A Blue Angel Born from Love
by neomoon585
Summary: Branch never knew his parents, but on his birthday, he gets the chance to tell their famous story to Poppy and his best friend. A story that not only tells the most romantic tale ever between two special trolls, but also, whose love gave birth to a wonderful troll gifted with an angelic voice. Get ready to know the beginning of our favorite troll. Rated T for future strong scenes.
1. A Visit to his Loved Ones

**Hello, trolls lovers and fans out there! I want to personally thank you for reviewing all my trolls fanfics and I appreciate all the support. As a treat, here's a special story for all of you.**

 **I want to thank Reby Montana for her ideas and inspirations for this story and please, be sure to give a shout out for her because this story won't be born without her!  
**

 **So, without further ado, here's chapter 1!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Blue Angel Born From Love  
**

 **Chapter 1: A Visit to his Loved Ones  
**

* * *

Today is a perfect day for a party. But for the trolls, everyday is a perfect day for any party, whether they are slumber parties, birthday parties, heck, even for any made up party that these singing-loving, hugable, cute, little creatures would make. It has been a year since the trolls had made peace with the Bergens and ended Trollstice for good. That's reason enough to celebrate. But that's not the case.

Inside the happy tree, all the trolls were preparing the decorations for what it looks like to be a party. But this is not just any party. This is for a very special blue troll and their queen, Poppy, is making sure that everything's perfect for her dear friend Branch.

"A little to the left! My left. Okay, a little higher... Perfect!" Poppy instructed the trolls as they held some blue balloons and tied them up. "Oh, this is turning out to be great. I just hope he likes it."

"What's not to like?" Poppy heard her best friend DJ Suki as she set up the stereo and DJ system. "You're a great party planner and not to mention that Branch has been liking anything you make for him lately. But not as much as he likes you," she smirked. "That blue troll certainly has you head over heels, doesn't he?"

"DJ! Please!" Poppy blushed in embarrassment.

"What? It's the truth, isn't it? Ever since he sang to you while we were about to be eaten, just about every troll here knows how close you two became," DJ Suki giggled.

"They do? Is it that noticeable?" Poppy asked.

"As a giant sign," Suki answered.

"Speaking of a giant sign, what do you think of this?" The twins said in unison as they revealed their banner which said "Happy Birthday Branch." The letters were in blue paint and glitterfied and they were drawn in different colored paper.

"A masterpiece, girls!" Poppy gave them a thumbs up. "Now, we need to decide on the ice topper for the cake. Where's the cake?"

"Here it is, Poppy!" Biggie and Cooper brought the cake. It was a giant eight layer chocolate cake, with teal frosting and cobalt blue icing surrounding the cake. There were decorated with gummy leaves and sprinkles which many trolls watched in awe while others tried to control themselves from tasting it. Poppy and all her friends gathered as Biggie and Cooper placed it at the table, surrounded by many small blue cupcakes.

"Oh, guys. It's beautiful!" Poppy clasp her hands together and grinned.

"I know. And it looks good enough to eat," Guy Diamond said. And as he attempts to take a little bit of icing, DJ slaps his hand away. "Ow! That hurts!"

"Well, keep your glitter hands away from the cake. It's Branch's and you don't want to ruin his cake, now would you?"

"Fine," He grumbled.

"Okay, now for the topper. Let's see what you guys got," Poppy let her friends bring out their toppers. In order to help out, Poppy had asked her friends to create the topper for her to decide. First came Cooper and his topper was a little figuring of the once-gray Branch with a scowl on his face. "Too grumpy." Poppy shook her head and then it was DJ Suki with her topper. Hers was the whole Snack Pack with Branch in a short distance away. "No, too distant and left out." She decided and then let Guy Diamond bring his which was surprisingly all the trolls inside the giant pot, served to the Bergens. "Are you crazy, Guy?! Can't bring that up!" Then the twins brought theirs which made Poppy smile. It showed Branch hugging Poppy with the Snack Pack celebrating behind them. "That's the one, girls!"

"Our pleasure in making it, Poppy!" Satin proudly said.

"Happy to help a lady friend," Chenille added. "And I must say that this party is starting to get pretty exciting for us."

"Thanks, guys." Poppy smiled and then sighed. "I just hope we haven't forgotten anything."

"I'm sure we have everything," DJ assured her. "We have the music system."

"The cake," Biggie added.

Satin then added, "The balloons..."

"And the streamers," Chenille finished.

"The games we do have!" Cooper said. "And the noisemakers."

"The presents," Smidge said. "Each and every one."

Fuzzbert mumbled, though everyone understood what he meant. "Yes, we have sent the invitations and there's plenty of food for everyone." Poppy agreed.

"We even got a piñata shaped like Creek!" Guy Diamond said as he pulled out the purple troll piñata with a huge smile. "Oh, I know Branch would want to smack it. Especially with the sledgehammer we're giving him."

Poppy laughed and then looked around the area. All the trolls were getting excited for the party to begin. Some were already trying out their party hats, some were using the noisemakers, and others were bringing extra food and presents for their friend that helped save them.

"Yeah, I'm sure Branch will be happy. Branch? Branch! We forgot the birthday troll!" Poppy realized that the troll whose birthday is being celebrated is nowhere around.

"What?! But we can't have the party without Branch!" Satin and Chenille said in unison.

"Where could he be?" Cooper wondered.

"Don't worry, I'll find him. You guys stay here and keep everything ready for tonight," Poppy insisted with a grin.

"Will do, Queen Poppy!" The Snack Pack said.

Poppy, though new of this new role, was happy to see that her loyal friends trusts her as their beloved queen. She then went on in search for her boyfriend.

* * *

After leaving the party preparations, Poppy finally arrived to Branch's new home, which is a blue pod located not far from the roots of the tree. Once she entered inside, she saw some of his stuff from his bunker, a sofa, some shelves and books, a small kitchen, a bedroom, and various empty spaces, but no sign of Branch anywhere. "Branch? Branch! Branch, are you in here?" She cried out. No answer responded to her. That meant he was not here.

She then went outside to the bottom of the roots. There, she knows that Branch made a new bunker for his stuff should he needed a place for storage, shelter, and sometimes, a little privacy. "Hello? Branch!" Unfortunately, the bunker was barren of any troll besides her. "Where could he be?" She pondered as she walked around. Sometimes she greeted the trolls that were near her and to those who greeted her. She even asked them if they know anything of where Branch is, but nobody knows of his whereabouts.

It wasn't long until Poppy had reached the old escape tunnel entrance the trolls used for their escape from the Bergens 21 years ago. She looked down and yet, she wondered if Branch went this. It was a crazy thought, but where else would he be? She practically searched everywhere and there was no sign of Branch anywhere. In fact, some trolls said that they haven't seen him since yesterday. "Could it be that he's hiding because of his birthday?" Poppy thought. "I know that he's back in his true colors, but maybe...Nah. If he wanted to avoid this, he would have just told me." Unbeknownst to her, she didn't detect the presence of someone coming to her until...

"So, have you found Branch yet?"

"AAHH!" Poppy screamed from fright and almost fell down if not for the stranger's hand grabbing her before she hit the ground. She panted, holding her beating chest and saw that this was no stranger. "GUY DIAMOND! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack? Because you did!" Poppy recovered form her scare, replacing it with annoyance of the glitter troll that was in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you needed help finding Branch. So did you?" Guy asked in his usual auto tone voice.

"Not yet, and I looked and looked, but nobody has seen Branch anywhere!" Poppy answered. "The only place I haven't looked is outside the tunnels."

"You're not thinking of going in there, are you?" Guy said worriedly.

"Let's just take the tunnel and see if Branch is nearby," Poppy said as she went inside. Guy Diamond looked down worriedly. "Oh, the things I do for friendship," He said as he jumped inside behind Poppy. The two trolls walked in the tunnels. Luckily for them, there are some small lit mushrooms and glowing moss in the tunnels which indicate that this is right path for them to take.

As they walked Poppy spoke to Guy. "So, Guy, what really made you to come with me? Not that I don't enjoy your company, just curious, you know."

"Well, believe or not, it is because Branch is my friend. Best friend, actually."

"What? You never mentioned that. For how long?" Poppy asked surprisingly.

"Since we were kids. Branch and I were inseparable ever since my mother would visit Branch and his grandmother a lot and she always brought me to them. But after he turned gray, we just stopped hanging out. However, I never stopped being his friend. I always hoped that we can be what we used to be," Guy Diamond said.

"That sounds sweet, and a little sad," Poppy listened to him. "So, your mother was friends with Branch's grandmother or something?"

"Well, yeah, though she once told me that she's closer with Branch's mother before we were born," Guy answered.

"His mother? Have you met her?"

"No. She never said anything about her or before that. And every time I asked, she would always get upset until I never asked again."

Poppy didn't say any more, not wanting to upset Guy Diamond. A bright light started to appear. Both trolls knew that they reached the end of the tunnel. They exited the tunnel, and found themselves out of the troll tree and in front of them was the path leading to the forest where they used to live.

Guy Diamond looked around. He looked left. Then right. And then in front. "Well, Branch is not here. Let's just go back." Guy Diamond said and turned away, except Poppy grabs him before he could leave.

"We're not going back yet, Guy."

"Why not? Branch is not here. I'm sure he's back home."

"If only there was proof or a clue to where Branch is. I wish we could find one."

" **Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it!"** A sudden voice boomed out of nowhere, alerting the two trolls. Guy Diamond shivered nervously as he hid behind Poppy.

"W-who said t-that?" Guy chattered. But Poppy only chuckled as she recognized the familiar voice.

"You can come out, Cloud! It's me, Poppy!"

Suddenly, from behind a tree, a familiar cloud with two feet appeared before them. "Poppy? The Pink Princess? Well, what a surprise to see you again!"

"Actually, I'm Queen now and the feeling's mutual. Give me five!" The two friends high five each other and then did a routine of crazy tricks with their hands. They laughed until Cloud Guy saw the glitter troll.

"Oh, hello, buddy. Who is this?"

"This is my friend, Guy Diamond. Go on, he won't bite," Poppy introduced.

"Hello," Guy Diamond greeted shyly.

"Greetings, friend. Slap me some five, soul brother." Cloud raised his hand with a grin. Guy Diamond gave him a high five. "Now, up high!" He did it higher this time. "Down low." But when Guy Diamond was about to hit it, Cloud's hand slipped away. "Too slow!" Cloud snickered and laughed. Poppy did the same. Guy Diamond admitted that it was funny and join along the fun. "So what brings you here away from the populated safety of your home?"

"We're here to look for Branch," Poppy answered.

"You mean Dumpypants? The grey little troll that chased me with pointed sticks?" Cloud Guy asked.

"Yeah! Only he's not grey anymore and he's more happy than usual. More or less, but it's a start. You see, it's his birthday today and we're trying to find him. Have you seen him come by here?" Poppy asked hopefully.

"As a matter of fact, I did. About an hour ago," Cloud Guy nodded and then his face turned into a worried one. "He had a...sad look on his face. He was carrying some flowers with him. I greeted him and he kindly did the same, though his mind was not clear. I asked him where he was going and told me he was headed deep into the woods where a big weeping willow tree was. All he asked was to be left alone there."

"How far is this tree?" Guy Diamond wondered.

"Seeing he doesn't want to be disturbed, I shouldn't tell you, but I could see that you're worried, so I'll tell you," Cloud Guy then explained. "Just go straight to that path over there and then turn left and then a right. You'll see the tree not far ahead."

"Thanks a lot, Cloud," Poppy smiled.

"Anytime! Be careful now and give my happy birthday greeting to ol' Dumpy for me!" Cloud waved before leaving the two trolls.

"Let's go, Guy Diamond," Poppy said with determination as she ran to the path.

"Right behind you, Poppy," Guy Diamond followed her.

* * *

Poppy and Guy Diamond followed Cloud Guy's directions carefully. They followed the forest path, then turned right and then turned to the left. After what felt like a few minutes of walking, Poppy pushed out some shrubbery on her way and then gasped in awe of the sight before her. There, in plain sight, was a great big weeping willow tree. Its sturdy trunk reaching high in the air, its branches were everywhere, but the most beautiful thing were the leaves. They were a beautiful spring green color with tints of teal, stretching towards the ground like falling tears. Guy Diamond saw the tree and was also gazing along with Poppy. He scan the area and realized that there was someone below the tree.

"Poppy, look!" Guy pointed towards the tree. Poppy followed his finger and smiled when she saw the blue troll they were searching for.

"Branch!" She smiled. "Let's go get him!"

"Wait a minute, Poppy," Guy Diamond stopped her. "Let's go there gently. If what Cloud Guy said is true, we should arrive quietly in order to not disturb whatever he is doing."

"I see. Alright, GD," Poppy understood and the two of them walked towards the tree where their friend was.

Under the willow tree, the bluish teal troll Branch was on his knees with his head down in deep thought. The wind was blowing, sending leaves into the air. Branch felt it, but was unfazed by it. In fact, he welcomed it. He opened his eyes and stared forward. In front of him were two gravestones, one with the inscription "Wood: a strong, loyal troll, a wonderful husband, and a loving father"; the other said "Primrose, a beautiful singer and friend to all trolls, a caring wife, and a loving mother".

Branch stared sadly at the two gravestones and rose up and place his bouquet of flowers on two the graves. It was a beautiful patch of primroses and roses for these trolls that were lost.

"Hey. Guess who?" He spoke. "Yeah, it's me, Branch, your son. I'm sorry that I haven't been around much lately. Lately, I've been busy taking care of the other trolls with Queen Poppy's help. You would be happy to know that Trollstice has finally been terminated since the Bergens are now our friends. I know. It's hard to believe at first, but rest assured, it's true," He chuckled slightly before he sighed deeply. "There's another reason too. Truth is, I haven't been feeling like coming here. Bet you want to know why, huh? Well, after Grandma died, I'm sorry to say this but I lost my colors. I was grey with sadness for twenty years. Because of that, I didn't want to come here as I was, even though I wanted some comfort."

He then reached for something inside his leafy vest. He took out a special necklace he always wore, but it wasn't noticeable to anyone since he kept it hidden under his vest. The necklace took the shape of a gold heart. He held it tightly as if it was his whole world. "But you know, before we were about to be eaten for Trollstice, I sang my heart out for the first time in twenty years to Poppy, restoring her lost colors as well as my own. It was a magical moment and I wouldn't change it for the world. But the only thing I would wish is that you two are by my side, especially today, for my birthday. I know you would be happy for me," he inhaled deeply trying to control his emotions, struggling to keep his tears from falling. "I miss you with all my heart."

He then stood up and placed his hand on the stones with a heavy heart. Then, without thinking, he began to sing a song he believes to express his feelings.

 _You're giving me a million reasons to let you go  
You're giving me a million reasons to quit the show  
You're giving me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons_

 _If I had a highway, I would run for the hills  
If you could find a dry way, I'd forever be still  
But you're giving me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons_

Not far, Poppy and Guy Diamond were getting closer to the tree, but stopped the moment they heard Branch's singing voice. There's no doubt about it. His voice is truly angelic, even though it's sad. Not wanting to interrupt him, the two trolls quietly snuck over behind the trunk and listened.

 _I bow down to pray  
I try to make the worst seem better  
Lord, show me the way  
To cut through all his worn out leather  
I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
But baby, I just need one good one to stay_

Branch then took out a small tulip from the ground as he used it like it was a microphone and continued singing.

 _Head stuck in a cycle, I look off and I stare  
It's like that I've stopped breathing, but completely aware  
'Cause you're giving me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons_

 _And if you say something that you might even mean  
It's hard to even fathom which parts I should believe  
'Cause you're giving me a million reasons  
Give me a million reasons  
Givin' me a million reasons  
About a million reasons_

 _I bow down to pray  
I try to make the worst seem better  
Lord, show me the way  
To cut through all his worn out leather  
I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
But baby, I just need one good one to stay_

Branch sang his voice in the air, not realizing that heavy tears were falling from his eyes as he sang.

 _Baby I'm bleedin', bleedin'  
Stay  
Can't you give me what I'm needin', needin'  
Every heartbreak makes it hard to keep the faith  
But baby, I just need one good one  
Good one, good one, good one, good one, good one_

 _When I bow down to pray  
I try to make the worst seem better  
Lord, show me the way  
To cut through all his worn out leather  
I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away  
But baby, I just need one good one, good one  
Tell me that you'll be the good one, good one  
Baby, I just need one good one to stay._

He finished, facing towards the graves. Suddenly his ears perk up at the sound of footsteps behind him. He gasped until he realized it was Poppy and Guy Diamond coming to him with concerned looks and hands together.

"Poppy? Guy Diamond? What are you doing here?" Branch asked surprisingly, wiping the tear streaks on his face.

"We were worried about you, Branch. We were looking for you back home, but we didn't find you," Poppy explained softly.

"Then Cloud Guy told us where you were and walked to here," Guy Diamond. Branch stayed silent but stared back with gentle eyes.

"We're sorry for following you and for interrupting you," Poppy apologized.

"No. It is alright, Poppy," Branch said softly. "I shouldn't have left without a word. I just wanted to be alone for this. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"What is this place?" Guy Diamond wondered as he looked around.

"This place...it has a history. A history that I'm a part of," Branch answered.

"How so?" Poppy wondered.

Branch then removed his necklace and then opened it up. He then handed it to Poppy which she looked inside. Inside were two pictures: one was a picture of Grandma Rosiepuff, the sweet purple troll with light turquoise hair that gave her life for Branch and her loss was the cause of Branch turning grey. The other was a picture of two trolls holding each other lovingly. These two were unrecognizable to Poppy. One troll was a male troll with cobalt blue hair, green skin, green eyes, and wore a teal bandanna and red overalls. Surprisingly, this trolls looks a lot like Branch with his same features and looks; the other was a female troll that had the same skin and eye color of Branch but had pink hair and wore the same necklace Poppy was holding, a primrose hair clip, and a beautiful pink dress which had an ocean wave pattern at the bottom.

"That's my Grandma Rosiepuff," Branch pointed to her picture.

"That's your Grandma? She looks so beautiful. Was she the one that had..." Poppy didn't dare to finish, but Branch nodded, knowing her question.

"Yes. The day I lost her was the day I lost my colors."

"I'm so sorry, bud. I remembered her fondly back when we were young," Guy Diamond sympathetically said while gently placing his hand on his shoulder. "She was a wonderful troll."

"I know. Thank you," Branch replied.

"Branch, who are these two? They look a lot like you," Poppy wondered.

"You could say that or better yet, you could say I look a lot like them," Branch said, looking alongside with Poppy. "Their names are Wood and Primrose. They are...my parents."

Poppy was surprised by that. "Your parents?"

"Yes. The same two whose graves are right here in front of us," Branch added sadly.

Poppy gasped as did Guy Diamond. They never thought that both parents of their dear friend would be buried in this beautiful spot where they are. "You mean they are resting here?"

"Not exactly. The caskets are empty. We couldn't properly bury them considering that they were...taken," Branch sadly said, holding his face while trying to avoid crying. "Taken on that fateful day."

"You mean on...Trollstice?" Poppy whispered the last part. Branch only nodded silently. Poppy knew he was hurting on the inside. Not wanting to see him sad, she walked over to Branch with opened arms and embraced him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Branch. I had no idea what you've lost. But you're not alone. You have friends, and me to care for you."

Guy Diamond also came in and hugged him. "You're my best friend, Branch. Even before, when you were grey."

Branch, feeling better from his friends, embraced them back while shedding some tears. "Thank you, but sometimes, it still hurts."

Poppy understood how he must be feeling and hoped to find a way to make him better. "What were they like? Your parents, I mean?"

"I don't want to bother you. I'm afraid it's a story without a happy ending," Branch managed to say as he sat down in front of his parent's graves.

"Maybe, but it might give you closure if you shared your feelings. Plus I would like to learn more about them. They must have been wonderful if they had such a beautiful son," Poppy smiled, holding his hand.

Branch made a small smile. Guy Diamond joined in, wanting to hear about them as well. "I have to warn you: I never knew them, but Grandma told me so much about them, as did Peppy and many others over the years as I went out to collect provisions for my bunker. If I tell you their story, it is based on what everyone had told me."

"We don't mind. Please, Branch? For us and for your family?" Poppy pleaded, using her lovely eyes on him. How can he refused such a beauty like Poppy? Branch inhaled deeply and smiled.

"All right. Where do I start? The story of my parents happened long before we escaped the troll tree on Trollstice, way before we were even born. It is my great honor to tell you the story of the beginning of my beginning. The story of how two trolls, who love for each other was unimaginable, had given birth to a blue angel."

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **The song "Million Reasons" is sung by Lady Gaga. It's a good song to be heard. I don't own it.**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	2. A Story of the Past Trolls

**I'm please to see that this story had received positive reviews and I hope to see more of them later on. I know it's not a longer chapter than the last one, but I assure you that the next one would be magical.**

 **Here's chapter 2!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Trolls, only the OC'S. Some OC'S were created by my friend Reby Montana, whose is the artist behind this story. I just help her by typing it in.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reby Montana - Oh, I will continue this for you! I hope each chapter pleases you, no matter how small or long.**

 **Black Raider - Thanks! Well, Poppy has many friends and I thought it would be nice for Branch to have another friend besides Poppy. Oh, you will. But not on this chapter, but I promise you, on the next one you will.**

 **SkyZoneKiller - I'm glad you like it.**

 **ABBA1906 - Oh, I will. This story will be both sad and happy.**

 **BornOnTheBreakOfDawn - I love the name Primrose and I know you used it for Poppy's mother in your stories. But this is not my idea. I didn't choose the name for Branch's mother. Believe me. But I'm glad to know you're enjoying this story.**

 **mariahdoby13 -I agree. That Chef got what she deserved in the film, but this story will help you learn more about the past of our trolls. Enjoy!**

 **Guest - I'm glad you're liking this story. Branch will feel better when the story's over, though that will take a while.  
**

* * *

 **A Blue Angel Born From Love  
**

 **Chapter 2: A Story of the Past Trolls  
**

* * *

"It all started late one spring, and did you know that my father used to play Biggie's dad as well as Guy Diamond's dad and DJ Suki's mom?" Branch began with grin.

"What? No way!" Guy Diamond said surprisingly.

"Oh yes. And that he was also a rival to Creek's dad as well?"

"Creek's dad use to play with your dad?" Poppy asked curiously.

"Not exactly. You see, Grandma told me that my dad, Wood, was one of the bravest trolls in the village. He would always try to help anyone he can and he's considered to be quite handsome, at least that's what my grandma said. Creek's dad, Thorn, was becoming jealous of Wood. He would try to beat my father at anything, but as usual, he would always fail," Branch chuckled. "But you could say that it was thanks to one of their competitions that changed my dad's life forever."

* * *

 **-Almost 27 years ago-**

It was a beautiful day that day. The sun was shining, with only a couple of clouds in the sky. The spring breeze brought the sweet smell of flowers for the trolls, despite being near the end of spring. Their home, the Troll Tree, was standing in the forest and its people were content. However, the Bergens, having discovered that eating a troll will make them happy, have coming to their forest in search of them. They even began to cut down some trees and parts of the forest to make the search easier. And that was how Trollstice was formed and every troll fears it.

King Peppy had made it official that every Trollstice, all trolls must hide in order to survive, but unfortunately, there's always at least one troll who's been taken away by the giant beasts. He hoped to find a solution to escape and soon.

In the village, a small group of young adult trolls, about in their twenties, were playing, well most of them anyway. The lead troll, a strong, athletic male with cobalt blue hair, green skin, green eyes, wearing a teal bandanna, red overalls, and a green hug-time bracelet, was panting as he ran ahead with a smile. Behind him was another male troll with indigo skin, indigo blue eyes, and blue-green hair. He wore long sky blue pants, a blue vest, and a blue hug time bracelet.

"Get back here, Wood!" The indigo troll shouted.

"Gotta catch me to make me, Thorn!" Wood taunted as he ran up to some rocks and down he went. Thorn was chasing him with a glare.

Right behind them were Wood's other friends. First was Shiningstar, a male glitter troll with periwinkle blue skin, sky blue hair, blue eyes, and wore only a green visor cap and his light blue bracelet. The second was named Rhythm. She is the only female of the small group and has brilliant gamboge skin with Amaranth hair and hot pink eyes. She wore a teal tank top, long lavender pants, a pink necklace which looks like a musical note, and a magenta hug time bracelet. And finally, the biggest of the trolls, Big Bash. He was a chubby troll with azure hair, royal blue skin, and orange eyes. He wore a yellow and pink striped sweater, dark red pants, and his orange hug time bracelet. These three always hanged out with Wood and usually watch over him in case of any trouble.

"Guys, wait up!" Rhythm shouted.

The five trolls ran out of the village and into the forest, but still close to their homes. Wood stood on a rock to take his breath. He peered around to see if Thorn was around, but no sign of him anywhere. Suddenly, he heard a twig snap. He was alert but then turned and hid a smile as he waited.

"Three...two...one..."

"GOTCHA!" Thorn appeared from behind him, only for Wood to dodge by grabbing a branch from above with his hair, as Thorn tumbled to the ground. "Where did you-"

"Seriously, Thorn, if that's all you got, then I should retire easily," Wood said as he lowers himself down to the ground.

Thorn growled and rose on his feet. "Enjoy it now, Wood, because one day, I will beat you on something."

"When that day comes, I'll be 100," Wood chuckles.

At that moment, Rhythm, Big Bash, and Shiningstar caught up to them, tired from their run. "Has anyone teach you how to jog?" Big Bash panted as he slumped down.

"Sorry, guys. Guess I am quite fast," Wood said.

"It's a good thing, too. With the Bergens around, you'll be able to outrun every single one of them," Shiningstar commented.

"You surely are the bravest of us all!" Rhythm declared, making Wood blush shyly.

"'The bravest of us all!'" Thorn imitated with a girly voice. "Pfft! He's nothing but a show off!"

"Takes one to know one!" Wood smirked. The other trolls ooohed at his taunt.

"We'll see about that! First one to that tree ahead is the winner!" Thorn said.

"You're on!" Wood said. "On your marks, go!" Both trolls ran at full speed. They made quick turns at every obstacles on the way and used all their strength and speed until finally they reached the tree, with Wood being the winner by a nose. "Ha-ha- and Ha!"

"No fair! You had a head start!" Thorn panted.

"No, I didn't!" Wood argued.

"Yes, you did!"

"Guys, come on, it's a just a little race!" Big Bash said, trying to avoid a fight from being formed.

"Easy for you to say. You don't win at any race and you're not up against a troll whom is considered as the favorite to every troll in all the village. Even King Peppy admires him!" Thorn argued.

"That's not true, Thorn!" Wood sternly said. "I'm not best at everything and I'm not that famous. I just help a lot of trolls and treat them all equally. It takes more than strength and popularity to be able to help the others."

"He's right, Thorn," Shiningstar agreed. "King Peppy admires him because of how mature, responsible, cautious, and caring he is."

"Blah, Blah, Blah! Whatever!" Thorn scoffed. "Besides, I have one thing that Wood doesn't have. In case you all didn't know, my wife Ivy is expecting our child! So, I'll be a father before Wood will!"

"Really? Congrats!" Big Bash cheered. The other two were happy to hear of a new life that will join their happy community. Even Wood was happy.

Thorn was happy with all the attention being given to him. "So, when the baby's born?" Rhythm asked him.

"In the fall, probably around November."

"What's the gender?" Shiningstar asked.

"Soon to tell. But I hope it's a boy," Thorn answered.

Big Bash then asks, "What's the baby's name?"

"Don't know yet. So, what do you think of that, Wood?" Thorn asked with a smug.

"I think it's great that you're going to have a child, Thorn, but being a father shouldn't be a competition. All life is cherished in this village. I just hope you don't fill your child's head with all your competition and rivalry of us."

"Shows what you know! I'm surprised that with you being well known in the village, you haven't found someone special in your life to settle down with."

"I guess I just haven't found the right girl for me," Wood shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sure you will, Wood," Big Bash patted his shoulder.

"Thanks. Speaking of girls, how you've been doing Olivia lately?" Wood asked his big friend. "It's been half a year since you two married."

"Amazing! You have no idea. It's like having a lovable creature that feeds you, hugs you, sings to you, and loves you in every way," Big Bash sighed dreamily. "I wouldn't give that up for anything."

"Good for you, buddy!" Shiningstar patted his back.

"I just wish that these Bergens would leave us alone," Big Bash sighed. "It's not our fault that they're not happy like us. With Trollstice around, we have to live in fear whether the day comes or when it's nearing. It's not a safe life, not even for our future children, should we have any."

"Well, I'm sure King Peppy is working on a plan for that soon," Wood assured them. "I know Mom would like that too. She worries about me. About every young troll around here as well."

"Uh, guys? Don't you think that we're a little far from the village?" Rhythm interrupted their conversation nervously. The other trolls looked around and saw that there were indeed in unfamiliar territory. Some trees looked barren and the wind blew around, giving an eerie feeling around them.

"We should probably get back before-"

"Are you kidding? Where's your sense of adventure? Come on!" Thorn shouted.

"Thorn, get back here! You know we're not allowed in there!" Wood warned him.

"Excuses, excuses! Catch up or go back, Woody!" Thorn taunted as he ran deep into the forest.

Wood groaned and attempts to follow him. His friends, being loyal and caring, followed Wood despite the danger.

Thorn ran ahead, jumping over rocks, going under the shrubbery and passing some sticks on the way. It wasn't long until he reached a clearing where there were trees surrounding it in a circle, the sky opened to the area, giving light around him. But what really amazed him was a strange contraption hidden in the leaves. It looked liked a small cage for small creatures like him. Probably an abandoned Troll trap left by the Bergens. He then peered closer with curiosity until...

"Thorn, get away from there!" Thorn turned around to see Wood with a serious expression on his face. Shiningstar, Big Bash, and Rhythm joined him with worried looks.

"It's fine. It's not like I'm going inside of it or anything," Thorn assured him despite the danger.

"Thorn, I'm serious! Get away from there!" Wood ordered.

Thorn glared and turned to face him. "Guess what? You're not the boss of me!"

"Thorn, listen to Wood!" Rhythm exclaimed.

"Unless you want your child to become fatherless, I suggest you'd stay away from that thing!" Shiningstar explained.

"Would you guys relax?" Thorn calmly said, not realizing that behind him was a hidden trap as well. Wood saw it too. "Fine, let's go. But you guys have no sense of...WHOAA!" Suddenly, he felt his foot got caught in a rope and was suddenly lifted into the air by a small tree and hung upside down. "Guys, help me! I'm stuck!"

"You know, maybe I should just leave you there so you'll learn your lesson!" Wood growled.

"Wood!" Rhythm said in shock.

"Don't worry. We'll get him down before the Bergens do."

"I think we have bigger problems than that!" Big Bash whimpered as he pointed up. The trolls looked up and gasped. Coming down from the trees were a swarm of fuzzy tarantulas, knowing that there's a meal for them. Wood looked around as saw a sharp stick. He jumped down and grabbed it.

"Rhythm, you and Shiningstar help Thorn get down from the trap! Big Bash, you carry Thorn and all of you, run back to the village! Now!" Wood ordered.

"But what about you?" Shiningstar asked.

"If I go with you, it'll lead the spiders back to the village! I'll be fine, just do what I say. Trust me!"

The three trolls nodded and went to Thorn to free him. Wood grabbed a pebble and threw it at one spider's head. This made all the arachnids turn to him. He stood defiantly and spun the stick like a ninja would. The spiders growled and crawled towards him.

Rhythm and Shiningstar climbed the tree and Rhythm used a sharp stone and try to cut the rope around Thorn's foot as Big Bash prepared to grab him from below. "Hurry!" Thorn pleaded. After a few seconds, the rope snapped and Thorn landed in Big Bash's arm. Then the three sprinted into a run and ran back to village.

Wood saw them and nodded. He then taunted the spiders to chase him and he ran deep in the other direction.

He ran and ran and the spiders were not even close in giving up their meal. He then saw a tree limb and used his hair to lasso himself on to it. The spiders then climbed up the tree. Wood then ran across the branches, jumping from twig to twig while dodging the spiders. As he jump onto another branch, he gasped as he saw spiders coming after him in every direction. Finally, he locked onto an empty tree and began to climbed to the top as the spiders chased him. The higher he climbed, the more spiders began to fill the tree and with the added weight, forced the tree to bend sideways. Wood finally held onto the end of the branch and hung tightly and when he looked down, he grinned and smirk. The spiders stopped growling and saw why he was smiling. They noticed that the added weight helped Wood reach to the ground safely and he was holding the branch.

"I'm afraid you all are going hungry tonight. See ya next landing!" He then let go and all the spiders were flung off, away from him and the other trolls.

Wood chuckled as he rubbed his hands. "Now, that's quite a workout! Well, I better get back before the others get worried." He then began to walk back, until he stopped. He perked his ears and heard a faint voice not far from him. "Huh?" He looked around and saw no one there and yet he hears someone and it sounded like it was...singing?

He then looked back to where the village lay in a few minutes of walking. But then he looked to the right. There was a path leading him somewhere, but for some reason, the singing voice came from that direction and it was like it was baiting him to follow. Now, he knew better than to follow it, but he just can't seem to ignore it.

"I guess a little peak wouldn't hurt much," he said to himself as he went down that said path where he heard the voice. Little would he know that this is the start of a new life awaiting for him.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Well, next chapter will be the start of something magical for this particular troll. Be patient, my readers. Good storywriting don't just happen. Oh, if only.  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	3. Love at First Sight

**Here's chapter 3!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reby Montana - Like Father, like son. How do you think Branch got his survival instincts and bravery? Be patient for all good things come to those who wait.  
**

 **Black Raider - Hey, curiosity killed the cat, but not in Wood's case. Wouldn't you follow a beautiful singing voice yourself? Thanks for the support!**

 **SkyZoneKiller - In case you didn't know, Thorn is Creek's dad in this story. I'll try update as soon as I could, but I can't promise you that it'll be quick. I'm glad you're enjoying every bit of this story.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Did you mean why Creek was so selfish or wasn't selfless? I got confuse at the moment, but he got something from his dad even though it's a negative thing.  
**

* * *

 **A Blue Angel Born From Love  
**

 **Chapter 3: Love at First Sight  
**

* * *

Wood went deeper into the forest path, following the melodic sound he heard a while back. He knew he shouldn't go after anything mysterious, but yet, there's something about it that he just couldn't ignore. As he removed the last branches blocking his path, he stopped. In front of his sight, there was a giant weeping willow tree with beautiful spring green leaves tinted with teal stretching towards the ground like falling tears.

But that's not the only thing that caught his sight. Right below a tree, there was someone there, but he could hear the voice coming from that stranger. He softly came towards the tree and hid in the grass. When he peered over, he could not believe his eyes. The stranger was a troll, but not just any troll, she's a girl and she was singing. The girl had a beautiful tone of teal skin, piercing sky blue eyes, and her hair was the color of a glorious pink. On her hair was a pretty primrose hair clip, and she was wearing a beautiful pink dress which had an ocean wave pattern at the bottom and a pink hug time bracelet.

Wood was enchanted not only by her voice, but also by her beauty. Who was this mysterious troll he came across with? He wondered as he listened to her song while hiding in the grass, trying to not to interrupt her.

 _Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

 _Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

The girl twirled around, dancing as she was in a waltz. She didn't even notice that she wasn't alone anymore. She then grabs a small tulip and used it like a microphone as she continued singing.

 _Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Wood crept through the grass, without making a sound and hid himself behind the tree. He curiously watched with a smile. 'She has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard', he thought as he watched.

 _Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_

 _Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

Wood rocked his head to the song and without thinking, he suddenly sang along in tune with her song.

 _Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on_

 _ **Wood:** Why does the heart go on?_

 _ **Both:** Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

 _You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

The girl gasped when she finished her song and heard Wood humming behind her. She turned around and saw Wood standing behind her. The girl, haven't seen this particular troll, became nervous and yet she stayed where she was. Both trolls felt as if the whole world stood still, surrounding the area in silence except for a breeze blowing. They stared in silence, not speaking a word until Wood took once step forward and the girl stretched her hair up to the tree and hid away.

"No, wait! Please!" He then climbed the tree and stood on a branch. The girl stood in a higher branch, cautiously observing him yet hidden from sight. "I didn't meant to frighten you. It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you."

Wood searched around, but whoever this girl was, it seemed that she was quite shy of strangers, even friendly trolls.

"It's just that...I think your singing is quiet beautiful."

The girl gasped a little, but then blushed timidly in her hiding place. Seeing no harm in this, she suddenly replied. "Oh, thank you. Sometimes I just can't help myself."

"You don't mind if I ask you a couple of questions, will you?" Wood asked out in the open.

"I don't think so. What you want to know?" The girl asked.

"Well, first thing, what are you doing out here all alone and away from the village?"

"I like it here. This place...for some reason...it's like a safe haven from any danger. And it's peaceful out here. Plus, I tend to keep to myself and I love to sing alone," She answered. "What about you? Why are you so far from the village?"

"Not that I want to, but I had to keep someone out of trouble and I let the others escape from the fuzzy tarantulas that were after me. Luckily, I taught those creepy crawlies a thing or two," Wood said proudly. This earn a chuckle from the girl. "Can you please come out, so I can see you face to face? I promise I won't bite."

The girl was unsure, but from judging his sweet nature and calm voice, she could tell that this troll meant no harm. She sighed and then jumped out of her hiding place, revealing herself to Wood. She then climbed down to his branch kept a slight distance.

"I'm sorry for interrupting and for frightening you," Wood apologized, bowing his head slightly.

"It's okay. You just surprised me. I didn't think someone would hear me out here," she softly admitted.

"Not to offend you, but how come I never saw you back home?"

"I really...don't come out much, especially now with the Bergens coming each Trollstice. It's just difficult to be out in the open," she answered.

"So, you're not the social type?" Wood asked.

"Sort of. I'm pretty shy as you can see," she answered.

"I see. So, why are you out here today?"

"Well, I thought I've been inside my home for so long, I'm afraid the other trolls might think of me for not having a life. I've let down some trolls when they wanted me to come to their parties many times. I know all the trolls are nice and all, but like I said, I'm just too shy."

"Well, it's not so bad in the village. There's fresh air, great views, great people, parties...Hey, you know, that reminds me. There's going to be a party my friend Shiningstar is hosting next week. It's a disco party and it's to indicate the start of Summer. Why don't you come with me?" Wood offered.

"I don't know. I...still don't know your name," She said shyly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Wood. What's yours?"

"My name is Primrose, like the flower," she answered.

"Primrose. What a beautiful name," Wood made a small smile and offered his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Thank you," Primrose smiled as she shook his hand.

"So, will you come to the party now that we've been properly introduced?" Wood asked hopefully.

"Oh, I don't think I could..."

"Please?" Wood asked again, his eyes giving a hopeful look. Primrose giggled at his attempt and could see that he's very sweet and friendly. It has been a while that she's been into a party. She thought that one party won't be any trouble.

"I guess I could come for a little while. Sure," Primrose nodded.

"Awesome! Thank you." Wood and Primrose then turned to see that the sun was starting to set on the horizon. "It's getting late. We should go back to the village before the others get worried. Want to head back with me?"

"Okay," Primrose said and they both walked away from the willow tree and into the forest.

On the way, the two trolls have been talking for a while, sending each other information and memories of their lives before they met. They laughed and shared many wonderful moments. To Wood, Primrose was clearly a special troll to be with. She was beautiful, kind, sweet, and her voice was like an angel's and hoped to hear more of her voice soon.

Primrose, though a shy troll, felt comfortable with Wood. She could see that he's unlike any troll she'd met. He's strong, brave, selfless, responsible, and willing to help anyone in need. And when he sang with her back at the tree, it was like their songs matched with each other. Their song gave birth to something and they just don't realize it yet.

"So, this Shiningstar person is your friend?" Primrose asked as they walked.

"Well, one of my close friends. He's fun and watchful for any troll, including me. He loves to party, dance, and laugh too. My other friends, Rhythm and Big Bash, are also fun, lovable trolls to hang out with. You'll love them," Wood assured him.

"Yeah, I hope so," Primrose said.

"And you? Do you have any friends?"

"Well, for now, I've always been friends with Joy." Primrose revealed.

"Joy? As in Queen Joy? King Peppy's wife?!" Wood asked surprisingly, his eyes widen in shock.

"Yeah," she blushed in embarrassment. "We've been best friends even before she became queen."

"Wow! Look at you, friends with royalty," Wood pretended to bow to her. She laughed as she pushed him slightly.

"Stop! She's really fun to hang out with. Believe me, she'll bring life to any party and troll."

"No doubt about that," Wood agreed. They became silent for almost a minute until he spoke. "So...you live alone or you have folks waiting back home?"

Primrose's smile then disappeared as she frowned. "No. I don't have anyone. My mom died when I was a baby. Apparently, she got sick after accidentally drinking tainted water. She fought the illness, but it slowly lowered down her resistance, until finally...it defeated her."

Wood's ears drooped after hearing that. "I'm sorry to hear that. And your father?"

"Taken by the Bergens at Trollstice 5 years ago. I'm all alone now at home. Joy has comforted me and let her know if I ever need anything. Since then, I've been on my own," Primrose sadly said, wiping a tear from her eye. Wood, seeing her upset, then placed his arm around her in comfort.

"I'm so sorry that you lost your parents. If you don't mind my asking, why haven't you turned grey?" Wood wondered, seeing that she's in color rather than the saddened grey state.

"At first, I almost did. But then I started to sing and began to remember my family and the memories we've shared. Turns out that was enough to make me happy again. But even though I'm happy, there are times when I feel...lonely."

"Well, you don't have to feel lonely because...I'm your friend now. And whenever you need help, I'll be willing to lend you some," Wood insisted. Primrose smiled and held his hand in comfort as they almost reached the village. "May I ask you one more question?" Primrose nodded to him. "Why were you named Primrose?"

"Curious, huh?" Wood nodded after she asked him. "The day I was born, my father noticed a beautiful primrose blooming not far from our home. Nobody had planted it. It just popped up. That's why he named me Primrose because it reminded him how beautiful I was and would become as I grow. He always wanted me to smile all the time so that way, whenever things were tough, I could give life my best smile. Crazy as it may sound, it always seemed to work." She then stayed quiet as she looked at the sky. "When my dad died, I smiled all through his funeral even though I was sad. One of the trolls scolded me right there in front of everybody saying I was disrespecting his memory." She lowered her head sightly sad with Wood watching in concern. "Maybe it was disrespectful. I don't know."

Wood chuckled softly and shook his head. "No, I think you were perfect."

Primrose smiled and laughed at his opinion, but thankful. "Good to know."

Finally, when they reached the village entrance, it was almost dark. Some trolls were entering their homes, lighting up their lamps and torches for the evening, and some even stayed outdoors on lookout.

"Well, here we are. Do you want me to take you to your home?" Wood offered kindly.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm sure I can get there on my own," Primrose politely declined.

"Really. It's no trouble," He insisted, not wanting for her to be out all alone at night even though they're safe in the village.

"I just don't want for your family to be worried. You must have been gone longer than you should."

"That may be true, but are you sure you will be okay on your way back?" Wood asked worriedly.

"I'm sure," She nodded.

"Well, okay then. Just be careful, alright?" Wood said.

"I'll be careful. Thank you for your concern."

"You're welcome. Guess I'll see you next week at the party and...maybe tomorrow, Prim?" He said hopefully.

"Prim. I like that." Primrose's cheeks blushed purple and shyly hid her face. "Yeah, sure."

Suddenly both their hug time bracelets chimed, revealing a green and pink flower respectively. Wood chuckled. "Hug time."

"Well, we can't ignore it now, can we?" Primrose smiled. Then both trolls, with opened arms, embrace each other in a hug. However, their hug lasted longer than any hug ever should. Wood enjoyed it every moment, though he wondered why Primrose didn't let go. He politely cleared his throat and then they both released each other though both pairs of eyes didn't looked away from one another.

Wood smiled at her decision in seeing each other again. "Then I'll be hoping for tomorrow." He then gently took her hand and kiss it. Primrose giggled shyly and left for her home, but not before giving a smile when she looked back at him which he waved back and she returned it. Then she went to her home and disappeared from his view.

"Wow. She likes me!" Wood grinned and jumped and tapped his feet happily. He then turned to his home.

He finally reached his pod, a violet one with tints of green, where he saw a light shining inside. He figures that it's his mother waiting for his return. He then opened the door and entered.

"Hey, mom! Sorry, I'm late!" Wood said.

"I told you he would come back!"

"Shiningstar?" Wood recognized his friend's voice and saw that all his friends were there waiting for him. His mother, Rosiepuff, didn't hesitate to grab him in a tight hug. She was heavily worried for his safe return.

"Oh my hair, Wood!"

His friends, having returned to the village after saving Thorn, waited by the entrance until they decided to tell Rosiepuff about what had happened. Though they assured him that Wood would be fine despite the danger, she still prayed for him to be safe and unharmed.

"Where have you been?" His mother asked as she checked for any injuries. "Are you alright? No scratches or bites from those wretched spiders?"

"Mother, I'm okay. See? I'm back. Nothing to worry about."

"What happened, Wood? You were supposed to be here hours ago, but when you didn't, we were worried sick about you!" Rhythm exclaimed.

"Listen, guys. Let's just say that it was...one heck of an experience I'll never forget," Wood revealed.

"Tell us, bud! We want to hear more how you fend off those bugs!" Shiningstar said, punching his fists in the air.

"Well, let me explain. It's like this: After you left, there was a horde of those eight legged freaks, the whole forest was filled with the whole fleet of those things, growling and snarling in anger and hunger!"

"Good heavens!" Rosiepuff said in shock.

"Any troll would have been eaten alive, but not our Wood here, he wasn't a bit scared, were you?" Shiningstar asked with excited eyes.

"Are you kidding? I was terrified, scared that I might not make it home at all, but I didn't let it stop me!" Wood boldly as he continued narrating. "Suddenly, I began climbing up the trees, jumping from branch to branch with those spiders right behind my feet. It looked like I was surrounded with no way out!"

"Then what happened?!" Big Bash wondered nervously.

"I had no choice but to climbed a tall tree. The spiders climbed right behind me and when I reached the end, their added weight helped me reach the ground safely, and then...I let go of the branch I was holding and away they went when they were being flung!"

"Wow!" The three friends awed in unison.

"Well, the important thing is that you're home, safe and sound," Rosiepuff said as she finished cleaning some plates. "Please, promise me that you won't do another crazy adventure like that, Wood. And don't go to that forest again."

"Oh, but the best part is that I've met someone," Wood added excitingly.

"What?!" The four trolls exclaimed in shock. "Who?"

Wood realized that he revealed too much and tried to change the subject by replying innocently, "Oh, um...you know, another troll."

"Come on, Wood. Spill it! There's no turning back now. Whom did you meet?" Rhythm pushed on.

"Well..." Wood scratched his head on the back and sighed dreamily. "She is the sweetest troll I've ever met. The very first thing I saw was her skin, teal and bright as the sea itself. So dazzling that it sparkles when touched by the ray of sunshine. Her hair as beautiful as a rose and when it stretches, it's like a beautiful ribbon dancing in the air. And her eyes, they are as blue as the sky and when you see them up close, the light of unnamed stars merged together in many layers of light. Her blue eyes are starlight."

Rosiepuff awed at his poetic description of this mysterious troll that her son obviously had fallen for. The other trolls were speechless but they listen on.

"But the most enchanting thing was her beautiful singing voice. She had the voice of an angel and when she sings, it darn near breaks your heart and there's no way to recover from it. All that beauty in one troll, if that's not a miracle to behold, I don't know what is."

"So, what was her name?" Rhythm asked with a smile, hoping to not squeal like a prissy girl.

"Her name...her name is obviously a name of love. Her name is Primrose."

"Aww!" Shiningstar and Rhythm cooed while holding their hearts. Big Bash however then realized something. "Hold up, Primrose? You met her?"

"You know her, Bash?" Wood was surprised by that information.

"Not really. But I've heard about her. Queen Joy talks about her to her friends, who then told Thorn's wife Ivy, who told Olivia, who then told me," Big Bash revealed. "You know, I'm surprised you haven't met her until now. She's been here for as long as any of us by now."

"Hey! There are so many trolls and because they usually stay hidden during Trollstice, I haven't been keeping track of their names, besides you guys," Wood defended himself.

"Well, just so you know, she doesn't come out much. Barely socializes with anyone besides a few friends she has. I guess she's super shy," his chubby friend said.

"Yeah, she told me," Wood agreed. "I actually encountered her in the forest. As a matter of fact, I even invited her to go with me to Shiningstar's party next week. You guys will meet her there. Are we still on for the party, right, Shiningstar?"

"Duh! Everybody's excited for it!" Shiningstar gleamed.

"Yeah, I'll bring my karaoke machine and Big Bash will bring his cupcakes!" Rhythm added.

"I even invited DJ Sonic to bring his DJ System. This party will be the bomb!" Shiningstar said.

"Alright, everyone. I'm sure this is all excited for you, but it's late. You need all your energy resting for another day," Rosiepuff said with a gentle smile.

Shiningstar yawned loudly as he stretched his arms. "She's right. I'm pooped. Night, Wood."

"Night, Star," Wood bid farewell as his friend left the pod. Rhythm was next out the door and finally, Big Bash, but before he left the door, he turned to Wood.

"I'm glad that you've met a new friend, but be careful. Primrose isn't an easy troll to hang out with, so I suggest you don't waste your time with her." Then the big troll left, leaving Wood and Rosiepuff alone.

"Well, son, let us go to bed. You had a tired making day," Rosiepuff said, gently brushing his hair.

"I'll be there soon. I just want to see the moon from the window a little longer if you don't mind, Mom."

"Alright. Good night, my brave boy," She then kissed his forehead and hugged him, which he happily returned, and then went to bed.

Wood then went to the window and stared at the moon. For a moment, he thought he saw a glimpse of Primrose from the moon, but he knows that his mind is still set on her. Before going to bed, he still thought about her and hoped to see her once again. That fated meeting brought them closer and he knew that it was not a coincidence. Perhaps it was... destiny.

"Primrose, I'll see her again. I know I'll will."

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Song Credit: "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	4. Party Fun

**Here's chapter 4! This is possibly the longest chapter so far! What a record!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **InBetweenWithAFadingDream - Well, probably you will cry some more near the end of the story. So, I suggest you keep those tissues nearby. I'm glad you like his parents and sadly, you'll eventually see what had happen to them, but no spoilers.  
**

 **Reby Montana - Like Father, like son. How do you think Branch got his survival instincts and bravery? Be patient for all good things come to those who wait.  
**

 **Black Raider - Of course they are. It'll take time for Primrose to get used to the outside world from her shell. Lucky for her, she won't go through it alone and a special friend will help her along the way.  
**

 **minecraft dude 1 - Actually, Primrose was named by my friend, Reby Montana. I just agreed to used it. Whatever the case, it was a total coincidence that her name matched where you believed came from.**

 **SkyZoneKiller - You're welcome. I'm glad to know that you're enjoying this.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Apology accepted. Thanks. Don't worry, the chapters will be here when yo return from the trip. Hope you enjoy your trip in Italy!  
**

* * *

 **A Blue Angel Born From Love  
**

 **Chapter 4: Party Fun  
**

* * *

 **Back in the present...**

"So that's when your father met your mother, right? Oh, how romantic!" Poppy melted in the moment. "So your mom had an angelic voice. Apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh, Branch?" She elbowed him playfully which made Branch blush as he scratched behind his head. "Were they in love by then?"

Branch chuckled. "Well, if you let me, I'll tell you what happened next."

"Did Primrose went to my dad's party and how was the party?" Guy Diamond asked curiously. "Was it a big party with lights and music?"

"It wouldn't be a party without them, now would it?" Branch smirked. "Your dad liked giving himself shining moments like that and a party is just one way of doing it. Shiningstar may be a party animal, but he's caring and loyal to my dad. Guess that's why we're great friends."

Guy Diamond grinned and gave Branch a playful noogie on the head. "Yes we are, like two peas in a pod." Branch playfully shoved him off as they laughed.

"Well, now where was I? Oh, yes. My parents, from the moment they met, they began seeing each other more often. My Grandma said to me that it was a magical love like a rainbow under the stars at night kind of love. You couldn't be around them too long and not feel lighter than air yourself," Branch said with a warm smile. "And at the party, boy, did they had a lot of fun!"

* * *

 **In the past...**

 **-One week later-**

For one whole week, Wood and Primrose began seeing each other more often. They walked together, ate together, and even laughed together. Primrose was started to get less shy with Wood, however, she still isn't used to high crowds. She still hadn't officially met Wood's friends either. But all things need their time.

Tonight was finally the night of Shiningstar's party. The party was being held at his pod, which on the outside was light blue with white sparkles. Lights were shining through the windows and loud music was being heard inside, plus the shouts and chatter from the trolls inside can be heard from the outside. Parties are known to be active, loud and fun, and this party is no different.

Inside, the whole pod was full of trolls in all colors, sizes, and ages. There were tables full of treats, drinks, plates, cups, and silverware. There was a disco ball on the roof hanging from the roof, a stage where surround sound systems, stereos, and a DJ system was being held there, a game table for card, board, and bottle games, and various cushions, bean bags, and seats for the guests.

Rhythm was beside the DJ troll, DJ Sonic, a red troll with golden hair, and blue-green eyes and nose. He wore a blue-green vest, dark purple pants, and a blue sweatband. He also had a couple of glowing necklaces, one pink and one green, an orange hug-time bracelet, and giant head phones which were cream with a star symbol on each side. Rhythm was helping alongside DJ Sonic and from the look in her eyes, she seems to be having a crush on him.

"All right, you all! How about some music?" She shouted out to the crowd. They cheered loudly and signaled DJ Sonic to play one of her favorite classics. All the other trolls cheered on as they listened once Rhythm grabbed a microphone and started singing.

 **[Rhythm:]**

 _Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me_

 _Town to keep me movin'_

 _Keep me groovin' with some energy_

 _Well, I talk about it, talk about it_

 _Talk about it, talk about it_

 _Talk about, talk about_

 _Talk about movin'_

 _Gotta move on_

 _Gotta move on_

 _Gotta move on_

Various trolls all began dancing around in the center. Each one in rhythm to the funky song and some danced with their partners. They laughed and cheered for the song and of the fun they're having.

 **[Rhythm:]**

 _Won't you take me to_

 _Funkytown_

 _Won't you take me to_

 _Funkytown_

 _Won't you take me to_

 _Funkytown_

 _Won't you take me to_

 _Funkytown_

DJ Sonic then played along the records and moved to the beat of Rhythm's music and then he joined her in song as well.

 **[DJ Sonic:]**

 _Won't you take me to_

 **[Rhythm:]**

 _Funkytown_

 **[DJ Sonic:]**

 _Won't you take me to_

 **[Rhythm:]**

 _Funkytown_

 **[DJ Sonic:]**

 _Won't you take me to_

 **[Rhythm:]**

 _Funkytown_

 **[DJ Sonic:]**

 _Won't you take me to_

 **[Rhythm:]**

 _Funkytown_

Many trolls were already enjoying themselves in the party. They are all having a blast at whatever activity they are in. Big Bash was eating his cupcakes which he brought plenty for the others. His wife, Olivia, whom is a lavender troll with light blue eyes, a purple nose, bright red hair, and wearing an olive green dress and headband, is chatting with a few of her friends.

Thorn was partying around while his wife, Ivy, watched him calmly from her seat. She was a salmon colored troll with teal hair, green eyes, a peach nose, and wore only a yellow-green dress and a light green bracelet. Her belly was starting to show due to her growing child inside.

Shiningstar was dancing on the dance floor with cheering trolls around him. When he finished, he caught sight of Wood glancing around as if he was looking for someone. "Wood, dude! Glad you made it!"

"Like I'm gonna miss this!" Wood joked. "Looks like everyone's loving the party."

"We're trolls! It's what we do and it's what I was born to do!" Shiningstar pointed to himself proudly which Wood snickered and spun his eyes. "So, whatcha doing? Aren't you having fun?"

"Of course I am. It's just I'm waiting for someone."

"By someone, you mean your girlfriend?" His friend grinned deviously.

"Hey! She's not my...Well, yeah, but just so you know, we're just friends, okay?" He argued. He knows that he's been hanging out with her for a week now and it's too soon to tell.

"Whatever you say, Wood," Shiningstar said.

"So did you see her come by here?"

"No. Besides there are so many trolls here and it's hard to find one specific person unless you're Big Bash. You know, I really hope she would come. I know she's shy and all, but I can see that she makes you happy," Shiningstar said softly.

"Yeah, that's true. Still I wonder when she'll..." Wood suddenly then caught sight of her, looking around shyly. He passed by Shiningstar with a smile and waked to her. "Primrose!"

Primrose turned around the moment she heard her name and smiled at the sight of Wood walking towards her. "Oh, hi, Wood!"

"I'm so glad you came!" Wood said happily. "I guess bugging you about it every day convinced you, huh?"

She laughed, "Yeah. So your friend did this party? It's a big party! Big, Loud, and Crazy!"

"You have no idea. I bet he's trying to beat a record of it," They both chuckled. "Say, have I introduced you to my friends?"

"I don't think so," she said.

"Then I hope you're not too shy to meet them. Come on." He gently took her hand and led her in front of the DJ stage where Big Bash, Rhythm, and Shiningstar was. "Hey, guys!"

"Wood, so glad you came!" Rhythm cried out.

"You got to try one of my cupcakes. I brought enough for everyone!" Big Bash said, chewing on his cupcakes.

"Well, keep eating them and there won't be enough for half of us!" Wood pointed out.

"I can't help it. Why did I had to make them so darn delicious?" Big Bash pined with his mouth full.

"Anyway, guys. There's someone I want you to officially meet. Everyone, this is Primrose." Wood presented her to his friends who greeted her kindly.

"Hello, nice to meet you. Wood has told me all about you," She politely said not feeling so shy now that she's not alone.

"So, you're the famous girl we've heard about," Rhythm got down and shook hands with her. "Hi, I'm Rhythm, the music lover of the group. The louder, the better I always say."

"My name is Big Bash, but you can call me Bash for short. And this is my wife, Olivia." Olivia curtsied with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you both," Prim added.

"And finally, Shiningstar, the host of this crazy party," Wood introduced. "A close friend of mine as well."

"Nice to meet you, miss Primrose," Shiningstar greeted. "So, what do you think of my party so far?"

"I think it's a lot of fun," Primrose admitted.

"You think that's fun? Wait til' you see this." Shiningstar then went up the stage and grabbed a microphone. He turned it on which made the loud sound, making everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced at the stage.

"Testing...1,2,3...Hey, everybody! Are you all having a good time?" Everyone cheered loudly at the question, indicating their loud answer. Guess that obviously means yes. "I thought so. Now, I want to thank you all for coming to my Start of Summer extravaganza! First of all, I want to thank our beloved King Peppy and Queen Joy for joining us here tonight. How you doing there, your majesties?"

A spotlight lit up and its beam of light landed on the two royalties who waved to the crowd. King Peppy smiled to the crowd wearing his leafy crown and royal clothes while Joy, his queen with pink skin and pale red hair, wearing a beautiful red dress with pink hearts on it and a leaf tiara, waved happily to the trolls.

"It's thanks to their leadership that we're here today and we pray that we'd still be here to enjoy another party such as this the next time around. All of us here, we pride ourselves of entertaining all our friends with our songs, happiness, dancing, and our favorite..." Just then his hug-time bracelet chimed. And then all the other bracelets lit up and chimed in rhythm. "HUG TIME!" Everyone laughed. "First, give your fellow troll some sugar!"

Everyone then hugged the nearest troll they could embrace. Wood, being near Primrose, hugged her which she accepted happily. The others did the same and some huddled together in a bundle of ten or even twenty trolls, all wrapped up in their lovable hugs. "Makes you want to squeeeze them forever!" Once the hug time was over for now, everyone turned to Shiningstar once again. "I really enjoy expressing my fun in song and guess what? I did it again! Ladies and gentletrolls, let's give ourselves a big hand to our friends Big Bash and Rhythm and also, yours truly, as we sing one of our trio hit songs to all of you, guys!"

Everybody roared, cheered, and jumped for joy as Rhythm, Big Bash, and Shiningstar all stood on stage with their microphones in hand. "DJ Sonic, give us a beat, man!" Shiningstar signaled to the DJ troll who began to sing as he scratched the records.

 _ **[DJ Sonic:]**_

 _Yeah! In The Place To Be!_

 _Trolls Friends On The M I C!_

 _Witch Doctor!_

 _Everybody can they do it!  
_

 _ **[Back up singers:]**_

 _Can they do it?_

 _ **[DJ Sonic:]**_

 _Come On People Let's Get To It!_

 _ **[Back up singers:]**_

 _Let's get to it_

All the trolls cheered and clapped their hands in rhythm. Their shouts amplified the moment the three friends were in the spotlight. Wood and Primrose smiled with excitement, waiting for them to sing.

 _ **[DJ Sonic:]**_

 _Come On shake, Come On Roll!_

 _Everybody Hit The Floor!_

 _Come On shake, Come On Roll!_

 _Here's The Troll Friends Here We Go!_

 **[Shiningstar:]**

 _I Told The Witch Doctor I Was In Love With You!_

 _I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me true!_

 _And Then The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do!_

 _He Said That:_

 _ **[Shiningstar, Rhythm, and Big Bash:]**_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

As they sang, they jumped around, showing their dance moves and Shiningstar even threw showers of glitter all around him.

"YO, DJ, PUMP THIS PARTY!" Rhythm ordered.

 **[DJ Sonic:]**

 _Everybody can they do it! (go! go! Go! Go!)_

 _ **[Back up singers:]**_

 _Can they do it_

 _ **[DJ Sonic:]**_

 _Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! Go! Go!)_

 _ **[Back up singers:]**_

 _Let's get to it_

 _ **[DJ Sonic:]**_

 _Come On shake, Come On Roll!_

 _Everybody Hit The Floor!_

 _Come On shake, Come On Roll!_

 _Here's The Chipmunks Here We Go!_

 _SHININGSTAR! RHYTHM! BIG BASH!_

Rhythm then walked forward and started singing her part which she sang perfectly with feeling and soul. This didn't go unnoticed by every troll, especially DJ Sonic who was awed by her voice.

 **[Rhythm:]**

 _I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me True_

 _I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me Nice_

 _And Then The Witch Doctor He Gave Me This Advice_

 _He Said To Me,_

 _Whoa! Ya He Said To Me!_

 _ **[Shiningstar, Rhythm, and Big Bash:]**_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

 **[Backup Singers:]**

 _Ya You've Been Keeping Love From Me,_

 _And That's Not Very Smart!_

 _ **[Shiningstar, Rhythm, and Big Bash:]**_

 _Not very smart_

 _ **[Backup Singers:]**_

 _So I Went Out And Found Myself Someone_

 _Who'd Tell Me How To Win Your Heart!_

 _ **[Big Bash:]**_

 _Whoa! Yeah!_

Now Big Bash took the role and boy did he sang good that his wife kept her heart from beating too fast.

 _My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Say_

 _My Friend The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do_

 _I Know That You'll Be Mine When I Say This To You_

 _Whoa! Oh Baby Baby!_

 **[DJ Sonic:]**

 _Everybody can they do it! (go! go! Go! Go!)_

 _ **[Back up singers:]**_

 _Can they do it_

 _ **[DJ Sonic:]**_

 _Come On People Let's Get To It! (go! go! Go! Go!)_

 _ **[Back up singers:]**_

 _Let's get to it_

 _ **[DJ Sonic:]**_

 _Come On shake, Come On Roll!_

 _Everybody Hit The Floor!_

 _Come On shake, Come On Roll!_

 _Here's The Troll Friends Here We Go!_

 _ **[Shiningstar, Rhythm, and Big Bash:]**_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang_

 _Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang_

They pulled out their big finish when Shiningstar slide on his knees ahead of his friends and a shower of glitter and balloons fell on them from the roof. Everyone cheered and clapped their hand, giving them an encore for the wonderful show their host had put for them.

Wood and Primrose even clapped their hands rapidly. They had enjoyed the show a lot that words can't even be described. "Wow! Your friends are...incredible! You must be lucky to have them!" Primrose said.

"I agree. We're a team, heck, you could even say we're kind of like a pack. We look out for each other," Wood answered.

"I wish I have someone to look out for me like you do for them," Primrose softly said. Wood was surprised and understood how lonely she must have felt with the loss of her folks.

"Primrose..."

"Well, well, if it isn't Primrose, inside a huge party like this," a feminine voice called out. Both trolls turned to see Thorn's mate, Ivy, walking to them.

"Hello, Ivy," Primrose said without enthusiasm. She and Ivy aren't exactly on best of terms considering that Ivy is a vain and jealous troll especially towards Primrose. "How are things with the baby lately? Had any cravings or morning sickness?"

"Wouldn't you like know?" She spatted.

"I was just asking, Ivy. Let's not do this here, okay? This is a party so we should be having fun."

"I was til' I saw you. You came here so you could show off again, eh, Primrose? It's a waste of time, you know," Ivy huffed.

"Showing off?" Wood wondered confusingly.

"Not what you think, Wood. Ivy's just upset that I have a more beautiful singing voice than her, not that I'm rubbing it in. It's so beneath me. I'm just naturally good at it. It's a gift."

"Not only that. You're pretty, talented at singing, and hang with royalty since you're best friends with the queen," Ivy added. "If only you knew how many trolls envy you for having the things every troll dreams of."

"There's more to life than having all those things, Ivy," Primrose explained wisely. "You have great things, too. You have a husband and a baby on the way. That's something to be cherished."

"I suppose so. That's two things you don't have, Primrose. Not that I'm surprised considering that you live alone."

"Ivy, please," Wood interrupted sternly, not wanting her to hurt Primrose's feelings. Ivy didn't say anymore and scoffed. "Speaking of husband, where's Thorn?"

"He's over there playing darts," Ivy turned left. The trolls saw Thorn throwing darts at a Bergen picture. He was obviously showing off to some trolls. "He'll be mad when he finds out, but Wood, thank you for saving him from the spiders."

"You're welcome. I just hope he learned his lesson for your child's sake," Wood said, glancing at Thorn.

Thorn managed to do a bull's eye on the picture. "Ha! Take that, Bergen!"

He sighed heavily and placed his palm on his forehead. "It would seem that I have spoken too soon."

"He must be brave if he goes against a Bergen like that," Primrose whispered in Wood's ear.

"More like cocky. If he could barely stand up against a spider, what chance he has against a Bergen?" Then they saw him trying to fly the dart into the picture backwards, only to miss and ricochet through the walls until it flew right into Thorn's behind.

"YEOW!" He screamed in the air.

"Oooh!" Wood and Primrose cringed at the sight. Ivy only sighed and spun her eyes. "Now if you excuse me, I have to tend to Thorn now. I'll see you." And then Ivy left them alone now.

"So, is Thorn one of your friends?" Primrose asked.

"Not exactly. He considers me as his rival. He does everything he could do to beat me at anything I do, but I always come out the winner. And what about you and Ivy?"

"Not exactly, as you can clearly see for yourself," Primrose sighed. "Those two are a perfect match. They both share their competitive and mean nature."

"I just hope that their child won't be like that when it's born," Wood added.

"Yeah, I pity the baby," Primrose nodded. "With parents like that, who needs enemies?" They both shared a laugh together. At that moment, all the crowd were laughing because of Shiningstar telling some of his jokes. Wood and Primrose came to listen to some of them.

"So, the troll called the Bergen and said 'Hello, I'm looking for a miss Anita. Last name Bath. The Bergen then asked 'Anita Bath'? 'You sure do!" Everybody laughed out loud filling the pod with laughter. "We're all having our laughs here tonight. Now let's kick things off tonight with a special event: a duet! Now who's the lucky duo that's gonna sing for us?" Shiningstar looked around and grinned. "What do you say, Wood?" Wood was quite surprised and speechless when the light was on him now. "Do you think you and Primrose could rock this house?" Wood and Primrose were stunned and motionless and the crowd chanting for them to sing isn't helping. Big Bash and Rhythm then came and led them to the stage. Shiningstar came to them and handed their microphones.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Wood whispered.

"You'll thank me for this, possibly on your wedding night," Shiningstar winked and left them.

Wood then saw Primrose panting nervously. He then peered closer and whispered on her ear. "I know you're nervous, but I promise you this, you won't feel scared if you just start singing. Don't be afraid to show your beautiful voice that I've heard that day. Just look at me and follow my lead."

"DJ, hit it!" Shiningstar alerted DJ Sonic. The red troll nodded and played the song for the two to sing. The music then started its high tempo which everyone cheered at the sounds of trumpets playing through the song.

Wood tapped his foot in rhythm and moved his legs up and down until he stopped and sang along.

 **[Wood:]**

 _Do you remember the_

 _21st night of September?_

 _Love was changing the minds of pretenders_

 _While chasing the clouds away_

Primrose listened to Wood and was amazed by his great voice and all her fears melted away and sang her part perfectly while staring at him.

 **[Primrose:]**

 _Our hearts were ringing_

 _In the key that our souls were singing._

 _As we danced in the night,_

 _Remember how the stars stole the night away_

 **[DJ Sonic, Shiningstar, and other trolls (Chorus):]**

 _Ba de ya - say do you remember_

 _Ba de ya - dancing in September_

 _Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day_

Wood and Primrose were enjoying the event. They then held their hands as they started dancing to the music. They twirled, jumped, and did various freestyle dance moves as their friends sang along as the chorus. The other trolls also danced along, as well as sang and cheered for them.

 _Ba duda, ba duda, ba duda, badu_

 _Ba duda, badu, ba duda, badu_

 _Ba duda, badu, ba duda_

 **[Primrose:]**

 _My thoughts are with you_

 _Holding hands with your heart to see you_

 _Only blue talk and love,_

 _Remember how we knew love was here to stay_

 **[Wood:]**

 _Now December found the love we shared in September._

 _Only blue talk and love,_

 _Remember the true love we share today_

Shiningstar then swooped himself to the roof and turned on the neon lights and shone them in front of his disco ball, creating a fitting scenery for the trolls below.

 **[Chorus:]**

 _Ba de ya - say do you remember_

 _Ba de ya - dancing in September_

 _Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day_

 _There was a_

 _Ba de ya - say do you remember_

 _Ba de ya - dancing in September_

 _Ba de ya - golden dreams were shiny days_

 **[Wood:]**

 _The bell was ringing, aha_

 _Our souls were singing_

 _Do you remember_

 _Never a cloudy day_

 **[Chorus:]**

 _Ba de ya - say do you remember_

 _Ba de ya - dancing in September_

 _Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day_

 _Ba de ya - say do you remember_

 _Ba de ya - dancing in September_

 _Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day_

 **[Wood:]**

 _Break it down for me_

 _Say do you remember_

 _Ooh, dancing in September_

 _Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day_

 **[Everyone:]**

 _Ba de ya de ya de ya_

 _Ba de ya de ya de ya_

 _ba de ya de ya de ya  
_

 _Ba de ya de ya de ya_

 _Ba de ya de ya de ya_

 _ba de ya de ya de ya_

Wood and Primrose finished while holding their hands, facing the crowd with smiles on their faces. The whole crowd cheered and applauded for the two trolls for the wonderful performance. Both trolls panted from the use of energy at the show. And when they turned to each other, they felt something. During their song, it was like the other knew what to sing before knowing it. They completed their song together as it was in their hearts.

"Let's give a hand of applause for Wood and Primrose for their spectacular duet," Shiningstar spoke through his mic. All the trolls applauded happily, even King Peppy and Queen Joy gave their share of applause. The only ones who didn't applaud were Thorn and Ivy. (What spoiled trolls, aren't they?)

Wood and Primrose couldn't believe that they managed to do a duet together and ended fantastically. They smiled and bowed to the crowd before they went down from the stage.

* * *

After an hour and a half had gone, it was late and most trolls had already left for home except for a few who stayed behind to help clean up. Big Bash and Shiningstar were picking up the garbage while Primrose and Wood helped picked up the decorations. Rhythm was helping DJ Sonic with his DJ system, both sharing looks with each other.

Shiningstar nudged Wood who was near. He motioned him to look at Rhythm. It's obvious that a certain troll just got hit by Cupid's arrow.

"So when did this happened?" Wood asked.

"About a couple of weeks ago. You should had seen her when I suggested for DJ Sonic to come and host as my DJ. She practically stuttered and rubbed her hands nervously like gears in a clock. But she never had the chance to be near him until tonight. So I let her be his assistant for the party and it looks like she enjoyed it. Plus DJ Sonic is feeling mutual about it. I've heard of opposites attract, but in this case, likes attracts too."

"Ain't that the truth?" Wood said as both trolls chuckled.

"So, Wood, when are you going to ask her out?"

"Dude, what is it with you and these hook ups? I'm suppose to be the one to impress Primrose."

"I'm your wingman, man. We're not getting any younger, plus, with the Bergens around, it's best to enjoy when you can before...you know," Shiningstar softly said the last words. "I know it's hard but I hate to think of what might happen to any of us. What if the next Trollstice will be our last?"

"Don't even think about it!" Wood said sternly. "None of us is going to be taken as long as we stay careful and look out for each other."

"If only it were that easy. Now why don't you head home and escort Primrose back? I'll be fine here."

"Are you sure?" Wood asked.

"Go ahead. You're becoming an old troll staying here!" He gently shoved him.

Wood chuckled and was about to leave. "Thanks for the party...and for the duet. It was fun."

"Pleasure's all mine," Shiningstar said, waving a goodbye to his best bud.

Wood waved back to his friends and bid good night to the rest of the pack. He then came to Primrose and accompanied her as she escorted her to her home. They haven't said a word since they left. It was only when they reached her blue and red pod that they spoke.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Wood said.

"Yeah, me too. Especially when I sang with you," Primrose shyly turned away when she said that. "I...don't know how to thank you for taking me there tonight."

Wood thought for a moment and a sweet yet crazy idea popped into his head. "How about dinner?"

His words took Primrose by surprise and she saw him, turning his head shyly. His cheeks turning into a dark shade of his skin color as he scratched behind his head. "Sorry?" She asked curiously.

"I was thinking of inviting you to dinner...as a date," he finally said with courage. He hoped that she would accept yet feared that she might decline quickly.

Primrose was amazed by his offer and was deep in thought. But when he saw the determined look in his eyes, she just couldn't say no to him and she kindly smiled as she nodded. "Dinner would be great."

Wood was happy that she accepted his date offer. "Great! So, does Friday sounds good?"

"Yeah, preferably at six, if it's not too much trouble."

"Sounds perfect. Well, good night, Prim." He then gently bent down and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush. He then nodded and then left her as he walked home to his home.

Primrose kept her hand on the cheek where he kissed and smiled lovingly. "Good night," she whispered before she entered into her pod.

That night, both trolls had their minds set on the thought of their date in a few days. They just couldn't sleep on account that they had a great time at the party. The moment they sang together was truly the most magical moment they shared together. It was the start of something new and they both knew it. After a few minutes, they both went to sleep with happy thoughts in their dreams. And the most special thing they could think of was each other.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **A/N: Song Credit:**

 **"Witch Doctor" by Ross Bagdasarian Sr. Though I used the Chipmunk version for this one  
**

 **"Funky town" by Lipps Inc.**

 **"September" by Earth, Wind & Fire**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	5. A Romantic Night

**Here's chapter 5! I'm sorry for the delay. I've been busy and had writer's block! So I hope that this makes it up to you.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Tomboyfriend - Well, many people had always wondered of Branch's parents. All I know is that they died, leaving Branch with his grandmother. Well maybe it did happened the way it was written or maybe it's not. But this is what my friend thought of and I agreed to write it. I don't understand what you meant by categories, but I'm pleased to hear that you approved in the style it's written. It's not easy, I tell you. Thanks!  
**

 **Reby Montana - Party was fun and I just had to make Wood ask her out. Glad you liked it!  
**

 **Black Raider - Yep. Guy Diamond is definitely his father's son. Yeah, you can't chose your parents, apparently. Creek would have been a better troll if his parents would have known better how to raise him.  
**

 **Takiarika - Thanks for your thoughts. They are appreciated. And yes, I knew Trolls 2 will come in 2020! I can't wait for it, but did you know of the trolls holiday that will come this fall and of the animated series on Netflix next year?  
**

 **SkyZoneKiller - I'll try. Hope this pleases you.  
**

* * *

 **A Blue Angel Born From Love  
**

 **Chapter 5: A Romantic Night  
**

* * *

Some days had passed and Friday had already arrived. Inside Primrose's home, the teal troll rummaged through her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit for her date with Wood tonight. Her best friend, Queen Joy, is sitting on her bed, watching her nerve wrecking friend tossing each dress she found unfit for her.

"Too dressy?" Primrose asked Joy, holding a black blouse. She looked at it and shook her head. "Too dressy." She searched inside as Joy sighed. One by one, she looked and denied each set of clothes she had set her eyes on. "Too glittery. Too small. Too blue! Oh, Joy, I can't find anything to wear tonight! Can you help me, please?"

"Oh, Primrose, you're being too paranoid. It's just a date," Joy consoled her.

"Sure, it's just a date," She sarcastically replied. "My very first date with the most sweetest, bravest, and handsomest troll I've ever met and I'm about to make a fool out of myself!" She groaned as she dropped head first onto her bed. "I can't do this, Joy! What if he doesn't like what I wear?"

Joy sat next to her with a soft smile and gently rubbed her back. "Now, now. There's nothing to worry about. Wood likes you for who you are and he doesn't care what you wear. The only thing he wants is for you to be there and to be happy." She chuckled. "You should have seen King Peppy when he asked me out. He was so nervous that he wished that the Bergens would come over and just eat him!" She laughed and sighed at the sweet memory. "This is an important night for you and I want you to take a deep breath and relax. You'll see. You'll have a wonderful time."

Primrose lifted her head from the bed and faced Joy. They both exchanged smiles. "I guess, but what should I wear?"

Joy thought as she looked inside her closet. "Hmm..." She then spotted something in a cabinet and took out a beautiful burgundy dress with a light blue crescent moon in the center, a golden collar, and peach diamonds in a up-down zig-zag pattern on the bottom. "What about this one? This is very beautiful!"

Primrose looked at it and slightly gasps, almost a whisper. She reached out for it and held it tenderly with soft eyes. "Wow...I haven't seen this since...since my mother passed." She looked towards her friend's face. "This was my mother's. I don't know if I should."

"Of course you should!" Joy said while nodding. "It's beautiful and it will make your mother happy if you wear it. Go ahead and try it on."

Primrose then went into her washroom and tried on her mother's dress. When Queen Joy saw her in it, she smiled and gasped. "Oh my. Primrose, you look gorgeous! Wood will love it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" Joy hunched her shoulders innocently. "It's perfect for tonight. Although, it's still needs something." She tapped her chin with her finger in deep thought. Suddenly, she snapped her fingers and went back to the closet. "A-ha!" She exclaimed as she took out a nice blue-green jacket and showed it to Primrose. "I think it matches with your dress and that way, you'll be prepared in case it gets cold."

Primrose looked at both clothes and grinned. "What a fantastic idea! Thank you, Joy!" She grabbed her in a hug.

"Happy to help," Joy said, hugging her back. "But you must hurry, Wood is coming to pick you up in an hour."

"I'm going to get ready," Primrose declared as she grabbed her clothes.

"I'll be in the other room if you need me and wait til Wood gets here!" Joy assured her.

"Okay!"

Joy chuckled as she fell on a soft chair and relaxed as well as grabbing a book to read while she waited. After an hour has passed, night has fallen outside, shrouding the sky with stars and darkness. The village was illuminated by lit pods and some trolls carrying lanterns as they walked through the night. Joy curiously watched the stars above the sky. She loves seeing the populated sparkles of light floating in that blanket of shadow, creating a romantic atmosphere which she is sure will give to her friend and her date.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

"Coming!" Joy cried out after the knocking broke her watchful glance of the sky. She happily opened the door, revealing a well dressed Wood who was fixing his maroon bow tie. He wore a periwinkle shirt underneath a red jacket combined with his long, royal blue pants.

"Your majesty! What a surprise to see you!" He bowed to the Queen.

Joy chuckled and shook her head. "There's no need for formalities, Wood. Tonight, I'm just a friendly troll helping her best friend. Come in!" She gestured him to come inside, which he did as he politely stood besides the chair. "Primrose, Wood's here!"

"Hello?" Wood called out.

"I'll be right out, Wood!" Primrose's voice was heard from her room.

"Take your time!" Wood assured her, being the patient troll he is. "There's no rush!"

Joy chuckled as she stared at Wood's clothing. "So dapper you are tonight. Haven't seen you that good looking in a long time."

"You know me, barely wear formal unless it's necessary," Wood chuckled. "Actually, my mother helped me. It's not much, is it?" He looked down as he turned around, scanning his clothes.

"I'm sure it's perfect for you. Now, a little advice, just be yourself and be careful out there. The night can also be dangerous as well as in the daytime," Joy said as she fixed a stray hair he had. Wood nodded. "Don't worry, I'll keep her safe."

"So, Wood, where are you taking us tonight?" Primrose said, finally coming out of her room in her set of clothes that Joy picked out for her.

"Ahh, I'm afraid I can't say, Prim. It's a sur..." He stopped mid sentence once he finally glanced at Primrose. Her stunning dress and jacket gave out a variety of colors and her pink hair had some glitter on it for style reasons. "...prise." Wood muttered. She was absolutely amazing in her clothes. It was like she transformed into a whole different troll. A pretty flower to a gorgeous, blooming rose!

Primrose notices his silence and his eyes on her. "Wood, is everything alright?" She wondered.

"Yes. Beautiful." He finally said, though he was actually referring to her. She blushed as she chuckled. When she saw Wood in his different set of clothes, she admits that he looked dashing and almost like a prince. "Shall we go, my lady?" He said, offering his arm as he raised it. Primrose nodded and hooked her arm to his.

"Lets. See you, Joy," She said back to her friend as they walked out the door.

"Have fun, you two!" Joy waved at them as they left towards the village. She sighed and said to herself. "They make such a beautiful pair." And then, she turned and went back to the royal pod with a smile, knowing that things might turn out okay for the two of them.

* * *

The night was young and the moon was shining bright, giving a peaceful aura all around the forest and in the village. The stars glimmered and twinkled around the moon in the dark sky as a gentle wind blew some leaves in the trees, sending some of them to the ground. This night was perfect. So peaceful, calm, and elegant for a date.

Wood strolled along the village with Primrose by his side. They passed various pods which Primrose noticed. "Hey, Wood, I thought we were going to eat. Aren't we supposed to be heading towards the restaurant pod?"

"And miss a wonderful night like this?" Wood chuckled. "Oh, no. On a night like this, our date should be outdoors and where would that be? Well, that's the surprise. Just trust me." He said while holding out his hand.

Primrose softly chuckled and took it. "Alright. I will." And with a grin, Wood led her out the village to their destination, deep in the forest. They carefully walked through the path, hoping to avoid being contacted by any critter or possibly, a Bergen. But they were carefully silent and luckily, they haven't been spotted. As they reached deeper into the forest, Wood stopped and Primrose followed.

"Okay, close your eyes."

"Why?" She wondered.

"How can I surprise you if you don't?" He said.

Primrose sighed through her nose and amusingly replied. "You sure are a troll full of mystery, aren't you?" Her answer was a smirk and a cocked eyebrow, which made her chuckle. "Okay." She then closed her eyes. Wood took this chance and gently grabs her hands as he pulled her as they walked further. "Shall I opened them now?"

"No, no, not yet," Wood said. Primrose felt as if the ground suddenly turned steep and upwards. She guessed that they're walking up a grassy hill. She listened to her surroundings, her ears twitching to every sound. The grass being blown by the wind, crickets chirping, and she also heard was sounded like branches full of leaves, swaying back and forth due to the wind pushing against it.

Just then, she wasn't being pulled anymore. "Now can I open them?"

"Alright. Now."

Primrose then opened her eyes. She gasps at the sight before her. In front of her was a picnic set under the same willow tree where they first met. A blue and white checkered blanket was spread out in the grass, there was a woven basket on top of it with plates, cups, napkins, and some utensils. She saw that on the tree were colorful little lanterns in all variety of colors set over the picnic spot almost like a lit up canopy, fireflies flying around harmoniously, and food was being served in the middle. It truly was a surprise for the teal troll who stared with awe and happiness, holding her heart from beating. "Oh, Wood. This is...beautiful. So amazing! I don't know what to say."

Wood peered in from behind her, hiding a grin. "Well, you could say 'Oh Wood, you're such a gentletroll and a romantic.'" He said in a girly voice, imitating Primrose's hopeful reply. "Or this, 'Oh, thank you, Wood, but the food's too pretty to eat!'"

"Oh, you!" She teased, gently grabbing his nose and wiggling it. "Still, I can't believe you've managed to make all this! Just for us!"

"Well, I can't take all the credit. My mom helped me made the food. Gotta have to thank the two of us later on." He then grabbed two cushions and placed on opposite sides of the blanket and then walked towards her, gently grabbing her hand. "Right this way, my lady."

"Why, thank you, sir," She played along, both of them chuckling on the way. She slowly sat on the soft cushion which she find it pleasant and then he sat on his cushion.

He then began to serve their food which were rectangular cut sandwiches, some freshly picked berries, berry juice, and for dessert, a chocolate cake with light blue frosting and strawberries on it. While they ate, they began to tell stories, mostly about their childhood and the good times with their friends. Both trolls laughed and were enjoying the time as well as each other's company.

Wood was telling Primrose about the time he and Shiningstar helped decorate the music room. "And so Shiningstar told me that he brought something special to make the music room shine and then said, 'Pull my finger.' I did what he asked and when I did, BOOM! He poofed out the biggest glitter fart I've ever heard and seen. Everything was full of glitter including me and the other trolls. It took me a week to wash all that glitter off of me!"

"I can't believe that actually happened!" Primrose laughed, holding her stomach to avoid getting cramps. "You must have been so surprised!"

"Shocked was more like it. My mouth tasted like glitter, which was unbearable by the way. Shiningstar practically laughed so hard, I thought he was going to explode! But you got to admit, it was kinda funny." Wood shrugged as he admitted.

"Yeah, it is," Primrose agreed. She then glanced around the are, taking in account all the stuff Wood had done in order to make it perfect for both of them. "I'm glad that I'm here, Wood. The big surprise for me is that you chose this spot for our date."

"Why not? It's beautiful, peaceful, a little private, but most of all, this is where we first met and I thought it would only be a place for either one of us and for both of us whenever we want," Wood admitted as he blushed a little. Primrose hid her face as she blushed as well. "Oh, I brought something for you." He then stretched his hair and grabbed something from behind the willow tree. He then held a bouquet of buttercups and primroses. But before he could give them to Primrose, some pollen flew into his nose. He sniffed, scrunching his nose and widening his eyes before- ACHOO! He rubbed his nose as he sniffed until he gasped when he saw that the scattered flowers landed onto Primrose. Her hair was covered with the flowers and on her clothes as well. He nervously watched Primrose blow a flower off her nose until suddenly, she started laughing. Seeing that there's no harm done, he laughed with her.

"Now that's what I call 'Flower Power'," Primrose added.

"I guess so. Sorry for that." Wood blushed in embarrassment. Primrose shook her head. "No harm done. It's a lovely gift for sure, so thank you."

Wood sighed in relief. "You're welcome. Hey, did you know that if you hold a buttercup under your chin, it'll make your chin glow? But that doesn't work on yellow skinned trolls."

Primrose curiously wanted to try that out. She brought one buttercup under her shin and it glowed yellow but she couldn't see it. "Does it work on me?"

Wood only stared wide eyed on her, and with the added yellow glow under her chin, she seemed so elegant and beautiful. The only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat pumping loudly. Forming a smile, he answered, "It sure does, Prim. It sure does."

He then stood up and offered a hand to her. She grabbed it and let him lead her towards the tree. With a twirl of his hair, he stretched it high, hooking onto a branch and pulled themselves up. They carefully walked on the branch and then, Wood pulled some leaves out of the way, revealing the bright moon on view as well as the troll tree where the village were. Primrose was amazed by this scenery as she sat down with Wood by her side.

"Wow, Wood! This view is beautiful!"

"Isn't it? I have you to thank for it. If I haven't heard you singing, I wouldn't have found this wonderful place. This tree is now considered my top favorite place to be whenever I feel both happy and sad."

"Yeah, I feel the same about this place," She said, twiddling with her fingers shyly. "It's great that only the two of us knows about it, so that it could be special for both of us."

"Yeah." He agreed. "So, I see you've gotten a little less shy?"

"Well, hanging out with you these last couple of weeks has brought me out a little bit. You're very fun to be around with, Wood," She admitted kindly.

Wood chuckled, scratching the back of his head nervously. "Thanks. So are you."

"Me?" She pointed out and laughed. "I don't know how."

"There's just... something about you that makes it so," Wood started shyly. The way he gazed at her made Primrose stared back silently. Both trolls seemed in a trance until they turned away, cheeks blushing madly. They hadn't said a word for a couple of minutes. The only thing that made the sound was the sound of the night critters being heard from the forest and the wind blowing through the trees. It almost seemed that the whole forest wanted these two trolls to continue. Primrose played with her fingers shyly. She took a deep breath and continued. "What's she like?"

Wood perked his ears at her voice. "Who?"

"Your mother," She started shyly. "You said that she helped made the food, which were delicious and wonderful, by the way. What's she like? I've told you about my parents before. I would like to hear more about her. If you don't mind my asking, of course." She hoped that her question wouldn't bother Wood so much, but seeing him form a soft smile calmed her thoughts.

"No, it's fine. Where do I start? My mother, Rosiepuff, is, in my opinion, the best mother anyone could have. She's patient, loving, kind, strong-willed, and caring. She's as purple as a grape, her hair is light green turquoise like the sea, with light green eyes. Her soothing songs can lull even the fussiest troll into a calming nap and whenever I'm near her, I'll always feel safe. She is also a nanny and used to babysat my friends and I when we were babies. I guess she has a thing and a way with children."

Primrose chuckled silently. Rosiepuff sounds like the perfect mother. She could see why Wood admires her.

"She's done so much for me and I wish I could protect her just as she protects me. That's why I always look out for any troll. She always said that I'll always be the stronger troll as long I stand for others. In a way, she's right." He exhaled through his nose with a chuckle. "She's always right. The two of us are inseparable. I would hate to think what would I do without her," he finished as he looked down solemnly. "You know, there are various places that Mother and I go to around the village where they are as beautiful as our tree here. Their peacefulness helps us deal with the loss of my father."

"Oh! I'm so sorry," Primrose said respect and pity.

"It's okay," He assured as he avoided seeing her face.

"What happened to your father?" She asked, though she hoped that it didn't upset him.

Wood looked up to the stars. "He died on Trollstice 14 years ago. I was only 11 years old when he was taken from us. I won't forget the last words he said to me: 'Protect your family and follow your heart. It will never fail you.' After that, he told me that he loves me and then...he was gone." He sniffed as his eyes filled up with unshed tears. "After he was gone, I almost turned grey, but my mother and my friends made sure I didn't. They reminded me that they're here for me. Their happiness and songs refilled my heart and my true colors stayed on since then." Clenching his fists, he continued. "I couldn't do anything for my father, but I hoped to do more for my mother, for my friends, and for my future family one day." He softly let his tears flow, struggling to cry. Primrose covered her mouth in shock as well as pity. A small tear fell from her face. Understanding what had happened to Wood, she then embraced him in a hug. Wood was surprised but he hugged her back, seeking comfort.

"I know it's not hug time, but I believe that you could use one," Primrose whispered. Wood nodded and hugged her tight, not wanting to let go. Her warmth and scent from the flowers on her made him feel safe and loved on the inside. "I'm sorry that you've lost your father, but at least you still have your mother. At least, you're not alone, like me." She muttered that last part.

Wood heard every word and raised his head. Cupping her face, he softly turned her face to him. Her eyes were sad and he noticed some tears streaks from before. "You will never be alone. Not if I have anything to say about it." He gently grabs her shoulders. "Don't worry, as long as I'm here, you'll always be safe. I won't let anything happen to you. And whenever you feel alone or sad or in need of comfort, my home will always be open to you. You could belong there too, if you don't mind the company."

Primrose gasped softly and sighed. She stared into his green eyes filled with determination and devotion for her safety, but also, there was something else. That something made her feel something warm in her heart, a feeling that she would burst if she did not let it out. Whenever she is with Wood, she feels content and her smile never seems to disappear as long as she could see him. She lets go of his arms and stood up before turning to walk on the branch.

"Primrose?" Wood called her as he stood up as well.

Primrose didn't turn as she stopped. Her heart filled with mixed feelings and unsure how to express herself to him, so she did the only way she could: through song.

 ** _[Primrose:]_**

 _We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

She turned to face him with a smile and motioned to the area around them.

 _Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Wood listened to her singing and once again, her voice had enchanted him. The same voice that attracted him to follow until they met. He knew it was no coincidence, but fate that they had met, and destiny that they are meant to be together. Without hesitating, he joined along in the most handsomest and soulful voice Primrose ever heard as he walks towards her.

 _ **[Wood:]**_

 _No one told me I was going to find you_  
 _Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

They came closer as they hold hands with smiles as they sang together in harmony.

 _ **[Both:]**_

 _When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

They then waltz together as they began to glow their respective colors, not breaking their stares for a minute. Wood spun her when he can, carefully making sure she didn't fall while she made sure her steps matched perfectly which they did.

 _And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Primrose then let go as she ran ahead. She used her hair to climb onto a higher branch. Wood stayed below as she amusingly watched as she continued the next verse. Various fireflies flew around them, their lights matching the romantic moment these trolls were having.

 _ **[Primrose:]**  
We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_

 _ **[Wood:]**  
Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

Wood then climbed up to Primrose joining her side once again. He then offered his opened arms to her which she quickly joined and shared a hug together.

 _ **[Both:]**  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

 _And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

Wood suddenly let go and ran ahead. Primrose chuckled and followed him. But then, she noticed that he has disappeared. Unbeknownst to her, he kept hidden from behind the leaves right beside her. Only his silhouette can be seen while her silhouette can be seen through Wood's eyes from behind the leaves. As they walked side by side, they reminisced of their life before they met. Though they had friends to keep them company, they secretly longed for a special someone to fill their hearts with love and take away the loneliness they felt before.

 _ **[Both:]**_

 _Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

Wood finally appeared from behind and gently turned her around with his hair to face him which surprised her until she smiled once she saw his face. He lifted her in the air and lets her fall until she landed in his arms.

 _ **[Both:]**_

 _And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

They danced along the branch as the flowers from Primrose's hair fell off, floating with the wind. The fireflies and lanterns, swinging back and forth in rhythm as they danced harmoniously together as they shone their colors brightly like an aurora borealis dancing in the night sky.

 _ **[Both:]**_

 _Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep going on..._

 _ **[Primrose:]**_

 _Starting out on a journey..._

 _ **[Both:]**_

 _Life is a road I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning..._

 _With you_

Both trolls finished their song which their voices matched perfectly. Their arms holding onto their partner's back, their eyes softening as they stared lovingly at each other. In his mind, Wood battled with his thoughts. 'Is it the right time? Does she have the right to know? It's now or never. He inhaled and exhaled deeply. 'Okay, just twenty seconds of courage I'll need. Here I go.'

"Prim?"

"Yes?" Primrose said.

Wood was speechless. '15 seconds left.' "From the moment I first saw you, I thought you were an angel descended from the heavens, but now I know that you are more to me than an angel. You are the light of my heart destined to conquer the darkness within me."

Primrose listened to his every word and she was feeling lighter than air as he continued. Her heart would not stop beating. "Without you, the sun will have no warmth. The flowers, no beauty. Your love is the rainbow that shines though my eyes. I guess what I'm trying to say is this...Primrose, I...I love you."

Primrose's eyes wide in realization of his true feelings. Holding his hands into hers and gently squeezing them, she then said, "Wood, I...feel the same way about you. These last weeks with you has been the most magical I've ever felt and I don't want to think of a life... without you in it." She then lovingly glanced at him. "I love you, too, Wood."

Wood smiled. "Enough for us to be a couple?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," She rested her head in his chest.

They shared a hug together and their hearts were filled with joy and love for each other, knowing that they are simply meant to be. Breaking the hug, both trolls stared at each other until Wood gently cupped Primrose's cheek as he leaned forward and finally, sealed their lips in a kiss as they closed their eyes. It was a magical moment as they wrapped their arms around their date's necks. Primrose allowed this kiss from a smooch into a deep, passionate kiss as their tongues battled for dominance. She even felt Wood pull her closer, not wanting to separate.

After what seemed like an eternity for them, they separated in order to breath. They hugged for several more minutes before Primrose spoke the serene silence.

"Wood, this is the most wonderful date you ever took me to."

"And it's only our first one and the night is still young. But the best part of it is that I got to share it and my feelings with you," Wood smiled which Primrose mirrored as well. "Shall we continue our session?"

"With pleasure," She laughed as Wood lifted her up and cradled her in his arms. Holding his neck, she and Wood kissed once again, enjoying every second of this wonderful romantic night.

A night that their hearts will never forget.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	6. Meeting Rosiepuff

**Here's chapter 6! I'm sorry for the delay. I've had a major case of writer's block! Thank you for your patience.  
**

 **Also, I hope that the people who currently live in Florida or near there are safe and had not been gravely affected by the Hurricane. My prayers and best regards to you all and May God watch over us all.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **A/N: Do you guys know that on 21st September is officially Broppy Day? My friend Reby Montana had alerted me of it and now I can't wait for it!**

 **Tomboyfriend - You and me both, friend. You and me both. Thanks!  
**

 **Reby Montana - Thanks! Won't be the perfect date without a kiss. :)  
**

 **Black Raider - How do you think Poppy became who she is today? Takes after her mother. Glad you enjoyed the date. Had to make it special for those two trolls.  
**

 **funstorytime127 - Glad you're interested in it. You're welcome. I am a big fan of Osmosis Jones and your story is great so far! Keep up the good work!**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Yeah. Had to. That MLP Episode was practically one of the inspirations for the story. Plus, I adore that episode and it became one of my top favorites. The song was one of my top favorites. I just had to put it in. Thanks for your support. I'll do my best.**

* * *

 **A Blue Angel Born From Love  
**

 **Chapter 6: Meeting Rosiepuff  
**

* * *

 **Back in the present...**

"Yes! They kissed! It's so beautiful and wonderful I could just sing!" Poppy squealed in which the boys had to cover their ears for a second. Poppy realized her voice being loud and quieted down. "Sorry, guys. You know how I get about these sweet moments."

"I'm sure I do," Branch chuckled. "And yes, that was how they officially became a couple after their first date. Their beautiful night turned into the perfect night for their love to bloom. It was as plain as anyone could see that they're simply meant to be."

"Reminds me of another couple of trolls who are in love as your parents were," Guy Diamond grinned at the two trolls.

"GUY!" Both of them blushed wildly and turned away from their faces, though Guy noticed their shy, blushing looks.

"What? I'm being honest here. It's not like it isn't obvious!" Guy Diamond said.

"Anywho," Branch continued as he brushed his hair back, "my parents were closer than ever since that night. The next few days came and went and practically all their friends know about their relationship and were happy for them. It wasn't long until one day, my father decided that it was time for him to present my mother to Grandma Rosiepuff and boy, was my mom nervous."

 **In the past...**

 **-Two months later-**

From that night forward, Wood and Primrose have been closer than ever. Ever since they've admitted their feelings for each other, they been together through thick and thin. Their friends supported their new relationship and were happy for them all the same.

The two trolls enjoyed their time together anywhere they go. During the day, they have danced, sung, hugged, and had fun while in the night, they mostly went to parties, shared stories, and even enjoyed their moments together under their big willow tree.

One night, the two of them were talking and Wood thought of a decision which became a surprise to his girlfriend. "What? Are you sure?" Primrose said surprisingly.

"Yes. Prim, I've been thinking about this and I think tomorrow it's time for you to officially meet my mother," Wood said.

"Oh, I don't know, Wood," She nervously said, twiddling her fingers. "Don't you think it's too soon?"

"Primrose, we've been a couple for the last couple of months and almost everyone here knows about us even my mom. But she still hasn't met you. Come on, Prim. What do you got to lose?"

Primrose was unsure. Wood had talked about his mother and from his words, she could tell that she is kind-hearted, sweet, caring, protective, and loving. But still, she feels insecure. Even though she's become more open to everyone, there are some trolls that she still is shy towards to. "What if she doesn't like me?"

Wood saw her downed eyes. With a soft smile, he wrapped his arms around her, comforting her in his embrace. "What's not to like? You're beautiful, kind, smart, and your voice, which can be heard for a thousand miles, is the voice of an angel that can bring comfort even in the darkest times. I'm sure that Mom will love you as I love you." He proceeds with a kiss on her forehead.

"I think you need some practice," she smirked as she pointed to her lips. Wood chuckles as they both connected their lips with a loving kiss. Once they broke apart, she snuggled to him. "Alright, Wood. Let's go meet your mother."

"You'll see, my flower. Everything will be fine tomorrow. But first, how about some good luck before we go?" Wood said, raising his eyebrows repeatedly. Hinting for what he had in mind, Primrose held his cheek and kissed again which he returned without hesitation.

The next morning, Wood woke up and went towards Primrose's home to pick her up. Today would be the day for his love to meet Rosiepuff. The two of them accompanied each other through the village until they reached Wood's home pod. Both of them stood behind the door.

"Here we are. Well, it's now or never. Are you ready?" Wood turned to his girlfriend with a concerned look.

"I'm nervous," she admitted.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Wood comforted her, placing an arm around her shoulders. "Just stay close to me. Wait here for a second."

Wood let her go and went inside his pod. There he saw his mother folding some clothes that she had washed today. Rosiepuff was busy humming a melody as she worked that she didn't hear her son coming in from the door. When she looked up and saw her son, she smiled.

"Wood! What a surprise to see you home so early! I thought you'd be out with your friends," she said, walking towards her son and wrapping him in a gentle hug. Wood chuckled as he returned her hug.

"Well, that I can do in almost any day, but today is special."

"Really? How special?" Rosiepuff wondered curiously.

Wood smiled and exhaled, knowing that any second he had to tell her about the teal troll that's waiting outside. "Mom, remember the girl I recently told you about? About how we've been hanging out, sharing good times, and enjoying our fun together?"

"Yes, you've been talking non-stop about her," she teased. "So, what is it?"

Wood smiled broadly. "You'll see. Just wait right there." He walked out the door and saw Primrose looking down while holding her arm nervously and her foot rubbing her other leg. If Wood didn't know any better, he'd say that she's about to meet King Peppy himself by the way she's acting. "Primrose?"

Primrose slightly gasped when she heard her name and when she sighed in relief after seeing her love's face. "Wood, I..."

"Hey," he gently spoke to her, grabbing her shoulders to prevent her from shaking. "It's gonna be okay, you'll see."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Any troll who could sing in front of a whole crowd in a party can handle a meeting with my mother. She'll love you because I do." He made his point by giving her a small kiss on her cheek. "My father always said that we only have 20 seconds of courage whenever we want to take the chance to do something we're willing to do. I used it on our date when I proclaimed my love to you. Now it's your turn. Will you do it for us?"

Primrose thought about for a moment until her eyes laid onto Wood's. With a smile and a nod, she responded. "Alright. I'll do it...for us."

Wood took her hand and began to lead her inside. There was no turning back now from the moment they stepped foot inside the pod. Rosiepuff was waiting and when she saw Wood bringing Primrose in, her mouth slowly dropped in surprise. The girl was everything her son told her she would be and from the smile on his face, she immediately knew that he has his heart for her.

"Mom, there's someone I want you to finally meet. May I introduce Primrose, the girl that I love with all my heart?"

"Um... Hello. Nice to meet you," Primrose kindly greeted. Her voice being timid but also polite and gentle.

Rosiepuff grasped her hands together with a smile. "So, you're the famous girl that captured my son's heart, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Primrose nodded as she gazes at the green troll beside her. "I truly love Wood with all my heart and soul!"

"Please, call me Rosiepuff. It's such a pleasure to meet such a lovely and honest girl like you. Oh, I never thought I would live to see the day my Wood would find his perfect match," Rosiepuff said happily, earning blushing smiles from the two trolls. "Wood, you've told me that she was special and beautiful. But now that I've seen her, she's gorgeous and everything you've said and more!"

"Mom!" Wood blushed harder which made Primrose chuckle. He scratched his head nervously but he had to admit, his mom is right.

"I really appreciate your words, Rosiepuff," Primrose said. "To be honest, I was a little nervous that you wouldn't like me."

"Like you? Oh, my dear. I would never think less of anyone who makes my son smile. And just so you know, I already loved you from the moment Wood spoke about you," Rosiepuff proudly said while grabbing Primrose's hands into hers as their eyes set onto the other. "Primrose, Wood has found the right girl for him, and you, my dear, are perfect!" Primrose smiled and her eyes began forming some happy tears. "Welcome to our pod and family. You're always welcome into our home."

"Thank you very much," Primrose said as she hugged Rosiepuff which she accepted. Primrose felt her tears flowing but she didn't care because now she has gained the love and acceptance of another into her heart. Wood stood happily watching the scene. He then felt his hand pulled towards the girls when his mom brought him for a group hug.

Rosiepuff broke the hug as she happily glanced at the two trolls. "Oh, you must stay over for dinner and for the night, Primrose."

"Oh, I couldn't."

"Please, I insist. It's the least I can do for you after you've made my son happy," Rosiepuff insisted.

She looked at Wood who nodded hopefully. Primrose agreed with him and turned to Rosiepuff. "I would love to. Thank you," She said while slightly bowing her head thankfully.

"The pleasure's all mine. While we're here, would you like to join me in seeing some photo scrapbooks that I have?"

"Yes, please," Primrose replied.

"As long as you don't show her my baby pictures, Mom," Wood added as he sat down on the sofa with Primrose.

"Now where's the fun in that? You were a cute little baby, Wood," Rosiepuff said as she picked out a green and blue album before sitting down between them.

"I thought he's already cute," Primrose joked. Everyone chuckled as Wood blushed. He admits that this day was worth it. His mother loves his girlfriend as if she were his daughter and Primrose loves Rosiepuff as a mother figure. In a way, he gave her the family she needed. All day they looked through the pictures, recalling some happy as well as some sad memories, yet they shared their laughs together.

Later at twilight, they had dinner together. It was a wonderful time for the three trolls. It was like they were a happy family with no worries and no problems. After some misfortunes with the Bergens years ago, it was about time that they have a peaceful moment together. Wood hoped that this day would never end for he can't think of anywhere else to be as long as he's with the trolls he deeply cares about. He thought that they would be fine for the rest of the day.

But alas, even the brightest days can unexpectedly turn to darkness.

* * *

 **I know that this chapter may be shorter than the rest, but next one will be longer, so I apologize for any inconvenience.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	7. Trollstice Eve: Shiningstar's Loss

**Here's chapter 7! Sorry for the Delay, folks! This was a challenging chapter to write. Longest chapter so far!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Warning: There will be some dark, sad scenes so be prepared and don't say I didn't warned you.**

 **Tomboyfriend - Yeah, I wish my folks would be that accepting too. Hope you enjoy my writing more.  
**

 **Reby Montana - Thanks!  
**

 **Black Raider - You can't go wrong with Rosiepuff. She's the perfect mother and grandmother. It's called a cliff hanger, you should know that by now. But I'll tell you this, the bad thing won't be focused on our couple. Just read and find out, and probably get some tissues because it's sad and dark.  
**

 **SkyZoneKiller - Sure will.**

 **Fiery Fate - Well, the dark thing won't affect Wood and Primrose but the next thing will affect all trolls. Can't say any more than I have already.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Well, I got to warn you that this may be too dark for you so I expect some tears from some people. Guy sure is the lovable friend anyone would have.  
**

* * *

 **A Blue Angel Born From Love  
**

 **Chapter 7: Trollstice Eve: Shiningstar's Loss  
**

* * *

 **Later that night...**

It was very dark. The stars twinkled faintly and the moon was nowhere to be seen. Possibly because it was in its new moon phase. The village was quiet, with only a few pods lit up while the rest were dark, indicating the residing trolls were sleeping.

In a familiar light blue pod with white sparkles, Shiningstar was lighting up a torch as he put on a shrouded blue cloak to protect him from the wind and from being seen once he leaves his home. Behind him, his father, Beryl, an emerald glitter troll with periwinkle hair and blue eyes, was holding his sack and grabbed his cloak as well.

"Must you go out there?" Beryl turned to his wife behind him. She was a coral colored glitter troll with peach hair and brown eyes, wearing only a red shawl. Beside her was their daughter and Shiningstar's younger sister by only two years, Starlight, who was watching worriedly. She was a bright fuchsia glitter troll with pale pink hair and deep blue eyes wearing a crystal necklace with a star charm.

"The night is young so it won't be too dark out. The only good firewood can be found beyond the village and if we're lucky, we could gather some berries on the way," Beryl explained.

"Oh, Beryl, no. Please, not tonight," She pleaded. "It's too dangerous. The moon is not even a quarter full. What if something bad happens? I can feel that something's not right."

"Coral, I have no choice. We need the supplies to survive the incoming winter and tonight might be a good choice for it since Bergens won't be out here in the dark or able to see us. Otherwise...well, you know," Beryl said solemnly.

Coral nodded. She didn't like the idea for both her boys to be out there, but knowing that with winter coming, they'll need every provisions they could get before the frost comes. Plus, since Trollstice might be around the corner and only heaven knows when, they'll need to stock their emergency provisions. Most trolls might not have thought of that, but since Beryl is one of the best woods salesman and with a big family to support, he had to take the risk.

Beryl noticed his wife's worried look and went to her as he then kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, we'll be back soon. Our son will be with me and we'll watch each other's back. If anything happens while we're out, do what you can to protect our daughter. Alright?"

Coal sighed heavily and nodded. "You both be careful, okay?"

"Of course," He agreed as they both shared a kiss. Their children turned away in respect. Once they finished, both father and son went towards the door. Starlight began to follow them. Her mother stopped her before she could leave. "Oh no you don't, young lady. You're staying here with me."

"But I want to go with Dad and Shiningstar!" Starlight whined.

Beryl shook his head."No, Starlight. Not tonight, but you will someday."

"But I always go wherever my brother goes!" She pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Starlight, please behave yourself," Coral scolded.

Shiningstar laughed. "That's okay, mom. In a way, she reminds me of myself when I was younger. Eager to go with dad despite the risks." He then turned to Starlight. "But she's right, sis. I may be older than you but it's mostly because dad needs me to watch over him. You'll be watching mom when I'm not around. I'll be happy knowing that my favorite sister is safe at home," He said, ruffling her hair.

"Shiney, I'm your _only_ sister," She scoffed.

"All the more reason for you to stay here. We'll be back before you know it. Think you could be the man of the house, or in this case, the woman while we're gone?"

Starlight thought for a moment. She then nodded. "Okay, big brother. You'll see. I'll protect mom!"

"That's my girl!" Beryl said, hugging his girl. "Alright. Let's go, son. The sooner we leave, the faster we'll return. And don't forget the horn!"

"Right, dad!" Shiningstar agreed. He then packed a troll sized ram's horn. With this, he could blow it to alert the trolls should there be any sight of Bergens in sight. Once he's done, he followed his father out.

Both males went through the door and out of their pod with torches in their hands. They looked back to the females who stood worriedly as they watched the two of them heading out of the village and into the woods.

* * *

Once the two trolls left the village, they headed deep into the woods but kept a watchful eye to their surroundings. The night can bring even more dangerous creatures than in the daytime. After walking for a half an hour, they reached a preferable distance away from the village.

"Hmm, this looks like a good spot." Beryl sets his torch on the ground. "Okay, Shiningstar. You gather some sticks and berries should you find some, but keep an eye out for anything."

"Sure, dad," Shiningstar said, while going in the other direction.

"And remember, don't go beyond the dead tree in the clearing!" His father warned as he searched around for fallen sticks.

Shiningstar went ahead through the shrubbery. He searched high, he searched low. There was no sight of berries and the night was filled with critter noises in the night. As he walked along, he came across a berry bush filled with juicy blue and red berries. "Ah, found them!" He then picked them up one by one and put them in the sack, as well as, put a couple into his mouth. "I wished they didn't taste so good, or else I'll never get this sack filled," he chuckled.

A rustle interrupted his berry picking. Shiningstar perked up, his ears positioning to the sound. He nervously gazed around the area. No shadows, no sound, nothing. "Hello? Dad? Are you there?" Another rustling was heard. He turned around and saw a dark figure hidden in some bushes. It was too dark to make it out, but it looked like a blue troll with green hair.

"Oh, hey there. Who are you? What are you doing here in the dark?" Shiningstar asked. The figure didn't spoke a word. It just stood there. "Can you talk? I won't hurt you." He paced towards the troll. Suddenly, the figure disappeared into the bushes. "Wait! Don't leave!" Shiningstar slumped his sack in his back and chased the troll.

Meanwhile, Beryl finished collecting the sticks and bundled them in a pile. "There. That should do it. Son, it's time to go!" Beryl called out, but he didn't hear his son's voice anywhere. "Shiningstar?" He called again. He gasped when he heard something and turned to see some critters hiding into their homes and other bugs flew away in a panic until it became quiet. Too quiet. _'Something's wrong. The woods are far too still.'_ He gasped as he realized something. "Shiningstar!"

Shiningstar looked around, trying to find the mysterious troll. "Where are you?" He called out though he received no answer. He began to rush forward through the thick grass, pulling each blade away until he came across a clearing.

The clearing was vast with only a few clumps of grass, barely any cover for him. Behind him was his forest and in his view there was another forest not far from his own. A dead tree stood in the middle of the clearing, barren of any leaves, vines surrounding its branches, and moss surrounding its roots. He knew his father had warned him about going past the tree, but he couldn't ignore the fact that there's a troll out there in the open. He inhaled deeply and slowly walked out of the forest's edge and into the clearing. Once he barely passed the tree, he saw the troll in a grass clump.

"There you are, friend. Why did you run off?" He then walked towards the troll, but before he could get near it, someone stopped him.

"Shiningstar, get away from there!" He stopped and turned around to see his father panting from the run. Beryl ran to his son while grabbing his arm. "What are you doing out here? I specifically told you to stay away from here, didn't I?" He scolded sternly.

"I know, dad, and I'm sorry. But there's a troll over there and I need him to get him out of this area." Shiningstar pointed to the troll a few steps away from them. "Hey, friend, come with us. We'll take you to the village."

Beryl became suspicious. What kind of troll would be out in the open like this? As his son came closer to the stranger, he stared at the troll and noticed a rope tied around its waist and that its eyes weren't blinking at all. That's when he realized a shocking truth.

"Shiningstar, don't touch it! It's a trap!"

"Huh?" Shiningstar unknowingly grips the fake troll's hand and then in a flash, the troll began to skid backwards, dragging the gripping Shiningstar across the clearing and away from Beryl. "DAAAD!"

Beryl sprinted into a run as he chased the glitter troll. Shiningstar held onto the troll, despite the rough ride he was in. Dust blew from ride, small pebbles flew by his face. He closed his eyes to avoid his eyes from being hit by the ground dust and stones.

"Hold on, son!" Beryl stretched his hair to a tree branch and swung from branch to branch until he was slightly ahead of them. Running across one branch, he grabbed a small knife from his sack and immediately jumped down onto the rope. With quick thinking, he began cutting the rope with the knife with desperation. It's only a matter of time til the two of them will be somebody's dinner and he knows it. After a few seconds of cutting, the rope finally snapped and the two trolls tumbled to the ground.

Coughing from the adrenaline, Beryl ran towards his son who struggled to get up. "Shiningstar, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," He panted, however, as he stood, he staggered. He noticed that his right knee has a bleeding cut. Probably from being dragged on the ground that he received that wound. Beryl saw the wound and grabbed a leaf and wrapped it around it.

"Can you stand?"

"I'll try." Shiningstar grunted. He rose on one foot and manages to lift himself with the other, despite the cut. "It hurts a little, but I'll live." His father sighed in relief. As he brushed the dust off of him, Shiningstar asked, "What was that?"

"That was one of the Bergens tricks! If I hadn't cut the rope in time, you could have been-" Beryl scolded but stopped when he realized the scare they both had. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his son. "I thought I was gonna lose you."

"Yeah, me too," his son said. The wind suddenly blew hard, sending a shiver to the trolls. Beryl looked around, seeing that they're in the other forest past the clearing.

"We got to move. We have to tell the others of what we encountered," Beryl stated. Both father and son turned back and walked home.

But as they began walking, Beryl stopped. His ears moving around, trying to listen. His son saw that he halted. "Dad?"

"Shh." Beryl shushed him as he glanced around. The forest was too quiet, not a good sign especially for small trolls like them. He looked up, then down, then all around, yet he didn't see anything, but he had a sinking feeling that something's out there. He then held his knife tightly on one hand and slightly shoves his son back. "Listen to me. I want you to turn around, go back to the village and don't look back. Run for your life when I say go."

"But dad-"

"No buts. Just do what I say and protect our family, no matter what," Beryl sternly instructed. His son gasped at what he ordered. He only nodded silently.

Suddenly, the ground and the flowers began to shake. A rhythm of loud thumping was being heard. It sounded like giant footsteps from a giant being and to the trolls, only one terrifying creature is big enough to make those footsteps. With horrified expressions, both trolls looked up to see what they feared the most: A Bergen. The Bergen wore a chef attire, black pants, and a brown fanny pack and was grayish lavender, had red eyes and light blue hair.

"What have we here? It seems that I didn't lose my catch of the day despite my trap being a failure. I only needed one but this is a bonus...for me," The Bergen, known as Chef, said with a grin.

Beryl growled and stood defiantly in front of the Bergen with his knife at hand. He knew he doesn't have much of a chance against Chef, but he must in order for his son to escape. Chef reaches out and attempts to grab Beryl, only for him to dodge by doing a back flip.

Shiningstar gasped. "Dad!"

"Go, son! GO!" Beryl yelled.

Shiningstar glanced at the Bergen. Its appearance terrified him, however, taking heed of his father's orders, he turned and sprinted into a run through the grass.

Beryl turned to Chef and threw a stone at her forehead with his hair. Chef growled from the hit, rubbing her forehead and tried to clap her hands around Beryl, but he quickly jumped away. He scaled up a tree and once he reached onto a branch, he ran ahead and jumped down, preparing to strike with his knife. But Chef quickly saw him and in a flash, he swatted Beryl away, sending him against a tree. He groaned as he slipped down to the ground.

Seeing that the troll was down, Chef then went down the path where Shiningstar ran.

Shiningstar continued to ran, breathing rapidly. He tried to run faster, yet his knee was slowing him down. Even though it hurts, Shiningstar did his major best to keep running. "Gotta hurry...Gotta warn... (pants) the others!"

The ground shook and he knew that Chef was behind him. He sprinted forward through the grass and under roots. The clearing immediately came to view as he continued to run. Shiningstar had just barely passed the tree when suddenly, he felt his hair being pulled and himself into the air.

"Where do you think you're going? There's an event going on and we need an opening attraction and guess what that makes you?" Chef chuckled.

"Let me go! Please!" Shiningstar pleaded.

"What? And ruin Trollstice Eve? Now why would I do that?" Chef sneered. "You should be proud. You're going to be the troll that will start Trollstice tomorrow! Aren't you the lucky one? Then again, maybe not you."

Suddenly, she was blinded by periwinkle hair being wrapped around her eyes. She yelped in surprise and tried to remove the hair. Beryl appeared from behind her and swung onto her right hand where his son was trapped in her grip. "Let go of my son!" He then used his knife and stabbed it into her hand.

Chef roared from the pain, her hand releasing Shiningstar as he fell to the ground. The pale glitter troll shook himself from the fall and saw Beryl holding the knife down into Chef's hand. "Leave me, Shiningstar! Run! RUN!"

"Father, no!" Shiningstar cried.

"Go! Protect your mother and sister when I'm gone! And tell them...that I'll always love them and you!" Beryl glanced at his son's eyes which were full of shock but also sadness. Both father and son shared one last look, knowing that Beryl's fate is imminent.

Shiningstar clenched his fist and place them into his chest. With a nod, he turned and ran away towards the forest. He reached into the sack and pulled out his horn. He blew on it, but it was weak since he coughed from the energy used in his run.

Beryl removed his hair and then slapped Chef across the face with it. Chef yelled, placing her hand on her cheek where she was slapped. In a fury, she grabbed Beryl and threw him against the dead tree. The impact fractured his leg and his head had a deep cut in it. When he fell to the ground, Chef grabbed him in anger. "Your little stunt may have stopped me from getting two trolls, but Trollstice will happen, with or without you! I suppose I'll settle for you!" She tightened her grip, rushing pain to the emerald troll.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Beryl yelled so loud that his screams echoed through the forest.

Shiningstar heard his father's yells but kept on running through the forest. When all went silent, he shed heavy tears as he ran, knowing what happened to Beryl. "Why must I return without you?" Shiningstar ran while crying in agony as his tears fell from his face.

* * *

 **-Inside Wood's Pod-**

Wood awoke from a sudden disturbance. He thought he heard something but then again, it might have been the forest critters chirping in the forest. He then push the blanket away and rose from the sofa he was sleeping on. When Primrose decided to stay for the night in his pod, he decided to let her sleep in his bed instead of the sofa, not because it's the right thing to do, but because he wanted to. Not that the sofa was uncomfortable, just that a guest needs to be felt right at home.

He then quietly walked out of the door and continued towards the branch near the pod. He sat down, his feet dangling in the air as he gazed onto the stars above. It was a peaceful night for him and wondered if the trolls would ever live without fear of the Bergens. He breathed the fresh forest air and sighed deeply, enjoying the soft night breeze that went through him.

"Can't sleep, huh?"

Wood opened his eyes in surprise and turned his head in time to see Primrose walking to him with a green blanket around her shoulders. Her gaze was calm and gentle, with slight concern for his well being to go along with it. "Primrose? What are you doing up? It's late."

"I've heard the door being opened. I got up and didn't see you in the sofa, so I assumed you were out here." She then joined him as she wrapped Wood with her blanket, huddling themselves closer. "Is anything wrong?" She wondered.

"Nothing you should worry about," Wood assured her. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable with his doubts. "I just thought I heard something, but it's nothing."

"You must have trouble going back to sleep if it's nothing. You know I'm here if something's troubling you. There's no shame in that."

Wood smiled at her persuasion. She is as beautiful as she is kind and talented. They both look at the stars with each other for comfort. "Do you think we're happy like this?" Primrose heard him and wondered what he meant. "I mean about us trolls living here happily knowing that every year on Trollstice would mean the deaths of who knows how many trolls? It's like living in a cage as the Bergens prepare us for slaughter."

Primrose hadn't thought of that lately. Even though her own father was a Trollstice troll years ago, she still had fond memories of her happy times with her family and lately, she's been even happier with Wood and his family. "I understand how you feel. It's scary to even think about that, but you know... we won't always live like this. Someday, we won't have to live in fear of the Bergens."

"You're saying like it will happen," Wood scoffed.

"I believe it will, or at least, I hope so," Primrose admitted.

"You believe King Peppy might find a way for us to escape our fate?"

"Maybe he will, maybe he won't. Could be someone else with a courageous heart and the will to protect. Who knows? Maybe it might be King Peppy's own child in the future or someone from our next generation. All we can do is hope. And until then, we just enjoy life the way we do."

"You know, you're pretty wise," Wood said.

"When you've endured many difficult things and still be happy despite the sadness, you learn to appreciate the good times in life and to share it with others," Primrose said, cuddling closer to Wood who embraced her in return. "I may have lost my parents, but I found you and everyone else. There's always something to fight for and there's always happiness just waiting to be found."

"You're right, Prim. If only every troll could believe as much as you do. We must always follow our hearts and search for the light of our happiness."

"Yeah. Though the search for my light is over because I could see it everyday in your eyes, Wood," Prim said lovingly.

"And I in yours," Wood agreed. He then gently pulled her for a kiss which they both savored each second. They then separated and looked to the sky. "We should head back."

"Yeah," She nodded.

Suddenly, the air was interrupted by the sound of a horn. Wood and Primrose heard it and stopped what they were doing to listen.

"What is it?" Primrose worriedly asked after seeing Wood pinpointed his ears to the sound. With a worried look, he answered.

"Trouble."

* * *

The whole village was awaken by the sound of the horn. Lights lit up from their pods as various trolls burst out of their doors, wondering what all the fuss was about. The young trollings were awake as well, but stayed inside their homes with at least one of their parents for safety.

King Peppy and Queen Joy were outside too and headed towards the village's entrance where the forest border met their homes. The other trolls gathered around them, including Wood's friends.

Wood and Primrose, followed by Rosiepuff who had just woken up, came down from their pod and saw the trolls together with their King. Wood then saw Big Bash heading towards the commotion and called out to him. "Bash! What's going on?"

"I don't know. We've heard the horn and it looks like so did everyone else. Everyone's already here except for Shiningstar."

"Where is he?" Wood wondered.

"His mother said that he was out in the woods with his father to get some wood and food. But they still haven't returned," Big Bash answered.

"All by themselves in the dark?!" Rosiepuff asked worriedly.

"Seems so." Big Bash went on ahead with the others behind him. Wood and Primrose passed through the worried trolls until he reached the entrance where King Peppy was. In front of them, something was heading towards them as sounds of leaves rustling and staggering footsteps can be heard behind the shrubbery. Peppy and Wood braced themselves for anything and in an instant, the stranger bursts out of the bushes, panting and gasping for air as he dropped the horn he blew before. It was Shiningstar!

"Shiningstar!" Wood gasped as he ran to his friend. When he reached him, he saw his whole body covered with dirt and slight scratches from the run, his hair has some twigs and leaves in it, and his knee was still wrapped in its leaf. But what surprised him even more were the tear stains on his face. Was he crying? "What's happened to you? You're hurt!"

"Wood..." Shiningstar gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Somebody give him some water!" Wood ordered. One troll came in with a small bowl of water and handed it to Wood as he passed it to his friend. "Drink this." Shiningstar then drank the water which helped him recover a little.

"Shiningstar, what's happened? We heard the horn!" Peppy asked worriedly, though he didn't want to sound to hasty for an answer, so he waited for Shiningstar to answer.

Shiningstar began shaking uncontrollably. The event began to play in his head like a film and it was unbearable. He struggled to speak but he focused harder and spat out his words, "B-b-be-Bergen! A Bergen!" The trolls gasped at the mention of the creature that eat them for their happiness. Some trolls huddled to their loved ones worriedly and the children whimpered. "We...we've encountered the Bergen...in the forest beyond...the clearing. She laid a trap for us."

From the group of trolls, Starlight and her mother, Coral, pushed some trolls out of their way as they ran to Shiningstar. "Oh, my son, you're safe! I was worried!" Coral said, hugging her son. Starlight looked around and noticed that Beryl wasn't around.

"Big brother, where's Dad? Isn't he with you?"

That did it. The mention of his father caused himself to tear up as he struggled to keep his tears from shedding. He panted as he continued to speak. "I...I was dumb enough to fall for her trap. F-Father saved me from the trap and I thought the worst was over. But that's when the B-Bergen attacked. I've ran away but the Bergen grabbed me. S-she said that I was going to be the troll that will start Trollstice tomorrow." The others gasped in horror when they realized that Trollstice is tomorrow. The one day they feared the most. "Suddenly, my dad came to my rescue again and I managed to escape. But my dad...my dad stayed behind. I remember hearing his yell as I ran...and..." He gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, and he cried out. "AND HE WAS TAKEN!"

Coral and Starlight gasped and covered their mouths in horror. Coral had heavy tears at the thought that her husband was taken by a Bergen and it wasn't even Trollstice. Starlight comforted her mother, though she too had her eyes with tears.

The trolls began to chatter amongst themselves, worried and terrified of this news. "This is bad. This is very bad."

"What are we going to do? Trollstice is tomorrow! Who's gonna protect our families?! We must hide!" One female troll declared.

"I think that we must leave and flee to another forest or territory!" Thorn said.

"With winter coming? That's just as dangerous as facing the Bergens!" Rosiepuff argued.

Wood heard the others and turned to Shiningstar who was sulking despite the commotion. He then faced Primrose and his mother who shared the same looks of worry as Wood did.

"There might be a chance," Everyone turned to King Peppy. "Now that we know that Trollstice is tomorrow, we have a slight head start to prepare. My trolls, plan your escape plans now. Those who will fight must prepare themselves to defend the others. The rest of you, find shelter and escape routes for tomorrow! This is not a drill! And when you're done, pray for the others and hope that we may survive."

The trolls, though hesitant to admit the danger that will bring, obeyed their leader and went home. Some trolls still stayed behind with their king. King Peppy then headed towards the forest. "Where are you going, Peppy?" Joy asked.

"I'm going for Beryl."

"What? No way! It's too dangerous, my king!" Wood said. "They'll take you too!"

"It's not Trollstice yet, so maybe...just maybe Beryl might still be alive. No troll left behind! Remember?" Peppy said with determination.

"I'm coming with you!" Wood stood up.

"No, you're not! No son of mine will be going into this mission!" Rosiepuff disagreed as she held his shoulder.

"Your mother is right, Wood. As king, I must do this alone. Besides, you're needed here in your home. You need to protect your family. I need to protect every troll, not only because I'm their king but because they're my family as well," Peppy said softly.

Wood only nodded in agreement as Rosiepuff and Primrose came to his side with caring looks.

"King Peppy!"

They saw a blue troll with silvery blue hair and purple eyes running to them. "It's Ripple, our lead scout!" Joy said as the said troll halted before them.

"Your majesty, there's news! The Bergens are all gathered around about half a mile from us," Ripple said, panting from the run.

"How many?" Peppy asked.

"Many. Like practically the whole town is there."

"But it's not even Trollstice yet, so why would they be gathered there?" Joy wondered.

"There's more. I saw a glimpse of a troll in front of them. He was a green glitter troll with periwinkle hair," Ripple added.

"That's Beryl!" Coral cried out.

"I'm afraid there's no way in getting there undetected, King Peppy, however, it can be seen from the Troll Tree. This is something you must see for yourself," Ripple said.

"Take me there," Peppy ordered. Ripple nodded as he began to his leader to their destination. "Joy, could you wait for me in the Royal Pod? I won't be long."

"Alright, dear. Be careful," Joy nodded as she hugged her husband, feeling worried for whatever he will see and will happen.

Wood turned to his mother and Primrose. "I'm going with him but just to the Troll Tree. There's no trouble there. Stay with mom, Primrose."

"We'll be fine. Go ahead," Rosiepuff agreed and held Primrose's shoulder calmly. Wood nodded and hugged Primrose which she returned. Once he separated, he gave her a small kiss on her forehead and proceeded to walk.

"Wood, I want you to take me with you," Shiningstar suddenly spoke.

"Star, you don't..."

"Please, I must know about Dad!" Shiningstar insisted. Wood knew that there was no use in arguing and persuading Shiningstar to rest after his escape. He nodded and let him come along, helping him on the way should he stumbled or staggered.

Coral and Starlight watched Shiningstar worriedly and hoped for the best. Rosiepuff came to them with soft eyes. "You're welcome to stay in our pod. You guys might need some comfort after what you've heard."

"Thank you, Rosiepuff," Coral thanked her as the two glitter trolls accompanied their hosts back to their pod.

* * *

Climbing the Troll Tree, Ripple, Peppy, Wood and Shiningstar had reach the top where the view of their forest can be seen. It was dark out and the wind blew softly, making the leaves flow. "It's right over there, King Peppy," Ripple pointed.

The four trolls walked across a thick branch which at the edge gave them a better view of the Bergens gathered around on a bonfire in the great avenue of Bergen Town. Ripple gave the king his telescope which he looked into. From the view, he saw the Bergens in all shapes and sizes gathered in a crowd and in the front was Chef standing in a small platform, looking on the excited trolls.

"What do you see?" Wood asked.

"See for yourself," Peppy said solemnly as he passed him the scope. When Wood looked through, he gulped at the sight of the giants. There was no sign of Beryl anywhere and feared that they were too late. The Bergens cheered and hollered, their cries could be heard from where they were.

Chef raised her hands and silenced the Bergens. "My Bergens, we are gathered here to celebrate a momentous occasion: Trollstice Eve!" They cheered along. "And as tradition, one troll will be chosen to initiate the ceremony so that we will begin the preparation of our favorite holiday: Trollstice! Raise the tarp!"

Two Bergens dressed in chef's clothing came to the bonfire where a tarp was covering something beneath it. He grab hold of it and waited for Chef's announcement.

"I present you our chosen troll!"

They remove the tarp and under it was Beryl, tied up against a small wooden pillar where he could see all the Bergens cheering for him. But for him, it is not a celebration but a death sentence. Beneath him were a pile of wood, straw, and other flammable materials. The pillar was standing in the middle of the unlit bonfire.

Wood gasped. "It's Beryl!"

"Father!" Shiningstar grabbed the scope from Wood's hands and peek through it. He gasped when he saw his father tied up with Chef beside him. "Why isn't he trying to escape?"

Beryl knew it was useless to escape and only waited for whatever was coming for it. But he didn't regret it, knowing he was giving his life for his son to escape. He only hope that he warned them in time and would escape the massacre that will happen on Trollstice.

Chef saw his calm look and peered to him with a sinister grin. "You know, troll, I'm quite impressed in how much trouble you gave me, but in a way, I'm also disappointed. Did you really think that by doing all this is going to save your fellow trolls? You are giving me your life and yet, you are saving no one from tomorrow. Trollstice will come with or without you. So don't even try to beg for your life."

Beryl glared back at her and said, "There's no such troll who would beg for their life to someone like you!" Chef scowled. "But I'll tell you this: Sooner or later, the trolls will escape you Bergens and you'll suffer the consequences. I promise you that! Even in the end, you'll never understand the true meaning of happiness no matter how many trolls you eat. Your heart is as cold as ice and will never thaw because you have no love, no kindness, and no friends! Face it, all you have and will get is nothing!"

Chef growled until she scoffed. "Your funeral." She then faced the Bergens. "Tonight, Trollstice Eve will soon be over, but tomorrow...Trollstice will begin and we will take every troll we can find and received what we want: TRUE HAPPINESS!"

The Bergens all clapped their hands and cheered loudly. Chef's co-chefs then gave her a small burning torch as she raised it into the air.

The trolls at the troll tree watched in horror at what may behold before them. Shiningstar didn't look away as did Wood.

"Let's celebrate the beginning of Trollstice!" Chef declared as she held the torch and let the flaming end touched the straw. As the crowd roared again, the dry straw quickly caught fire below Beryl's feet, igniting the bonfire. Beryl already knew his death was imminent so he accepted his fate with dignity and courage. His last thoughts were on his family and as the flames grew closer, he managed to whisper his last words.

" _My family, though my time with you may not be as long as I hoped, I enjoyed every single moment of it. You are all my life and I'll always love you."_

Shiningstar could only stared speechless, horrified, and pale at the sight. His father was gone and now, there's no stopping Trollstice from coming.

King Peppy only removed his crown and bowed in silence and respect for Beryl. Ripple did the same. Wood could only stare for a few seconds until he too bowed in silence. He glanced at Shiningstar who hasn't moved nor said a word since watching the ceremony. Knowing Shiningstar's loss, he could only mourn silently while shedding tears.

* * *

An hour had passed since the Bonfire had been lit. The Bergens had partied after that but now all the Bergens had left for their homes to get a good night's sleep for Trollstice. The fire has been extinguished, leaving only a trail of smoke and a pile of ashes and cinders.

King Peppy led a small group consisting of Wood, Primrose, Shiningstar and his family, Rhythm, Big Bash, Olivia, Rosiepuff, and Joy. After what had occurred, Peppy and Wood announce the news to their friends and to Coral and Starlight, who were devastated and cried since then. Peppy decided let Shiningstar to return and pick up his father's ashes so that they would give him a proper burial ceremony.

Shiningstar, with a small jar, came forward to the pile of cinders in the bonfire. He gasped when he saw a pile of green glitter in it. He realized that it is his father's remains and as he knelt to his knees, he held a handful of it in his hands. Tears forming in his eyes, he panted until he suddenly cried, howling in despair.

"It's my fault! It's all because of me that my father got..."

"Don't say that!" King Peppy said, though he too struggled to control his emotions. "Beryl sacrificed his life to protect you, Shiningstar, so you could live. He didn't die in vain. His death was full of honor!"

Shiningstar kept on crying harder. Starlight cried onto her mother's chest while Coral hugged her daughter as she cried too. The others understood their friend's pain and they silently mourned. Wood then came to his friend and handed him some of his father's glitter. "My friend, I understand your pain. I, too, lost my father when I was younger. But you're not alone. We are still here. So please, let me help you gather these. It's the least I could do for you and Beryl."

Shiningstar sniffed and saw that Wood was also crying. He nodded and began collecting Beryl's glitter with Wood's help. After a few minutes, they collected all the glitter remains and the group had a moment of silence to pray for their lost friend and for mourning family. Peppy told Shiningstar that his father will receive a proper funeral when they return back home.

Shiningstar stared above the sky. He guessed that his father is now a star in the sky, watching them from heaven. Still, he feared about Trollstice. He wondered if he'll survive, and even if he did, will his friends or family might be as well?

 **[Shiningstar:]**

 _What's going to happen?  
What does the future hold?  
So many things that I put off  
Assuming I'd have time, Assuming I'd grow old_

Everyone heard his voice, filled with sadness and worry. They knew that tomorrow might be their last day but at least they're together now.

 _What's going to happen?  
And will I be alive tomorrow?  
What's going to happen...to me?_

Wood came towards his friend as the others gathered around them. He then began to sing to comfort him and assure him that all will be fine while the others followed his part.

 **[Wood:]**

 _You're going to be okay_

 **[All:]**

 _That's what's going to happen  
Everything's okay  
We're right here beside you_

 _We won't let you slip away  
Plan for tomorrow  
'Cause we swear to you  
You're going to be okay_

Shiningstar saw all his loved ones all gathered around him, some with tears in their eyes but still held smiles in their faces. Despite all that they had lost, they are still willing to smile for his sake. Feeling all their love and comfort, there was no way he would go grey at all. He formed a small smile, tears falling on his cheeks as Starlight and Coral came to hug him.

 **[Shiningstar:]**

 _I'm going to be okay_

 **[All:]**

 _That's what's going to happen_

 **[Shiningstar:]**

 _Everything's okay_

 **[All:]**

 _Everything's okay_

 _We will never leave you  
Right here we will stay_

 **[Peppy:]**

 _Plan for tomorrow_

 **[All:]**

 _Plan for tomorrow  
'Cause we swear to you  
You're going to be okay_

Shiningstar wiped his teary eyes and felt a great pain being lifted from his heart. Wood then came and hugged his friend. Then Primrose, Rhythm, and the rest of the trolls gathered around the glitter troll for a group hug. When they separated, Shiningstar stared at them. "Thank you."

"It's what we do. It's what families do," Primrose said with Wood hugging her shoulder.

"Let go home," King Peppy softly ordered. "Beryl needs a peaceful resting place and we need our rest. Tomorrow we must be ready for anything, and whatever happens...know that each and every one of you is a part of everyone's family and hearts. Never forget to always be there for each other and happiness will always be there for you to receive."

All the trolls nodded to their king. Nobody wants to be alone or sad, but knowing Trollstice is right around the corner, all they could now is pray and hope for everyone's safety. As all the trolls returned home after giving Beryl a proper burial, they slept together with their loved ones, thinking as it would be the last time they would see each other. Not one troll is alone that night. And if they've dreamed, they dreamed of only better times for their homes and for themselves.

* * *

 **This was an intense chapter to write! Hope you like it!**

 **Song Credit: "What's going to Happen?" from Scrubs**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	8. Surviving Trollstice

**Here's chapter 8!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Warning: There will be some sad scenes so be prepared.**

 **TheSnackPack - Yes, he will be honored and remembered. Thanks! I'm glad that you've enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Reby Montana - Yes, Guy's grandfather is one of the bravest trolls that ever lived. There ain't greater sacrifice than laying your life for another. May he rest in peace and be remembered always.  
**

 **Black Raider - Well, you didn't deserve to get your heart broken, but I did warned you that it will be sad. At least, I'm pleased with how many were saddened by the chapter. It means that my chapter was a success.  
**

 **SkyZoneKiller - Sooner or later, there will be more. This story will be bring sadness, comfort, and tender moments eventually.  
**

 **funnystorytime127 - I'm pleased to hear that my chapter was a success by my peers. I'll try to work hard on the others.  
**

 **InBetweenWithAFadingDream - I warned you. Yeah, but only Chef is considered the most evil one of all. Yeah, when you're living in such scary times, one must hope and believe that someone will bring a new light in their life.**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Well, that's close enough. The family will mourn but will have to live on as best they could. At least, they aren't alone.  
**

* * *

 **A Blue Angel Born From Love  
**

 **Chapter 8: Surviving Trollstice**

* * *

 **-In the Present-**

Guy Diamond listened well and became shocked and saddened by what truly happened to Beryl, his late grandfather whom he never knew. Tears streamed down from his face, knowing how brave was Beryl during his cruel fate.

Branch hated telling this to his best friend, but he deserves to know the truth, no matter how sad or terrible it may sound. "Your grandfather gave his life to save your father. He is one of the bravest trolls that ever lived."

"I knew that he was taken by the Bergens," Guy Diamond sadly said. He sniffed and then bursts out crying. "I didn't know that's how my grandfather died! It's not fair!"

Poppy and Branch, feeling the pain he's feeling right now, walked towards him and hugged him for comfort. Guy Diamond accepted the hug and he continued crying. "There, there, Guy. It's alright now," Poppy patted his back while keeping her forming tears from shedding in front of him.

"No one is going to let you get hurt by anyone," Branch said.

"But why didn't my father tell me what really happened to Grandfather?" Guy Diamond asked, wiping his tears.

"I think even you know the answer, Guy," Branch replied. "It's hard, but I believed it was even harder for your father. He must have felt guilty and didn't want you to know that such a fate had happened to Beryl. Just know that there's no greater love than he who laid his life for his family."

The three trolls huddled together a few seconds longer until Guy Diamond could finish crying. When he did, he separated from the two and felt a little better, though still upset. "I'm glad that I'm not alone to hear this. I guess, in a way, I do owe my grandfather my life. Looks like I have a hero in the family."

"Everyone does, Guy," Poppy added. "My father, and your grandfather, and even Branch's family are heroes. They risked everything to make sure we survive."

"That's true," Guy nodded. "So, what happened? Did everyone escaped the horrible day of Trollstice?"

Branch then continued. "Trollstice did came, but as usual, there was at least one troll who has been taken that day. But that Trollstice was one of the greatest tragedies that ever occurred and it's something that can never be forgotten no matter how hard you try."

* * *

 **-In the past-**

There's no denying it. Today has come, the day that all trolls feared: Trollstice. Bergens will come for them and won't leave til they get at least one troll in their clutches. The trolls sadly know that but they hoped that their numbers won't drastically deplete.

A couple of trolls are currently on top of a tree, watching the Bergens forming in front of the Bergen Town entrance as they're getting ready for the harvest. Chef was in front, giving her annual speech of their holiday and their rewards.

"They're up to something," the male yellow troll with green hair whispered to his female companion.

The female, a blue green troll with fuchsia hair, nodded in agreement. "Aren't they always? According to Ripple, their numbers are growing faster. It's only a matter of time."

"We better get back to the others. At least this time, we're ahead of the danger." The two trolls jumped across the branches towards the village.

Back in the village, it was getting quiet, even too quiet for the village. Many trolls are locked inside their pods, including King Peppy and Queen Joy. Some are still outside getting some supplies or some things to protect themselves, but won't be out for long.

In his pod, Wood was planning ahead with his mother. "Do you remember our favorite family spot, back before Dad was taken?"

"You mean the one with the waterfall?" Rosiepuff guessed.

"Yes. That's the one. I want you to go towards it and stay there," Wood said, giving her a small knapsack with some supplies.

"But what about you?" She asked worriedly.

"I'll stay here for a while in case any troll needs help. I'll find my way back to you when it's over," Wood assured her.

Rosiepuff looked out her window. "I don't like this. Even though we were warned of this day earlier, I still have a sinking feeling that this Trollstice might bring horrible consequences."

"Which is why I'll be happy knowing that you're hidden away from here," Wood insisted. "I have to make sure my friends survive. I am their loyal friend and I must help."

"You're also my son and I don't want to lose you just like your father," Rosiepuff said with a worried look and hugged her son. They savored the moment, in case they won't survive this.

"I promise, Mom. You won't lose me today," Wood assured her with a smile. "Now go. They'll be here anytime. Don't come out until I return or until the Bergens actually leave."

Rosiepuff nodded silently and kissed his temple before heading out the door, leaving Wood alone. He came to the window to see if any Bergens are sighted. Luckily, there isn't any sign, but that doesn't mean they won't come. Wood then walked towards his closet where he believes he would be safe. He locked the door and hid between the clothes, praying he wont be discovered.

He waited for what seems like 5 minutes, then 10 minutes... Any time now the Bergens would attack. He put his ear by the door. Not a sound was heard. Wood knows better than to leave his safe spot, but curiosity got the best of him. He unlocked the door and quietly sneaked out of the closet and checked the window again. No sign of Bergens anywhere. Why haven't they attacked yet? He left his pod, moving quickly and out of sight until he reached the Royal Pod. He quickly knocked rapidly on the door.

"Your majesties! King Peppy, it's me, Wood! Open up!" He cried.

The door quickly opened, revealing Peppy who was surprised to see the green troll and lets him in. "Wood, what are you doing here? It's dangerous out there in the open."

"I know, but I was worried. And this is one of the most secure places to hide during Trollstice," Wood replied.

"And Rosiepuff?" Peppy wondered.

"She's safe. She's hidden away in one of our secret spots. She'll be fine. But I wonder why the Bergens haven't attacked yet. Did the scouts report anything lately?"

"Not since they've returned a while back. It's strange. They're taking their sweet time waiting for us, aren't they?" Peppy assumed.

"Maybe," Wood said. But then, he caught scent of a smell. He sniffed in the air and he guessed what the smell is.

"What's the matter?" Peppy asked worriedly.

"Smoke. And it's not too far from us!" Wood realized.

Peppy smelled the air as well and caught the smoke scent. "The smoke's coming from the north of us and that's near our the village entrance! I bet it's the Bergens who are behind this, but I didn't think that they were going with a plan of burning us into crisps!"

"The north? That's where Primrose lives and some of my friends too!" Wood gasped. He looked out the window and caught a glimpse of a small fire forming a barrier about a quarter mile from the entrance. "I think I know what they're up to. These Bergens are creatures of habit. They try to block the exits and then attack from the other sides and lead us into a trap!"

"The trolls will be safe if they stay hidden in their pods," Peppy said. "Fires can kill, but we'll be alright if we're sensible."

"That may be true, but not every troll could handle the smell of smoke. The moment they smell the fire, they'll panic."

Suddenly, screams can be heard from the south side of the royal pod as well as the sounds of pods being dropped from the branches. The king and Wood heard them and realized that it has begun. Joy came to Peppy and hugged him, shaking fearfully.

"Your majesties! You must hide now!" One of the guards insisted. The King and his queen proceeded to hide, only for Peppy to glance at Wood heading towards the door.

"Wood, where are you going?"

"I have to find Primrose and my friends. If they're near the fire, they'll be engulfed by the smoke and flames. Peppy, you and Joy try to stay hidden and try to shelter any trolls coming near you, I'll gather some trolls and meet at the waterfall by the pond!"

"Be careful, Wood, and good luck!" Joy added before the two were escorted to safety.

Wood bursts out of door and what he saw was disastrous. Bergens came stomping from the south side of the village. They swatted the pods hanging from the branches to see if the trolls would make a sound from them and knocking some of the pods down to the ground, scaring the trolls out of their homes and into their clutches.

The trolls were running around in the village in panic and were terrified upon seeing the giants before them. To Wood's horror, he saw some Bergens put their hands into the pods and snatched some trolls, whether they're young or old, and put them into their fanny packs. He turned at the sound of a familiar scream. He gasped when there was a Bergen searching a blue and red pod.

"Primrose!" He gasped and sprinted into a dashing run towards her pod.

The Bergen moved his arm in the pod, searching for the troll inside. "Gotcha!" He grabbed someone and pulled his arm back, clutching Primrose in his hand. She's struggling in his grip, but he held her tight. "A feisty little one, aren't you? Might be a little bitter for my taste."

Wood saw his girlfriend in trouble and knew he had to do something and fast. He looked around, hoping to find something that might help. "Ah-ha!" He saw a small burning branch lit from the sparks of the flame. He ran to hit and snapped a piece off. He then ran behind the Bergen and lifted the burning stick into his behind, setting it on fire.

The Bergen sniffed. "Hey, it is getting hot in here or that's just me?"

Primrose stopped struggling and smirked, stroking her chin. "I would say...both actually."

The Bergen was confused until he felt warmth coming from his rear. He turned his head around and yelped when he saw his burning butt. "FIRE! I'm on fire!" In the panic, he suddenly released his grip on Primrose, letting her fall. Luckily for her, Wood was below her and used his hair to create a slide for her to slide down right into his arms.

"I've got you." He tenderly said. He carried her away from the Bergen and hid behind some stones. "Are you alright, Prim?"

"I am now, thanks to you," Primrose said, wrapping her arms around him which he did returned. They stopped hugging when they heard screams around them. The two of them saw Bergens setting a few pods on fire, making the trolls leave their homes in terror and being snatched by the Bergens.

"That's it. Grab as many as you can. A few more and we're done," Chef ordered her minions.

The thick smoke began to spread around the village, making it harder for the trolls to see. "Primrose, listen to me. I want to go to the east of the village. Keep running until you see a creek, follow it, and you'll reach a waterfall by a pond. There, you will find my mother. She'll protect you."

"But what about you?" Primrose showed concern for his safety.

"I'll see if I can help the others. Stay out of sight and bring some trolls on your way over there. I'll be back! Go!"

"Okay, be careful, Wood!" She ran ahead, shielding her eyes from the smoke.

Wood ran to the village in search for his friends. He tried to search for any troll who needs help. He managed to push an elderly troll away from a falling burning branch. He helped him get up. "Go! Hurry! Meet on the east pond! The rest of you, blend in or take cover under the roots! GO! HURRY!" Wood cried out to any troll who was near. Many trolls headed his order and ran to safety.

Wood heard a baby's cry and ran towards a flaming pod and burst through the door, knocking it down. He found a baby troll crying in a crib. Grabbing a blanket, he covered the baby and both escaped from the pod before the pod's vine could break. Once outside, the baby's father came and Wood passed the infant to its parent. "Thank you!" He nodded to Wood before leaving for cover.

"HELP! HELP US, PLEASE!"

Wood heard the cry and ran towards a fallen pink and violet pod near the flames. He charges in and saw two trolls inside whom he recognized as one of Primrose and Queen Joy's friends. "Feather! Silkie!"

Feather is a male troll who is light blue with dark blue eyes and has blue/pale lavender hair and wore a black shirt, a red vest, purple long pants, and a blue tipped feather necklace around his neck. He also has a dream-catcher tattoo on his right arm. Silk, or Silkie as her friends call her, is a female troll with violet eyes, violet skin and orchid hair. She wore a white shirt, a turquoise leather jacket, and an orchid skirt with blue specks and teal stripes. She also has silver ear piercings in both of her ears.

Silkie was pinned by some furniture. Feather came to help her and refused to leave her, despite the danger. Seeing his loyalty for her reminded Wood of himself and Primrose. "Wood! I'm glad you're here! Silkie needs help!"

Wood came to them and together with Feather, with all their might, lifted the furniture enough to free Silkie. Feather used his hair and pulled her out before they dropped the furniture. "Oh, thank you, Feather! Wood!"

"Yes, thank you!" Feather agreed.

"You're welcome. Now, hurry before the flames come. Get some cover!" Wood ordered and escaped the pod before the ignited flames could reach them.

Primrose managed to see two terrified trollings out in the open. "This way, children. You'll be safe!" She gently pushed them away from the danger.

"Primrose!"

She turned to see Shiningstar with Coral and Starlight. They had some blankets on them to help them breath through the heat and smoke. "You're okay!" He happily said.

"Yes, but we got to hurry! Follow me where it's safe!" Shiningstar nodded as he and his family followed Primrose and the young ones.

* * *

In the village, Thorn and Ivy were escaping the danger when they heard a family of trolls running away from a Bergen. The Bergen reached for the four trolls, but at the last minute, the two parents pushed their kids away before they were grabbed by the Bergen. The children saw their parents being snatched by the giant, but before they could go back after them, Thorn and Ivy grabbed the children by their shoulders.

"Thorn! Gather the kids and get away from here!" The kids' father pleaded before they were put into the fanny pack.

"Quickly! Follow us or we'll be next!" Thorn picked up the younger yellow one with marigold hair into his arms while pulling his wife by her arm as she held the older child's hand as they ran away. When they headed towards the exit, the flames blocked the exit. "We can't get through! We'll have to head to the east side, it's our only chance!"

Thorn lead the three through the burning area with nervousness but also bravery. His wife and unborn child are in dire need of his help and he must protect the others no matter how hopeless it may seem. The flames and smoke are everywhere and the heat is making things worse for them. Ivy and the children were coughing and getting tired of running.

"We're tiring, Thorn!" Ivy cried out.

"Don't lose heart. We'll be out soon!" But as soon as he saw the entrance, he halted as a burning pod blocked their only escape.

"Fire on all sides! We're trapped!" Ivy gasped and coughed.

"Ivy, I'm scared!" The older red child with dark red hair whimpered.

"Hush, little one. Be brave," Ivy softly said, even though it's unlikely for them to escape. They huddled together, hoping that miracle might save them from their fiery deaths.

"Thorn! Over here!"

Thorn and Ivy saw Wood on top of a tall plant. Below him was Big Bash, Rhythm, Olivia, and DJ Sonic and all of them pushed down the plant on top of the flames, creating a bridge for them to cross over. "Hurry, this way!"

"Let's go!" Thorn ordered and the four of them ran across the plant before it could burn. Once they landed in front of Wood, Thorn glanced at his rival. "I never thought I'd say this but I'm glad to see your face, Wood."

"Likewise. Listen, we've got to get you all to the creek. Follow me and stick close!" Wood ordered. Olivia and Rhythm carried one child while Big Bash carried Ivy and the group followed Wood out of the fire and away from the village.

Through the thick smoke and flames, they ran and ran until they've reached a ledge where the pond was located below them. Big Bash saw a vine and tied it around Ivy and hoisted her down the ledge gently into safe ground. Once she's safe, Big Bash jumped into the water below, followed by DJ Sonic, Olivia, and Rhythm with the two orphans. Wood saw his friends resurfacing and swam towards the waterfall where his mother, Primrose, Shiningstar and his family, and some other trolls were waiting after they appeared from behind the waterfall.

"What are you waiting for, Thorn? Jump!" Wood ordered.

"But...I...I can't! It's too high!" Thorn stuttered.

"What?! Thorn, this is a matter of life and death! Just jump!"

"I can't! Just go ahead without me!"

"Oh, I will and you're coming with me!" Wood grabbed Thorn from the waist and both trolls jumped into the water below as Thorn screamed while they fell. Luckily, they survived the fall and reached the surface for air. The trolls cheered for their jump for survival as Wood and Thorn swam to the edge.

"You've made it!" Shiningstar cheered. "We were worried!"

Primrose and Rosiepuff ran to Wood and tackled him with their hug. "Oh, I thought I've never see you again!" Rosiepuff cried tears of joy and relief for her son. Wood enjoyed the embrace and accepted Primrose's hug and kisses from her.

"I'm fine, mother. And what about the others?"

"We've managed to get our friends and some others to safety. At least, all our friends are here now." Rosiepuff turned to the other trolls including their friends with a caring face. "What about King Peppy and Queen Joy? Are they safe?"

"I'm sure they are. I've managed to help the other trolls escape, including Feather and Silk. I just hope this day's over soon," Wood added.

"We are all very lucky," Rosiepuff commented.

"Lucky?!" Thorn snapped. "How can you say we are lucky when our village burns?" He said, watching the smoke coming from their homes. Wood was about to come forward, but Rosiepuff shook her head. Thorn didn't mean to be rude, but they understand that he's upset about all what has happened. "We lost so many trolls and soon, we'll all be without a home. All is lost."

"All is not lost, my dear," Rosiepuff consoled the indigo troll. "You still have Ivy and you are still here, able to care for her and your child."

Ivy then came to his side as they shared loving looks. Thorn realized that Rosiepuff has a point and said with a sigh. "You are right. Thank you, Wood and everyone."

Wood nodded, feeling appreciated and relief that he did right. His friends and loved ones joined together in a group hug.

Just then, thunder clapped and lightning flashed through the now darkened sky. Dark rain clouds huddled together in the sky and then started to pour heavily over them. All the trolls cheered for the rain knowing that the water will douse the flames before more damage can be done. They enjoyed being drenched by water drops and danced outside in the rain.

Primrose and Wood were happy not only because the rain had came but that they managed to survive together with their friends and families. They stared at each other's eyes before they enveloped themselves into a kiss, relieved to have each other for comfort.

When the rain began to ease up and the Bergens have left, Wood and the others were able to return to the village. However, the home they returned to wasn't the same. Fire and the Bergens have destroyed much of their homes. They were saddened but became relieved when they went to the Troll Tree where King Peppy, Queen Joy, and many trolls gathered. Even Ripple and his scouts brought the surviving trolls that hid in the forest, including Feather and Silk.

The trolls were happy to be reunited with their friends that survived the disaster. But the cost was too great. King Peppy and the scouts calculated that about fifty trolls were taken from them. Some of them were even children, elders, parents, and siblings. Trollings became orphans, such as the orphans that Thorn and Ivy protected, and parents lost their offsprings. Families torn apart by the cruel holiday of Trollstice. It was a tragedy to behold for any troll.

King Peppy stood upon a mushroom as he spoke to his trolls. "Today, we have managed to survive this storm and live another day. But I regret to inform you of the losses we've received from this event. Houses destroyed, plants being burnt, and especially, lives lost to us." Many trolls looked down sadly for their friends who were taken. Some of them shed tears or even sought comfort from others. Wood even saw Rosiepuff comforting some children who were crying and trembling. "We will never forget our friends who were taken from us. Sunflower, Frost, Arrow, Willie, Ellie, Milly, Dewey, Flint, Minty, Pepper, Crystal, Sparkles, Lark, Indigo, Otto, and so many others. Let us remember not how they died, but how they lived. We give thanks for the lives of our companions for they have lived with happiness and love despite of the upcoming Trollstice each year. Tonight, they'll sit with our friends among the stars. As you all remember, as tradition, we'll have a party where we celebrate with those that still live on, but tonight, we'll mourn and honor our lost friends. May they rest in peace and free from any suffering and also, may they watch over us all for years to come." The trolls bowed down to have a moment of silence in respect of the dead, remembering fond memories shared with them.

But instead of giving in to despair, the trolls divided into separate groups to repair all the damage and help the injured. Feather, Silk, and Joy led the cleanup crew where they clean up the burnt items and broken homes. Rosiepuff, Olivia, Big Bash, and Primrose helped tending the young children and orphans, hoping to find some surviving members of their families and even comforting them with their songs. Rhythm, DJ Sonic, Ripple and Ivy helped tend the injured. King Peppy oversaw that every troll should have a new home soon enough. Wood, Shiningstar, and Thorn helped find some spots and area where food still grow and where it hasn't been burned or destroyed by the Bergens.

In a way, even if it's hard to believe, Trollstice may have been the most fearful day for the trolls, but in the end, it brought everyone together, binded by unity, hope, and love. At least that's what King Peppy believed when he saw his people helping each other. Wood and Primrose believes it too. At least they have one more year to enjoy before the next Trollstice.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	9. Celebrating Life

**Here's chapter 9!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own trolls or the music used in the chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **TheSnackPack - Yes, it's sad, but at least he has a hero in his family to be remembered. I'm glad that the others made it, too.  
**

 **Reby Montana - Yes, Wood did saved his family and friends for now. Who knows what will happen on next Trollstice? Though the loss was great, at least the rest survived and will share comfort and happiness to the others.  
**

 **Black Raider - Yeah, fire on the bad guy's butt is a classic comedy act. Of course it was terrifying! It's like death day for the trolls. One more year of peace before the next Trollstice, yes, it's a scary thought but life must go on. Oh, something or somethings will happen before that, I assure you, but you have to be patient to see what it is.  
**

 **InBetweenWithAFadingDream - I appreciate your thoughts and review for the story. I always love giving backstory to my favorite characters even though they're sad. Yeah, it was too far to use fire, but remember that the Bergens were being lead by an evil Chef, even though she isn't the Queen. Yes, it's a tragic event, but at least many still survived.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - It may not be as tragic as the last chapter, but it was still scary and sad in some way. It's sad, but he deserved to know that his grandfather died by saving another: his father. Yeah, ouch. Well, at least you liked the chapter.  
**

* * *

 **A Blue Angel Born From Love  
**

 **Chapter 9: Celebrating Life  
**

* * *

Trollstice had come and gone, at least for this year. The trolls had spent half the night mourning and recovering while in the morning, they spent it cleaning, re-building their homes, and even tending to the sad and injured. Besides the ones they've lost, no other troll has been gravely injured other than minor scratches, slight burns, and bruises. However, the emotional injuries will take a long time to heal especially to those who's family member had been taken away from them.

Rosiepuff took the honor of taking care of the young orphans and traumatized children because of her sweet nature. Whenever she sees a child in need, she would comfort them and love them as they were her own. Primrose helped her along too. She understood what it's like to be an orphan and helped the children find happiness even after all they've lost and endured.

Wood would often pass by and watched his loved ones at work. It amazed him of how much love Primrose and his mother give to the others and made sure that none of them ever turn gray. This is just one of the things he truly admire from them.

All the while, King Peppy watched his whole village working together and it looked like that all will be alright, at least until next Trollstice. His wife Joy came to his side, placing an arm on his shoulder. "The village is dwelling well after all that's happened."

"Yeah, I see that. It's good to know there's no cold-hearted troll here. Each one looks after their own and help one another. They're good trolls. All of them," He said and then sighed sadly.

Joy witnessed him slouching down. His gaze was down and sullen as if there's no bright side at all. She became concerned. "Is something bothering you, Peppy? And please don't say nothing."

Peppy sighed. "It's complicated."

"If you're hurting, let me help. I'd like to help," She said softly.

"You want to know what's bothering me? I'm a failure as a king!" He exclaimed. "As king, it's my responsibility to protect every one of my people. Every Trollstice, they all count on me to keep them safe but each year, I end up losing more trolls to the Bergens. How can I be the best leader if I can't protect a single one of them?!" He finished by hitting his fist on the wall and sighing in defeat.

Joy knew the heavy responsibility he has while carrying the title as king. It's not an easy job but being his wife has made her see how noble and caring he is, despite the danger. She gently places her hand on his shoulder. "You're not a failure. You're the greatest leader and a wonderful husband. Peppy, the best leader isn't the biggest, strongest, or even the fastest. The best leader is the one who cares the most and stands up for others, like you do. You can't keep blaming yourself for the lives we'd lost. It's not your fault.""

Peppy sighed deeply. "Maybe not, but still, I wish I could have done more."

"You _are_ doing more by protecting the ones we do have and by keeping their happiness inside of them," Joy smiled. "I'm not saying this as your queen, I'm saying this as your friend and wife. You were always worthy of being a king even before you became one. I know that you'll find a way to protect the trolls sooner or later. I'm counting on you as do everyone else," she said as she gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Peppy turned to his wife with a caring smile. "One day, I will find a way where we can all escape. We'll find a place away from the Bergens, a place where there's fresh air, clean water, sweet acoustics..." This made them both giggle. "...and where everyone could have and raise their children safely...including ours someday."

"Yeah, I love that idea. And I know that when we do have a child, he or she will be lucky to have you as a father."

"And you as a mother," Peppy grinned and both trolls shared a kiss together before returning back to watching their kingdom recover.

* * *

That night, as King Peppy declared the day before, was the night where they would celebrate the joy of life. It's a tradition they added which after every Trollstice, the surviving trolls would have a party where they celebrate their survival and to be thankful of having another day of living. The party will be held on the royal pod and everyone's invited.

On top of the tree, Ripple and Wood was on lookout. They turned their heads to the left, then to the right, and then forward to where they saw Bergen town. They wanted to make sure there was no Bergen lurking about. Trollstice may be over, but one cannot be too careful.

They watched the last house that has its lights lit, until in an instant, the lights went out. Bergens went to sleep which meant one thing: Par-Tay!

"They're out!" Ripple said with a grin.

Wood smiled and then grabbed a kazoo and blew with all his might, letting out a sound note for all to hear inside the royal pod, signaling them that the coast was clear.

Inside the pod, Big Bash heard his friend's signal. "All clear! Let's get this party started, right?"

"Swuuuueeeeeet!" Shiningstar shouted happily as Big Bash pulled down a roof cover, letting the moonlight into the room right onto DJ Sonic's stereo system on his Wooferbug and another to a drum set station where Shiningstar played the drums. A few glitter trolls joined him and started a drum band together.

"Yeah! Turn up the volume! Whoo!" DJ Sonic shouted. Four glitter trolls swung around til they formed together a troll disco ball which shone through out the area. Rhythm and Starlight slingshotted balls of glitter into the air, creating showers of glitter onto the trolls.

Everyone was there dancing, laughing, cheering, and shouting cries of happiness. "Yeah-Hoo!" Everyone cheered on.

"This is your celebration," DJ Sonic sang along. Then Shiningstar, Wood, and Feather joined him as they sang the next lyrics together.

 **[Shiningstar, Wood, Feather, and DJ Sonic:]**

 _Cel-e-brate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)_

 _Cel-e-brate good times, come on! (Let's celebrate)_

Wood took the microphone and sang his verse as he stood before all the trolls. He motion them all to dance or sing along should they want to.

 **[Wood:]**

 _There's a party goin' on right here_

 _A celebration to last throughout the years_

Shiningstar skidded next to his friend and sang next.

 **[Shiningstar:]**

 _So bring your good times, and your laughter too_

 **[Feather:]**

 _We gonna celebrate your party with you_

 _Come on now!_

Feather finished his verse with a suave voice style which attracted many girls, but he set his eyes only on Silkie whom he obviously has a crush on.  
 _  
_ **[Trolls:]**

 _Celebration_

 **[Wood:]**

 _Let's all celebrate and have a good time_

 **[Trolls:]**

 _Celebration_

The trolls happily cheered for Wood and his friends. They helped along in making their little band become spectacular while they had fun. Some trolls released fireflies for lighting and even took out glow sticks and waved them around.

Thorn took a couple of beetles, rubbed them together and used their static to give juice to lights, which also ended up getting him shocked at well.

Even some troll children swung around on the streamers like monkeys on a vine, laughing on the way.

 **[Shiningstar:]**

 _We gonna celebrate and have a good time_

 **[Wood:]**

 _It's time to come together_

 **[Feather:]**

 _It's up to you, what's your pleasure?_

 **[Shiningstar, Wood, Feather, and DJ Sonic:]**

 _Everyone around the world_

 _Come on!_

"Yeah-hoo!" Everyone chanted along.

 **[Shiningstar, Wood, Feather, and DJ Sonic:]**

 _Celebrate good times, come on!_

 **[Wood:]**

 _It's a celebration_

 **[Shiningstar, Wood, Feather, and DJ Sonic:]**

 _Celebrate good times, come on!  
_

When the song was finished, King Peppy stood to the stage and DJ Sonic handed him a microphone. The trolls quieted down as he spoke.

"Give it up for Wood and the boys for starting the celebration here!" All the trolls cheered and clapped their hands for them Wood and his friends bowed their heads and went down the stage. "You know, today's the day we celebrate of being thankful that we'd survived another Trollstice. As you know, the only regret I have is not having all the trolls here tonight. So, let's take a few seconds of silence to honor our lost friends and families from Trollstice."

All the trolls bowed their heads in silence in honor of the trolls taken on Trollstice. A sad memory but they will be remembered always by their friends and families. Once they were done, Peppy spoke again. "I'll let you guys have some more fun, but to kick things off tonight, I got a special treat. Guys, this one's for you. Our own lovely Queen Joy and her best friend, Primrose!"

Wood was surprised at the mentioned of Primrose going onstage with the Queen, though it's no surprise that she can sing good since he heard it himself. Now he gets the chance to hear her sing with Joy together.

At that moment, Joy and Primrose rose to the stage with microphones in hand as the crowd cheered for them.

"Good evening, trolls! Come out guys, put your hands up!" Joy cried out.

"DJ, Star, give us a beat!" Primrose suggested.

Shiningstar started drumming loudly while another troll played his guitar and DJ Sonic played his stereo. The girls tapped their feet in rhythm to the beat and moved alongside the music. Looking out to the crowd, they started singing their song.

 **[Primrose and Joy:]**

 _La la-la-la la_

 _La-la la-la-la_

 _La la-la-la la_

 _La-la la-la-la_

Everyone clapped their hands while others threw glitter bombs up high as they exploded in the air as fireworks.

 **[Joy:]**

 _There's a place I know, it's always jumping,_

 _I'm thinking we should go and leave our worries._

 _You got a friend in me, and I'll tell you something:_

 _This time can be extraordinary!_

The crowd started to have their own fun as the music played. The adult trolls used their hairs to form slides for the little ones which they enjoyed sliding down. Feather and Wood even let the children climb on their arms and gently swung back and forth like swings as the kids laugh.

 **[Joy:]**

 _When shadows fall you're feeling small,_

 _It looks like walls are closing in._

 _Don't be afraid, the dark will fade,_

 _Just take my hand and look again!_

Joy and Primrose locked arms together as they saw everyone playing and dancing together in sheer joy and happiness. It brought smiles to their faces to see them having the time of their lives.

 **[Primrose and Joy:]**

 _This side of paradise_

 **[Joy:]**

 _Is where I want to be._

 **[Primrose and Joy:]**

 _This side of paradise_

 **[Primrose:]**

 _For you and me._

 **[Primrose and Joy:]**

 _This side of paradise,_

 **[Joy:]**

 _what you get is what you see._

 **[Primrose:]**

 _And I never thought I'd see a place as nice,_

 _This side of paradise._

 **[Crowd:]**

 _La la-la-la la_

 _La-la la-la-la_

 _La la-la-la la_

 _La-la la-la-la_

Joy then stared at Primrose and looked beyond them seeing their loved ones watching them. They nodded in agreement and went towards Peppy and Wood respectively. They both grabbed their hands and pulled them to the stage and started dancing with them. The boys didn't hesitate and let their girls lead them.

 **[Joy:]**

 _Forget about the pain and doubt,_

 _Your happiness is overdue._

Joy motioned Feather and Silkie to them and made a rolling motion with her hands. Getting the idea, the two trolls stood at each side of the stage. In an instant, Feather and Silkie locked hairs together and used it as a jump rope for the the royal trolls and Wood and Primrose. Holding hands together, the four trolls jumped rope.

 **[Primrose:]**

 _I've been dreaming of (dream) the skies above,_

 _Dancing through the stars with you,_

 _Oh, take me to..._

Before they knew it, more trolls came up, wanting to join in their jumping fun including Shiningstar, Rhythm, and even Thorn too.

 **[Primrose and Joy:]**

 _This side of paradise_

 **[Joy:]**

 _Is where I want to be._

 **[Primrose and Joy:]**

 _This side of paradise_

 **[Primrose:]**

 _For you and me._

 **[Primrose and Joy:]**

 _This side of paradise,_

 **[Joy:]**

 _what you get is what you see._

 **[Primrose:]**

 _And I never thought I'd see a place as nice,_

 _This side of paradise._

 **[Crowd:]**

 _La la-la-la la_

 _La-la la-la-la_

 _La la-la-la la_

 _La-la la-la-la_

They finished with a proud prose as glitter fireworks exploded over them, creating a wonder finale. The whole crowd including their friends applauded loudly and rapidly. As usual, their performance was spectacular. Primrose and Joy smiled widely and laughed along with Wood and Peppy.

"Let's give our hand to our talented Primrose and Joy, and let's not forget his majesty and Wood for their part of the show. Another magnificent show, guy!" DJ Sonic declared which all the other trolls agreed as they cheered.

"This was the most wonderful party yet! Thank you, everyone!" Joy said as she waved and bowed with the others before going down the stage.

"Primrose, have I ever told you that you sing like an angel or that you never cease to amaze me?" Wood asked her when they left the stage.

"You may have, but I wouldn't mind hearing it constantly or maybe now?" She replied with a smirk.

Wood chuckled as they both shared a kiss. They were happy to be together, but mostly happy that they are still here with all their friends and hoped that they'll never be apart.

* * *

 **-Three months later-**

After the party, things went back to normal for the trolls. Their homes had been rebuilt, food has been growing great and just in time for the harvest season, and the orphaned children had found adoptive families to live in. They lived on as if Trollstice never came, and yet, there are still others that still remembered that it indeed came. One of them being Shiningstar, who will never forget the sacrifice his father had made, but at least his mother and sister are safe.

During the next few months, new things had happened for our troll friends. For one thing, things got even better for Shiningstar now that he recently found a special troll to be his girlfriend. Her name is Amethyst and she is an amethyst colored glitter troll with dark purple hair and pale blue eyes. She wore a dark pink dress with dark purple diamonds on them. The two glitter trolls had been together ever since they met on a cafe one day.

Wood noticed his happiness blooming and after all that he had suffered, he deserves to have some happiness.

Another good thing was about a friend of Joy's named Chester. Chester is a llama troll with red fur with orange stripes, has neon blue hair in dreadlocks, blue eyes, and wore a gold bling necklace with a C on it and a dark blue hat. Chester had found out that his mate is expecting a child. When Joy heard the news, she couldn't be happier for him than she was now. It was as if new life was coming to replenish the number of trolls for their village.

And one more thing happened that took place in one late autumn day. Inside a pink and light green pod, which is actually the doctor's pod, Wood, Primrose, Olivia, Big Bash, Shiningstar, Rhythm, King Peppy and Queen Joy were in the waiting room, whether sitting on the seats or even doing anything to pass the time.

Thorn was there, pacing back and forth impatiently by the door where all the action is happening. A few hours ago, his wife Ivy had gone into labor and they hurried to the doctor. Joy had told Primrose about it and she told Wood who told his friends and they all hurried to the doctor. Rosiepuff offered to come along just in case Ivy needed comfort. There have been there for a while and no changes had occurred yet.

Inside the other room, Ivy laid on the bed, supported by many pillows behind her, breathing heavily. Heavy sweats from labor are falling from her head. Rosiepuff stood beside her giving her support and comfort as the doctor prepared for the baby's arrival.

"Alright, dear. You're doing fine. Now, just breathe," Rosiepuff rubbed her hand gently. Ivy breathed in rhythm and tried to hold the pain.

"Rosiepuff, even though my husband and your son aren't exactly close friends, I'm glad you all came along for this moment... even though it's very painful for me," Ivy grunted as she kept breathing.

"Of course, dear. A new life is to be cherished by all," Rosiepuff said while wiping her forehead with a cloth.

"We're going to need more towels here," The doctor said. "They are in the cabinets."

"I'll get them. I'll be right back." Rosiepuff then left the room.

When she left the room, everyone then looked up from their waiting and hoped for the news. She told them that they're still working on it. She grabbed a few towels before returning to Ivy in the other room.

The other trolls resume their waiting. Some were patient, others, not so patient. Primrose rested her head on Wood's shoulder while he read a book. Shiningstar laid down on the sofa, looking on the roof while Rhythm was busily humming a soft tune while swaying her legs back and forth. Biggie and Olivia sat together making small chat while as Joy was busy making a scrapbook besides Peppy.

"I should be in there with her!" Thorn suddenly complained as he eyed the door, as if debating whether or not to go in.

"It's tradition, Thorn," Wood replied as he tried to calm the indigo troll. "Just relax. She'll be fine cause she's in good hands. My mom is an expert with children."

"Besides, you probably wouldn't want to be in there," Rhythm reassured him. "Women tend to suddenly get a new kind of high leveled super strength when they're in labor."

Thorn looks at Rhythm doubtfully until he saw Shiningstar raising his hand. "You could say that again. Mom almost broke my dad's wrist when they had me." That made everyone chuckle.

Thorn, however, forces himself to relax, but keeps glancing impatiently at the door. Right now, the only thing on his mind was the hope for his wife and child's well being.

But before he can let another unnerving thought pass through his mind, a high pitched wail was heard from behind the door. The door bursts open and Rosiepuff pops out with a smile. "The baby's here! Thorn, congratulations! You have a son!"

Thorn is speechless, and it takes him several seconds to speak. "And what about-?"

"Everything went very well. Your wife is just fine." Rosiepuff answered.

Exclamations of happiness that followed filled the room, along with the congratulations to the new father.

"Congratulations, Thorn," Peppy smiled.

"It's a boy!" Shiningstar exclaimed.

"Thanks," Thorn said. "Will you all come in to meet my new son?"

Everyone nodded and headed inside the room, careful not to crowd the new mother while they cooed at the bundle in her arms. The little boy was purple with blue hair with teal at the tip, a trait inherited from his mother. The little boy opened his eyes which were blue like his father's though in a lighter tone.

"Oh, look at him. He looks a lot like you, Thorn," Rhythm added.

"Thank you. I'm just glad that they're both fine. My son is truly special," Thorn tickled his son's tummy which earned a small giggle from him.

"So, have you thought of a name for the little guy?" Peppy asked.

Thorn pondered a moment. "Well, there are so many ideas, but..."

"Actually, I've thought of a name for him," Ivy interrupted her husband. "It was thanks to Wood and his family that they protected us from Trollstice by following the creek towards their hiding place. Which is why I want our son to be named...Creek."

"Creek. A name so majestic, serene, and unspoiled. It's perfect. Creek it is," Thorn nodded in agreement.

All the others watched fondly at the new miracle before them, even Shiningstar cried. "I saw that, dude." Wood pointed out with a smirk.

"No, the light was in my eyes," Shiningstar lied but saw that they're not buying it. "Okay, so we're not made of stones, okay?"

Everyone laughed along as the new parents press their foreheads together as they cherished the moment. It was magical. And they're mostly happy not only because their son was born after Trollstice, but also they are there to see him come to the world.

* * *

A while later, Wood, Primrose, and Rosiepuff started heading for home. It was happy to see a new life being born into the village.

"Isn't it wonderful that Ivy had her baby today?" Primrose said to Wood. "She and Thorn must be very happy. They have brought a new generation into the world. Of course, raising children is never easy, but those two will count on each other. They'll share all the joys of family life."

"And all the work, too." Wood added.

The three trolls laughed at his joke. "Oh, Wood. You really are something, aren't you?" Rosiepuff said.

"Mom, you know how I am. I'm your son after all," Wood replied.

"Yep. What did I do to have earned a son like you?" She said, ruffling his hair.

Primrose chuckled at the cute scene between mother and son. "Well, there's no doubt about it. Thorn and Ivy will have to work very hard to raise Creek, but parenthood also has its rewards. I mean, just think of the day when we too become parents when we have our own children." Wood halted for a second. Primrose noticed him stopping. "What's wrong?"

"You think we're gonna be parents some day?" Wood asked.

"Well, yeah. Someday, maybe. I would love to be a mother, even though I don't know much about being a mother. What about you, Wood?"

Wood became silent. He never imagined thinking about parenthood so soon. He wasn't even married yet and who knows when will that be. Not to mention that he wished to raise his young away from the Bergens. "Well, I really want kids, but I'm worried about the place we live in. Do you think any child will be safe when each year we fear of Trollstice coming?"

Primrose realized his worries and understood. "Yes, it is scary, but I'll know that we'll do our best as do everyone else in protecting our young someday."

Wood smiled at her as they held hands and walked home together.

"Well, Wood better give me at least one grandchild before any of us gets any older or, heaven forbid, eaten by the Bergens. I want to be a grandmother already!"

"MOM!" Wood groaned in embarrassment, his face darkening from the blood rushing to his face. Primrose chuckled as she then kissed him on his cheek, removing his embarrassment as he stared at her lovingly.

"I'm sure any child of yours will be lucky to have you as a father."

"Same for you. You'll be a wonderful mother and with your angelic voice, no baby will have nightmares with your lullabies and they'll always feel safe," Wood added. Primrose agreed as they shared one more kiss.

"Well, until then, I'll just enjoy your presence a little longer. I'm just glad you're still with me, Wood." She hugged him, nuzzling his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, my Primrose." Wood hugged her tightly. They later broke the hug before catching up with Rosiepuff as they headed back home where they belong and stay safe.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **A/N: Song Credit:**

 **"Celebration" by Kool and the Gang**

 **"This Side Of Paradise" by Bree Sharp from Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	10. Wood's Attempt and Joy's Singing Contest

**Here's chapter 10!  
**

 **I apologize for any delay. In case you haven't known, I recently gained a job which is 10 hours of labor from 6am-4pm and when I return home, I fall asleep that fast, my friends. But I haven't forgotten this story or the others, so each chapter might take a while. I appreciate your loyalty and patience so I hope this will make it up to you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own trolls or the music used in the chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **TheSnackPack - Yeah, he does, but by that time, nobody knew what he will become. No one is born evil, but they have free will which means what they choose will decide their fate or status. Until then, just enjoy him before he becomes the traitor we all know.  
**

 **Reby Montana - Thanks! Yeah, baby trolls are all adorable to me, even Creek. Yes, they will have their baby soon.  
**

 **Black Raider - Yeah, agree. There are some grandparents that want to have grandkids soon enough and that what makes them so lovable. I will keep working well.  
**

 **kibaschick - I'm glad to hear it. :)**

 **Cupcake - Well, in this story, he isn't the first born. Including him in the Snack Pack, he's actually the fourth born.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Thanks, my friend. Yeah, I loved the parties being made in that movie. Just keep reading and you'll see what happens then, but don't worry, it will come...after a few chapters.  
**

 **Saphira Winters - Thanks! :)**

* * *

 **A Blue Angel Born From Love  
**

 **Chapter 10: Wood's Attempt and Joy's Singing Contest  
**

* * *

 **-Back in the present-**

Branch continued on as Poppy listened while lying on her belly, her chin on her palms, and her feet waving back and forth.

"So you see, Poppy, even after Trollstice, things returned to normal, though there were many changes in both good and bad ways. Many trolls lost their family members, but they still lived on. Shiningstar met the love of his life after losing his father, homes have been rebuilt, and Creek was born, though I can't decide whether that was a good thing or a bad thing."

Poppy snickered and coyly remarked. "Branch."

Branch chuckled, raising his hands. "Okay, in reality, how could anyone know that Creek would turn out to be a sly, shallow, cunning, traitorous, son of a-"

"Branch!" Poppy frowned while covering her ears to avoid hearing a swear from her friend.

"What? I was going to say 'Bergen'," he calmly stated.

"Oh, that's okay then," Poppy shrugged. "But still, all life born in the village is special. Don't you think so, Guy Diamond?" She turned, only to realized that he's not in his usual spot. "Guy Diamond? Where are you?"

"I always thought Guy Diamond was not the troll that would sit still for hours," Branch commented. "But this is ridiculous and kind of rude."

They were both interrupted by the arrival of their glitter friend, panting while carrying a plate of sandwiches and berries. "Sorry I'm late. I got a little hungry so I went back home and brought these sandwiches and berries that I made in case you're all hungry as well." He placed the plate near them.

"Great, I'm starving!" Poppy grabs a sandwich and took a big bite. "Come on, Branch! Tell us more! What happened next?!" She asked with her mouth full, scattering crumbs near Branch.

"Alright! Alright! Calm down, Poppy." Branch chuckled. "The story's not going anywhere. Just please chew a little before you swallow and don't spill your crumbs onto my locket! It's a priceless family heirloom." Poppy swallowed in order for the former grumpy troll to continue as he stoked his chin. "Alright, now where was I? Oh yes! After Creek was born, things went on quite well in the village. Months went by and my parents grew closer and closer than ever. Their love was as obvious as a Bergen in a troll-only party. And when spring came, my father had only one thing in mind: to have the troll he wants to marry."

"Aw!" Poppy placed her hand in her heart at the thought of that romantic scene while Guy Diamond spoke "Oh, that's sweet. I hope he's talking about your mom, Branch."

"Guy!" Branch glared as he took a bite of his own sandwich. "Anyway, my father thought that very soon, he would have to make a move on Primrose before anything else happens. So, during the end of spring, he had planned something special for Primrose. But that all had to wait when Poppy's mother, Queen Joy, had issued a special event for everyone to enter."

* * *

 **-Back to the past-**

Many days came and went since Trollstice and Creek's birth and the trolls lived happily and peaceful since then. Autumn turns to winter and winter turns to spring.

During the months that passed, new things have arrived for our friends once more. Big Bash and Olivia have announced great news to their friends: they were going to have a baby! The soon to be parents couldn't be even happier, especially Big Bash who became a blubbering mess with his tears of happiness. Olivia currently is only four-almost five months pregnant and her tummy was starting to show. Her pregnancy had brought major cravings for sweets which her husband had to double make to fulfill her needs, but he didn't mind since she is eating for two now.

Later on, Joy's friend Chester had just became a proud papa to a little llama troll born in the middle of spring. It was a boy with fuzzy red and pink stripey fur, four light blue legs, blue eyes and hair and he named his new son: Cooper. Cooper was able to stand, though clumsily, from the moment he was born and was able to start walking by his parents' side. Now a month old and he happily skipped and trotted around, exploring new areas and discovering new things as well.

Over time, Wood and Primrose grew closer more and more each day. They've dated various occasions, sang together, shared hugs during hug time and any other time, and they spent time together under their favorite willow tree. There are times when Wood would ponder about his life while watching the moon from his window and whether or not, he would finally settle down with the girl of his dreams. Finally though, he decided that it was time for him to make the ultimate move.

One spring morning, about three weeks since Cooper was born, Wood was in his room getting ready for the day. He combed his hair thoroughly, checked his breath in case it smelled, and looked himself in the mirror practicing his speeches.

"Okay, Wood," Wood said to himself. "You can do this. You've faced Bergens and hungry spiders. This is nothing, except it might cost everything I worked and hoped for!" He groaned. "How am I going to do this? I could just go right to her and say ' _Yo, baby. What do you think of you and me, doing that wedding thing?'"_

He posed as what a bodybuilder would do. He shook his head. "No, too brawny." He then held a rose in his hand and spoke in a french accent. _"_ You are the only rose I need in my life." He scoffed. "No, too French. Maybe I could just do the puppy eyes routine or my last resort: beg."

"You? Beg? That's something my boy would never do. Not even to a Bergen."

Wood was started by his mother who stood by the door with a smile. He blushed madly and flustered. "Mom! Um, how long where you standing there?"

"Long enough. Forgive me, your door was opened."

"Oh, it's okay, mom." Wood assured her as he returned gazing at his mirror. Rosiepuff walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down. "Oh, mom. How am I going to ask her?" He then reached into his pocket and took out a box. He opened it, revealing inside a beautiful golden necklace in the shape of a heart. "I hope that she likes my gift for her and that she accepts my proposal."

"My dear, I'm sure that she'll love anything you give her," Rosiepuff said, gently rubbing his shoulders.

"How could you know that? And don't say it's a mother's intuition," Wood softly asked.

She smiled as she gently made him face her. "I'll tell you how. It's because she loves _you._ She would love anything that comes from your heart and from you. I believe that you have nothing to worry about." Rosiepuff then kissed his forehead.

Wood chuckled but then looked down. "But...What if she says no? Or what if I make a fool out of myself?" He said worriedly. All of those questions kept coming to his mind.

Rosiepuff then embraced him in a hug which he returned. "You shouldn't worry. Primrose is not the kind of troll that would think you're a fool or even say no to you. Wood, all will be fine. Remember what your father said? Just follow your heart for it will never fail you."

Wood sighed and then nodded. "You're right. Thanks, mom."

"Well, you better hurry because time is going by without you."

Wood wondered until he looked up at his clock. ""Oh no! I'm late!" He then ran out of his room after placing his gift in his pocket. "Bye, mom! Wish me luck!"

"Bye son! I love you!" Rosiepuff said.

"I love you too!" Wood cried out. He ran out the door with the box rattling in his pocket.

Wood ran towards the village in search of Primrose. He looked around and then finally, there she was, quietly smelling some flowers growing in a garden.

'Okay, I mustn't panic. I must remain calm and just be myself.' He thought to himself. He took a deep breath, exhaled and then walked towards her.

"Wood!" Primrose shouted once she became happy to see him.

"Primrose!" Wood happily shouted back. He held her hands in his. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Prim. I just lost track and-"

"Oh don't be sorry, Wood. It's fine," Primrose smiled. Wood gave her a smile back. "Now, shall we head off?"

"Yes. Let's." He nodded.

For the rest of the morning, the couple walked around the village, greeting to some trolls on the way. They talked and hugged during 'Hug time' and even laughed together. Later on, they had lunch together in a cafe where they were alone in a table.

"I'm having a wonderful time, Wood. But anytime I'm with you will always be wonderful," She said lovingly.

"It's the same when I'm with you, too." He said while holding his hands in hers. Wood's hands started to shake a bit. He was nervous.

"Wood, are you alright?" She asked.

"I...I'm..." Wood muttered and then gulped nervously.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no! Everything is perfectly fine! It's just..."

"Just what?"

He sighed and gazed into her beautiful, sky blue eyes. "Well, you see, now that we're alone, there's something...that I...have been meaning to ask you."

Primrose looked surprised at what Wood just said. "Yes? What is it?" She gazed into Wood's green eyes waiting for his question.

"Err... it's like this. Primrose, I would be...most honored if you...if you-"

"HEY, GUYS!"

In a flash, Shiningstar bursts between them, startling them. "Ahh!" Wood even fell from his chair. He rubbed his head.

"Wood, are you alright?" Primrose checked on him. Luckily, he recovered quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said.

Shiningstar looked at both of them. "Was I interrupting something?"

"As a matter of fact, you kind of were," Wood replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Shiningstar apologized. "You go back and continue...whatever is you were doing."

"Never mind, it's...nothing," Wood mumbled, feeling upset that his question would go unanswered. "And besides, the moment's kind of gone now."

"What's up, Star?" Primrose wondered.

"Have you heard the news? Queen Joy has decided to issue a singing contest for all to enter in order to see who would be considered the best singer of all time!" Shiningstar exclaimed, with an auto tuned voice.

"And who told you that?" Wood wondered.

"Queen Joy send and posted out posters all over the village. Singers would sign up and sing in a concert for all trolls to hear and it's in three days!" Shiningstar then pulled out of the posters and handed it to his friends. "Here, read it for yourselves!"

Wood then began to read the notice out loud. "Looking to add more fun, excitement, and love for music to your simple, carefree life?"

* * *

We jump to Thorn reading the next line of the poster while Ivy was bottle-feeding Creek. "Then become part of the greatest singing contest ever to hit our beloved troll village!"

"And be forever adored by your friends plus hundreds of trolls you don't know!" Olivia was reading the poster by the bakery where her husband is buying ingredients and pastries.

"All trolls of all ages are welcome to participate. Duets, trios, quartets, and any number of trolls in one song. There's no limit to it!" Starlight read it to Coral while they helped brush each others' hair.

The scenes jumps to Rhythm yelling the words out loud to her boyfriend DJ Sonic while playing on the DJ loudly. "There are only two rules: Everyone with a passion for singing is welcome and to have fun!"

The final scene is Chester reading the poster while giving Cooper a bath. "The contest would be held on the antepenultimate day of this month. That's three days from today, 7:00 pm sharp. Until then, rest those vocal cords and let them be heard on that night. See ya there, Queen Joy."

* * *

"This is amazing!" Wood exclaimed.

"I know, right?" Shiningstar agreed. "And I'm going to enter it with my sister. We're pros when it comes to duets. What about you two?"

"It sounds fun. Primrose, you must enter," Wood proclaimed.

Primrose's smile disappeared. "I could never win."

"What's that? Is that my girlfriend speaking, hmm?" Wood asked surprisingly. He couldn't believe that the troll he loves dearly, the same troll that loves to sing her heart out is refusing to participate. "Why would you think that?"

Primrose twiddled her fingers shyly. "I don't know. It sounds like there's going to be a lot of trolls to see me compete. I've never been onstage to a huge crowd."

"You have to, Primrose," Wood gently said to her. "You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. It's meant to be shared and heard by everyone."

"But what if I'm not good enough?"

"Are you kidding? Of course you're good enough. Heck, you're probably the best in my book. The first step in winning is believing you can win." Wood then thought of an idea. "Then how about this? I'll enter the contest if you do!"

"What? You will?" Primrose was surprised to hear this.

"Why not? It might be fun. We have three days to prepare," Wood declared. "One of us will have to reach to the top. That way, no matter who wins, we'll celebrate and maybe share the prize if there are any."

"You're on!" Shiningstar agreed, liking the idea and competition.

"What do you say, Primrose? If not for the audience, then do it for me," Wood pleaded.

Primrose thought for a moment. She always enjoyed singing and if she won, it would make her and her friends proud. She just can't let this opportunity slide, no matter what obstacles are in the way. "Okay, I'll do it. But don't think I'll give you all the luck for the contest. I'll need it as much as you do!" She playfully smirked.

"Then it's a promise!" Wood stretched his hand forward as Shiningstar and Primrose placed their hands on top of Wood's.

"PROMISE!"

"Well, I'm off! Gotta start practicing with Starlight. See ya on the day of the contest!" Shiningstar waved farewell to the two trolls who waved back.

"Guess we better start practicing ourselves, don't we, Primrose?" Wood said.

"Yes, we do," She nodded in agreement. "Now, what was it that you were gonna ask me before, Wood?"

Wood recalled of his attempt to propose to her. He played with the box in his pocket and knew that if they were going to enter the contest, he should not let it distract them both. He thought that in case they didn't win the contest, this proposal might be an even greater prize for them.

"Oh, right. Well, it's...nothing you should be concerned about," Wood finally said, though he wished he had told her sooner. "But I promise you this: I'll tell you about it after the contest, whether we win or lose."

"Oh. Okay. Then I'm looking forward to it. Well, I better head home and practice my singing. Thank you for another wonderful time together. I wish you the best," She then kissed him on the lips which he happily returned.

"No matter what happens, you'll always be the winner in my eyes," Wood kindly said.

"And you are to me, too," She told him as they shared another kiss together.

* * *

 **-Back in the present-**

"I can't believe it! He was so close in proposing to her!" Poppy exclaimed in shock. "Why did he decide to stay quiet about it?"

"I understand how you feel, Poppy. But don't worry, things _do_ get better later on," Branch assured her as he took another bite of his sandwich. "My father thought that it would be better to try again after the contest."

"So, both your parents entered the contest?" Poppy asked hopefully. "Who became the winner?"

"Ah-ah!" Branch waved his finger. "I'm not saying anything about the contest. You got to leave them wondering." He then glared suspiciously at the food he's holding. "Just as I'm wondering about this sandwich. What the heck is in this, Diamond?"

"Well, it's peanut butter and glitter. It's our old family recipe," Guy Diamond replied.

"Yuck!" Branch spat out the food and rubbed his tongue to get rid of the taste. "Eew! You know I don't like glitter, especially on food!" He then secretly threw the rest of the sandwiches away for the critters to eat, if they'll have them.

"Branch, can we get back to the story?" Poppy asked.

"The chef did it!" Branch cried until he slapped his forehead in realization. "Oops! Gave away that ending!" Guy Diamond laughed at his mistake.

"I meant the story of your parents," Poppy repeated.

"Okay." Branch chuckled. "For the next couple of days, my parents and their friends practiced their singing and searched for the right song for the competition. This would probably be the biggest event of the year. Leave it to your mother to prepare such an event. Right, Poppy?"

"Branch!" Poppy laughed.

"You know it's true, Poppy. You know it's true. You're your mother's daughter after all," Branch smirked. "Anyway, it wasn't long until the day of the contest arrived and boy, was it spectacular."

* * *

 **-Back to the past-**

 **Three days later...**

It was the night of the contest. It takes places at a huge stage filled with flower buds, colorful illuminating lights, a stereo and DJ system on the left which DJ Sonic was in charge, and big red curtains.

The audience was packed with hundred of cheering and hollering trolls in all ages and colors. They were all excited for the event that would be playing before them. Some of them had banners for the troll they want to win, others were clapping and shouting, and some even bought food and refreshments to enjoy. They even had glow sticks and glow in the dark ornaments on them to show off.

Behind the stage, the contestants were warming up their vocal cords. Ivy was doing meditating breathing techniques in rhythm. "Focus on the goal. Ohmmmmm."

Olivia, who signed up to sing even though she was four months pregnant, was practicing her melodies. "Lala-lalala! Lala-lalala!"

Shiningstar and Starlight, being the only duet to perform, gave each other confidence and support. "Remember, brother: the tip of the tongue, the teeth, the lips." Starlight said while doing warm up exercises with him.

Chester was practicing beat boxing and rapping his lyrics. _"Lift your head up cause you're a star. Be strong, boy, know what you are, and papa said knock them out!"_ He practiced his rap confidently. "Let's do this!"

Rhythm was trying to maintain her focus. "Power of the music. Find your beat and feel the rhythm in you."

And finally, Primrose was pacing back and forth nervously. She peaked through the curtains and gulped at the crowd. "Full house. I can't do this."

Wood wrapped his arms around her neck to comfort her. "Don't fret about it, Primrose. You got to try everything and do your best until the very end. You got to believe in yourself and sing from your heart. I know you'll be great!"

"You really think so?" She wondered.

"Of course I do. And I've been wondering. How about we meet in our favorite place after this? I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait after the contest. And here's a little bit of good luck for you." He then gently kissed her lips which she returned. "Knock em dead, Prim. Not literally, I mean."

Primrose chuckled. "I know. Thanks, Wood. I hope that either one of us will win."

"Me too." He nodded. He then heard the show starting and smiled. "Well, this is it. The show must go on!"

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	11. Night of Music (Part 1)

**Here's chapter 11!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own trolls or the music used in the chapter. Hope you're ready for some musical fun because this chapter is especially filled with it. So put on your listening ears and feel the music in the heart. I wonder which one of you have guessed the songs I've chose and how many favorite songs you've read today?  
**

 **Without further ado, Enjoy!**

 **Reby Montana - Thanks! Get ready 'cause there will be a lot of music!  
**

 **Black Raider - Thanks for understanding. I believe all men get nervous when proposing. Oh, he will soon enough.  
**

 **Kailey Reynolds1 - I love that song. I might be able to use it in the future. Thanks!  
**

 **Cupcake - Yeah, he acts like it sometimes, and yet he doesn't look like the oldest to me.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Don't worry. You can PM me anytime for whatever reason. I'm glad that you care. Yeah, Wood may not have proposed back then, but he will soon enough.  
**

* * *

 **A Blue Angel Born From Love  
**

 **Chapter 11: Night of Music (Part 1)  
**

* * *

Outside the stage, the crowd was in a cheering uproar, either jumping up and down from their seats or even throwing glitter and confetti all around them. Trolls are known for their party loving fun, but tonight takes the cake.

On stage, the wonderful Queen Joy appeared from the red curtains with a smile on her face. Tonight, she wore a glittery royal blue dress with her leaf tiara on her head. She walked with a microphone on her hand and prepared to speak to the crowd.

"Good evening, Troll Village!" She shouted happily, causing everyone to clap their hands loudly and holler. "Trolls of all ages, welcome to my official spring singing competition! Now, who's ready to hear some musical extravaganza from our talented competitors?" Everyone cheered loudly, obviously wanting to see the show. "Good! So do I! Now we have some wonderful trolls competing tonight, but only one will outshine them all. But if it were up all to me, I declare them all winners."

Behind the curtains, the contestants were preparing to, as they say, rock the house. "The whole 'you're all winners to me' speech is just a way to make sure the losers don't feel bad," Ivy bragged to the others.

Primrose rolled her eyes. "You nervous?" Wood whispered to her.

"A little, but mostly excited."

"Good luck, and if it counts, I sure do hope you win," Wood said.

Primrose smiled and then kissed his cheek. "I hope you do too." They both glanced lovingly at each other and then resumed to their positions.

Starlight was stretching herself and taking deep breaths to calm herself. She was wearing a gold tank top with long glittery red pants. "You ready, big bro?"

"Yeah!" Shiningstar nodded. "I'm like totally ready!" He exhaled, patted his cheeks and gave himself extra glitter. He wore only his visor hat, a light blue kerchief, and long blue glittery pants. "This is it. Dad, watch over us." He silently prayed and then went into place with his sister since they're the opening act.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Starlight said with determination.

"And without further ado, let's give it up for our first contestant or should I say, contestants! Let's hear it for Shiningstar and Starlight!" Queen Joy declared.

Everyone applauded and cheered in an uproar as the red curtains were being raised and DJ Sonic put on the music which sounded very upbeat with an uptempo dance-pop style. Shiningstar and Starlight appeared under the spotlight with microphones in hand and facing away from the crowd. When the music started, they moved to the music.

 **[Starlight:]**

 _Uh-huh_

 **[Shiningstar:]**

 _Uh-huh_

They suddenly turned and faced each other with smiles.

 **[Starlight:]**

 _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

 **[Shiningstar:]**

 _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

 **[Starlight:]**

 _I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

 **[Shiningstar:]**

 _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

 **[Starlight:]**

 _I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_

 _I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

They exchanged dance styles, finger pointing, and groovy moves through their lyrics as they suddenly turned to the crowd and walked forward.

 _If you want my future, forget my past_

 _If you wanna get with me, better make it fast_

 **[Shiningstar:]**

 _Now don't go wasting my precious time_

 _Get your act together we could be just fine_

 _I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

 _ **[Starlight:]**_

 _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

 **[Shiningstar:]**

 _I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_

 _I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

They both twirled sending a shower of glitter onto the crowd. All the trolls were clapping in rhythm and sending whoops and cheers to the duet.

 _ **[Both:]**  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

 _ **[Starlight:]**_

 _(Gotta get with my friends)_

 _ **[Both:]**_

 _Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

 _If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

 _Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

Shiningstar and his sister do make a great duet. This didn't go unnoticed to their mother and Amethyst who watched happily in the crowd. Wood and Primrose were also impressed by their song. They might be tough to beat. They listened on as the duet continued singing and from their dance style, they noticed that they're having the time of their lives.

 **[Starlight:]**

 _Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want_

 **[Shiningstar:]**

 _So tell me what you want, what you really, really want_

 **[Starlight:]**

 _I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha) I wanna, (ha)_

 _I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah_

The two sibling moved around the stage in a pattern of flips, back flips, hair twirls, and steps.

 **[Both:]**

 _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_

 **[Shiningstar:]**

 _(Gotta get with my friends)_

 **[Both:]**

 _Make it last forever, friendship never ends_

 _If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give_

 **[Starlight:]**

 _(You've got to give)_

 **[Both:]**

 _Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is_

 _If you wanna be my lover_

 **[Shiningstar:]**

 _You gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta_

 _Slam, slam, slam, slam (make it last forever)_

 **[Both:]**

 _Slam your body down and wind it all around_

 _Slam your body down and wind it all around_

 **[Shiningstar:]**

 _Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha_

 **[Both:]**

 _Slam your body down and wind it all around_

 **[Starlight:]**

 _Slam your body down and zigazig ah_

 **[Both:]**

 _If you wanna be my lover_

They finished on their knees and poses and an explosion of glitter behind them which formed into a heart, facing the crowd with smiles. They were greeted by a huge applause and various whistles. The two glitter trolls stood and bowed to them.

"Thank you, everyone!" Shiningstar hollered. Then they disappeared behind the closing curtains.

King Peppy, who watched from his seat above the crowd, also applauded, chuckling in amusement. His wife came to the stage also clapping. "After seeing all that, it makes me wanna, wanna, wanna participate as well! But first, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really see more singing tonight! Don't you?" She was answered by cheers. "Then let's welcome our next contestant. Give it up for Chester!"

Chester appeared before them once the curtains were up. He wore sunglasses and carried an electric guitar which was connected to an amp near DJ Sonic as he waved to the crowd. "How's everyone tonight?" The trolls cheered. "It's time to spread the love, let's rock and roll!"

DJ Sonic turned on the music as various lights illuminated around them and some trolls played in a band behind him. Chester strummed his guitar and shouted a loud screech.

 _Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?_

 _Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?_

 _Mama, can you hear me? try to understand_

 _Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man_

 _My daddy lived the lie, it's just the price that he paid_

 _Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away_

He strummed his guitar as he played the music. He moved to the rhythm as everyone clapped or either danced along.

 _Oh, if there's one thing I hang onto_

 _That gets me through the night_

 _I ain't gonna do what I don't want to_

 _I'm gonna live my life_

 _Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice_

 _Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly_

 _When the world gets in my face_

 _I say, have a nice day_

 _Have a nice day_

He walked to the edge of the stage where his microphone stand was and stretched his hand to the crowd.

 _Take a look around you; nothing's what it seems_

 _We're living in the broken home of hopes and dreams_

 _Let me be the first to shake a helping hand_

 _Anybody brave enough to take a stand_

 _I've knocked on every door, on every dead end street_

 _Looking for forgiveness_

 _What's left to believe?_

Chester gave everything he had in his performance. He sang with all his might for all to hear. He even saw his mate and son in the crowd and tipped his hat and winked to them.

 _Oh, if there's one thing I hang onto_

 _That gets me through the night_

 _I ain't gonna do what I don't want to_

 _I'm gonna live my life_

 _Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice_

 _Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly_

 _When the world gets in my face_

 _I say, have a nice day_

 _Have a nice day_

He then played his guitar solo, strumming madly like it was the end of the world.

 _When the world keeps trying, to drag me down_

 _I've gotta raise my hands, gonna stand my ground_

 _Well I say, have a nice day_

 _Have a nice day_

 _Have a nice day_

When he finished, he smiled when he saw and heard the trolls cheering for him and his act. "Thank you, my brothers and sisters! Never stop rocking out loud!"

The curtains closed in his view and Queen Joy walked on the stage. "Chester sure has a point there. We should all have a nice day and night as well!" Joy chuckled. "Our next troll is a first timer when it comes to singing in a crowd, so let's give her some support. Our own, sweet Olivia!"

As the crowd clapped their hands, the curtains pulled up as Olivia shyly came out, waving to the crowd. She wore a beautiful rosy red dress with leafy patterns and her headband had hearts to liven the mood. Despite being 4 months pregnant, hence her growing belly showing, she still participated especially with Big Bash supporting her.

She calmly walked towards an upright piano that was set for her. As she sat on the bench, she turned to the crowd where she saw her husband in the front rows, giving her a thumbs up and whispering "Love ya, dear, and good luck." She grinned as she stretched her knuckles and began to play a few notes. After playing few melodically notes, she smiled and began to sing as some trolls played their instruments.

 _Heart beast fast_

 _Colors and Promises_

 _How to be brave_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

 _But watching you standing alone_

 _All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Olivia's song was melodious and it was obviously sang from her heart. She sang with love as the same love she gave and shared with her husband and to all she cared deeply. Unlike the previous contestants whose songs were loud and active, her song was calm and serene, almost like a lullaby.

 _Time stand still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything, take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath, every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

The other contestants listened to her singing and moved their heads in rhythm. Wood placed his arm across Primrose's shoulders and she leaned closer to him in response, sharing their thoughts of Olivia's song. They believed that their love will last more than a thousand years.

 _And all along I believed, I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

All the other couples in the crowd and even Peppy and Joy themselves shared each other's comfort and presences. It seems that everyone was moved by Olivia's song, filling their hearts with love.

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday, waiting for you_

 _Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed, I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

When she finished, Olivia felt pleased with her performance. It made her heart glow when all the crowd cheered. She even heard Big Bash's shouts from the crowd.

"That's my wife with our baby within her! They're my sweethearts! Love ya, honey!" Big Bash hollered for all to hear. Olivia chuckled and stood up from the piano bench to take a bow. Then she left before the curtains came down.

"Wonderful, wonderful! A beautiful song from a lovely troll!" Joy came in, clapping her hands. "No doubt she'll be an exquisite mother. Like her, we'll make sure our love will last more than a thousand years!" All seemed to agree with her. "Now, our next singer is a known music lover, one who is a dear favorite to our DJ troll over there." She pointed to DJ Sonic who waved to everyone. "Now, how about getting this party going? Give a shout out for Rhythm!"

The crowd chanted and clapped their hands as Rhythm came out with a microphone headset once the curtains were up once more. The stage was decorated with cardboard cutouts that made out of stars, flowers, and pods. Even DJ Sonic whistled for his girl. "Hello, my music loving trolls!" Rhythm cried out. "It's showtime! DJ, let's get it started!"

"You got it, babe!" DJ nodded as he inserted her choice of song. It gave out a pop rhythm that can make anyone dance. She tapped her feet and then proceed to sing and dance.

 _I stay out too late  
Got nothing in my brain  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm  
That's what people say, mmm-mmm_

She moved around as if she were describing her lyrics. Many trolls chuckled at first but some trolls, like her friends, knew she had something planned for her performance.

 _I go on too many dates_  
 _But I can't make them stay_  
 _At least that's what people say, mmm-mmm_  
 _That's what people say, mmm-mmm_

 _But I keep cruising_  
 _Can't stop, won't stop moving_  
 _It's like I got this music_  
 _In my mind_  
 _Saying, "It's gonna be alright."_

She then entered inside the biggest pod cutout after giving a wink to the audience and to DJ Sonic as well. After closing the door, the lights had turned off except for a white light behind the pod where the silhouette of Rhythm can be seen. The silhouette grew and grew after each light blink and it shows her changing clothes. Once she's done, there was a huge boom! All the cutouts were removed and some trolls activated a fog machine for special effects.

All the trolls gasped in awe while DJ Sonic's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. Rhythm came out wearing a stylish, midnight blue, long sleeved shirt and pants that sparkled like stars, various shiny bracelets, an ankle bracelet, and a transparent blue cape. The lights turned on and the spotlight was on her as she walked in tune with her song.

 _I never miss a beat_  
 _I'm lightning on my feet_  
 _And that's what they don't see, mmm-mmm_  
 _That's what they don't see, mmm-mmm_

 _'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_  
 _And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate_  
 _Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_  
 _I shake it off, I shake it off_

Her choreography sure was fun to imitate cause it sure made the other trolls shake their bodies and dance to the beat. Even Joy, Starlight, Chester, and Shiningstar danced for fun while Wood and Primrose clapped along.

 _Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break  
And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake  
Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake  
I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _Shake it off, I shake it off,_  
 _I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_  
 _I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off,_  
 _I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

 _I, I, I shake it off, I shake it off_

Rhythm twirled around, then leaped into the air and finished with a slide towards the audience with a striking pose. Everyone jumped happily and cheered for the fun show given by Rhythm. She panted and then grinned. "Thank you, hope your night is super fun!"

"That's Rhythm, folks! Always making the songs even more fun!" Joy spoke to the microphone. Rhythm bowed to crowd before giving a glance to DJ Sonic, who was still gawk-eyed at her. "DJ?"

DJ Sonic shook himself to return to reality. He didn't know why but he suddenly jumped down his station, walked to Rhythm and spun her into a dip. He then suddenly kissed her in front of everyone, which everyone cheered.

"Power of the music!" Shiningstar cheered, happy for DJ to make a move.

"That's one way to make a move," Wood commented.

The curtains closed on the young couple who still haven't broke their kiss. "Whoo! This is getting intense! There are still three more trolls who will have to give it all if they would have a chance of winning this! We'll have a five minute breather for the others to relax and prepare themselves. Hope you're ready for more!"

* * *

 **Hope you like it! There are still three trolls who will sing in the next chapter so I'm sure you're all ready for it once it's uploaded. Meanwhile, for fun, feel free to guess the winner when you review this chapter. And try to guess the songs they might sing.  
**

 **A/N: Song Credit:  
**

 **"Wannabe" by Spice Girls**

 **"Have a Nice Day" by Bon Jovi**

 **"A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri**

 **"Shake it Off" by Taylor Swift**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	12. Night of Music (Finale)

**Here's chapter 12! Sorry for the delay, had lots of holidays and writer's block! But now I'm better. Thanks for your patience.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own trolls or the music used in the chapter.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **TheSnackPack - Yeah, Rhythm deserves to woo the crowd and especially to her boyfriend, DJ Sonic.**

 **Reby Montana - Glad you like the songs and Primrose will be saved for last cause she's the best in my and Wood's book.  
**

 **Black Raider -Who wouldn't want to see the show? I know I want to as well. Have fun enjoying the rest of the show!  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Yeah. I love that scene from the movie so I couldn't resist putting it in the story. That's okay. At least, you'll be surprised. In a way. you're right about Wood. Primrose will be special, at least I hope she is.  
**

* * *

 **A Blue Angel Born From Love  
**

 **Chapter 12: Night of Music (Finale)  
**

* * *

"Okay, trolls! The other singers have rested their voices and are ready to give it all they got! Are yo ready for more?" Joy stood in front of the roaring crowd who, again, responded in cheers and hollers. "Good! Now allow me to introduce to a very special yet familiar troll we know. He's sure is popular to everyone especially when it comes to music. Give a hand for our friend, Wood!"

All the trolls clapped loudly for the green troll who was becoming too shy to walk out. Wood gulped nervously. "I don't know if I can do this," He said to Primrose.

"Of course you can. You're a wonderful singer. Just imagine yourself singing just for me instead of a crowd. You'll be great," She supported him with a smile.

Wood smiled in return and they both shared a hug. After the hug, he inhaled and exhaled deeply and then walked towards the spotlight in the middle of the stage where the microphone stood. As he faced the crowd, he turned to DJ Sonic and nodded his head, indicating him to start the music. DJ did what he suggested and played the song. The music blared up for all to hear and Wood bowed his head before he began to sing.

 _Aren't you something to admire, 'cause your shine is something like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always parallel on the other side_

He then grab the microphone and glanced at Primrose with a smile, whom was entranced by his musical lyrics. In a way, he was singing for her and she felt it in her heart, her hands where her heart laid.

 _'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass, I'm here trying to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong_

He then began to dance to the song. His feet pacing to the beat as the crowd clapped their hands in rhythm, even King Peppy and Joy were amazed by Wood's melodic voice and clapped along as well.

 _'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along_

DJ Sonic even added a barrage of lights flying around like a swarm of fireflies flying around the stage as Wood continued his next verse.

 _It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me_

 _You are you are the love of my life (x8)_

Wood then recalled all the time he shared with the one troll who inspired this song. Primrose is all that appears in his head from the time they've met under the willow tree up to today. Each moment shared with her was always magical, no matter how short it was. He hoped that after the contest, he would have the courage to take the next step in their relationship.

 _Now you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are_

 _You are you are the love of my life (x8)_

 _Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do_

 _You are you are the love of my life (x10)_

As the song ended, he let the mic drop and posed a finale. Everyone applauded for the wonderful performance. Nothing short of amazing from the troll who sang with the most soulful voice, filled with hope and love through it all. Primrose applauded the loudest which Wood noticed and grinned.

"Amazing! And beautiful, I must say! Ladies and Gentletrolls: Wood!" Joy presented him.

Wood took a couple of bows and he walked away towards the backstage where Primrose waited. When she saw him, she didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around his neck, locking him in a kiss which he happily return. "Wood, that was spectacular!"

"You really think so?" He asked hopefully.

"I know so. If that isn't a winning song, I don't know which is," Primrose stated. They both chuckled as they embraced each other happily.

"Thanks, Primrose. I just hope that your song will be better because if anyone should win, it's you," Wood said while caressing her cheek. "Well, I'm going to see how the others are doing. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Wood. And I'll be waiting for you after this." She said giving him a thumbs up and a wink which he returned the gesture before leaving her.

From behind her, Ivy came forward with coy smile. "Hey, Primrose. Maybe you'll want to sing a victory song for me when I _win_ the competition."

"How do you know you're gonna win, Ivy?" Primrose wondered suspiciously.

"I think it's pretty well known that I'm one of the best singers in our generation. Everybody knows that," She stated in a matter of fact way.

"Well, who knows?" Primrose hunched her shoulders. "One of us will win. It could be Olivia, Chester, Wood would be lovely, and maybe, I might win."

"Ha! Are you kidding me? Your highest level in singing is only suited for children's birthday parties. Nothing more," Ivy scoffed. "Besides, the contestants here have families supporting them, talent, and popularity. What do you have to show for it? Nothing. You're just an orphan who's just lucky enough to be even here in the first place. So do yourself a favor and don't get your hopes up."

Primrose was about to say something, but nothing came out. All she could do was lower her head sadly.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have a contest to win," Ivy smirked as she walked ahead with Primrose watching her with a downed look.

"Now, without further ado, Ivy!" Joy presented the salmon colored troll who strolled onto the stage as trolls welcomed her. She arrived with a proud smile on her face which became wider once she caught glance of waving Thorn in the crowd with baby Creek in his arms.

"Thank you, everyone. So glad to be here tonight!" Ivy spoke loudly on the microphone. "Hit it!" She commanded DJ Sonic to start the music. The music was upbeat which made Ivy tap her feet rhythmically.

 _Don't need permission_  
 _Made my decision to test my limits_  
 _'Cause it's my business, God as my witness_  
 _Start what I finished_  
 _Don't need no hold up_  
 _Taking control of this kind of moment_  
 _I'm locked and loaded_  
 _Completely focused, my mind is open_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_  
 _Don't ya stop, boy_

Ivy then walked seductively on the stage which, obviously, made some male trolls whistle loudly but Thorn was hypnotized by her beauty glimmering in the spotlight.

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_  
 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _Nothing to prove and_  
 _I'm bulletproof and_  
 _Know what I'm doing_  
 _The way we're movin' like introducing_  
 _Us to a new thing_  
 _I wanna savor, save it for later_  
 _The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker_  
 _'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature_  
 _I live for danger_

Some trolls activated the fog machine, giving extra special effects for Ivy's dancing and moves. The smoke gave her a mysterious style which impressed the audience.

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_  
 _Don't ya stop, boy_

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_  
 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _All girls wanna be like that_  
 _Bad girls underneath, like that_  
 _You know how I'm feeling inside_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_  
 _All girls wanna be like that_  
 _Bad girls underneath, like that_  
 _You know how I'm feeling inside_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

Primrose looked from the backstage to her rival. She admits that Ivy is a pretty good singer. She wondered how she could compete with that, not to mention that her words, though hurtful, were partly true. She sighed as she continued watching her.

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_  
 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _All girls wanna be like that_  
 _Bad girls underneath like that_  
 _You know how I'm feeling inside_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_  
 _All girls wanna be like that_  
 _Bad girls underneath like that_  
 _You know how I'm feeling inside_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_  
 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_  
 _Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy_  
 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

She finished with a pose while blowing her hair back. Ivy was awarded with cheers, feeling confident and proud of her performance.

"That's Ivy for you. Singing with grace and style, everytroll!" Joy announced.

"Thank you," Ivy kindly said as she bowed. She walked towards the backstage where the other participants looked on. "It's in the bag," She bragged silently, indicating that her show has earned her the winning spot.

"And now, my fellow trolls. As usual, I save the best for last. Our final contestant is a talented troll and a personal friend of mine whom I can't wait to hear her sing," Joy chuckled. "So, let's give a warm hand of applause to our own and only, Primrose!"

Everyone applauded for Primrose to enter, but as the spotlight shone, Primrose was nowhere to be seen. Joy wondered what was taking her? She tried introducing her again. "Come on out, Primrose!" Once again, no Primrose. "Where is she?" She whispered to some trolls behind her who only hunched their shoulders.

Wood became concern and searched for his girl. After searching the whole backstage, he finally found her, hiding behind some curtains while taking rapid breaths. She now wore a beautiful sleeveless, silvery blue dress that sparkles on the collar and on the bottom. "Primrose, what's wrong?" He asked her worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"I...I can't go out there!" Primrose gasped.

"Of course you can. They're waiting for you. You have to go on." Wood said.

"I'm terrified!" She covered her face.

"I understand that any one can get a case of stage fright every now and then, but that doesn't..."

"No!" Primrose interrupted, silencing Wood. "I'm terrified that...I won't become something more after I perform. Compare to the other contestants, I have nothing. I am nothing." She sniffed as she tried to hold her tears back.

"Who would ever say a thing like that?" Wood came to her.

"Ivy."

"Oh, that explains it," he muttered. "Primrose, look at me." She shook her head like a little child. Wood then gently forced her to face him where she gazed at his sweet face. He then wiped her eyes with his thumb. "Primrose, you are a very special troll. You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, a loving nature, friends who adore you, and a wonderful boyfriend who will stand by you no matter what and will never, ever leave your side. You have everything you need. So, don't you ever say that you are nothing because you're not. Forget about the others and sing your heart out for all to hear. And even if you don't win the contest, I assure you that you will gain a very special prize in the end."

Primrose sniffed and made a small smile at him. "You really think so?"

"Positive. I promise you that all will be fine."

Primrose chuckled. "So what is this prize I will gain?" She asked.

"That will come later on. But for now, you have to perform." They both suddenly heard the audience clapping in a chanting way as if they're calling out to her. Wood smiled and offers his hand to her. "Give me your hand, my flower." Hearing his nickname for her has given her the confidence to grab his hand and let him lead her towards the stage. "Deep breaths, Prim, and if you want to remove your fear, all you have to do is sing. When you do, then all will be okay."

Wood gently releases her hand as she appeared onstage. Every troll cheered loudly for her, especially her friend, Joy. She shyly walked towards the microphone which she nervously adjusted it to her settings. The trolls all quieted down, waiting patiently for her to perform. Primrose looked back to the other contestants and Wood.

"Sing, my love," Wood whispered, encouraging her to sing without worry.

"Okay," She told herself and took deep breaths. Once she was ready, the music started and the lights dimmed, leaving the spotlight onto her. The music played melodically, like if someone was playing a piano. Facing the crowd, she took the courage to sing.

 _There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away_

All the contestants were amazed and smiled at Primrose's beautiful singing voice, except for Ivy who stood quietly as she listened.

 _And then a hero comes along_  
 _With the strength to carry on_  
 _And you cast your fears aside_  
 _And you know you can survive_  
 _So when you feel like hope is gone_  
 _Look inside you and be strong_  
 _And you'll finally see the truth_  
 _That a hero lies in you_

The royal couple were entranced by not only Primrose's performance, but also at the magnificent lyrics of her song. Peppy couldn't help but feel that her song was a message for all the trolls to not lose their hope even if it seems hopeless. The king believed that they will survive the Bergen attacks in the future and maybe someday, someone will take the courage to save them all.

 _It's a long road_  
 _When you face the world alone_  
 _No one reaches out a hand_  
 _For you to hold_  
 _You can find love_  
 _If you search within yourself_  
 _And the emptiness you felt_  
 _Will disappear_

 _And then a hero comes along_  
 _With the strength to carry on_  
 _And you cast your fears aside_  
 _And you know you can survive_  
 _So when you feel like hope is gone_  
 _Look inside you and be strong_  
 _And you'll finally see the truth_  
 _That a hero lies in you_

Wood had no doubt that once again, Primrose managed to trap him in her melody. Her songs were from her heart and knew that she is the most hopeful troll he'd ever known. As he held his heart, he listened on as she vocalized like an angel. An angel he hoped to marry should she accepts his proposal. Lights flashed behind Primrose and various fireflies glimmered as they flew around the stage.

 _Lord knows_  
 _Dreams are hard to follow_  
 _But don't let anyone_  
 _Tear them away_  
 _Hold on_  
 _There will be tomorrow_  
 _In time_  
 _You'll find the way_

The crowd all swayed to the music, some even raised their glow sticks in the air while others clapped along. Primrose managed to shed a couple of happy tears as she sang with all her heart. She even glanced at Wood, the only troll she truly love with all her heart and soul.

 _And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive_

 _So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
That a hero lies in you  
That a hero lies in you _

She finished with her stretched out hand to the crowd. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was the whole village in an uproar, whistling, clapping, and even cheering for the teal troll. Happily, Primrose bowed to the crowd and waved.

"What a spectacular sight for our final performance!" Joy announced.

"Primrose did really great," Shiningstar commented as he and sister clapped.

"That's my girl," Wood agreed.

Primrose left the stage and then came to Wood with a smile. "How did I do?"

"Like you, you never cease to amaze me. I'd say that the moon itself couldn't resist in shining its light onto you, making you the only star in this very night," he replied poetically. Primrose beamed at his words and blushed.

Just then, a staff troll came by and started to speak. "Okay, people! Get ready for the judging. All contestants will have to wear this heart-shaped badge as part of the judging system." He then passed the badges to each contestants and each one was in a different color: Wood's was blue, Ivy's green, yellow for Olivia's, Primrose's badge is pink, Shiningstar and Starlight were purple, Chester's red, and finally, Rhythm's was orange. "Good luck, everyone, and may the best troll win."

The contestants are lined up and walked to the stage. They stood single file behind Joy as she explained to the audience on how to pick the winner. Some of them waited excitingly for the results, others were becoming nervous. It all comes down to this moment and they know it.

"And now, the moment you all been waiting for. The moment of truth! Who will be the grand winner of our singing competition?" Joy said. "And who will decide? Well, it's none other than our very own audience!" Joy presented to the crowd. The contestants were surprised to hear this and wondered how will they decide. "All of you trolls out there have your glowsticks ready?" The crowd replied by raising their glowsticks in the air. These special glowsticks, once the troll vote the color of the winner, can send out small luminous balls of light that connect to the badges of the contestants according to the color of their badge. The one with the most lights will be the winner. "Good. Now please use your glowsticks fire off the color corresponding to the contestant who you think deserves to be the winner. Ready? And...show them beautiful colors and let them fly!"

"Ivy!" Thorn shouted as he picked the color green.

"Go, Wood!" Rosiepuff said, choosing her son's badge color.

"Let's go, Primrose!" King Peppy, Silkie, and other trolls who chose her voted on.

All the trolls in the audience, with their glowsticks in hand, voted for the colors they chose and the whole area was surrounded by hundreds of luminous orbs floating in the air like fireflies. All the lights traveled to the stage and poured themselves into the contestants' badges. Behind them was an illustration of the votes filling up in a bar. All the contestants grinned and chuckled in delight as the lights came to them. Primrose, however, stood silently and nervous. Unable to help herself, she tightly shuts her eyes, praying to herself that she'd win.

"Oh, please. Please, please, please!" She silently prayed. While waiting, she recalling the times when she sang by herself to her heart's content, when she had first met Wood due to him following her voice in the forest, and when they sang together at Shiningstar's party. She even remembered all she had endured such as Trollstice, facing her fears, and even all the loneiless when she lost her parents. Eventually, Primrose opens her eyes to see a stream of votes pouring at her as Wood and Ivy looked on surprisingly.

The votes had stopped pouring. Looking at the results in the bar illustration, Joy smiled and joyfully announced. "It has been decided, trolls! I am joyfully happy and proud to announce the winner of the singing competition and it is none other than...our very own...PRIMROSE! Congratulations, girl!"

Primrose gasped and became stunned in silence. Joy, Wood, and all their friends clapped their hands happily for her. Ivy was the only one who didn't congratulate her. In fact, she couldn't believe that she didn't win as she stood there, mouth opened and speechless.

"Way to go, Primrose! I knew you'd win!" Wood said.

Primrose turned to him, her eyes filling with happy tears. "I won. I actually won!" She joyfully grabs him in a tight hug which he returned as they twirled around together as everyone cheered on. "Thank you, Wood!"

"I believe you did this yourself. You deserved this win!"

"Still, I couldn't have done it without your love and support," She added.

"Congratulations, Primrose, on your victory. I am glad to present you the Rainbow Song Award." Joy then handed her a beautiful gold trophy decorated with rainbow colored ribbons and petals which she accepted.

"Thank you so much. It's beautiful!" Primrose beamed and waved to the crowd as they all cheered her on.

"I also would like to present these prizes to our runner up and third place winner in the competition. For our runner up, the rainbow medal is the award and it belongs to...WOOD!" Joy put on the medal onto Wood who bowed his head gratefully.

"Thank you, Joy. It's been an honor in taking place in this event!" Wood stared at the shiny medal and then joined by Primrose's side.

"And finally, Ivy, who has earned this beautiful Rainbow Ribbon as the third place prize! Congratulations!"

Ivy walked forward as Joy gave her the ribbon. She thanked Joy politely, even though she wasn't thrilled that she didn't win the top prize. Still, reaching the top three isn't a total loss. She gracefully walked next to Primrose and stood before the other trolls.

"Let's not forget all the other contestants who have entertained us tonight. Give them a hand!" Joy clapped for the trolls who had participated. They all waved to the crowd and knew that they had fun in the contest. "And that concludes our competition! So til next time and keep on singing your heart out!"

Everyone rejoiced as the contest cam to a close. Primrose and Wood glanced at each other lovingly and deep down, it will only a matter of time before he will give her a much bigger prize than the one she had won. It all depends if she will accept it...and him.

* * *

 **Hope you like it! Primrose had won the competition, which I believe some of you have guessed. So, what will be Wood's special gift? Well, find out...on the next chapter.  
**

 **A/N: Song Credit:  
**

 **"Mirrors" by Justin Timberlake**

 **"Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande**

 **"Hero" by Mariah Carey  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	13. A Love That's Meant to be

**Here's chapter 13! And now, the chapter you've all been waiting for, so keep your tissues near in case for falling tears of joy.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own trolls or the song in this chapter.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Magicwolf12 - You're right of the reference. I thought it matched the occasion.**

 **Purple-Eyes - It's true. The reference came from that 'cause I believed it was perfect for the contest. Yeah, the prize would be memorable.**

 **Reby Montana - Primrose deserves to win, obviously! And yes to all of your guesses! But we'll take it one step at a time.  
**

 **Black Raider - Ivy is like that to Primrose as like Thorn is to Wood. They sometimes just let their jealously and rivalry take control over themselves.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - I apologize for the wait, but know that your patience will be rewarded right here. Yeah, who wouldn't want them to win the contest, right? Well, his son does take after his father in personality. The song was a suggestion by a friend which I agreed.  
**

* * *

 **A Blue Angel Born From Love  
**

 **Chapter 13: A Love That's Meant to be**

* * *

After the contest, everyone went home to either go to sleep early or celebrate their fun with their families, like the contestants. However, there were two trolls that aren't going to do those things. Wood and Primrose walked side by side from the stage and through the village as the moon illuminated in the night sky.

"I'm glad you won first place, Primrose. You were truly amazing out there," Wood commented.

"Thanks, Wood. But you were great too. You may have won second place, but you're first place in my eyes," Primrose beamed.

"And even though you won the competition tonight, you'll always be a winner every day to me, my flower."

Primrose chuckled as she took his hand and gently held it as they walked. "So, Wood, what were you gonna say to me now that the contest is over? You've promised to tell me whether we win or lose, remember?"

Wood truly hadn't forgotten his promise, but he was still nervous. His free hand currently touching the gift for her inside his pocket. "I remember, but let's talk under our tree. After all, it is our favorite place."

"Yes, it is and always will be. Alright, lead the way," Primrose nodded. Wood happily did that as they left the village and into the forest.

It was a peaceful night inside the forest with critters chirping their musical cries and fireflies flying around like a colorful shower of lights. The night was clear, not a cloud in the sky, the moon shining brightly, and an ocean of stars twinkling above. It was the perfect night to be outside in the dark.

Following the fireflies in their direction, the trolls pushed some leaves and branches blocking their path until they were out of the woods. On the horizon, their sacred willow tree stood ever so gracefully and majestic on its hill.

Holding hands, they walked up the hill, enjoying each other's company with smiles on their faces. Once they reached the top, they gently sat down, gazing at the moon. Wood picked up a blue flower and puts it on Primrose's hair.

"For the ever so lovely troll whose beauty can outshine any flower in the whole meadow," Wood poetically said.

"Oh, you're so charming. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a prince," Primrose chuckled.

"Well, I must be a lucky one in order to deserve a princess such as you."

They both laughed and they shared a small kiss. Once they broke the kiss, Primrose rested her head on his shoulder while Wood had his arm around her shoulder and both trolls gazed at the stars together. The night was warm and not a chill was found. Wood inhaled deeply and exhaled and slightly turn to stare at Primrose's face. Oh, how her beautiful teal skin glimmers under the full moon like a beacon of hope. And her pink hair, ever so soft and flows gently each time she turns her head. He didn't noticed how his cheeks were becoming darker the more he thinks about her. Even his heart beats rapidly, knowing that in a moment, he'll have to pop the big question.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Primrose asked. Wood shook his head after returning to reality from his train of thought. He didn't know what he was suppose to say considering that he wasn't paying attention. "The night, I mean."

"Oh! Yes, yes." He cleared his throat. "It is. The nights can be quite romantic in the springtime. Especially under a romantic setting such as ours."

"You seem quite distracted tonight, Wood. Is something the mater?" Primrose asked.

"No, of course not," he assured. "However...there are so many things that I wish to tell you."

"I'm listening," she smiled softly.

"Well, for one thing..." he sighed and gaze upon her. "You, Primrose, are the rose that will never wither even in the coldest weather. You will forever bloom and your beauty will be recognized by all living things."

Primrose blushed deeply as he continued while taking hold of her hands lovingly.

"Your sky blue eyes... they are my whole world. The blue sunset that fade every time you sleep and the blue sunrise for every time you awake. And your smile, a rainbow itself turns jealous and refuses to show its colors, knowing that it can never be as majestic and wonderful as yours."

"Oh, Wood, you really mean that?" Primrose held her heart, feeling it about to burst. Her cheeks madly blushing from his poetic words.

"Always have and always will," Wood smiled. "You think you can answer this question: where would I be if I never knew you?"

Primrose gaze into his green eyes hoping to search for an answer, but even she couldn't find one. "I don't know, Wood, but I know this: this is something that was meant to be and I can't think of anyone else that I rather spend my time with. You are the one for me, Wood," She embraced him which he returned. "You saved me from loneliness. I wish I could do something for you in return."

Hearing that gave Wood hope. Maybe, just maybe, this might be the only chance for him to propose, but he had to be sure. The whole area seems to be getting in position for Wood's moment. The critters humming and chirping in tune as if they were singing. The fireflies dancing along, illuminating the area with their tail glows.

Wood broke the hug and caressed her cheek before breaking into a song.

 **[Wood:]**

 _If I never knew you_  
 _If I never felt this love_  
 _I would have no inkling of_  
 _How precious life can be_

He then gave her another hug, enjoying her presence.

 _And if I never held you_  
 _I would never have a clue_  
 _How at last I'd find in you_  
 _The missing part of me._

He lets go of her. They recalled all the hardships they endured such as the recent Trollstice and Bergen attacks, the losses they suffered, and harsh words and insult from other trolls.

 _In this world so full of fear_  
 _Full of rage and lies_  
 _I can see the truth so clear_  
 _In your eyes_  
 _So dry your eyes_

Remembering them made Primrose sad, almost on the verge of tears. Wood wiped them away with his thumb which she smiled.

 _And I'm so grateful to you_  
 _I'd have lived my whole life through_  
 _Lost forever_  
 _If I never knew you_

Primrose's hand left Wood's as she walked away, gazing at the willow tree as she thought of what would have been her life if she never encountered Wood almost a year ago. Their meeting was no coincidence and she knows it.

 **[Primrose:]**

 _If I never knew you_  
 _I'd be safe but half as real_  
 _Never knowing I could feel_  
 _A love so strong and true_

She was thankful for all the times they've shared together and how their love had bloom everyday. Truly, they are perfect for each other. She held her chest where her heart beats rhythmically. Love is all she felt for him.

 _I'm so grateful to you_  
 _I'd have lived my whole life through_  
 _Lost forever_  
 _If I never knew you_

Wood then came and wrapped his arms around her neck area and she held his arms. Just hearing her sing is enough to make him melt, but hearing her say her true feelings about him were just the words he needed to hear to keep going.

 **[Wood:]**

 _I thought our love would be so beautiful_

 **[Primrose:]**

 _Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

Then Wood released her and gently took her hands as they serenaded together. As they danced, their colors shone brightly, showing their love and happiness they have for each other. Green and Teal were the only colors that can be seen from afar dancing under the tree.

 **[Both:]**

 _I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_  
 _All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night_  
 _But still my heart is saying we were right_

Primrose then lets go and then using her hair, she climbs onto a higher branch. Wood followed in pursuit as they sang together in harmonic verses. They enjoyed singing and waltzing across the branches through their love song.

 **[Primrose:]**

 _Oh if I never knew you_

 **[Wood:]**

 _There's no moment I regret_

 **[Primrose:]**

 _If I never felt this love_

 **[Wood:]**

 _Since the moment that we met_

 **[Primrose:]**

 _I would have no inkling of_

 **[Wood:]**

 _If our time has gone too fast_

 **[Primrose:]**

 _How precious life can be..._

 **[Wood:]**

 _I've lived at last..._

 _Yeah, yeah_

Primrose then climbed onto a higher branch and walked across it with balance in her steps as Wood watched her from below. For a few seconds, they would turn away to see the scenery and later, return their gazes at each other with smiling on their faces.

 **[Both:]**

 _I thought our love would be so beautiful (So beautiful)_  
 _Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

 **[Primrose:]**

 _I thought our love would be so beautiful_  
 _We'd turn the darkness into light_

 **[Both:]**

 _And still my heart is saying we were right_

Nearing the end of their path, Wood stretched his arms forward. Primrose saw his action and judging from his face, he was telling her to come to him and he'll catch her. Feeling complete trust in him, she jumped right down into his arms and twirled her around happily.

 **[Wood:]**

 _We were right_  
 _And if I never knew you_

 **[Primrose:]**

 _If I never knew you_

 **[Wood:]**

 _I'd have lived my whole life through_

 **[Primrose:]**

 _Empty as the sky_

Wood gently dips her after twirling and they locked eyes. Their eyes twinkled like the stars above and both trolls were entranced as if they were under a spell. These two knew that they will forever be empty without their love to fuel them and felt that whenever they would look at their reflections, all they would see is half of themselves, barren of the other half. They complete each other.

 **[Both:]**

 _Never knowing why_  
 _Lost forever_  
 _If I never knew you_

Once they stopped singing, they came a little closer to each other, not breaking their gazes for a second. Then without hesitation, Wood put his hands on Primrose's face and they leaned in to kiss. As they kissed, shooting stars streamed across the sky and their colors shone even brighter than before.

After what seemed like an eternity in heaven, they parted from one another. Primrose smiled in content and Wood mirrored her smile. "Wood, you certainly are filled with surprises," Primrose said playfully.

"I can't help it, my love. You sure have a magnetic beauty that I just can't seem to escape every time it pulls me towards you. But then again, why would I resist you?" He replied. Primrose came closer and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug while Wood hugged her shoulders.

This was the time now, more than ever, for Wood to ask that heart burning question. "Primrose," he began, "you've said that you wished to do something for me. Well, there is one thing that I would ask of you and I can't think of a better time than when we're alone together under our willow tree."

"Yes?" Primrose wondered.

"Okay," he gulped nervously and exhaled. "Primrose, whenever I'd close my eyes, all I see is the day we've met. Just one moment and I knew that you're the one for me. You filled my heart with the love we shared and it grows more and more each day. What I'm trying to say is that... I love you, Primrose, with all my heart and soul and not a day goes by where I don't think about you. All I want is for us to share everything together, endure the pain, and experience wonderful things together. There's only one thing I want in my life...and that is you."

Suddenly, Wood took out the box from his pocket and then kneel down on one knee. All Primrose could do is gasp in surprise. Wood opened the box to her, revealing the heart shaped golden locket he intended to give to her days ago. And now all he needed to do is to ask.

"Primrose, my one and only true love and the angel of my heart, will you do me the honor...of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

Primrose was speechless though her heart was filled with happiness and her eyes were shedding tears of joys. And when she saw the wonderful gift, it made her feel lighter than air. She finally have the courage to speak. "Oh, Wood, this is the most lovely present from the most wonderful troll I've ever met. I know that I can't live without you and I am willing to live the rest of my days by your side no matter what" She cried happily, and after she wiped her tears, she nodded. "Yes, I will."

"You mean-"

"Yes. Yes! YES! I will marry you!" Primrose happily cried.

Wood joyfully laughed with her as he then gave her the locket, placing it around her neck. "You look beautiful, Primrose. I love you and I will forever, every single day of forever."

"I'm counting on it, starting now. And I love you too. Forever and Always."

And they then embraced themselves, locking each other in a deep kiss which marks the beginning of their new engaged life. They'll be waiting for the day they are wed and just like the night of their first kiss, this night has indeed ended perfectly.

Truth be told that it is plain as anyone can see that these two trolls, united by their love and bounded by their future together, are truly simply meant to be.

* * *

 **Hope you like it! I'm hearing wedding bells already. Soon, the wedding will be on our door!  
**

 **A/N: Song Credit:**

 **"If I Never Knew You" by Jon Secada and Shanice from _"Pocahontas"_  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	14. Two Hearts that Beat as One

**Here's chapter 14! Also, Happy Birthday, Reby Montana! :D  
**

 **Oh, I've been waiting to write this chapter for a long time, and to celebrate Valentine's Day as well as the birthday of my dear friend Reby Montana, I present this chapter to all of my readers.**

 **I have to say that this is the longest chapter I've ever written for any story. Over 9, 100 words! Hoo-wee! Because it's long, it might be some time before the next chapter can be published. May this chapter bring lots of happiness and joy. Also, you may want to keep your tissues near in case for upcoming tears of joy.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own trolls or songs in this chapter.  
**

 **Warning: there will be some strong scenes in the end of the chapter that's rated M! So, young readers, you have been warned of this.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reby Montana - I hoped it would. I know, right? I've been waiting to write this and I see someone's been paying attention in detail. Well, your wait is now over 'cause here it comes.  
**

 **Black Raider - I'm glad you and your heart had enjoyed every bit of the proposal. I was nervous that I was making it sound too sappy, but thanks for telling me that. And now, you get to enjoy their wedding!  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Yep. Thank you for your patience, my friend. That's okay to be excited. Express yourself the way you like it, but positively and kindly is quite preferable. Sometimes your actions speak louder than words can describe.  
**

* * *

 **A Blue Angel Born From Love  
**

 **Chapter 14: Two Hearts that Beat as One**

* * *

 **-In the Present-**

"And that was how my dad proposed to my mom and how she immediately accepted his hand in marriage," Branch said with a warm feeling in his heart. This is one of his favorite parts of his parent's history, at least that's what he told his Grandmother when he was small.

He then gazed upon Poppy who had a excited look in her eyes. She clenched her fingers impatiently while muffling her happy shouts. Guessing her actions, Branch chuckled. "Okay, Poppy. I'll allow it just one more," He then put his index fingers into his ears. "Go ahead!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH!" Poppy let out a huge girly screech of happiness that can be heard throughout the forest. Her cries scared some critters into hiding and the birds flew away from the trees. Guy Diamond had to cover his ears from the loud noise. Knowing Poppy, Branch was prepared for this. "Oh, holy hair! Oh, holy hair! Oh, holy hair!" Poppy rambled on like a little girl getting her toy on Trollmas. "I can't believe we've finally reached the wedding part! Oh, how romantic!"

"It's true, Poppy. And they couldn't be any happier than before," Branch nodded.

"And was it a big wedding? Did they had lots of glitter and balloons? How was Primrose's dress?" Poppy asked so many questions at once that Branch didn't had a chance to answer them quickly.

"One at a time, Poppy. One at a time," Branch pushed his hands forward, wishing for her to calm down. She became silent but eager to know more. "Thank you. Because they are eager to get married, they decided that the wedding would be set for the following few days. The wedding was..."

"The greatest night of their lives!" Guy Diamond hollered in his auto toned voice. "It was at a lake, filled with shimmering fireflies flying around in many orbs of light. Eager trolls packed the grassy meadows. Your mother arrived in a butterfly carriage, the diamonds in her dress and tiara sparkling, your father looking glamorously in his glitter tux, escorted her into a glitter altar where he..."

"Guy Diamond!" Branch snapped Guy out of his monologue. The teal troll looked irritated that his friend interrupted his story, especially to the good part. "That was Shiningstar and Amethyst's wedding, you crazy disco ball! Now, be quiet and stop interrupting the story!" Guy Diamond sat down with a goofy grin and listen on. "As I was saying, the wedding was big, but not as big as a royal wedding, of course. But many trolls came to see the couple tie the knot. They had a lot of decorations in all shapes and sizes, even glitter, thanks to certain family members of our famous glitter troll."

"Aw! Shucks!" Guy Diamond hunched his shoulders in embarrassment. "Was my dad Wood's best troll?"

Branch nodded. "He was and also the one who gave my dad his bachelor's party while Rhythm did my mom's bachelorette party which both were successful, by the way. King Peppy did the honor to issue the ceremony. Joy was Primrose's maid of honor and Silkie made the wedding dress. Everything had to be perfect for these special trolls."

"Oh, I just love weddings as does Bridget too!" Poppy squealed happily. "If only she was here to hear this story...but she and Gristle are away on their trip to Venice."

"It was her birthday present from Gristle considering it was her birthday yesterday. It's a good thing you've send her a birthday card, Poppy," Branch added.

"Yep. Poppy's skills in scrapbooking and crafts are beyond the incredible!" Guy Diamond exclaimed, making Poppy blush.

"Aw, you guys! I just do what I love."

"We know, Poppy," Branch agreed kindly. "And believe me that Joy felt the same way when she helped prepare the wedding. This is a wedding that will never be forgotten by the hearts of many. Even though it wasn't a royal wedding, everyone believed that Wood and Primrose were in one or at least, deserved one to start with."

* * *

 **-Back to the Past-**

News had spread quickly of Wood's proposal and Primrose's acceptance to his hand in marriage. The first to be notified by this was Rosiepuff. She practically leaped from her chair, pumped her arms in the air and cheered loudly as if she won a prize. She was happy for both of them and was even more happy when they decided that the three of them should live together in Wood's pod as a family.

For the next three days, after their friends and everyone they know have been given the news, they all immediately began their planning and preparations. Each troll had a role to perform for the wedding: King Peppy was to issue the wedding, his wife was Primrose's maid of honor and with her skills in decorating and planning, it's no match for her, Silkie was in charge of making the bride's wedding dress, Shiningstar was chosen to be Wood's best man and was deeply honored, Big Bash prepared the food and bake the wedding cake with a little help from Rosiepuff, and Rhythm, Olivia, and Starlight were to be bridesmaids.

Everyone was busy, trying to get everything perfect. Since then, Wood and Primrose were always running around, working with the trolls to prepare for their wedding. Flowers needed to be checked on, rings needed to be bought, and cakes needed to be made. Within a day before the wedding, Primrose's dress was finally complete.

Meanwhile, King Peppy and Joy were overlooking the construction of the alter. Shiningstar was helping with the decorations, Big Bash and Chester were bringing the wedding cake which was a big, seven layer, chocolate cake with white icing decorated with green lining, pink and blue flowers, and DJ Sonic was placing the chairs alongside with the other trolls and his love Rhythm.

"The trolls are doing a fine job," Peppy said.

"Are the decorations to your liking, your majesties?" Shiningstar asked as he finished adding the last streamers. The rulers gazed upon the decorations with awe. It was a beautiful sight with a rainbow arch in front made from respective colored flowers, a white carpet leading to it and beside it were rows of urns filled with pink, white, and blue flowers; and pink, green, and red streamers surrounding the area.

"Perfect," Peppy smiled. "They're beautiful!"

"You've done well," Joy said happily.

"Thank you very much," Shiningstar bowed his head proudly.

"You're welcome!"

"It sure is coming along nicely for your best friend. Primrose and Wood will be pleased by all that we've done," Peppy commented. "It sure reminds me of our wedding day."

"Thanks, Peppy. That means a lot," Joy thanked him while giving him a kiss.

"Now if there's anything more you need me to do, just say the word."

"There is one thing if I may," Joy said.

"And what's that?" Peppy wondered.

"My dear Peppy, it would be a great honor for you to escort Primrose to the alter for her marriage. Considering that she's without parents, you're the best candidate for that. And I know that she'll be happy with this decision. Will you do that for her and for me?"

Peppy chuckled. "You don't need to ask me that. I'm sure Primrose would be pleased to have me escort her anyway. And I'll be happy as well. She's your best friend and she's practically family to us."

"Thank you, Peppy!" Joy gratefully wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug which he gladly returned.

* * *

Finally, the wedding day came and it dawned bright and lovely on the first day of May. Everyone rose with the dawn, active and ready to make this the best day for Wood and Primrose. The girls ushered Primrose to get up while the boys worked on Wood.

Inside the groom's room, Wood was watching himself on his mirror as he tried on a special tuxedo he saved for the occasion. The tuxedo was navy blue with a teal bow and black shoes. This suit was his father's before he died and he wanted to wear it to honor him. With him was Feather, wearing his best purple suit with a red bow and his hair being silky smooth with gel.

Shiningstar, wearing only a dark blue bow, came inside the dressing room. "So, how's our groom coming along?"

"Oh, just about one step closer to being a nervous wreck," Feather commented.

"Very funny, Feather," Wood sarcastically replied. "I can't help it if I've started thinking that the moment I leave this room, I'll be marrying the troll I love with all my heart and I'll probably ruin everything with my foolishness!" He began to hyperventilate, but luckily, Shiningstar came and shook his shoulders.

"Get a grip, man! It's not the end of the world!" Shiningstar said. "But the beginning of a new life. Relax. Take a deep breath and all will be fine."

Wood exhaled. "I know. I'm just so nervous about this. I mean, am I doing the right thing? Is she willing to go through this with me?"

"Why did she agreed to marry you if she isn't?" Feather pointed out. "Don't back out now. Besides, any troll who risked his life to save others, who had faced Bergens on Trollstice, and has saved my girlfriend can handle one simple wedding."

Wood smiled at them, feeling relief and lucky to have good friends like them. The men suddenly heard knocking on the door and Rosiepuff came in. She wore a beautiful peach dress with a rosy red shawl on her shoulders. "I'm sorry to interrupt, boys. I just want to see if the groom is ready."

"He'll be done in just a moment," Shiningstar said. "We'll be leaving you two alone now. Can't wait for the ceremony to begin." Shiningstar grinned and he and Feather walked out the door. Once alone, Rosiepuff gazed upon her son and became awed when she saw him. Wood was so handsome in his suit that she almost shed some tears.

"You look as handsome as your father did on our wedding day," she said.

"Thanks, Mom. I wanted to wear something of his today," Wood said softly.

"That means so much to me. Your father would be so proud of you," Rosiepuff said, giving him a warm smile.

Wood sadly looked down as he remembered his father who gave his life to save his family on Trollstice and died a hero years ago. "I wish he was here. He would have loved seeing me get married to Primrose. I miss him so much."

"Oh, Wood. But he is... in here." His mother said as she placed her hand in Wood's heart. "Once you love someone, they stay in your heart forever."

Wood smiled warmly at Rosiepuff and then they pulled each other into a warm hug. Tightly hugging each other, they didn't noticed their tears of happiness shedding. "I love you, Mother."

"I love you too, Wood. Your father does too," she happily cried before breaking their hug. "Well, I'll go see how your bride is doing. I'm so proud of you, my son."

"Thanks, mom, for everything. I wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for you or Dad," Wood replied warmly with all his heart. Rosiepuff nodded and left to check on Primrose.

Meanwhile, Primrose was with Joy and the rest of the bridesmaids as she examined herself in the mirror. The bridesmaids all wore matching sky blue dresses and had their hairs done for the occasion. They were excited and thrilled for the wedding to begin but mostly happy for their friend. Three days ago, she was the winner of the singing competition. Today, she'll marry her one and only true love any moment now.

"You're so gorgeous, Primrose!" Joy gleefully said.

"Wood's a lucky guy," Rhythm commented.

"Thanks, girls!" Primrose gratefully said. She was wearing her wedding dress that Silkie proudly made to match her: it was a beautiful yet simple sleeveless, white dress decorated with light blue flowers around her waist and collar. She also wore a tiara made from primroses, white slippers, the locket that Wood gave her when he proposed, and held a bouquet of blue roses and daisies. "Silkie, you really outdone yourself. This dress is beyond beautiful!"

"It is, isn't it?" Silkie beamed. "But it's not as beautiful as the bride wearing it." The others agreed with her, which made Primrose blush.

"And how's our bride looking today?" The girls turned to see Rosiepuff coming in, greeting her with smiles on their faces.

"Almost done. Is the groom ready?" Joy asked.

"He's nervous, but if I know Wood, and I do, he's willing to go on with this to his heart's content," Rosiepuff gladly stated. "Could you girls excuse us for a few moments?"

"Sure thing. We'll be waiting for you and I'll get Peppy for your escort, Prim," Joy added. "Come on, girls! Time to get into position."

"Thanks, Joy! I'm eternally gratefully for all you've done for me," Primrose said.

"What are friends for? Glad to help!" Joy replied before leaving the two trolls alone together.

"Oh, Primrose. I've never thought I live to see this day. I still can't believe it's your wedding day already. Time sure flies fast," Rosiepuff softly said.

Primrose sighed. "I know. But maybe it's for the best. We'll never know how much time we have before the next...you know." Rosiepuff nodded, understanding what she meant. Trolls fear every year for Trollstice because the holiday happens in a different day and month each year. Which is why the trolls enjoy every single moment they have together with all their friends and families. "If only my parents were here to see me today."

"I'm so sorry about your parents," Rosiepuff sincerely said, giving her condolences.

"Thank you."

"But I'm sure that they're watching you right now, just as my husband and everyone who has been lost to us over these last years. And I have a feeling that they're proud of you just as I am."

Primrose smiled. "Thank you, Rosiepuff. You know, after today, I'll officially become part of your family and you'll become my mother in law." She then held Rosiepuff's hands. "But to me, you and Wood were always my family even before today and I'll always think of you as my mother."

Rosiepuff made a warm smile, her eyes becoming misty with tears and then gave Primrose a loving hug and Primrose returned the action.

Primrose broke the hug as she recalled everything she'll need for the wedding. "Okay, I've got something new. That's my new locket Wood proposed me with. Something borrowed are these slippers from Joy. Somethings blue are these lovely blue roses on my bouquet. Now I just need something old."

Rosiepuff thought for a moment and then got an idea. "Wait here." Rosiepuff said before going out the door. A few minutes had passed before Rosiepuff returned to the room, holding something in her hand. "Open your hands."

Primrose held our her opened hands as Rosiepuff placed something in them. When Primrose what it was, she gasped. In her hand was an old photo of Rosiepuff possibly taken a few years ago. "It's wonderful."

"Wood took my picture a few years back to have as a keepsake. So, when I told him about you having it, he agreed with me," Rosiepuff explained. "You can put it in your locket so that you'll always have me wherever you go. I want you to have it because you're precious to our family."

"I don't know what to say. I'll forever cherish it." Primrose shed a couple of tears as she placed the photo inside her locket. "Thanks, Rosiepuff."

"Anything for my family," she replied and they both shared a warm hug. "So, let's get you married."

"I love that idea," Primrose agreed without a doubt.

The wedding ceremony will soon commence and all the trolls have gathered and stayed seated in the bleachers. The alter stood and looked beautifully for all the trolls to see and it truly was a sight to behold with their very eyes. At the alter, Wood stood there, looking proud and happy to be marrying the girl of his dreams. He held his hands together nervously, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

By his side stood Shiningstar while behind them stood DJ Sonic in his blue-green suit, Big Bash in his black suit, and Feather. The glitter troll notices his friend looking like he's about to panic and tried to comfort him. "You're okay, Wood?"

"I'm fine. I'm just a little excited, a little nervous, and a little sick to my stomach," Wood whispered to Shiningstar.

"Good. That means you're ready for this," Shiningstar said. "It's just a shame that Amethyst couldn't make it."

"What happened to her anyway?" Wood wondered why his best friend's girlfriend couldn't come to the wedding.

"Funny story. We were getting ready to leave and then her dress got caught in a twig and it ripped apart. 'It was a disaster' she said. There was no time to get it fixed or to get a new one. I was willing to stay with her even if I missed your wedding. I knew you would understand why I wouldn't come, but she wasn't willing to let me miss the chance to be your best man. So I went for her sake. In a way, I came for both of us."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Wood said. "I'll let Big Bash or some of our friends to take pictures so that she wouldn't miss anything."

"Really? That would be awesome!" Shiningstar smiled.

On the other side, Rhythm, Olivia, and Starlight stood, waiting patiently for the bride with Joy beside them. Rosiepuff sat in the front seat, trying to keep herself from crying while the rest of the trolls sat in the back. Everyone was there, even Thorn and Ivy.

Finally, they initiated the 'Here comes the Bride' song. Everyone stood up as a small troll named Buttercup, whom was chosen to be the flower girl, walked forward with a smile, spreading the rose petals all around the aisle. She had buttercup colored skin, tall, baby blue hair, and purple eyes. She wore a green dress with a pink heart in the middle and a pink bow in her head. Then came the ring bearer, Fuzzwell, a fuzzling with apple green sticking up hair and red legs and feet since his body is not visible, He walked the aisle while holding the rings in his pillow until he later joined Buttercup.

("Wait a minute!")

 **-Cut back to Branch and friends-**

"Fuzzwell and Buttercup? That's Fuzzbert's father and Smidge's mother, aren't they?" Poppy realized, interrupting Branch's storytelling.

"Yes, they are," Branch nodded before saying, "Now please, don't interrupt."

"Sorry," Poppy apologized with a shy grin.

 **-Back to the wedding-**

And at last, everyone gasped and awed as Primrose came in with King Peppy escorting her. Her beautiful dress glimmering brightly in the sunlight, her primrose tiara was adored by the crowd and her bouquet was filled with the blue roses and daisies, symbolizing purity, true love, and new beginnings.

Wood's eyes shone with love and awe as he stared at the beauty that's coming over to him. In a matter of minutes, he would become her husband and she his wife. He couldn't believe that the day he hoped for has finally come and can't imagine the many things they'll do together as a married couple.

Silkie began to cry quietly, but quickly wiped them before Primrose could get there. DJ Sonic, without anyone noticing, put on his headphones since he felt unnatural without them.

"You look amazing, Primrose," King Peppy whispered as they walked.

"Thanks, King Peppy. And thank you for being my escort. I appreciate it," Primrose said.

"It's my pleasure, and Joy's too. You can thank her for it later." They both chuckled silently as they finally reached the altar. With honor and happiness, he lets her go as he proceeded to the altar to be their preacher.

"Dearly beloved, ladies and gentletrolls of all ages!" King Peppy called out to his people and all who are present. "Today is a momentous occasion as we are all gathered here to celebrate the union of two of our dear friends: Primrose and Wood. Their bond of love has grown stronger with each passing day and despite the dangerous times we've been through because of the Bergens, it won't stop us from sharing our love and happiness to others. Their commitment to each other as well as to the other trolls in recognizable and true. They have also shown us that even though we are many, our hearts will always beat as one. May your new life together be blessed with plenty of memorable memories and faithful love. May we have the rings, please?"

Fuzzwell raised his pillow to them. Wood grabs Primrose's ring and held it up as he held up her left hand. "With this ring, I do declare you my wife, my soul mate, my love, for all eternity," he recited, putting the ring on her ring finger.

Primrose's took Wood's ring, and smiling, reciting the same words, "With this ring, I do declare you my husband, my soul mate, my love, for all eternity," She places the ring on his ring finger.

"May we hear the vows you've prepared for each other, please?" Peppy asked.

"Ladies first," Wood insisted.

Primrose giggled. "Okay. Wood," Primrose began, nearly choking on her emotions. "From the day we've first met, you were the light that shone the darkness in my heart away. You are my savior, my guardian, and after today, you'll be my wonderful husband. It was no accident that we've met. It was fate for our love is truly meant to be."

Everyone awed at her words. Some even muffled their squeals of joy while others tried to hold their tears from falling.

"I vow to always stand by your side through the good and bad times, especially the bad times no matter what they'll bring. To never leave you or to turn my back on you, I promise to cherish every moment we'll share and to treat you with respect, compassion, kindness, but most of all, with love. To show you the bright side of every part of life itself and to love you today, tomorrow, and forever-every single day of forever. I love you, Wood, forever and ever."

"Aww!" The crowd went on all at once.

"Oh, here come the waterworks!" Big Bash blubbered before starting to cry with Chester comforting him.

"And now for your vows, Wood," Peppy turned to him, though he, too, was holding some tears after hearing Primrose's sincere words. This ceremony was bringing some memories from his own wedding which was making it hard to control himself from bursting to tears.

"Wow, I guess I have to beat that, don't I?" Wood said, earning a chuckle from Primrose. Chuckles were also heard from their friends and when Wood gazed at his mother who sat in front, her smiling face gave him the courage to speak from his heart. Wood sighed softly and began with a tender smile.

"Primrose, the moment that your angelic voice had led me to you, I have found the missing part of me. Since then, every morning just reminds me of all the wrong dreams I've been chasing all my life until I found the right one: You."

This time, Shiningstar started to sob and even Big bash and Chester who bawled out like a geyser.

"Don't you cry, man! You're making a scene!" DJ Sonic whispered to Shiningstar.

"Speak for yourself! You're crying too!" Shiningstar pointed to his teary eyes. DJ tried to deny it despite the tears already falling.

"The sun is in my eyes!" DJ Sonic lied.

Feather came behind them and handed them both tissues. "Here, blow."

The two trolls took the tissues and blew their noses on them. "Here, Feather." Once they're done, they handed back the used tissues to Feather who looked disgusted.

"Geeee! Thaaanks!" Feather sarcastically replied.

"Okay, we're better," Shiningstar said, wiping his tears and returned to listen Wood's vows again.

"So, today, I'll marry you not because you're someone I can live with, but because you're someone I cannot live without. And if you ever live to be a hundred, I hope that I live to be a hundred minus one day, so I'll never have to live without you."

"AAWWW!" The crowd went on simultaneously once again.

"I vow to encourage you, protect you, inspire you, and to love you truly through good and bad times. I will forever be there to laugh with you, to lift you up when you are down, and to love you unconditionally through all of our adventures in life together. I promise to put your needs before mine first, to always think of you wherever I go, and to accomplish one of the greatest streaks any troll wishes to pursue – to tell you 'I love you' every single day for the rest of our lives. I love you, Primrose, and I'll always love you in any form, always more and never less."

After hearing the vows, many trolls wither cried or struggled to cry. Rosiepuff was practically wiping her tears with a handkerchief. It was then that King Peppy took the honor in closing in the ceremony.

"Finally, it is my deep pleasure and sacred duty, to ask you this, Wood. Do you take Primrose to be your lawfully wedded wife? To honor, love, support and cherish her, through sickness and poor, til death do you part?"

"Forever and always, I do," Wood replied as he stared into Primrose's eyes, not regretting one bit of his answer.

"And do you, Primrose, take Wood, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To honor, love, support and cherish him, through sickness and poor, til death do you part?"

"Forever and always, I do," Primrose surely replied, trying to hold back her tears.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Troll and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Peppy loudly declared.

Wood happily bent his head and pressed his lips firmly against Primrose's. In a deep, passionate kiss. And in an instant, he wrapped his arm around her waist and spun his new wife around, their lips still locked in a kiss. Everyone applauded for the newly wedded couple even Big Bash and Chester while crying their eyes and hearts out. But nobody could be happier than Primrose and Wood, for their love and new life together was sealed with a kiss.

* * *

At the wedding reception, everyone gathered in the village square where everything was prepared for the party. Several large table filled with treats and food were set up along with mushroom seats, another table had many presents for the newly weds given by their various friends and loved ones, a stage was also there for music and DJ's stereo system just for everyone to dance and sing to their hearts content, and finally, the wedding cake stood ever so beautiful for everyone to enjoy later. Some trolls were looking at it very hungrily, but Big Bash was there to make sure nobody get dibs before the couple.

In the dance floor, Wood and Primrose shared their first dance together as DJ Sonic played melodious and romantic music. Everyone enjoyed seeing this lovely sight, especially Rosiepuff who held her happy tears at bay. The two trolls gently waltz, holding on to each other and exchanging loving looks. Once they've finished, Wood then went to DJ Sonic and asked him for a microphone for he has a special treat for his wife. DJ nodded and lend him one.

"Good evening, everyone. We just want to thank you all for coming to our wedding. It truly means a lot to us to have all of you here today at our wedding to bless our new beginning together," Wood said which everyone clapped their hands. "And now, I would like to sing a special song to my lovely bride, the one troll I'll be sharing my life with and whom I'll never stop loving." Wood then placed his eyes on her, "My beautiful flower, this is for you. Feel free to join in." As DJ Sonic and the rest of their friends played their instruments, Wood began to sing.

 _Once in a lifetime_

 _Means there's no second chance  
So I believe that you and me  
Should grab it while we can_

The tone of his voice, the harmonic rhythm of his lyrics, all of this is making Primrose feel lighter than air. His singing is so magnificent, but why stop there? His voice is beautiful but when joined with her own, their song becomes unforgettably magical. Grabbing an extra mic from DJ, she joined in on the next lyric.

 _Make it last forever  
And never give it back_

 _ **[Wood:]**_

 _It's our turn, and I'm lovin' where we're at_

 _ **[Both:]** _

_Because this moment's really all we have_

Wood, staring into twinkling sky blue eyes, took a few steps towards her as he continued. Primrose did the same.

 _ **[Wood:]** _

_Everyday of our lives_

 _ **[Primrose:]**_

 _Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

 _ **[**_ _ **Wood:]**_

 _Gonna run_

 _ **[Both:]**_

 _While we're young  
And keep the faith_

 _ **[Wood:]**_

 _Everyday_

 _ **[Both:]**_

 _From right now  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

 _ **[Primrose:]**_

 _Take my hand_

Mere feet away, Primrose stretched out her hand which Wood gently grasps and pulls her to him.

 _ **[Wood:]**_

 _Together we will celebrate_

 _ **[Primrose:]**_

 _Celebrate_

 _ **[Both:]**_

 _Oh, everyday_

At that moment, DJ Sonic turn up the volume and beat as other trolls started playing upbeat music from playing their instruments from piano to trumpets to drums. Shiningstar, Chester and Rhythm bobbed their heads to the beat while the crowd either cheered and/or clapped their hands. Wood and Primrose sang their respective lyrics as they danced along, following their steps and moving in synchronizing style.  
 _  
 **[Primrose:]**_

 _They say that you should follow_

 _ **[Wood:]**_

 _And chase down what you dream_

 _ **[Primrose:]**_

 _But if you get lost and lose yourself_

 _ **[Wood:]**_

 _What does is really mean?_

 _ **[Primrose:]**_

 _Oh, no matter where we're going_

 _ **[Wood:]**_

 _Ooh yeah, it starts from where we are_

 _ **[Primrose:]**_

 _There's more to life_

 _ **[Both:]**_

 _When we listen to our hearts  
And because of you, I've got the strength to start  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

 _Everyday of our lives_  
 _Wanna find you there_

 _ **[Primrose:]** _

_Wanna hold on tight_

 _ **[Both:]**_

 _Gonna run while we're young  
And keep the faith  
Oh, everyday _

_**[Wood:]**_

 _From right now_

 _ **[Both:]**_

 _Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

 _Take my hand_  
 _Together we_  
 _Will celebrate_

King Peppy, Queen Joy, and Rosiepuff watched how much fun those two were having. It made Rosiepuff's heart melt at the happiness her son was expressing. This is their night. Truly they are the one for each other.

"I said this before and I'll say it again: Those two are the perfect for each other," Joy stated.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Joy," Rosiepuff agreed.

"They sure remind me of us when we got married, don't they, sunshine?" Peppy said to his queen.

"Oh, you!" She teased and gave him a peck on his cheek before turning her gaze at the singing couple. "I'm just so happy for them, I could just melt!"

 _ **[Primrose:]** _

_Oh, everyday_

 _ **[Wood:]** _

_We're taking it back  
We're doing it here together!_

 _ **[Primrose:]**_

 _It's better like that  
And stronger now than ever!_

 _ **[Wood:]** _

_We're not gonna lose_

 _ **[Both:]**_

 _Cause we get to choose  
That's how it's gonna be!_

 _ **[Wood:]** _

_Everyday of our lives_

 _ **[Primrose:]** _

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

 _ **[Wood:]** _

_Gonna run while we're young_

 _ **[Both:]**_

 _And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!_

It was then that every troll sang the next verse along the couple in chorus, singing in joyful happiness.

 _ **[Everyone:]**_

 _Everyday of our lives  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run while we're young  
And keep the faith_

 _Everyday from right now_  
 _Gonna use our voices and scream out loud_  
 _Take my hand_  
 _Together we will celebrate_

 _ **[Both:]** _

_Everyday! (Live everyday!)_

 _ **[Primrose:]** _

_Oh, Everyday! (Love everyday!)  
Oh, Everyday! (Live everyday!)_

 _ **[Wood:]** _

_Na, na, Everyday! (Love everyday!)  
Oh, yeah, Yeah!_

 _ **[** **Primrose:]**_

 _I say everyday_

 _ ** _ **[All** **:]**_** _

_Live everyday!_

 _**[Wood** **:]** _

_Everyday!_

 _ ** _ ** _ **[All** **:]**_**_**_

 _Everyday!_

 _ **[** **Primrose:]** _

_Everyday!_

 _ _ ** _ **[All** **:]**_**_ _

_Everyday!_

 _ **[Wood** **:]** _

_Everyday!_

 _ ** _ ** _ **[All** **:]**_**_** _

_Everyday, everyday, everyday!_

 _ **[Wood** **:]** _

_Everyday!_

 _ **[** **Primrose:]** _

_Everyday!_

 _ **[Wood** **:]** _

_Yeah..._

The couple ended their song with them staring at each other and embracing themselves in a romantic hug. All the trolls clapped and cheered for them as Shiningstar and Rhythm joined DJ Sonic in the stage.

"Now we know that they are feeling the love tonight, right, y'all?" Shiningstar commented which everyone agreed. "Let's give a round of applause for our dear Wood and Primrose for their wonderful spectacle!" They all applauded and cheered for them which made them chuckle slightly, feeling proud.

"So, is everyone ready for some musical fun on the dance floor?" Rhythm cried out. She received her answer when every troll cheered. She then joined happily by DJ Sonic's side as he began to play the DJ. "Then, let's get this party started!"

As the music started playing, Rhythm passed a mic to Joy who stood up the stage and began to sing for all to hear.

 _ **[Joy:]**_

 _The magic feeling, it's growing so strong,  
Always leads me to a place where I belong._

Shiningstar gladly took the next verse where he glanced at the couple and gave them a smile and a wink.

 _ **[Shiningstar:]**_

 _Won't go away, never let me down,  
I've got the greatest friends that ever could be found._

It was then that all their friends joined them and sang together. Wood and Primrose believed that this was a way for their friends to congratulate for their wedding and this is their gift for them. This song remind them of not only the happiness and friendship of the trolls, but also their unity and world.  
 _  
_ _ **[All:]**_

 _Across every river, behind every tree,  
On top of every mountain, never apart from you and me!_

All the trolls rushed into the dance floor where they all danced and sang to their hearts content. Primrose and Wood didn't waste any second and danced side by side, holding hands every now and then. Even King Peppy and Rosiepuff, despite her age, joined along in the fun.

 _ **[All:]**_

 _One world_

 _ **[Joy:]**_

 _One world - now and forever!_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _Best friends_

 _ **[Joy:]**_

 _Best friends, loyal and true!_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _One dream_

 _ **[Shiningstar:]**_

 _One dream, that side by side,_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _There's nothing we can't do!_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _One hand_

 _ **[Joy:]**_

 _One hand, helping the other!_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _Each heart_

 _ **[Joy:]**_

 _Each heart, beating as one!_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _We live_

 _ **[Shiningstar:]**_

 _We live, always together;_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _Sharing the same bright sun!  
You & Me & Everyone!_

Rhythm then took over the next verse which DJ Sonic eagerly joined her as they sang in a duet. Sometimes, they exchanged stares, indicating their deep bond for one another.

 _ **[Rhythm:]**_

 _They dance like water, they sing like the wind,  
They're always with me every day that I begin._

 _ **[DJ Sonic:]**_

 _They shine like fire, they chill like ice,  
They take on any challenge, make any sacrifice._

 _ **[All:]**_

 _Across every river, behind every tree,  
On top of every mountain, never apart from you and me!_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _One world_

 _ **[Rhythm:]**_

 _One world - now and forever!_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _Best friends_

 _ **[Rhythm:]**_

 _Best friends, loyal and true!_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _One dream_

 _ **[DJ Sonic:]**_

 _One dream, that side by side,_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _There's nothing we can't do!_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _One hand_

 _ **[Rhythm:]**_

 _One hand, helping the other!_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _Each heart_

 _ **[Rhythm:]**_

 _Each heart, beating as one!_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _We live_

 _ **[DJ Sonic:]**_

 _We live, always together;_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _Sharing the same bright sun!  
You & Me & Everyone!_

Rhythm took her chance and stole a kiss from DJ, whom was taken by surprise but accepted then kiss and smiled back at her. They nuzzled noses as they returned to their fun.

Every troll were amazed by how well Wood and Primrose danced together. Holding hands, doing flips and twirls, and even spinning and freestyle like they're in a talent show of some sorts. Trolls gathered around them to see them in action.

Everyone was having so much fun and it was so spectacular and crazy that even King Peppy had every troll pick him up and surf him around the crowd, much to Joy's enjoyment.

 _ **[All:]**_

 _One world_

 _ **[Joy:]**_

 _One world..._

 _ **[All:]**_

 _Best friends_

 _ **[Joy:]**_

 _Best friends, loyal and true..._

 _ **[All:]**_

 _One dream_

 _ **[Shiningstar:]**_

 _Just one dream..._

 _ **[All:]**_

 _There's nothing we can't do!_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _One world_

 _ **[Rhythm:]**_

 _One world - now and forever!_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _Best friends_

 _ **[Rhythm:]**_

 _Best friends, loyal and true!_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _One dream_

 _ **[DJ Sonic:]**_

 _One dream, that side by side,_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _There's nothing we can't do!_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _One hand_

 _ **[Joy:]**_

 _One hand, helping the other!_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _Each heart_

 _ **[Joy:]**_

 _Each heart, beating as one!_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _We live_

 _ **[Shiningstar:]**_

 _We live, always together;_

 _ **[All:]**_

 _Sharing the same bright sun!  
You & Me & Everyone!_

Once they've finished, Wood then looked at his new wife with love in his eyes. "So Primrose, is this everything you ever wanted?"

"Not quite everything" She kindly answered, staring at his bright green eyes with love as well.

Wood smiled as they locked themselves in another deep kiss, but this time as a married couple while everyone clapped their hands. "Ready to go?" Wood asked once they stopped their moment.

"Go where?" Primrose wondered.

"Anywhere you want. We have the rest of the night as well as our lives to explore. However, I've already set up a little something for us to enjoy in a, oh say, familiar place," He coyly smirked.

She giggled, knowing Wood for making romantic moments and settings for the two of them. "I don't care where we'll go as long as I'm with you all the way."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Wood smiled, caressing her cheek before kissing her lips softly.

"But how about some dessert to go?" Joy came between the two.

"Of course!" Primrose nodded rapidly. But as Joy led Primrose and Wood towards the wedding cake, Joy look up and gasped. "Chester! What are you doing?"

Their llama troll friend Chester looked up guiltily, his mouth full of frosting and icing. "I'm not eating cake," he denied.

The two trolls snickered. Seriously, did he thought that they were born yesterday? The evidence was clearly in his face, literally. "Chester..." Joy grinned.

"But it's delicious! It's a chocolate cake!" Chester protested like a little child.

"And it's Wood and Primrose's," Joy added gently.

"And it's Wood and Primrose's," Chester gave in, knowing not to disagree with Joy. He spit out the cake from his mouth and place it back on the cake, making his friends grimaced in disgust.

"Uh, how about you take that layer for yourself, Chester, while we take the upper layer? Sounds good?" Wood offered.

"Really?" Chester hopefully asked. The trolls nodded their heads. "Oh, Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Chester jumped up and down and then took a huge bite of the cake.

After taking some cake for themselves, it was time for the throwing of the bouquet. All the girl trolls gathered around and eagerly waited for Primrose to throw. Without wasting any moment, Primrose turns her back on the crowd and and threw her bouquet backwards and into the air. The girls saw it and attempted to grab it, only for the bouquet to land in Rhythm's arms, who was surprised by this. She turn to see DJ Sonic by her side. Both trolls stared and softly smiled before nuzzling at each other.

The newlyweds then walked towards a special carriage where it was being pulled by flying critters where they got in after packing up their gifts and leftover cake. As the carriage took off, the couple waved to the cheering trolls and friends.

 _"_ Best. Wedding. EVER!" Shiningstar shouted out as he waved at Wood and Primrose as they drove away towards their honeymoon.

* * *

 **-In the Present-**

"That was the most beautiful wedding story I've ever heard!" Poppy cried, wiping some happy tears from her eyes.

"Yes, and there's still more to go from there. Practically half way to go," Branch added.

"Your parents must have had quite a time at the party," Guy Diamond implied. "A party like that must have gone through the night."

"True that, Guy. Though my parents wanted the rest of the night for just the two of them."

"So, what happens next?" Poppy eagerly asked.

"Alright. Let's see..." Branch mumbled on, trying to recall where he left off. "Wedding, reception, singing, more singing...Aha! Now I remember! Later that night, after they left the reception, my parents went back to their favorite tree. It was the warmest night the forest ever had and...uh...Okay, let's skip that part!"

"What?!" Poppy and Guy Diamond became shocked. "But why?"

"It's just... not important," Branch shrugged.

"For something not important, you sure are making quite a big deal from it," Poppy assumed. "What's going on?"

Branch sighed heavily, scratching the back of his head nervously. "It's complicated." He saw their faces as if they're not buying it. Rolling his eyes, he continued. "Okay, the next part is what adult would say 'not G rated'". Branch indicated by doing quotation marks with his fingers. "It explains how my parents, uh, well...made...me."

"Oh." Poppy replied until she realized what he meant. "Oh!"

"Yeah," Branch turns his head in embarrassment. "If you want me to skip this, it's fine with me."

"Oh, Branch. We're more than twenty years old! We can handle a little inner knowing," Poppy assured. "Besides, it's natural, ain't it?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Please, Branch! We want to know everything!" Guy Diamond pleaded.

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you, but don't say I didn't warned you. After this, you'll never be the same again," Branch warned before he narrated the next scene. "Listen carefully and my words will shake images as clear as any Bergen TV show. It was the warmest night the forest ever had that spring and my parents went to their special tree for a romantic evening to celebrate the start of their new life."

* * *

 **-Back in the Past-**

After the reception, the carriage took Primrose and Wood to their willow tree under Wood's instructions. When it stopped, Wood escorted her down and showed her what he had prepared for them. There was a beautiful majestic tent under the tree where a trail of rose petals leads to the inside, small lanterns were hung around the tree, and a small record player was placed on a stone.

Primrose gasped, enchanted by all around her. "You did this all for me?"

"No," Wood shook his head. "For us. This will be the beginning of our new life and I wanted this night to be perfect."

"Oh, Wood. You always find a way to make our moments unforgettable and wonderful," she held him in a hug as did he. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"You made me happy and for just being you," Wood replied softly, kissing her head. When he let go, he walked towards the record player. He puts the needle in place and cranked the little handle to make it play. A beautiful romantic music started to play as it echoed around them. "Would you like to dance, my beautiful wife?" He offered his hand.

Primrose smiled. "It would be my greatest honor, my wonderful husband." She took his hand happily. Wood places an arm around her waist as she places her hand on his shoulder and they begin to dance. She sighed in content, leaning her head against Wood's chest which he enjoys.

"You know what it'll make this dance even more marvelous?" Wood implied.

"What?" She wondered.

He gently held rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand. "If it is followed by a beautiful song from an angel like you."

She sighed blissfully. "Anything for my love." As the music continued to play, she let the rhythm give her inspiration to find the perfect lyrics. Finally, she began to sing as she separated from him.

 _Two hopeful hearts  
Two lands apart  
Together there's no end to what our dream can start  
Like two eagles  
Soar as one upon the river of the wind  
With the promise of forever  
We will take the past and learn how to begin  
And we'll build a bridge of love  
Between two worlds_

Wood listened to her song. She truly has the most angelic voice he'd ever heard. Now she's his wife and will have the privilege to hear her every now and then for years to come. Smiling, he took her hands and gently waltz her around as he sang the next verse.

 _With every kiss, we'll promise this_  
 _We'll find a way to light the dawn of all we wish_  
 _Across the stream of stars_  
 _We'll reach an island in the sky_  
 _With the moon to guide our way_  
 _I know that we can find a home for you and I_  
 _And we'll build a bridge of love_  
 _Between two worlds_

The two trolls began to stroll around the tree as various critters from the forest began to hum or sing in harmony.

 _[_ _ **Both:]**_

 _Miles and miles away_

 _ **[Primrose:]**_

 _Though the journey takes us far  
Our love has found a place to stay_

He grabs her and with his hair, lifted themselves onto a branch of the tree as they walked across, singing harmoniously through their song while holding hands as they danced. Not a moment has gone by where they haven't gazed upon their faces.

 _ **[Wood:]**_

 _If we believe_

 _ **[Primrose:]**_

 _If we believe_

 _ **[Wood:]**_

 _There is no sea_

 _ **[Primrose:]**_

 _There is no sea_

 _ **[Both:]**_

 _That's wide enough to keep us from our destiny_

 _ **[Primrose:]**_

 _Like the snows of every winter melt  
And blossom into spring_

 _ **[Wood:**_ _ **]**_

 _As the seasons pass we'll live as one_

 _ **[Primrose:]**_

 _No matter what the years ahead may bring_

They gazed upon the moon when it came to view and Wood surprised Primrose with placing a blue flower into her hair which she blushed in result.

 _ **[Wood:**_ _ **]**_

 _No night is long enough_

 _ **[Primrose:]**_

 _To end this light that shines on us_

 _ **[B**_ _ **oth:]**_

 _We have built a bridge of love  
Between two worlds_

 _Yes, we have built a love  
Between two worlds _

They finished with a deep kiss on their lips, happy that they have each other in their lives. Once they finished, Wood lifted Primrose up bridal style and gently lowered them down where he took her inside the tent.

Inside was a beautiful pillowed bed, surrounded by rose petals, cushions, and small candles. "You really had planned this out for us for a while now, haven't you?" Primrose assumed.

"Well, if you wanted the night to be perfect, it should end with style and grace." Wood then placed her onto the bed and when he was going to kiss again, she touched his lips with her finger.

"You know what I want now? Some poetic words from someone with the soul of a poet. Like you, perhaps?"

Wood chuckled and smirked. "As you wish, my lady." He cleared his throat as he thought of a poem.

 _"_ _ _I've found heaven in your eyes_  
And for the first time in a very long time,  
I could feel the stars within me begin to shine._

 _And in your smile,  
I see something more beautiful than life itself,  
Making the whole world stop and stare at you for awhile._

 _I know you love me  
You say it in every kiss  
In every smile  
In every moment you share with me_

 _You know I love you  
I say it in every touch  
In every hug  
In every second we're together_

 _ _Every time we're apart  
I say it from inside my heart  
'Cause all I ever do  
Is want to tell you that I love you."__

Primrose's eyes were wet with the tears of joy that threatened to fall. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard and even more beautiful knowing that it came from her new husband. "Oh, that was beautiful, Wood! I love it!"

"But not as much as I love you," Wood replied, holding her cheek.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips slowly, holding her head closer. Primrose allowed their kiss go from a smooch into a deep, passionate kiss where their tongues battle for dominance. She hook her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her waist and head, his fingers brushing through her pink locks.

As they locked themselves in a kiss war, Wood unzipped her dress from her back as she began to undress him in return. Suit off, tiara's off, shoes thrown out, dress removed, pants off, and finally, the last of their clothes stripped off, leaving only their bare bodies until they've covered themselves in a blanket as they continued their session.

( **A/N:** **Once again, I warn any young readers that there will be rated M material! So, be prepared or skip this if you must!)**

They knew what they were getting into, but they didn't care a bit. They love each other both heart and soul, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Whatever happens, they'll get through it together.

Wood kept Primrose pinned to the bed with his body, kissing her hard, while his hands roamed her body, memorizing every curve, every little detail of her. Primrose was no different for her hands roamed across Wood's bare chest, feeling every muscle while demanding more and more by the minute.

Every second that goes by, their need for one another grew drastically. Wood faced Primrose once they stopped. "Are you ready? Think you can handle it?"

"Ready when you are. I'll let you know if I don't, which might be unlikely," Primrose assured.

Wood grinned and whispered. "Hold on." She understood that the first time's always a bit painful at first but it then turns into pure pleasure, at least that's what she's been told before.

They kissed a bit more until Primrose bit her lip while holding back a small gasp as she felt Wood entering her. She let out a weak moan and grabbed onto Wood, who held her tightly in his embrace. During their session, Wood sometimes exchanged comforting words, though she's more focused on the growing bliss she felt. They kissed once more, their arms still holding onto one another.

The two continued on through the night with no interruptions until they fell asleep way after midnight.

* * *

 **-In the Present-**

Poppy and Guy Diamond listened on but judging from their faces, they were stunned and shocked as well as traumatized and disgusted.

"Eww! Ugh! Gross!" Guy Diamond grimaced covering his ears, not wanting to hear more, his eyes shut tightly while sticking his tongue out. "I think I'm going to be sick," He said, holding his mouth before he could throw up.

"Yeesh!" Poppy shuddered as Branch explained the process while sometimes doing hand movements to demonstrate a bit clearly. "Did you have to be so graphic?"

"What did I tell you?" Branch arched an eyebrow with a smirk. "Where did you think baby trolls come from?"

"From flowers?" Guy Diamond replied.

Branch slapped his forehead, shaking his head. "You have a lot to learn. But it's okay. They teach us these things at school and if they don't, life has a way of biting us in the butt. Just wait when it does happen to you, Guy!"

"I hope it's not for another twenty years," Guy hoped. Poppy and Branch laughed at their friend's answer.

* * *

 **Hope you like it! Happy Valentine's Day to y'all!  
**

 **A/N: Song Credit:**

 **"Everyday" by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens from _"High School Musical 2"_  
**

 **"You and Me and Pokemon" by Élan Rivera and PJ Lequerica (though the lyrics were changed to be more original)  
**

 **"Between Two Worlds" from the film _"Pocahontas 2"_  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	15. The Miraculous Gift

**Here's chapter 15!**

 **I apologize for any delay, but work had kept me practically exhausted and even on my day offs, I practically had writer's block! What a nightmare! Anyway, I hope that you may find this chapter quite interesting. I thank you for your patience and reviews, which I hope to find more later on. It gives me more reason to keep writing.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reby Montana - As a reply to your last review, I'm glad that you found the wedding quite remarkable. And yes, the cake scene was inspired from Frozen Fever. I just thought it was cute and funny to add that. I agree that the reactions of our present trolls were hilarious!  
**

 **Black Raider - Thanks for your opinion. Hope this chapter may interest you.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - I feel appreciated that you've added my story to your favorites list. It makes me feel proud of my stories despite the lack of knowledge in the literature world.  
**

* * *

 **A Blue Angel Born From Love  
**

 **Chapter 15: The Miraculous Gift  
**

* * *

Primrose's eyes fluttered open. It was a peaceful morning where the tent seemed cleared up by the sunlight, but not bright enough to wake even the heavy sleepers such as the familiar troll right next to her. She rose quietly and saw Wood resting from their night activities. He quietly stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up. He looked so peaceful lying there, sleeping like a log. They were both tired from their wedding party and their time together.

 _'I don't care,'_ Primrose thought as she watched him sleep heavily. _'I don't care what happens later on or even if Trollstice do come every year. I want to spend the rest of my life with Wood. I love him and I don't want him to leave. I want him to stay by my side forever and I'm going to do the same for him.'_

Primrose smiled as she imagined what their future would bring. Only time could tell.

* * *

During the next few days after their wedding, Wood and Primrose enjoyed every minute of their new life together. As decided, Primrose moved in with Larch and Rosiepuff and the trolls couldn't be happier. Their love grew even bigger with each passing day. Most of the time, they continued their daily routines but with slight changes.

Whenever Wood and Primrose wanted to be alone, they would travel to their willow tree where they would sing, hug, and dance together. And when Primrose was alone with Rosiepuff whenever Larch would head out to the village whether to be with friends, do errands, or even lend a helping hand or two to another troll, she and her new mother in-law would have a wonderful time together. They would either bake new recipes, which Primrose loves being the taste checker, sew some clothes together, and even sing along, though no one can match Primrose's angelic voice.

These last few days have gone well for their friends as well. Big Bash and Olivia had discovered that their baby will be a boy and were proud as they can be. Rhythm continued her karaoke shows with DJ Sonic and their relationship grows with each song they played together.

But the best news was from Shiningstar when he proposed to his girlfriend, Amethyst, and she accepted. It was an official wedding announcement which everyone happily agreed to help and Joy, being the party planner for all trolls, immediately began the preparations. Wood was asked to be the best man which he happily agreed in order to return the favor when Shiningstar was his best man. After two weeks since Wood and Primrose's wedding, the preparations for Shiningstar's wedding has been set, ready for the big day tomorrow.

On the night before the wedding, Primrose and Wood were alone together, watching the stars twinkling across the sky with their heads joined together.

Being the romantic he is, Wood brought a bottle of berry wine and some food for them to have a small picnic across the branch from their pod.

Wood sighed deeply. "Perfect."

"What's perfect?" Primrose wondered.

"Everything. The night, our lives, and best of all, you."

"You are such a romantic," Primrose playfully elbowed him which made him chuckle.

"I try, but I don't have to try so hard, now do I?" He booped her nose which she blushed in return.

"No, I guess not. Now that we're married, anything you do for us, I'll always love just as I love you." She kissed his lips which he returned greatly.

When they broke apart, Wood smiled and took out a blue rose which he handed her. "Oh, it's beautiful!"

"Happy 8,336 hour anniversary, my love."

"What? That's way longer than we've been together and it's only been two weeks since we've been married," Primrose said though the gesture was sweet and charming.

Wood waved down his hands and hunched his shoulders. "I know but it's how long we've been together since the day we've first met and in a month, it would be the official anniversary of that fated day under the willow tree which led us to this day, or night, in this case."

"Let me guess, you're gonna keep counting the days as long as we live?" Primrose smirked.

"As long as I live and breathe, my flower." He kissed her forehead and then gaze on the locket she's wearing. "The locket sure suits you. You look so elegant and majestic, especially when you wear it."

"How could I not wear it? It's the symbol of our marriage and I love it because it is a gift from you." Primrose opened it which inside had the Rosiepuff's picture and an empty slot for another photo. "I'm grateful for Rosiepuff to give me her picture. Like you, she's forever in my heart."

"Any idea whose picture you'll add in the empty space?" Wood asked curiously.

"No idea yet. Could be you, could be us, and who knows? Could be..." Primrose stopped there.

"What? Could be who?"

"Never mind. There's time to decide. But for now, let us enjoy this night before the big day tomorrow," Primrose said.

"Alright," Wood placed his arm around her shoulders as they looked up into the night sky. "Tonight, my heart is bursting just like on our wedding. You made me the happiest troll alive."

"And I'm the luckiest girl ever," Primrose smiled. When she looked to the stars, she gasped. "Oh, look!"

"What is it?" Wood looked up.

"It's a shooting star!" She pointed at the streak of light shooting across the sky. "Quick! Make a wish!" She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers as she made her wish. Wood smiled at her wish making.

"Oh, my love. What more could I ask for? What about you? What do you wish for?"

"Well, there is one thing, but I don't know if you'll agree with it."

"Come on. You can tell me anything. I'll listen," he urged her playfully.

"Well...I was thinking of maybe the two of us...having a family," She said hopefully.

Wood became surprised. "You mean like a baby?" Wood saw her nod gently.

"You don't want kids, don't you? I knew you might not want to because of Trollstice coming every year and the fact that we've only just married and..." she couldn't finished as Wood gently slammed his lips into hers. She was taken by surprise but joined in on the action. They wrapped their arms around their necks to push further the kiss. Their moment was sweet, magical, and perfect in every way just like their love for each other. Once they finished, they locked eyes.

"Oh, Primrose. A family is the one thing I hope we could create together. Of course I want to have kids. And until then, I'll enjoy you for a little longer," Wood said with a loving smile. He sweetly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"You're not worried about the future? Trollstice comes every year and each time, we lose trolls and fear that they might be our friends or worse," Primrose said worriedly.

"I know the risks our future may bring, but I don't care because together, we'll take on any challenge and look out for each other. Plus, I would like to see what our child will look like especially if he or she inherits your colors."

"I hope that I would be a good mother."

"I know that you'll be great mother, but only if you think I'd be a great father," Wood held her hands while staring at her beautiful eyes. The kind of eyes that shimmers in the darkness.

She tightened her grip on his hands. "You're the best husband I could have. There's no doubt you'll be the best father."

Wood grinned and then proceeded to pour some wine into their glasses. "Then let's propose a toast," He raised his glass to Primrose and she mimicked her actions. "To good times ahead and the family that awaits us in the future. Let happiness keep on coming to us and everyone."

"Cheers," Primrose clinked her glass with Wood's and they both sipped their drinks. But as Primrose gulped her drinks, a sharp pain made Primrose drop her glass and she grabbed her stomach, hunching over in the process.

Wood hurried towards her, grabbing her shoulders worriedly. "Are you alright, honey? What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Wood. But when that drink hit my stomach...no good," she moaned slightly.

"Your stomach? Maybe you should lie down."

"Don't worry. I'm okay," she assured him, though she was becoming a little lightheaded.

"Well, it's getting late, anyway. We should get a good night's sleep. We have a big day tomorrow and we don't want to be tired for it, do we?" Wood suggested which Primrose nodded in agreement.

The two trolls packed their stuff and headed back to their pod. A moment later, Wood came back from the bathroom after washing up and on their bed was Primrose, sleeping soundly like nothing's wrong. He was relieved to see her sleep so peacefully, but the thought of her being ill plagued his mind.

Despite what Primrose said, he was worried. Really worried. He couldn't help but think that there might be something wrong with her. But instead, he just climbed into bed with her, placing his arm around her, hoping that she'll be better in the morning.

* * *

The next morning came with the sun rising up and as usual, most trolls began their morning songs which became part of their routine. Wood yawned loudly, stretching his arms for the new day. He turned, hoping to see the bright smile on his wife's face. However, all he saw was an empty space in the other side of the bed.

"Primrose?" Wood searched around his room. Tossing the covers off, he got out of bed and looked around. "Primrose?" He called out. He went into the kitchen, but she wasn't there. She wasn't in the living room either. Where could she be?

But then, as he walked near the bathroom door, heaving sounds were heard from inside the bathroom which was replaced by someone hurling in the toilet. Perching his ear on the door, Wood gently knocked. "Primrose, are you in there?"

"I am..." Primrose replied, though she sounded faint, tired, and sickly.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"It depends..." she barely continued before she resumed her puking. Without a second thought, Wood opened the door. There was Primrose, on her knees in front of the toilet where she panted tiredly. Her hair was messy, but pulled back to avoid getting dirty while she was regurgitating. She wore her lavender night dress, though the suspenders were dangling below her shoulders.

Wood quickly ran to her side. As she continued spewing, Wood gently rubbed her back hoping to give her some comfort in any way. She panted heavily once she was finished. "Oh, that's not pretty."

"This is really troubling," Wood said. "Maybe you should go to the doctor. You've been unwell since last night."

"Oh, I don't think I should. Maybe it's something I ate from the picnic," Primrose said.

"But you barely ate that much. I think I'm going to stay home with you and not go to Shiningstar's wedding."

"No! You're his best man. You're needed there," Primrose disagreed.

"He's my friend. He'll understand the reason why I didn't make it to his wedding. But you're my wife. You're more important to me than the wedding. You need me more than Shiningstar needs me," Wood suggested.

"But I don't want you to miss such an important event. He was your best man. This is a way for you to return the favor. You go ahead without me and I'll stay with Rosiepuff. She'll take care of me. And if anything goes wrong, you'll be the first to know and I'll go straight to the doctor," Primrose pleaded. "Please, go to the wedding for both of us."

Wood was hesitant. As her husband, he should attend her first over anything or anyone else. But seeing her pleading look despite her condition, he could see that she's willing to argue over this without any doubt. He sighed heavily. "At the first sign of trouble or anything different, I'll dash back without a second thought."

"I'll be fine," Primrose wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his around her as well. "Don't worry, my love."

Moments later, Wood was ready to go. Wearing his father's suit once more since the wedding, he looked back to his favorite two women in his life before heading out the door. He walked towards them. "Now remember, if Primrose shows any unusual symptoms again, straight to the doctor she'll go. Send a troll or anyone to pass the message to me."

"Don't worry, my son," Rosiepuff assured him. "She'll be well taken care of."

Wood smiled at his mother. Then gazed back at Primrose. "Are you sure about this?"

Sher placed her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sure. I want you to enjoy yourself for the both of us. Everyone will understand this."

They both shared a hug and then a loving kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Wood," Primrose said before nuzzling their noses playfully. Wood proceeded out the door, but not before looking back at them one more time. They gave him assuring smiles and waves and he left the door.

He hated leaving his wife when she was feeling sick. He'll do anything to stay with her, but fighting over it was useless. With Primrose on his mind, he continued his way towards his best friend's wedding. Still, he prayed and hoped that Primrose will be okay when he returns.

* * *

 **-In the present-**

"What was wrong with her? Was she really sick?" Poppy became worried as she interrupted Branch's storytelling.

"Well...she was...sort of, kind of you know...in a matter of speaking," Branch tried to explain while trying not to reveal much. He knew what was going on during that time after being told by Peppy and the other adults years ago. Instead of telling Poppy and Guy, he decided to play along to see if they could discover the reason of Primrose's sickness. "It's a natural type of sickness."

"Was it food poisoning?" Poppy guessed.

"No," Branch shook his head.

"Appendicitis?"

"No, even though I have no idea what that is," Branch answered with slight confusion on whatever appendicitis is.

"Oh, I know!" Poppy rose up, placing her hands on Branch's knees.

"You do?"

"She caught the Frigi Flu!" Poppy exclaimed.

Branch responded playfully by imitating a buzzer sound. "Nope! Wrong, but thank you for playing."

"Okay, I give up," She shrugged with an innocent smile.

"Don't give up, you quitter!" Branch argued. "The Poppy I know never gives up and I should know because she never gave up on yours truly," Branch said, giving a wink to Poppy which she giggled in response. Branch then sat up and decided to give them clues of the truth. He then made a lunar motion over his belly and holding his back with his other hand. "Okay, I'll give you a hint. My mother was going to have..."

"A hernia?" Guy Diamond asked.

"No, no, no, no." Branch waved his hands. "It's a good thing she's going to have. It rhymes with...maybe."

"Rabies!" Guy guessed confidently.

Branch face palmed while Poppy stifled her laughter. "Think! She was gonna have a..." He then made his hands do a cradle position, swing it left and right while singing a lullaby.

Poppy pondered until she realized it. "A BABY!"

"Thank you, Poppy!" Branch exhaled thankfully. "Yes! Bingo! We have a winner! And do you know who that baby was?" Branch smiled slyly.

"You!" Poppy pointed at him.

"Right again!" Branch declared.

"Of course. Our Branch growing in his mommy's tummy!" Guy joked.

"Okay, Guy, I think we get it. But FYI, all of you were inside your mommy's tummies as well. In fact, your parents thought that one of you was enough for them, Guy Diamond! Thank Troll for that!" Branch added with a laugh.

"Very funny," Guy pouted.

"Okay, boys. That's enough. Let's get on with the story," Poppy said. "So, Branch, how did your mother realized that she was going to have you?"

"Well, at first she didn't realized it, but then Grandma immediately discovered about her current condition. I wouldn't be surprised since Grandma had taken care of trolls before besides Dad. There's no hiding it from sweet old Rosiepuff."

* * *

 **-Back in the Past-**

Primrose spent the rest of the day with Rosiepuff while Wood attended Shiningstar's wedding. She was sickly almost the whole morning, spending hours in the bathroom feeling nauseous and sometimes, when she rested, she would carry around a bucket for her to lose her lunch.

It was no fun for her. Thankfully, Rosiepuff was there to comfort her. She made her some tea to ease her stomach and to have some fluids. They even spent time reading and talking about their day. Still, she still missed her husband being by her side, but he'll come right back after the celebration.

By noon, Primrose and Rosiepuff were at the kitchen. For now, Primrose was feeling a little better and she was eating a fruit while Rosiepuff drank some tea.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Rosiepuff asked her softly.

"A little better now," she sighed. "I don't know what was wrong with me. I thought it might be food poisoning or some bug."

"If it was food poisoning, trust me, you would immediately know. And you don't have a fever anymore or any symptoms of a bug or flu," Rosiepuff explained. "You said that after you drank the wine was when you felt the pain in the stomach, right?" Primrose nodded. "And then you got sick in the morning..." Rosiepuff halted and widen her eyes. "Oh my goodness!"

"What?" Primrose worriedly asked. "Is something wrong?"

Rosiepuff has a theory but she didn't want to make Primrose nervous, so instead, she inhaled and sighed deeply. She smiled at her. "Nothing's wrong, my dear. Nothing at all," she sipped her tea before continuing. "But you know, I seen this before with Olivia and...I went through the same thing many years ago."

"What did you went through?" Primrose wondered, taking a bite from the fruit.

"It's unmistakable, dear. Olivia, Ivy, and including myself had the same look every woman gets when they know that they had become something more. Something greater than even a queen," she said, reminiscing every detail while stealing a look from Primrose. "We become tranquil. Our eyes are soft and warm. Though the others might not see it, they can certainly even feel that we're smiling. It's the smile we wear when regarding a precious secret. And now that someone like Olivia is living for others as well as herself, she's eating quite well." Primrose took a bite from the fruit she's eating, proving Rosiepuff's point. "And every now and again, for no reason other than we're so happy with ourselves, we sigh."

Primrose sighs deeply in content. "I think you're right, Rosiepuff. I think what you say is true. I've seen this with Olivia before. But I don't understand what does that have to do with me."

Rosiepuff sets her teacup down and held her hands together, but her smile only grew larger. "Primrose... I think that you just made me...a grandmother."

Primrose drops her fruit in stunned silence. "What?"

"I think, or should I say believe, that you're going to have a baby."

Primrose tried to speak but shocked by all this, she fainted on the table.

* * *

After the wedding, which was a total success, the reception party came along. Trolls were having the time of their lives, just like they did with Wood and Primrose's wedding. Some were dancing, some were talking, and a few were eating and drinking punch.

Wood was on the table, watching the whole party and seeing Shiningstar dancing with his new wife Amethyst. They make a beautiful couple, meant for each other. He deserved it after all he endured last Trollstice. He may have lost a father, but he gained a loving wife in the end. Wood was happy for them, still, he was worried for Primrose. Is she okay with his mom back home?

While pondering over that thought, he didn't noticed Joy walking towards him. "Great party, huh, Wood?"

Wood became startled, almost spilling his punch. "Oh, Joy! I didn't see you. What's up?"

"This party is great, right?" Joy asked.

"Oh, yeah," Wood nodded. "You did a fantastic job and by seeing the couple, I know that they love it as well."

"Is something bothering you? For a troll who is the groom's best man, you seemed to be not enjoying the party," Joy asked with concern in her voice as she sat down next to him.

"It's Primrose. She felt sick last night and this morning, I found her throwing up in the toilet. I was willing to be with her and miss the wedding, but she couldn't bare the thought of me missing the wedding for her. I feel like a terrible husband to her."

"You're not a terrible husband. She wanted you to go and you fulfilled her wish. She knows you care about her and that's all that matters," Joy patted his back. "Where is she now?"

"She's back home with my mother. For now, I believe that they're okay since I haven't heard any word from them. That's a good sign for now because if I had, that would mean that something's wrong with Primrose," Wood explained. "I hate to leave early, but I think that I should go and check on her."

"Wait! How about I go instead? Primrose's my best friend. You go enjoy yourself and I'll check on Primrose," Joy offered.

"I couldn't ask that to the queen," Wood said.

"I insist. It's no trouble for me," Joy insisted.

Wood thought for a moment. Joy and Primrose have been close for years. He guessed that she might provide support while he was gone. "I think it's okay. Give my love for Primrose and tell her that the moment the party's over, I'll head straight home."

"You can count on me, Wood." She got up from her chair and saluted him playfully. "It would be my greatest honor."

"Thanks for everything, Joy," Wood thanked her.

Joy nodded and then headed to Primrose after telling King Peppy about her leaving so soon.

* * *

A while later after leaving the wedding, Joy arrived at Primrose's place. Rosiepuff greeted her and let her make herself at home. Joy explained how the wedding and reception went so far and that Wood is fine. He's still worried about Primrose, but made sure to not let it completely consume his mind while enjoying the party. Rosiepuff was happy to hear that and then led her to Primrose who was in the kitchen, staring blankly at her teacup.

"Hey, friend, how are you feeling?" Joy asked.

"I'm fine for now, thanks for asking and for coming," Joy said kindly. "I could use some friendly company, not that Rosiepuff wasn't enough."

"That's good. At least Wood would like that."

Joy sat in front of her and started a conversation with her. They began to talk about the wedding. "Just so you know, the wedding was a success! Wood's was perfect being the best man and Shiningstar couldn't be happier. Well, except he's gonna be now that Amethyst is his wife!" She laughed. Primrose giggled slightly, but not looking away from her cup. "Everyone was happy, Starlight and Coral couldn't stop crying their tears of joy during the wedding. In fact, they started crying even before the wedding started!"

"Weddings can make anyone emotional," Primrose said.

"Yeah. Hey, speaking of which, do you think that DJ Sonic and Rhythm will have a loud musical theme wedding or a disco wedding when they get married? Not that they are yet. They're still going out, which is obvious how they're always together. Those two are a perfect match."

"I don't know," she said, not paying attention.

"Well, Peppy could barely finish the words "pillow fight wedding cake" before I shut that down hard."

"That's cool," Primrose said distractedly.

Joy notices her. "I'm sorry, but are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, you won the fight against Peppy's pillow idea. I heard you," Primrose replied.

"Is everything okay?" Joy wondered.

Primrose looked up and sighed sadly. She gulped nervously and said, "Look. I got to tell you something, but you must promise me that you won't freak out because I'm already freaking out here."

"Oh my goodness. What is it?" Joy became concern. Joy knows that anything bothering Primrose is serious stuff and being her friend, she must be supportive no matter the news.

Primrose sighed and glanced. Her news might shock her, but it's now or never. "I'm pregnant."

"WHA-?!" Joy barely finished the word and her mouth was left wide opened in shock. Remembering the promise she made, she closed her mouth quickly and thought of another approach. "Amazing! Congratulations!"

"I know. This is a huge surprise for me," Primrose rubbed her forehead. "Wood's gonna be so shocked that he's gonna lose his mind."

"Wait...you haven't told him yet?"

"No."

"You told me first. Aww, Prim," Joy felt warm inside, holding her chest like a little girl.

"Actually, you're the second. Rosiepuff's the first. In fact, she guessed it before I checked. She noticed the signs. Pain in the stomach, morning sickness... and assumed that I was pregnant. Turns out it was true right after I took the pregnancy test," Primrose said, taking out the pregnancy test which had the positive symbol. "And I assure you that I'm pretty _positive_ that I'm expecting."

"Well, that's great. You're gonna have a baby!"

"I know!" She groaned. "Look, we had talked about it last night, but it wasn't supposed to happen so soon!"

"So...this happened right after your party?" Joy asked.

"Right after we left, we sang together and danced. Next thing you know, things got a little spontaneous and we got a little reckless. All in one night," Primrose said.

"I didn't even think you could get pregnant on your wedding night."

"WELL, GUESS WHAT...YOU CAN!" Primrose snapped. Joy, taken back by her sudden change in attitude, slightly jumped. "Sorry. Great, now I'm becoming hormonal with the mood swings coming in."

"Don't worry. I understand. But this is a great! You and Wood are going to be parents, Rosiepuff a grandmother, and me an aunt!" Joy squealed.

"I guess that sounds wonderful," Primrose agreed.

"So, how Rosiepuff took the news?"

"She took it well like a trolling opening a present on Trollmas. In fact, she already started knitting baby clothes."

"Seriously?" Joy said.

Primrose pointed in the living room where the purple troll was exactly knitting blue baby pajamas and judging from a pile next to her, she's probably going to sew clothes for each season and holiday. "And that's just pajamas. Imagine the rest."

"Well, at least someone's happy about the news," Joy added.

"Yeah, but what I'm really worried about is Wood. What if he doesn't want the baby because he is not ready to be a father?" She said as small tears were forming in her eyes.

Joy comforted her. "Primrose, you shouldn't worry about that. I'm sure that everything would be fine, especially with your love."

"I don't know, Joy," Primrose said. "I mean, I always wanted children. But with Trollstice coming each year and us having only been married for a few days, I don't know if it is a good time to even start a family."

"Oh, Primrose," Joy embraced her. "I understand completely the situation we're all in with Trollstice, but life can also bring good things when we least expect it. These things are never easy and it's hard to tell when it is a good time, but this..." she pointed at her belly. "...this is the start of something new. I know that Peppy and I would be thrilled to have our own baby someday. For now, this is your time to be the best thing ever: a mother. I'm sure that Wood will be excited by this news. He wouldn't have married you if he didn't wanted a family out of this marriage. I promise you. All will be fine."

"I hope so, Joy," She happily embraced her friend. "I'm glad that you're my best friend. Thank you."

"Anytime, Prim. Happiness is inside of all of us and this time, what you have inside is the happiest thing anyone would receive."

"Oh, promise me one more thing," Primrose said.

"What?"

"That you won't tell Wood. I would like to do that myself."

"Sure thing. That's your business and it's best that you tell him face to face. This isn't big news. It's...big, big news!" Joy happily said.

Primrose giggled and she agreed with the queen. Now that she thought about it, this baby may be a blessing for all of them. She just hoped that Wood would be pleased to take this huge step in their lives.

* * *

By the time the wedding reception ended, it was well after dark. The night was filled with twinkling stars, a warm atmosphere signifying the coming of summer, critters chirping their night songs, and fireflies floating around.

Wood hurried back, hoping to find his loved ones fine and well, especially Primrose. It wasn't long until he reached their pod and when he came in, he found Rosiepuff waiting for him in her chair.

"I'm home!" Wood called out. "Hey, mom!"

"Welcome home, my dear," Rosiepuff rose from her chair to give her son a hug which he returned. "How was the wedding?"

"It was great, though I missed having Primrose by my side. Shiningstar and Amethyst were practically together the whole day and night, the trolls all danced and sang for the new couple, and I've never seen so much glitter in my life. It felt like being inside a disco ball!"

"Knowing your friend, I'm not surprised," Rosiepuff chuckled.

"So, how's Primrose? Did she became sicker or showed any discomfort of any sorts?" Wood asked his mom, feeling concern and worry for his wife.

"Thankfully, she was fine. A little weak and down-spirited, but she's going to be okay."

Wood exhaled in relief. "Where is she?"

"She's inside your room, waiting for you to return. Go to her," Rosiepuff suggested.

Not wasting any time, Wood headed towards their room with Rosiepuff looking on with a proud look on her face. She knows that after tonight, those two will have their lives changed for the better. But she decided to leave them alone for them to enjoy this soon to be tender moment.

Upon reaching his door, Wood slowly held the doorknob, turning it gently and opened the door. There she was, sitting on their bed with the lamp turned on, and looking out the window. How she looked so majestic with her vibrant colors glowing by the night sky coming out the window.

Primrose turned to see Wood, spreading a soft smile on her face. "Wood."

Wood smiled and then wrapped her in his loving embrace. "I missed you today. I was so worried."

"I missed you too. But I'm glad you're here," Primrose said, her voice muffled due to her being so close his chest.

Wood then broke the hug and examined his wife. She looked better than this morning, but still beautiful. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good now, Wood. Nothing to worry about," Primrose answered. Wood felt relief. However, he could tell that there's something more to tell, judging from the look on her eyes. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he could say that she's glowing.

"Primrose, are you sure you're fine? You were feeling nauseous this morning and now you're better? I would say that is a miraculous recovery, but there's something more, isn't there?" Primrose turned her head away. Wood then gently made her face him again. "You can tell me anything and I will listen. All I want is for you to be without any pain or worry within you. Please tell me what truly is going on," Wood pleaded. "You know that I love you and I want to help you in any way I can."

Primrose stared at his caring eyes. They show promise and love. She clenched her hands, struggling to keep herself from crying, but Wood noticed her teary eyes. Wood became worried and wiped her tears.

"My dear, what's wrong?" She stared at him and, with difficulty, started to speak.

"Wood, I have something to tell you and I believe it's the most wonderful thing that could happen to us. Just know that I love you and always will, no matter what happens." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Do you remember our night in the tent where we spent together under our beautiful willow tree? Where we...you know..." Wood nodded. Primrose took his hands and held them tightly, not wanting for him to leave should he find out the truth. "My dear, you told me that you wanted to have children with me and since it would soon be our one year anniversary since we've met, I finally have something to give you for it. Wood...the reason I was sick this morning is because...I'm pregnant."

Wood gasped as he looked at his belly and then to her face, taking all this news in with total surprise and shocked in his face. "Are...are you sure?"

"Yeah..." She nodded. She finally told him and now, she's afraid that he might be against it. She sniffed, struggling to cry. "I wanted to tell you soon enough, but I was afraid of how you would feel about this. About me. I don't blame you for being mad at me for this but..." She didn't finished as Wood slammed his lips onto hers, stopping her speech. At first, she was taken by surprised, but then, lets herself be taken by his act of love, enjoying their deep kiss.

Once they broke their kiss for air, Wood finally said, "My love, there are days that I'm glad I married you. And there are days where I am really glad that I married you. This...is one of those days."

"You're not upset?" Primrose sniffed.

"Why would I be upset? Primrose, we're going to have a baby!" Wood shouted happily, before grabbing her in a tight hug and twirling her around.

"Does this mean you want the baby?" she asked happily.

"Of course I want the baby," Wood said as he kissed her once again on the lips. "What makes you think I didn't?"

"I guess because you might not want to raise the baby right now and with Trollstice... I was so scared that you didn't want to have a family in a time like this."

Wood then lifted her face up softly with one of his hands until they were looking at each others' eyes. He softly said to her, "I don't care what happens or if Trollstice do come or not. What matters is that we're going to get through life together with all our friends and family. You've given me the greatest gift of our love and I will love it forever. Do you know why?" She shook her head. Wood gently put his hand on her belly, starting to feel the growing life in her. "Because it is our child. The miracle which was created and will be born by our unbreakable love." He stoked her cheek while shedding tears of joy. "I love you, Primrose, with all of my heart, forever and always."

Primrose, letting her own tears fall, smiled and embraced her love. All her worries for Wood's acceptance had completely disappeared. "I love you too, Wood. With all of my heart and soul."

Wood couldn't contain his joy so he cried and whooped around like he just earn a victory. "I'M GONNA BE A DAD!"

"AND I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMA!"

Both trolls heard Rosiepuff yelling outside of their room, but they smiled and laughed. They couldn't be even happier. One minute, they were married and now, they're going to be parents to a future son or daughter.

Proud of the happy news, they shared a deep loving kiss, knowing that their family will grow even bigger.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	16. Branch: A Name Fit for a Hero

**Here's chapter 16!**

 **Sorry for the slight delay, this chapter was slightly difficult to work with.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reby Montana - Step by step, Branch will appear, just not right away. Yeah, morning sickness is the worst, especially if it's constant. I love that part too. Wood will be the best father Branch will get.  
**

 **Black Raider - Sounds like the previous chapter was a success to get many good reviews from you. I needed to make it sound a little serious about Primrose's condition, so I added the Frigi Flu. Your work is a wonder to read and love. Thanks for your opinion.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Who doesn't, right? Baby Branch will come in a couple or more chapters to go.  
**

* * *

 **A Blue Angel Born From Love  
**

 **Chapter 16: Branch: A Name Fit for a Hero  
**

* * *

 **-Back in the present-**

"Wow! I'm happy that your father was excited when he found out your mom was pregnant. I was afraid he wouldn't want the baby or even consider being a father," Poppy said.

"Yes, I'm glad too. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here today," Branch winked playfully. Poppy and Guy laughed.

"So, what happens next?" Poppy asked.

"Well, Mom, Dad, and Grandma started preparing for their new role as parents and grandmother and preparing the welcome of the new life that will come to them," Branch replied.

"By that, you mean you," Guy Diamond added.

"Obviously! Anyway, it was the beginning of the new life and we'll get to the rest of that story...right after I hit the restroom!" Branch immediately stood up, stomped his feet like they were on hot coals, and took off away from his spot.

"Finally! I needed a potty break!" Guy Diamond agreed as he stood up, crossing his legs. "I've been holding it for an hour!"

"What? You have to go now when we're getting to the good part?" Poppy whined.

"Nature calls, Poppy. You don't want to ignore it! Believe me!" Branch yelled out. Poppy only sighed, putting her chin on her palm.

A few minutes passed by and finally, Branch and Guy Diamond returned. Looks of relief were planted on their faces. "Whoo! I feel like a new troll. Light as a feather!" Guy Diamond exhaled and sat down. Branch sat down next to Poppy who eagerly waited.

"Okay, now that we're good, back to the story," Branch said. "As I was saying, since discovering about the pregnancy, my family's been busy in preparing for my arrival. Their lives had forever changed for the better, if I do say so myself."

* * *

 **-Back to the past-**

The word of Primrose's pregnancy had spread all across the village, thanks to a special pink queen of theirs. When all their friends heard the news, they couldn't wait for the baby to be born. But none are as happier as the soon to be parents.

Since given the big news, Wood couldn't contain his joy. He would often daydream of a new life with their new son or daughter and no ill thought, not even the Bergens or Trollstice, could extinguish Wood's happy daydreams.

Rosiepuff was super excited to be a grandmother. She already made plenty of baby clothes, pajamas, and even warm blankets for both genders, just in case. Despite the hardships they endured and the difficult reminders of the Bergens coming for Trollstice, a new life is something to cherish and to celebrate, whether it is your own baby or not.

And Primrose, now feeling relieved to have told Wood her secret, is preparing for her journey to parenthood. It has only been a week since she and Wood found out about the baby, and Primrose was already showing the signs. She would get weird cravings and sudden mood swings, and Wood would always fear the mood swings, because when Primrose was in a bad mood, she becomes even scarier than a Bergen. He still loves her, however, just not the mood swings.

But the first few weeks were hard for Primrose. Her morning sickness had caused her to be so ill that she was barely able to even stand. When it wouldn't stop, Wood had taken her to the doctor. After examining her symptoms, the doctor advised her to be in bed rest for a few weeks. The idea was unlikeable, but for the sake of their child, they're willing to do it.

Once her bed resting days began, she would often lay in bed, her back supported by pillows. She would read a book to pass the time as well as sing songs, do scrapbooking with Joy whenever she visited, or even sew along with Rosiepuff. Primrose enjoyed her time with them, but her nausea sometimes ruin the fun. Luckily, she always kept a bucket with her in case of losing her contents. There are times when she would be busy puking on the toilet with Wood by her side, comforting her and rubbing her back. Wood hated seeing his love so ill and weak, but for now, the only thing he could do was comfort during that time.

He then decided that he couldn't make the sickness or any mood swings go away, but he could, at least, make sure that Primrose get all the nurturing she needs. One day, Wood went out for the day while Primrose rested. He didn't come back until later tonight. Primrose woke up after hearing Wood coming in.

"Wood, is that you?" Primrose greeted. She was surprised to see Wood by the door, looking like he's been through a jungle. His hair was messy and full of leaves while his clothes and face was dirty. He then showed his hands which held sacks of food and herbs gathered from the forest. "What's all this?" Primrose said, wondering what he did.

"Something to lighten your day," Wood smiled.

Later on, Wood began preparing a special meal for her and for himself while Primrose watched him cook. Wood had diced some mushrooms, herbs, and vegetables and added them to the pot he's using.

"You need some help?" Primrose asked while walking near the table. She currently wore a purple and pink robe over her pajamas.

"Oh, no," Wood shook his head, waving a finger. "My wife should not be working tonight. Besides, this is my treat for you and our baby to enjoy." He smiled as he stirred the ingredients together.

Primrose smelled the delicious scent in the area. It smelled so good that she could practically taste it. And she's even more impressed knowing that Wood is a great cook as well.

After about half an hour, Wood had finished his treat and brought it over to the table. He lifted the pot cover and showed her a well made, delicious, vegetable soup with some herbs that might ease her stomach pains. Wood served some for her and then for himself. Primrose grabbed her spoon and took a sip from the soup. She smiled when she loved the taste.

"Mmm. It's delicious!" Primrose said happily.

"I'm glad you liked it," Wood rested his head on his palm with a grin. "This is the same soup Mom used to make when I had stomach pains or when I was sick. The herbs inside are what truly help ease your morning sickness, at least, I hope they do."

"Well, I'm feeling quite better already, but not because of the soup. It's because of you, Wood. You did all this just for me."

"Not just you. For our baby as well," Wood pointed to her belly. "Even he or she needs to give you a break. Now eat as much as you like. Remember, you're eating for two now."

"I will," Primrose proceeded to have another sip, only to burn her tongue due to the hot temperature. "Ah! Ow, ow!" She yelled, fanning her mouth with her hands.

"Careful! It's hot," Wood pointed out.

"You think?!"

Wood could only chuckle as he then blew his soup before taking a sip. Even though, he enjoyed his meal, he could only eat slowly for he was busy watching his wife before him. Even pregnant with their baby, she still looks as radiant as the sun itself, beautiful as a rose, and graceful as a wave. Her beauty is truly a magnificent image to behold and he's lucky for she is his one true love, his wife, and soon, the mother of their unborn child. What had he done to deserve her? Well, even without an answer, he doesn't care. All he cares now is that he's with her until their duo becomes a trio.

After their meal, both trolls were got themselves ready for bed. Primrose was in their bed, reading a book while Wood washed himself in the bathroom. She later gaze upon him entering the room from the steamy bathroom, indicating he just got out of a hot bath. He wore a white pajama shirt with brown shorts and was drying his hair with a towel.

"How are you feeling?" Wood asked as he came to her.

"Better. At least for now. Who knows if tomorrow I'll be in another roller coaster of morning sickness and mood swings?" She replied worriedly.

"It's natural. At least you get to sleep peacefully tonight," Wood said, hopping to bed beside her. "So, what ya reading?"

"The usual book for first time parents: 'What to Expect when you're Expecting?'" She said, showing him the book cover.

"Well, that's helpful," he said.

"At least it's better than the other book I've saw which I bet Ivy would love to recommend me. It's called 'So You've Ruined your Life.' Charming, isn't it?" Primrose sarcastically said.

Wood chuckled at her joke. Even when expecting, it doesn't change her sweet and funny spirit which he so truly loves. "So...if you have anything to talk about or any questions, you know I'm here to listen."

"I know and you'll be the first to know. And with you around, you make every moment more memorable than ever and this pregnancy more bearable," she added. Wood smiled as he and Primrose shared a kiss together. "So, Wood, you're hoping for a son, aren't you?" She suddenly asked.

Wood was surprised. Sure it's too soon to confirm the baby's gender, but still, one might wonder what the baby will be. "I...well, actually..." Wood stammered and then gulped before shyly answering. "I'm not really sure. But I believe that it's not my choice. The baby will be what he or she wants to be. I don't care what gender it is as long as it's healthy and beautiful."

Primrose chuckled at Wood's shy answer. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Wood. Why, every father ultimately would want a son, so that he may carry on in his footsteps whether he's a warrior, farmer, or even a singer.

"Even King Peppy?" Wood wondered.

"Only Joy might know that. But I believe Peppy doesn't care if he ends up with either a girl or boy in the future. As long as he has a healthy heir to his throne, that's all that matters."

"I wonder when they'll have their own prince or princess. Hopefully soon," Wood hoped. "But then again, when they have their child, I hope it would be when we're far away from those Bergens. For our child's sake, when it's born, I hope they never have any contact with them."

"I understand, but we'll make it through this. There will be bad times and there will be accidents, but all we can do is hope for the best," Primrose said, while holding Wood's hand tenderly. "As long as you're here with me, our baby will be protected."

"Thanks, my love, and I will always be with you," he kissed her forehead lovingly. "I just hope that I'll be a good father. After losing mine..." He sighed. "I didn't get the chance to learn how to be one."

"You'll learn and for what it's worth, you're already a great father," Primrose kindly stated. This made Wood feel proud and happy.

"And you're a great mother, Prim," he said, letting his forehead touch hers. Primrose then yawned tiredly. "Getting sleepy?"

She nodded. "I have to rest before the baby gives me any trouble," she softly patted her belly.

"Alright, but first, let me have a little chat with our child," Wood pleaded. Primrose couldn't resist as she positioned herself for Wood to lower his head and speak through her belly. "Hello in there. This is your daddy speaking." Primrose chuckled softly at his cute attempt to talk to the baby. "I may not know what your name will be yet, but I'm glad to know that you're growing healthy and strong. I just want you know that you're lucky because your mother is the best and most beautiful troll of all. She is also a magnificent singer with a voice of an angel that will always make you feel safe. I wonder what you'll inherited from us and what colors you'll have. But just so you know, I don't care if you're a boy or girl. All I want is for you to be healthy, strong, but most of all, happy. I can't wait for the day I would hold you in my arms for the first time and for the day I would hear your voice. Just know that your mother and I will always love you forever."

Primrose felt so moved by his speech that she shed some happy tears as both parents placed their hands over their growing baby. No matter how long will it take, they'll just continue loving their baby and talking to it until the day they'll see him or her with their own very eyes.

* * *

 **-Four months later-**

A few months have gone by and the village is still prospering. It was a beautiful day with signs of autumn showing around the area. Leaves are beginning to turn to golden colors with some shades of red and orange, the air is getting cooler, and plenty of crops are getting ready for the harvest picking.

The trolls are, as usual, content with the season. But some trolls, such as Peppy, are beginning to get worried. This year, Trollstice still hasn't arrived and the year was more than halfway over. It's only a matter of time before it comes around the corner. But until then, they'll stay alert for any signs of their enemies.

As for our familiar trolls, their lives are changing with each great new discoveries. Thorn and Ivy's son, Creek, had recently learned to walk and speak small words such as "mama", "dada", and "namaste."

Olivia's belly was at its limit and was due any day now, making Big Bash so excited and nervous that he's making cupcakes non-stop.

And Shiningstar and Amethyst were also expecting a baby. They've discovered the news a couple of weeks after they've married. Like Primrose, Amethyst was about four months pregnant and Shiningstar was never happier. Sometimes he couldn't contain his joy and end up exploding glitter around. That's Shiningstar for you.

At this moment, Primrose, now showing her growing belly, was getting ready to see the doctor. She is now finally able to determine the baby's gender which will possibly make it easier to name him or her later on. She told Wood that she's prefer to go alone. That way, when she comes home, she'll surprise him with the news.

"Don't worry, Wood. I'll come back straight home right after the doctor. It'll be fine," Primrose assured him.

"I know, but you know me. I just can't wait to see what we're going to have. Grandma's been asking me about it for days," Wood replied. "Not to mention, I get to stop saying 'he or she' all the time."

"She's not the only one. Joy and the others wondered too. It's just so wonderful that many new lives are being born and growing in this village. After so many losses last year, it might be time to take a turn for the better," Primrose added.

"Hey, let's forget about the bad times. This is a new day and a great one so far," Wood said, while cupping her cheek. "How about this? After the doctor, let's go to our special Willow tree, won't we?"

"I think it's a great idea. We haven't been there in a while with our little bundle giving us trouble even though he or she isn't even born yet," Primrose agreed while rubbing her belly.

"Well, have a good day. A lovely kiss for my wife..." Wood smiled as he kissed Primrose. He then bend his knees to be at her belly's level. "...and a kiss for our beautiful baby." He kissed her belly, feeling the baby moving around. Seeing that their baby is growing healthy and strong has made them feel both proud and happy.

* * *

It wasn't long until Primrose had reached the doctor's pod where she could see various patients in the waiting room. She saw that each one had a reason to see the doctor.

There was a mother troll with her child whom was playing with some toy blocks, possibly for the trolling's checkup. There were a couple of trolls that had bandages and a cast on one arm, others were there for their medicine and/or shots, which can be seen from their nervous faces that they're not enthusiastic about it. And finally, there were a few future mother trolls which, like her, had growing bellies. Some were due any day while some were just starting like her.

Primrose walked to the receptionist and informed her of her appointment. "The doctor will attend to you later on. Please, take a seat and we'll notify your turn when she's ready," the receptionist informed respectfully.

"Thank you very much," Primrose kindly replied. She then walked towards where the mother trolls were seated and sat down. In the seat next to her sat an amethyst colored glitter troll. She had dark purple hair, pale blue eyes, and wore a dark pink dress with purple diamonds on it. Primrose noticed that her belly shared a similar size as hers, indicating that probably both their babies will be born around the same time.

Some time had passed and many trolls had come and gone. Primrose and the other troll were the only ones left in the mother's section. To pass the time, Primrose read some books and sometimes went to have a cup of water. Sometimes, she would often hum along but softly so that she wouldn't disturb the others.

Hearing her hum, the glitter troll turned to her. "Nervous?"

Primrose halted her humming and nodded. "More like excited," she said. "But I bet my husband is more nervous and excited than I am."

The other troll giggled. "I bet. My husband's probably the same way. How far along are you?"

"About 4 1/2 months."

"Really? Mine too! Only maybe less by a couple of weeks," the glitter troll replied. "By the way, I'm Amethyst."

"Amethyst? Wait a minute, you're Shiningstar's wife, aren't you?" Primrose asked. Amethyst nodded. "I'm Primrose, but my friends call me Prim. Nice to meet you! Or should I say, nice to finally meet you."

"Oh, yeah! You're Wood's wife! My husband, Shiningstar, has told me all about you two. Both of you make a wonderful couple and duet."

"Thanks, so I've been told," Prim chuckled.

"I'm sorry that we didn't get a chance to meet face to face. I imagine that Shiningstar had told you why I didn't come to your wedding. Of all the rotten luck for my dress to shred on your big day!" Amethyst shook her head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry. Shiningstar told us everything. We would never think less of you because of that," Primrose assured her. "I should be the one apologizing since I also didn't appear at your wedding. Wood was willing to stay for my sake, but I told him to go for the both of us."

"I understand. You were unwell, but it's because of your little bundle, isn't it?" Amethyst pointed at her belly.

"Yes, but I will never blame him or her for what's happened. It's natural," Primrose rubbed her belly. "I guess we're lucky to have such kind, loyal husbands whom are best friends to each other."

"Indeed," Amethyst agreed. "So, if I may ask, are you hoping for a boy or girl?"

"I wouldn't mind having either one, but my heart tells me that it's a boy."

"What makes you say that? How can you be sure?" Amethyst wondered.

"I can't explain it. Whenever I think of my baby, I see a beautiful boy like an angel with the most beautiful voice in the world," Primrose explained thoughtfully.

"Wow. I hope it all turns out okay," Amethyst said kindly. "As long as it's healthy, that's all that matters."

"Thank you. And what about you?"

"Me? Well, my husband just won't stop rambling about having a boy, and for his sake, I hope we do," Amethyst said as she chuckled. "Heaven knows what will happen if we end up with a girl."

"Most men would want to have a son so that they could follow in their footsteps," Primrose said. "But I'm sure that Wood would love our child no matter the gender."

"That's sounds like Wood alright. So I assume that you have thought of a name for your child?" Amethyst asked.

"Well, for a girl, I've thought either Angel or Willow, but for a boy, I'm afraid that we're still working on that. What about you?"

"Well, I would name her Sunny should she be a girl, but for a boy, I don't know. What about Glitter?"

"Sounds kinda girly to me," Primrose said honestly.

"Maybe Disco?"

"Sounds more like a dance cry."

"Sparkles?"

"Okay, that's embarrassing!" Primrose laughed.

"It's no use. What do I name a little guy whose skin shines like a diamond?"

Primrose then thought for a moment and then realized an answer. "Wait, you've already named him."

"What?" Amethyst wondered confusingly.

"A little guy with diamond skin."

"That's not a name," Amethyst disagreed.

"Yes, it is," Primrose smiled. "Diamond. Guy Diamond."

"Guy Diamond. Guy Diamond..."Amethyst rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "I like it. It's perfect! Thank you!"

"Happy to help," Primrose nodded, feeling happy for her new friend.

As they talked, the nurse came in holding a clipboard. She had lilac hair and yellow skin, wearing a nurse's uniform. "Primrose? We're ready for you."

"Show's starting. Wish me luck." Primrose stood up and headed towards the nurse. "I'll see you soon, Amethyst!"

"Me too, Prim, and thanks! Good luck!" Amethyst waved.

Primrose followed the nurse inside and entered the sonogram room. The nurse told her that she should get comfortable and the doctor will be with her in a moment. Primrose lied down on the reclining seat. She looked around the room, seeing various posters and instruments. She was slightly nervous and hoped more for her baby's health than the gender.

After about five minutes, the young doctor, Dr. Plum, came. She was a young light purple troll with lime green hair which had bandages on her hair. "Good morning, Primrose. How are you today?"

"Happy and well, thank you," Primrose replied.

"That's good. Okay, I'm gonna ask you a couple of questions before we begin, is that okay with you?" Dr. Plum asked.

"Ask away, doctor," Primrose replied.

"Alright. So how far along are you?" The doctor asked.

"About 4 months and a half," Primrose answered.

"And where's the lucky father?"

"Oh, Wood's back home and I'd rather surprise him with the news later on. He's already nervous and the baby's not here yet."

"All first time fathers go through this phase. So how did it go with the pregnancy? Any weird cravings or whatnot?" The doctor asked again, writing down the information given to her on her clipboard.

"Well, the morning sickness was unbearable. I could barely stand and was in bed rest for weeks. But Wood made sure that I was comfortable during that time. The mood swings were unexpected and it scared Wood sometimes." They both chuckled at that thought. "As for the cravings, well, sometimes I had cupcakes with some vegetables, soup with watermelon, and one time, I had a triple decker peanut butter, nachos, and glitter sandwich which grossed Wood out."

"Crazy cravings. You either eat more than you could chew or make really, really unusual recipes," the doctor chuckled. "Okay, everything's sound okay. So, are you ready to see what you're having?"

"As I'll ever be," Primrose grinned.

"Alright, then. Let's get started," Dr. Plum stated. She turned on the sonogram and applied the cold, ultrasound gel on her belly. While she used the ultrasound equipment, they both watched the screen. Suddenly, they both heard the sound of beating. It sounded fast and rhythmically.

"Is that..." Primrose gasped.

"Yep. That's your baby's heartbeat," The doctor nodded.

"It's so fast!"

"That's normal. And look who's here," she pointed at the screen. Primrose gasped at the sight. She saw the figure of a small little trolling growing inside her. "There's your baby, see? And congratulations, it's a little boy."

"A boy?" Primrose shockingly asked.

"Yep, see? There's his little arms and legs, and there's his, well, you know, proof that indicates is a boy," Dr. Plum chuckled. "All looks well from here. And in a few months, he'll come to the world."

"He's so beautiful. My little angelic one," Primrose whispered, feeling overjoyed.

"Sure got yourself a cute little one. It's always a pleasure to know the future trolls that will come to us and help them arrive to our world. Alright, let's take the first picture of the baby for Daddy to see."

Primrose kept on staring at her baby's picture on the screen with a smile on her face. She just couldn't believe that she and Wood are having a son and couldn't wait for the day he'll be born. After receiving the picture, Primrose thanked the doctor and left.

On the way out, she saw Amethyst on the way. "So how'd it go?" Amethyst asked hopefully.

Primrose smiled. "It's a boy!"

Amethyst cheered and held her hands. Both girls were happy for each other. "Congrats. All that's left is to figure out what I'm having. Finding out that you're having a boy makes me hope that mine is one too, not for the sake of Shiningstar, but for our babies to be friends forever."

"I'll pray for that soon enough," Primrose agreed. Just then, their hug time bracelets went off. "Couldn't think of a better time for a hug now."

"Right on time," Amethyst chuckled. They embraced each other in a tight hug and while they hugged, they felt movement inside their belly. If they didn't know any better, they would say that their babies attempted to hug each other as well. "You felt that, didn't you?"

"I sure did. Our babies are getting acquainted despite not really knowing each other. I guess it's because we're friends now."

"Best friends," Amethyst suggested which Primrose nodded in agreement. "I'm so glad to have finally met you, Primrose, and I can't wait to meet your little boy."

"Neither can I," Primrose agreed. "Hope all's well with your baby."

"Yeah. See ya later."

"See ya," Primrose bid farewell to her new friend and hoped to see her more often.

* * *

 **-Back in the present-**

"And that's how my mom finally met your mom, Branch?" Guy Diamond asked.

Branch nodded. "Yep. And I'm glad they did. I mean, after so many chances being thrown away or interrupted at such unfortunate times, it's about time that they got to know each other."

"And I think that it was so cute that you two tried to hug each other during hug time despite being in your mommies' bellies," Poppy beamed at the cuteness.

The boys blushed in embarrassment. "Well, Poppy, it may sounded like that. But I don't know what really came over us that time. We didn't even know what hug time really was."

"That's the troll instincts in both of you. You can't deny it," Poppy pointed out.

"I guess that would make sense," Guy Diamond agreed. "And so, that's where my name came from. Your mother gave me that name! I didn't know that."

"Yeah. Your mother told me about it and wanted me to tell you that personally. It shows how much we share the same bonds as our parents did," Branch sighed in content. "And it's better than the other names they suggested. I mean, seriously. Sparkles and Disco? So not you!"

Guy laughed. "Yeah, but at least your girl names were precious."

"I agree," Poppy nodded. "Willow is majestic and it's honored by your parent's tree while I bet Angel is for your voice."

"I guess," Branch blushed, scratching the back of his head. "So, Poppy, what were your parents gonna name you if you turned out to be a boy?"

Poppy turned away but it didn't hide her face turning red. "You'll laugh."

"I promise I won't laugh...much," Branch muttered the last word to Shiningstar who stifled his chuckle.

Poppy stared at them nervously. She exhaled deeply and muttered. "It's...Peppy Jr."

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that," Branch said.

"It's Peppy Jr! Okay?" Poppy exclaimed.

Guy Diamond tried to hold it in, but instead burst out laughing. Branch hold his laughter in respect of his promise.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" Poppy glared angrily.

"I promise _I_ wouldn't laugh. I didn't say _Guy Diamond_ wouldn't," Branch reminded her. "But I admit that name is so... original. I bet I know which parent wanted that name."

"You know how my dad is. He's peppy. His name says so," Poppy declared proudly.

"And you're Poppy for a good reason. You're full of happiness and spirit. And have a tendency to pop out of nowhere, scaring the living daylights out of anyone, especially me," Branch smirked.

Poppy beamed innocently. "You know me so well."

"So, how did you get the name Branch, Branch?" Guy Diamond asked with Poppy eagerly wanting to know as well.

"Well, that happened a month later after my mom told dad about my gender. You should have seen him. Literally, jumping around the pod and running out the village screaming that it's a boy," Branch chuckled. "Anyway, my parents were at their favorite place, which is where we are now."

* * *

 **-Back to the past-**

A month had passed by since the two parents discovered their baby's gender. Both parents and grandmother were thrilled and overjoyed by the news.

During that month, they prepared the baby's room. There was a small wooden crib with a soft mattress and a beautiful rainbow mobile that has beautiful charms such as a firefly, a troll figure, a sound note, a leaf, and a cupcake. There was a changing area, a rocking chair, and a rug.

Their friends were happy for them and for the others as well. After Primrose left from the doctor's office, Amethyst realized that she was also having a boy too. When she told Shiningstar about it, he was so happy that he filled the pod with glitter. He even loved the idea of naming the boy Guy Diamond. It sounded festive and unique. Since then, Amethyst and Primrose became close friends just like their husbands are.

Big Bash and Olivia became proud parents to a big boy about a week later after Primrose's appointment. Their son was a big, plump baby with dark blue skin and light teal hair similar to his dad. He has blue eyes which obviously came from his mother. They named him Biggie since his dad's named Big Bash and he's almost an exact image of his dad. They couldn't be any happier now that their family's complete.

One day, under a familiar willow tree were two very content trolls. Primrose lay onto Wood who sat against the tree's trunk, watching the beautiful day from under the shade. She gently rubbed her belly where her soon-to-be son grew inside every single day. She was humming a tune and smiled when she felt the baby's kicks.

"Hey, Wood. Look!" Primrose called him.

"What is it?" He asked, feeling concern.

She grabbed his hand and placed it onto her belly. "Listen." She then began to sing one of her favorite songs.

 _And I see your true colors_  
 _Shining through_  
 _I see your true colors_  
 _And that's why I love you_

As she sang, Wood gasped as he felt the kicks in her belly in tuned with the singing. It was as if he was singing or dancing alongside the melody. "I can feel him. He likes the song. Or maybe he just loves your singing."

"Like you?" Primrose playfully smiled.

"You know me so well," Wood grinned and went in for a kiss which she happily returned. He then continued caressing her belly. "So, what shall we name our baby? Now that we know it's a boy, it might narrow our options."

"We could name him after your father," Primrose suggested.

"Oak?" Wood thought for a moment. "Well, it would be nice. I love my father and all, but I imagine that our son should have somewhat an original name yet unique. A name that means something to us and that we both love."

"There are so many names we could choose from. There's River, Rowan, Meadow, Sky, Echo, Stone, even Alder," Primrose gave some ideas.

"Those all sound nice, but I don't imagine our son having those names," Wood disagreed.

"Well, there's still plenty of time. We'll just keep thinking."

"Yeah, there's still months away to think of a name," Wood nodded. He sighed peacefully and gazed upon the tree and area around them. "You know, Primrose, somehow I always feel safe being near our willow tree," he commented as his wife listened. "Seeing all around us, you could certainly feel the branches surrounding us, providing us cover, protection, and a wonderful scenery to enjoy."

"Yeah, they do," Primrose agreed. But then, a sudden realization came to mind. "The branches..." She muttered as she gazed at the willow's branches surrounding them. "Wood, what do you think of the name...Branch?"

Wood then stared at her curiously. "Where did you get idea?"

She smiled. "Just look around you. The tree's branches are everywhere around us and if you think about it, they seemed to be embracing us just as our child will when he's born. Also, together with our names, represents our willow tree. Your name is Wood which represent the tree's bark. I am called Primrose, the flower which is the fruit and beauty of the tree. And finally, our son, Branch, after the branches of the tree which represents the force that holds all of it together. The three of us are connected to this tree and it is the place we all love and where our love began."

"Branch..." Wood pondered, stroking his chin. "Branch." He then smiled. "It's unique, strong, and it's a name that came from love. It's perfect. A perfect name for our angel. Branch." At that moment, he felt the baby's kick again at the sound of his new name. Both parents chuckled. "It seems he knows his name already."

"He likes his name just as we do," Primrose said lovingly.

Wood then lowered his head to her belly and softly spoke to his son. "Hello, Branch, fruit of my love, I'm so glad you like your name. Every time I feel your little kicks, I get so crazy because you are sweet, my son. I know that you are the most beautiful thing that I ever seen, trust me. Okay, I know that you are still in your mother's belly, but when you will be out, I will hug you. Until then, we'll just keep loving you. I love you, Branch."

Primrose held her tears of joy back as she listened to her love's sincere words. It's obvious that she chose the right troll to be her husband and the father of their son. She caressed his cheek lovingly, both eyes locked into each other. They closed in for a deep kiss once more, feeling proud and happy that they have each other and that they chose the perfect name for their son. Branch is truly a name fit for a boy. Fit for a hero. And definitely, fit for an angel born from love. **  
**

* * *

 **Hope you like it!  
**

 **Song Credit: A/N: "True Colors" by Justin Timberlake and Anna Kendrick**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	17. A Failed Rescue

**Here's chapter 17!**

 **Finally, I was able to update this story. I appreciate for your patience, everyone! I'm sorry for the super late delay! I've been busy, sick, and playing video games that I've lost track of time and writer's block were mainly the major cause of it all. Hope this makes it up.  
**

 **Warning: Future dark, sad scenes will appear in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Reby Montana - I'm glad you like every bit of the last chapter. Like I said before: A child's name should be named out of love especially from both parents. Branch truly is a wonderful name and no parent could ever choose a better name for this angel.  
**

 **Purple-Eyes - Well, it wasn't my intentions, but at least it worked. We'll see.**

 **Black Raider - I wanted to make the pregnancy more natural just like any mother experiences with a little more uniqueness to it. I will try!  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - And this is so much cute before Branch is born. Imagine the day of his birth. Glad you enjoyed it!  
**

* * *

 **A Blue Angel Born From Love  
**

 **Chapter 17: A Failed Rescue  
**

* * *

The day went on peacefully for our trolls and when the sun had disappeared for the night, all the trolls went inside their cozy little homes to rest for another day. The night became dark grey as it was covered by a blanket of dark, grey rain clouds. Thunder could be heard from above, giving a warning to the creatures below that a storm was forming.

Inside their pod, Primrose was looking out the window, seeing that it had started to rain outside. It looked like they're gonna have quite a stormy night tonight. Wood came in and joined her. "It's started to rain. In fact, it looks like a big storm is coming."

"Maybe. But we'll be alright," Wood assured her gently. "I don't think it's the kind of storm that will cause a flood or even bring strong winds that can move the pod. Besides, our pod's protected by the branches around us."

"I hope so. And it's not the home I'm worried about. It's us and our son," Primrose said, gently rubbing her belly while feeling her baby's kicks every now and then. "I worry about our current state. Trollstice hasn't come yet this year and it's only a matter of time before it does."

"Shh," Wood shushed her softly, hoping to calm her down as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "You shouldn't worry so much. It's not good for the baby. Listen, as long as I'm still kicking, no harm will come to you or to our little boy. I promise you that."

Primrose couldn't help but smile at him when she faced him. They both closed in for a loving kiss, holding on to each other until they broke apart. Despite the worries and dangers of Trollstice, these two have never felt so content as they did when they were dating. Now that they're married and expecting a baby, their love had grown exponentially. Nothing could break them apart.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Primrose playfully asked while stroking his cheek.

Wood smirked. "For one thing, you sang so beautifully that it attracted me to you. But the best thing is that you love me unconditionally and I'll do the same for you in return." Both trolls chuckled as they rubbed noses before sharing a big hug. A sudden flash of lightning startled them as they held on to each other until they heard the thunder booming.

"That seemed really close," Primrose said, feeling nervous.

"It looks like it, but I think it's about a mile away," Wood said. "Come on. Let's go to bed. The storm will be gone by the time we're fast asleep."

Primrose yawned, feeling sleepy. "Okay. But I'll feel safe when you're right by my side."

"And where else would I be tonight?" Wood chuckled before he kissed her temple. Then they both headed off towards their room where they tucked themselves in bed, giving each other more loving hugs and kisses for the night. "I love you, my flower. Sweat dreams."

"Same to you, my love. I love you, my Wood," Primrose lovingly said before she drifted off to sleep while being in Wood's arms.

Wood smiled softly at her sleeping form while gently brushing her stray hairs away from her face. He then look out their bedroom window. Lightning flashed again which was joined by the thunder a few seconds later. Hopefully, they'll sleep peacefully despite the storm outside. But still, there was one thought that swam in Wood's mind: Trollstice.

He remembered last year's Trollstice which cost the lives of many trolls. The first being Beryl, Shiningstar's father, and that was before Trollstice. He feared the thought of another troll being taken before Trollstice and prayed that it won't happen anytime soon, especially to his friends and family. Not wanting to think about that anymore, he fell asleep, keeping Primrose and their baby close to him.

* * *

A couple of hours had gone by and the rain still kept on falling. The wind blew across the forest with leaves flying across the air. Some troll pods began to sway by the wind, but only slightly. To the trolls, it felt like being rocked inside a hammock.

One pod was safely unaffected by the current winds. It was bright red and orange, though for the now the colors could only be seen clearly whenever lightning flashed in the sky. Inside the pod resided one of Wood's friends, Rhythm. She was currently sleeping peacefully on her soft bed, snoring loudly. She could practically sleep through anything and sometimes she would sleep with headphones on, playing some music to help her fall asleep. Not even the loudest thunderclap could even wake her up with all the snoring she's making.

However, something just did. Her ears perk up at a sudden new sound she just heard. She opened her eyes and rose her head. Despite the rain, she could focused on what sounded like a melody being played by a piano. She removed her bed covers and got up. "Hello? Tempo, is that you?" She called out. She then swung her legs to her right side of the bed and got out of bed, revealing herself in her pajamas which consisted of a white pajama top with baggy blue pants. She started walking out of her bedroom and headed towards the other room beside hers.

Rhythm opened the door slightly, taking a peek inside the room. The room was dark but was currently brightened by an orange lava lamp on a nightstand beside a bed. There lie a sleeping troll, snoring softly with his arm slung over the edge and lying on his stomach. The troll's name was Tempo and he was Rhythm's older brother. He is copper with yellow hair and amber eyes. His clothes consisted of only dark blue pants, a green hat, a bling necklace, and a golden, hooped earring on his left ear. Seeing him in bed just told Rhythm that her brother isn't the composer of the music she just heard.

The music was being heard again. Its sound came from the outside. Grabbing a magenta poncho to keep herself dry from the rain, Rhythm walked out of her pod and into the rain. Unbeknownst to her, as she closed the door, Tempo snorted as he heard the door close and then lightning struck outside. He rose up, given the feeling that something's not right.

"Rhythm, are you awake?" He left his room and went to check on her. He came to her room and called out to her. "Rhythm?" Just then, lightning struck again, illuminating the bedroom. Tempo gasped when he saw an empty bed where his sister should be. "Rhythm?!" He checked around her room and under her bed, but she wasn't there. He ran out her room and checked every corner of their pod. "Rhythm! Where are you?!" When he didn't received any sound from her or found any trace of her, he nervously looked out the window, seeing the terrible weather outside. "Oh no."

Meanwhile, the cold, wet rain kept on falling down in the village and the wind just made it harder to see everything around the area. The pods are still safe and protected from the weather and all the trolls were quietly settled inside their warm, dry, cozy homes. Rhythm, holding on to her poncho and carrying a small flashlight to see better, kept on focusing on the music.

"Who could be out here playing music in this rain?" Rhythm said to herself as she continued forward.

The rain hit her face as she walked and it felt cold, but she barely let it stop her. "Hello? Is anyone out here?" She called out, hoping to find the mysterious stranger playing the peaceful, beautiful music. No reply was made and she kept on going. It wasn't long until she stopped at the village's entrance. She stared at the forest in front of her, vacant of any light or life in this night. She knew that it was against better judgement to leave the village alone at night, but still, the music was enchanting as if it was pulling her towards it. She looked back to the village and then to the forest. Taking a deep breath, Rhythm began walking into the forest and away from the village.

* * *

Inside Wood's pod, the couple were currently sleeping in each other's arms until they were woken up by the sound of someone banging the door. "What the troll?" Wood groaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"What is that?" Primrose asked worriedly.

"Wood! Wood!"

The two trolls recognized the voice of Shiningstar outside as well as the continuous door banging. Wood immediately got up, put on his blue robe and headed towards the door. When he opened the door, he saw the distressed look on Tempo's face joined by the worried expressions of both DJ Sonic and Shiningstar.

"Guys? What's going on?" Wood yawned.

"Have you seen her? Is she here? Please say she's here!" Tempo frantically asked Wood while glancing inside of his home and out.

"Huh? Who?"

"Rhythm!"

"No, she's not here," Wood shook his head. "Why? What happened?"

"Oh no! She's disappeared!" Tempo exclaimed.

Wood's widened at the news. He quickly let them come into his home to keep them dry from the rain. "Are you sure you couldn't find her?" Wood asked as Primrose listened on worriedly while joining Wood.

"I've looked everywhere in our pod," Tempo explained.

"And she wasn't in our pods and we've seen no trace of her since yesterday," Shiningstar added.

"Well, I'm sure she's in the village somewhere...which means she could be anywhere," Wood said, feeling worried for his friend. It's not safe for any troll to be out in the dark, let alone in this stormy weather.

"We've got to find her!" DJ Sonic panicked. "She could get hurt or worse! She's the only music I want to hear everyday and I can't lose her, especially after she accepted my proposal! We're supposed to get married in a week!"

"DJ, calm down!" Shiningstar grasp his shoulders to ease him. "I'm sure she's fine. We'll find her and bring her home safely."

"I'll help too. With the four of us, she'll be found in the nick of time. Don't worry," Wood assured the worried trolls. The males nodded to Wood's words. They knew Wood wouldn't give up on his friends and never hesitates to risk his life for them. Wood then turned to Primrose. "I have to go help."

"I know," she nodded, knowing well not to argue. Wood embraced her and she returned the gesture with great love. "Be careful."

"I will," Wood nodded. He then kissed her forehead and placed a hand over her belly. "Daddy will be back soon, Branch. Don't give your mother any hard times, okay?"

Primrose giggled and placed her hand over his, so that they would feel their son together once more. Then Wood joined his friends on their search for their missing friend. All they hope is that she's safe from harm.

* * *

Far from the village, Rhythm continued walking carefully through the rain, trying to avoid any obstacles in the way. The area was dark and misty from the rain, the ground was wet and muddy within each step she took, and there was no sign of life anywhere. The creatures of the forest were most likely in their homes and probably won't come out until the storm's gone.

Rhythm stopped for a moment. She tried to analyze the area around her and hoped that she didn't wander far from home. When she didn't hear the music, she proceeded to turn back. She stopped when her ears picked up the music again sounding louder than ever, indicating that she's getting closer to the source. "Hello?" She called out. "Anybody there?!" She cautiously walked forward, going through some bushes and under tree roots on the way.

It wasn't long until she reached a small clearing out in the open. Trees were all around her except in the center, the sky towered over the surroundings where anyone could clearly see the dark clouds. She followed the sound which led her towards a shrubbery of bushes where music was at its loudest.

"Hello?" Rhythm called out again, curiously walking towards the bushes. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the leaves below her being swept by her feet, revealing a net below her. When she looked over the bushes, she hoped to find a troll playing the music. She indeed found the source of the music, but what she discovered was not a troll, but instead...it was a big record player, replaying the same melody she heard before. "What?"

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted into the air inside a net trap. She dropped her flashlight in the progress and she tried to break loose. "What is this? Let me out! Help!"

"Surprise!" A malicious female voice cried out as she laughed. Rhythm gasped as she was face to face with the Bergen Chef. "And here I thought I wouldn't catch anything in this weather." She watched the terrified troll in the net trap and poke the net, making Rhythm back away. "Just look at you. Such a beauty you are and you are going to make a lot of Bergens happy. Well, I got what I want and I believe that we should be on our way. Take a good look around here, troll, 'cause your future will go down...in flames."

Rhythm gasped in horror at her words. She knew what this meant: She was going to be the Trollstice Eve's troll. She hadn't forgotten what has happened to Beryl and now, her fate might be just as Beryl had faced. As Chef carried her away, Rhythm tried her best to call for help. "Help! Somebody, help!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Wood and the others searched high and low for Rhythm. The rain just made it harder to detect any sign of her and if she made footprints, the rain might have already washed them away.

They were currently in the forest, looking in every corner or hole to see if she was taking cover from the rain. "Where could she have gone?" DJ Sonic worriedly asked. "Why would she leave now?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine...at least I hope," Wood assured him. "We'll find her."

"Help!" The males stopped. They heard a cry as they twitched their ears to hear it. "Help!" When they heard it again, they gasped and their eyes widened.

"It's Rhythm!" Shiningstar realized. Tempo and DJ Sonic quickly dashed towards the direction of the cry. "Guys, wait for us!" He cried as Wood quickly followed them. They ran through puddles, climbed over rocks, and ran under the tree roots as they dashed through the forest. Rhythm's cries are getting louder the closer they get to her.

* * *

"Somebody, please! Anybody!" Rhythm shouted once more until the Bergen stopped walking. She yelped when she felt herself being lifted and came face to face to Chef from inside her net trap.

"Foolish troll, scream and struggle all you like," Chef grinned maliciously. "Escape is futile on my watch, but your cries will draw the others to me. So much the better. Your saviors will become my prey!"

What Chef didn't realized is that behind her, the four males had arrived, but stay hidden from view. Tempo gasped at the sight. His only sister at the hands of a Bergen and if nothing is done soon, she'll be forever lost. DJ Sonic's face turned pale once he saw Chef. It's the first time he's seen Chef so close that it terrified him. However, seeing Rhythm in trouble, he just couldn't stand by and do nothing. And when he attempts to rescue her, Wood grabs his arm, preventing from leaving.

"Sonic, no!" Wood whispered. "It's a trap!"

"But Rhythm needs our help!" DJ Sonic argued.

"And we will. We just need to find a better way."

Tempo looked around and grabbed two stones and started banging them together, using the sharp part of one against the other.

"What are you doing?" Shiningstar wondered.

He desperately kept on until it managed to chip off a smaller piece that had thin, sharp edges. Then he gave the piece to Wood. "Wood, use this to cut the ropes so that my sister can escape through."

"But what are you going to do?" Wood asked, his voice filled with concern. Tempo only stayed silent as he glanced at Chef. Wood realized in an instant what his plan is and became against. "No, no. Tempo, you can't do it alone!"

"Wood, once I distract the Bergen, she'll go after me. Then you two will try to free my sister. There's no other way," Tempo explained, his voice sounding solemn for he knew what he is risking.

"But there has to be another way!" DJ Sonic argued.

"Do you want to save Rhythm from being killed or not?" Tempo seriously asked. This silenced his future brother in law, knowing that he wants to protect his love despite the danger. "Listen, Wood, it is me who will distract the Bergen. Not DJ, not Shiningstar, me!" He pointed to himself, stating his final decision. Wood nodded sadly, respecting his choice. Tempo then went ahead while the rest went to the other direction.

"You know it has been years since the last female troll was a Trollstice's troll, so that makes you very special, my dear," Chef chuckled evilly at Rhythm. "Personally, I'd prefer cooking quite a delicacy such as you, but I can't disappoint the whole town, now would I?"

Quietly, Tempo hoisted himself with his hair on a branch located over Chef. He noticed his friends hiding behind a stone behind the Bergen waiting for his signal.

"Oh my, we need to hurry. The sooner the rain stop, the better it will be for us. And by us, I don't mean you, troll," Chef sneered. But as soon as she started walking, Tempo immediately swung down to her face, his feet kicking into her right eye. "Aah!" She yowled, dropping the net in the progress. "What in the world?"

"Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Tempo called out, putting on a brave face.

"I'd prefer the ones that are half or barely my size and you fit the description!" Chef growled as she attempts to grab Tempo, but he jumps away.

"Come on! Get me!" Tempo taunted, shaking his behind in a taunting manner which made Chef angry as she chased after him. "Too slow, gotta go!"

While Tempo kept Chef busy and away from Rhythm, the three males took this chance and ran towards the net. When Rhythm saw her friends and DJ Sonic, she felt a great happiness and relief filling her heart. "Guys, you came! And DJ!" She cried as she held out her hand to him. DJ didn't hesitate to grab her hand and held it lovingly. He even kissed her hand.

Wood went to work and with the stones, he began to cut the ropes. "Don't worry, Rhythm. We'll get you out of here."

Meanwhile, Tempo was still doing his best to keep Chef away from the rest of the trolls. He then jumped at Chef, grabbing her nose with his hair and tightening it. Chef tried to shake him off, but he held on despite the rough movements. Having had enough, Chef angrily swatted him away and Tempo fell into the mud.

"You're a major pain of a pest, troll. But I have a way in getting rid of pests!" Chef said while searching for Tempo through the mud.

Tempo reappeared and threw mud at her face, followed by a combination of hair slaps. Tempo, being a party and music lover troll, wouldn't come to be expected as brave, fierce, or crazy enough to go up against a Bergen. However, knowing that his only sister's life is on the line, he won't hesitate to challenge a Bergen if it means saving her life at the risk of his own.

"Almost finished," Wood grunted as he rapidly tried to cut the last rope. Finally, he has broken through the rope and Rhythm was free.

She escaped through the opening and happily jumped into DJ's arms, embracing her love with relief and happiness. "DJ!"

"Oh, Rhythm," DJ sighed happily as he hugged her.

"Okay, let's pick up Tempo and get out of here!" Shiningstar said. Just then, they all turned back at the sound of Tempo's cry as he crashed into a thorny bush by Chef.

"Tempo!" The trolls yelled in alarm.

Tempo got out, but his body was all scratched and dirty from the fall. Some of the scratches even bled from the impact. He then lied down, panting heavily as he was feeling exhausted from the chase. As Chef glared at the copper troll, she turned back and realized that her captured troll was free from her net.

"Oh, I see what you've done there. Don't think that I'll let you escape from me!" Chef shouted angrily as she charged at the other trolls.

"RUN!" Shiningstar shouted. Wood and the others ran with all their might as they all heard Chef's footsteps behind them. Just then, DJ Sonic halted and ran back towards Chef and grabs a stick on the way.

"You won't get your hands on any of us!" DJ declared.

"DJ, run!" Wood ordered his friend. "Don't do it!" DJ Sonic did his best to defend his friends, but Chef's giant hand swatted him away as he was sent flying with a yell.

"DJ!" Rhythm cried in horror. Luckily, DJ Sonic landed in the mud unharmed, but helpless to defend himself from Chef's rage. As Chef was about to grab the red troll, Tempo suddenly grabbed DJ Sonic out of harm's way.

"Tempo!" Wood called out. Tempo tried to move with DJ Sonic besides him, but he struggled. "Hurry! Hurry and run!"

However, Tempo fell to his knees, panting heavily. A sharp pain alerted him and as he looked down, he noticed that a thorn had embedded itself on his left side. DJ Sonic noticed it and gasped. "Tempo, you're-"

"Don't worry about me," Tempo grunted. He tried to stand but his strength was nearly depleted due to the chase and injury. Tempo knew that he had to move fast as Chef closed in on them. As Wood, Rhythm, and Shiningstar watched in fear and worry for their fellow trolls, Tempo grabs DJ with his hair and with his last ounce of strength, he threw DJ Sonic to safety while avoiding Chef's hand. The red troll safely landed in Wood's hair as they stared at Tempo who was too exhausted to drag himself to safety.

Tempo gave one last look at his sister, knowing that she is safe from harm. He sadly smiled at him until Chef grabs him in her hand. "Thanks to your little stunt, my prize just went away!" Chef angrily yelled at him. She then calmed down and glare at Tempo. "But it looks like that I won't go empty-handed. You'll have to do for this year's Trollstice's Eve!"

"As long as my family's safe, I don't care what you do to me!" Tempo spatted.

"Then I guess that's settled then. We'll be off. Our audience awaits!" Chef finished. She then walked north, on the way to Bergen Town for the horrible ceremony that will happen.

Shiningstar, Wood, Rhythm, and DJ Sonic watched in horror as Tempo and Chef disappeared into the woods, thus leaving no sign of them.

"TEMPO!" Rhythm cried again, tears forming in her eyes while the others stared in silence.

Wood furiously punched on a tree, feeling angry for another life had been taken by Chef. "Curse you, Bergen!" He then grabbed a thin, sharp stone and dashed ahead.

"Wood! Where are you going?" Shiningstar asked surprisingly.

"There might be still time to save Tempo. I'm going to try," Wood said.

"Are you crazy?! To go to Bergen Town would be suicide!"

"If there is chance, we must take it," Wood declared. "It'll be faster if I go alone. Shiningstar, take care of Rhythm and wait for our return." Shiningstar nodded in agreement. Wood started to go, but then DJ Sonic grabbed his hand.

"Wait! You're not going after Tempo. At least, not alone you won't. We go together."

"DJ," Rhythm tried to speak, but her love held her cheek, drying the wet tears with his thumb.

"If I don't help, then I'll feel guilty for Tempo's fate. He saved my life and I'm going to try to save his. He's family and we don't leave them behind."

"But I don't want to lose you too," Rhythm cried. DJ Sonic softly leaned forward and grabbed her lips in a kiss which she returned, not wanting to think that it would be the last kiss she'll have with him. Once they separated, they shared a great hug together. "Please, come back to me."

"We'll be back," DJ sonic softly said. He turned to Wood. "Are you ready?"

"I always am," Wood nodded his head. "But the real question is: Are you? This is a dangerous place we're going. I can't guarantee of the dangers we'll face."

"I have to. For Rhythm and Tempo," DJ Sonic said.

Wood nodded and both males then went after them, following the giant footprints Chef has left behind. Shiningstar and Rhythm waited under some leaves, protecting themselves from the rain. _"Wood, DJ, please come back. I can't bare to lose someone dear to me,"_ Shiningstar thought. Images of his father's sacrifice flashed through his mind. _"Please, don't let them share the same fate."_

* * *

The rain had stopped with only a few drops falling, indicating that the storm's passing. In Bergen town, the Bergens were coming out of their homes, now that the rains had ceased. DJ Sonic and Wood were watching those giants walking through the streets from the rooftops. It was still dark at night which gave them the advantage of traveling around without being spotted.

"I bet wherever the Bergens are going, Tempo will be there as well," DJ Sonic assumed.

Wood agreed with a nod. "Possibly, but we must take care. We're already in great danger here, like worms inside a bird's nest. However, danger or no danger, we must try to help our friend."

"True that. You ready to go, Wood?"

Wood nodded silently. The two trolls ran across the rooftops and jumping over ledges. When the path stopped, they swung across the lampposts, sometimes jumping on top of a Bergen's hat, without notifying their enemies. They landed on one lamppost and overlook the area around them. Ahead of them, they saw a wooden platform where an unlit bonfire stood in the middle. The crowd was beginning to form below it. It was only a matter of time before Trollstice's eve would begin.

Just by watching what would initiate the start of this year's Trollstice had put ice on Wood's veins. This is what every troll fears the most. He recalled of each troll that had been lost to them thanks to this dreadful holiday. Primrose's father, his own father, Beryl, and so on. So many lives had been lost and most of them died due to saving their loved ones. If they don't try, Tempo will meet the same fate as them. Wood shook his head, returning to reality. He faced DJ and shared a nod of approval.

They both jumped down and ran through the shadows, avoiding being spotted. As they ran, they heard someone coming towards them. DJ hid behind a trashcan while Wood inside a flower pot. Two Bergens walked by while having a conversation.

"It's great that the rain stopped. I was worried Trollstice might be cancelled this year because of the weather."

"Me too. But we're even lucky that Chef managed to catch a troll despite the storm. Can't have Trollstice's Eve without a troll, now wouldn't we?"

Once the Bergens disappeared, the trolls came out of their hiding places. "All clear, DJ," Wood alerted him. They continued forward while keeping both eyes out for any danger as well as any sign of their missing friend.

DJ Sonic turned to a corner, until a door slammed him to the wall as a Bergen walked out of it. Wood gasped and quickly disguised himself as a weed in the dirt with his hair abilities. "Hurry up, Marge! Everyone else is already there!" The male Bergen exclaimed impatiently.

"I'm coming, Carl!" The female walked out and close the door, but didn't noticed DJ Sonic sliding down the wall as she followed her companion.

Wood came out and went to DJ Sonic. "DJ!" He shook the red troll to wake him up. "DJ, are you alright?"

DJ Sonic shook his head and groaned. "Oh, what hit me?"

"It was a door, you airhead! I'm surprised a party troll like you didn't just jumped aside," Wood grinned.

"I did! The wall got in my way!" DJ Sonic argued, feeling embarrassed of it. He turned to his right and gasped. "Wood, look over there!" Wood looked where he was facing. There was a shed being guarded by two Bergens and saw Chef coming out of it. After giving some instructions to the two, she left the shed.

"I bet that's where they're keeping Tempo," Wood guessed.

"Then let's go," DJ Sonic agreed.

The two trolls dashed ahead towards the shed. They kept their distance away from the Bergens. It wasn't long until they were close enough to see the shed and the guards up close. They needed to find a way in. Wood analyzed the area and spotted an opened window that was opened a crack, big enough for a troll to go through. Pleased to find a way in, Wood just needed to find a way to distract the guards. He then picked up a stone and with his hair, launched it towards a pot which fell and shattered into pieces.

"What was that?" One guard said.

"Sounds like it came form over there!" The other Bergen said. The guards went to investigate the noise. This gave the trolls the opportunity to go over the shed, climbed up a water pipe, and swung themselves through the window.

The inside of the shed was dark and musty, and the only source of light was from the moon and lanterns outside. The two trolls don't have much time so they began their search.

"Tempo!" Wood whispered.

"Where are you, Tempo?" DJ Sonic called out, a little louder than Wood's. "Say something."

"Wood? DJ?" A low voice was heard. The two trolls looked on. There was a table where a covered cage was placed on it. They came towards it and climbed up the leg. Once arriving it, they lifted the tarp over it, and there was Tempo. He was on the cage wall, holding his side where he got hurt.

"Tempo!" Both trolls cried, feeling relieved that they weren't too late.

"Guys!" Tempo stood up weakly and walked towards them. "What are you doing here?!"

"We're here to rescue you!" Wood said. He took out the thin, sharp stone and attempted to pick the lock. "We don't have much time."

"You shouldn't have come here!" Tempo proclaimed. "Where's Rhythm?"

"She's with Shiningstar. Don't worry. She's safe, but you'll see her again once you're out of here," DJ Sonic answered.

Tempo admits that he so wanted to be with his sister again, but inside his heart, he knew that it won't happen anytime soon. He sighed solemnly and then grabs Wood's hand, stopping his progress in unlocking the cage. "Wood, I'm not coming back."

"What?!" Both Wood and DJ Sonic exclaimed in shock. "What do you mean?"

"I can't come with you. Even if I do escape, I'm too weak to make it. I don't have the strength to run anymore," Tempo sadly stated while showing his injury. "I'm going to accept my fate, especially when I know that I protected Rhythm."

"Don't talk like that!" Wood shouted. "We'll help you and you'll be back home with us."

"Listen to me. If I do escape with you, then Chef will come back for someone else. What if she captures Primrose or even King Peppy? I won't risk that! Better me than anyone else," Tempo explained.

"We'll make sure that she won't get anyone from our families," DJ Sonic assured him.

"Tempo, Chef would still come back for Trollstice, even if she has you! She'll probably capture Rhythm or someone precious to us!" Wood pleaded. "Please, we've already lost Shiningstar's father last year. Don't give this pain to all of us, especially Rhythm. You're all she has left now."

Tempo only shook his head. "No, Wood. Even if Trollstice comes, I won't risk my sister's future. Besides, I'm not her only family. She has all of you now, especially you, DJ Sonic. I am proud to call you my brother and I will leave her in great hands. Your hands."

"This can't be happening!" DJ Sonic's eyes widen in shock.

"Both of you, leave me and go back! I die for my friends! There is no better end!" Tempo decided.

"I'm not going anywhere! I won't go back without you!" DJ Sonic then tried to pick the lock again, but Tempo hit him with his hair. "Tempo, please. Don't do this!" DJ's eyes began to water, but when he saw Tempo's eyes shedding tears as well, he stayed silent.

"DJ Sonic, protect my sister. I trust you with her life. Promise to love her as much as I do." DJ Sonic didn't say a word. Instead, he nodded silently with great difficulty. Tempo then turned to Wood, who stood silently but sad as well, and removed his bling necklace that has a bright 'T' on it and gave it to Wood. "Wood, give this to Rhythm and tell her that I'll always love her and that I'm sorry...that Tempo...had to die like real troll!"

Wood nodded and silently bowed in respect. He then held DJ's arm and both trolls left Tempo in the cage. They reached the window, but they gave one last look at Tempo which will be the last time they'll ever see him. With wet tears falling from their faces, both trolls left the shed while Tempo remained inside the cage, knowing what awaits him. Though he's glad that he had protected everyone he loves, he silently prayed for their safety on Trollstice.

"Farewell, my friends. Watch over everyone."

* * *

It has been some time since Wood and Rhythm had left to save Tempo. Shiningstar paced around nervously while Rhythm sat on a rock, waiting for their return. "When will they back?" Rhythm worriedly asked.

"I'm sure they're on their way. Look, Rhythm, if anyone can make it through, it's Wood and I've never known him to give up so easily," Shiningstar said confidently. But deep down, even he was becoming worried.

Suddenly, they heard rustling. They both heard it and saw two figures coming towards them. Once they got closer to them, Shiningstar could clearly see his friends Wood and DJ Sonic arriving. "It's them! They're here!"

Rhythm gasped and ran towards them with Shiningstar behind her. Rhythm grabbed DJ Sonic in a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. Shiningstar wrapped his arms around Wood's arms. "You're alright!" Shiningstar exclaimed happily. However, he didn't feel Wood embracing him as well and when he glanced at Wood, he noticed the sad, solemn look on his face. He noticed that DJ Sonic shared the same type of look. Something wasn't right and he felt it.

"I'm glad you're both safe," Rhythm happily said, but when she saw her boyfriend's face, she released him. "What's wrong? And where's Tempo? Isn't he with you?"

Wood and DJ Sonic don't know how to break the news to them. How they reached Tempo, only for him to stay behind for their sake. How they've failed. It was as if the words didn't dare to come out of their mouths. Then, Wood had the courage, though faint of heart, to speak. "Rhythm, I'm afraid that Tempo...is not coming back."

Rhythm gasped. "Not coming back? What do you mean? Where is he?"

DJ Sonic gulped and struggled to speak. His fists clenching from the stress, his tears threatening to fall before his girl. "Tempo is...I don't know how to say this but..."

"But what?" Rhythm urged him.

He sighed deeply. "Rhythm...I am sorry to say this to you but Tempo sacrificed himself to ensure that we would leave. It was his choice that he intended to fulfill through the end. He's...gone."

Rhythm became horrified by this news and shook her head in denial. She just couldn't believe that her brother's gone. "No...I...No! It's not true!"

"I'm sorry, Rhythm. We've tried everything and this is all we have of him," Wood said, taking out the necklace Tempo gave him. "He gave this to me so that you would have something to remember him by. It could offer you a bit of comfort."

"Comfort?! My brother's probably dying by now! Where in the world can comfort come now?!" Rhythm shouted, tears heavily falling from her face. "TEMPO!" She began to run forward only for DJ Sonic to stop her by grabbing her.

"Rhythm, stop! It's no use!"

"Let me go, DJ! I'll go over there myself! I'll go to Bergen Town and save my brother!" Rhythm shouted in distress.

"You can't do anything by just rushing in like that!" Wood said, trying to knock some sense into Rhythm. "Nothing will amount from it!"

"But...but...!"

"There was nothing we could do for him," DJ Sonic explained, though he was crying as well. "We've tried to convince him, but he believed that if he escaped with us, then the Bergen would have come back and taken someone else. He didn't want that to happen. His heart wouldn't allow it."

"NO! TEMPO! TEEEMPOOO!" Rhythm bawled as her cries echoed through the forest. The males could only stay silent as they listened to their friend's sobs.

Wood looked up in the sky and saw a trail of smoke coming from Bergen Town. It was then he knew what has happened to Tempo and was glad he wasn't there to see it for he wants to remember him when he was alive. He silently cried, feeling responsible for not having done more. "Forgive me…Rhythm."

A year ago, it was Shiningstar's father, Beryl. And now it was Rhythm's brother, Tempo. Both were slain by Chef for Trollstice's Eve.

DJ Sonic then pulled Rhythm in a hug, letting her cry on his chest. He comforted her by rubbing her back and saying kind words to her. "Look, we have friends who will share our happiness and sadness. So you don't ever have to cry alone from now on. He loved you and always will and I promised him that I'll protect you and love you as much as he did." Rhythm sniffed as she glanced at DJ with a surprised look. "I could never replace Tempo, but I'll do my best in taking care of you. I love you, Rhythm. You're the only melody I'll want to hear every day and our love is a song that never ends."

Rhythm smiled softly and then hugged him again, with fresh tears now forming. Though she had experienced a grave loss, she was thankful that she still have DJ Sonic in her life as so the rest of her friends.

As the trolls silently mourned for their Tempo's death, they recalled of all the good times they've shared with Tempo and all the fun he made with his music, rap, beat boxing, and even record scratching. As long as Rhythm is around, a part of Tempo will always remain alive. After a moment, the four of them went on home to give out the terrible news of Tempo and to warn the village of Trollstice.

Rhythm could never stay angry or even come to hate or blame Wood or DJ Sonic of what happened. She was grateful for their effort, thankful that they made it home in one piece, and blessed that they're her friends and soon-to-be-husband. She prayed that none of her friends will experience the same fate as her brother's. She hoped for the best. They have to survive to ensure that Tempo's sacrifice does not be in vain.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


	18. Still Standing

**Here's chapter 18!**

 **Okay, everyone, I know that I've been unable to rapidly update, but the main reason is because not only I was on vacation, but I was highly busy with my move. I finally have my very own place to live! I'm finally on my own (not that it's always good to be alone, but it's a huge step for me, believe me.) I'll probably be even busier with my new life with work, chores, cooking, and so on.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter.  
**

 **Warning: Future dark, sad scenes will appear in this chapter.**

 **Again, enjoy!**

 **Reby Montana - You're lucky. I have a sister, sometimes she can be difficult, but I still love her. It must be nice to have a brother. Cherish him everyday and never let him forget how much you care for him.  
**

 **kibaschick - Thanks, friend.**

 **Purple-Eyes - Yeah, this story's been through a lot this past year. If you mean Snack Pack member coming to hear the story, that's a negative. And if you mean coming in the flashback, it depends whom you're wondering. And there's 11 of them, not 12.  
**

 **Black Raider - Thanks. I don't know how I'm doing it exactly. Most of my stories always have a tragic death scenes to push the main characters forward or to transform them into the people we see today.  
**

 **mlpfanceline1 - Losing a brother is like losing half of yourself. Rhythm definitely felt the emptiness, but at least she still has DJ Sonic and her friends to comfort her. You'll see how they survived this year's Trollstice.  
**

 **Stephanie Silverfield - Yeah, it's hard. And I'm sorry for any loss you've endured with that loss. At least you're coping well.**

* * *

 **A Blue Angel Born From Love  
**

 **Chapter 18: Still Standing  
**

* * *

 **-In the Present-  
**

The three trolls only stayed silent as they took in that part of the story. Poppy held her arms, feeling sad for what had happened to Tempo, who was also her best friend DJ Suki's uncle. To think that another family member of the Snack Pack was a victim of Trollstice's eve.

"Branch, does DJ Suki...know of what has happened to Tempo?" Poppy softly asked.

Branch knew that it's hard to talk about these trolls' deaths, but it's even harder knowing how they truly died and having to personally tell the others about it. "Like Guy Diamond, she does know that he was taken at Trollstice, but not how he truly died. It was a huge blow for her parents most of all. Rhythm for losing her brother after he had saved her and DJ Sonic for not having to save him when he and Wood tried to rescue him."

"First my grandfather Beryl, now it's DJ Suki's uncle Tempo," Guy Diamond said, wiping his tears with his fist. "Why do so many families must lose their members that way? They don't deserve this. DJ Suki doesn't deserve this. Nobody should have to experience this!" He cried while punching the ground.

Branch understood that the glitter troll was right about that. None of them wanted to know which of their members was a victim to Chef's horrific holiday and methods. "Yes, Guy. It's true that nobody deserves this suffering. Before Trollstice was terminated, the Bergens, followed by Chef's cruel ways, have taken many things from us. They had taken away our home, our food, and our freedom. They had taken away parents, siblings, and children from us. In fact, in just one day, they had taken away many lives."

Guy Diamond and Poppy sadly lower their heads, listening to Branch's words of reality. How many trolls had become orphans because of Trollstice? How many trolls had suffered when they've experienced so many losses? There's just no way to survive that.

"But there are some things that Chef or the Bergens haven't taken away from us: our happiness, our beliefs, our faiths, and most of all, our love," Branch kindly stated with a smile, placing both hands onto Poppy and Guy Diamond's shoulders, forcing them to look up to him. "We're alive because of these heroic trolls' sacrifices and to honor them, we must live to the fullest so that their sacrifices shall not be in vain."

Poppy and Guy Diamond nodded in agreement and felt better thanks to Branch. "Are you going to tell DJ about her uncle?" Guy Diamond asked Branch.

"I might, but I believe it's better that she hears it from either her parents or from any of you two," Branch admitted. "You're her best friend, Poppy. She might need a friend to comfort her. And Guy...I know that you and Suki are close. She might also need you for support and comfort as well. Either way, I have no place to tell her that, even if I do know the sad truth."

"I guess you're right, Branch," Poppy sighed.

"One thing's for sure, I'm just glad Trollstice is over and the Bergens are good now," Guy Diamond said.

"Can you blame the Bergens? All they wanted was to have happiness just like we do. They just didn't realize it until recently," Poppy explained. "Besides, the Bergens weren't bad. They don't mean to be cruel. It's because of Chef that they did harmful things without considering the pain they're giving. Only _she_ was the evil one."

"Yes, Poppy. But now she can't hurt any of us anymore. We've avenged our fallen and liberated the ones whom are living with us now," Branch said with a deep thought. He recalled of his last adventure when he and Poppy saved their tribe from being eaten and regained what he had lost.

"So, what happened next? Was that Trollstice just as bad as last time or was it...worse?" Poppy asked.

With a silent sigh, Branch resumed his tale, though the next topic was anything but heartwarming. "Knowing that Trollstice was imminent, the trolls did all they could to find cover or plan an escape route. Many trolls mourned for Tempo, but not as much as Rhythm and DJ Sonic. His death impacted them greatly, but they made sure that it didn't cloud their focus when preparing for this year's Trollstice. This event only brings disaster and terror and that year was no different. As for Trollstice, it was just as bad as the previous year and many trolls were lost as well. However, my parents and their friends managed to survive that yet again."

* * *

 **-In the Past-**

The morning was quiet. Too quiet. The kind of quiet that would put ice in your veins and make your heart stop. This is a sign of danger. The danger that a deadly predator would bring to its prey.

The village was still and the trolls were avoiding themselves from being seen out in the open. They feared this day, but they could do nothing to prevent it from coming, no matter how hard they wished. Trollstice had arrived once again and they know it.

In the Royal Pod, most of the guards were securing the area as King Peppy seriously stared through the window which over look the village. He breathed out through his nose, feeling frustration and anger. How could he stand by and hide while his home be invaded and its people's lives taken shamefully by the enemy? "This can't go on forever, can it? We can't live like this!"

"Peppy?" Peppy turned to see his queen looking worriedly. "Has it started yet?"

"No," he answered solemnly. "But as much as I hate to admit it, it will commence as planned by them."

"Are the scouts keeping watch?" Joy asked.

"They have to be. They'll notify us at the first sign of these Bergens," Peppy replied. "Come, Joy. We must get ourselves into our shelter. The village can't risk itself being without its leaders."

"I suppose you're right about that," Joy softly agreed. "I just pray that all our friends are okay. After the loss of Tempo, Rhythm and DJ Sonic were devastated. I don't know how they'd bared it. Not to mention Primrose too. In her current state, I'm not sure how she would able to run away from her captors!"

"You would be surprised the lengths a mother would take to protect her unborn offspring. Besides, she has her husband and friends to take care of her. She and her baby will be safe from harm," King Peppy assured her wrapping his arm around her shoulders in comfort. No pregnant trolls should be able to experience this horrible holiday. "As for DJ Sonic and Rhythm, they'll be okay as well. They have a future to look forward together, I mean, once they tied the knot. These trolls are young and strong and will bring great things for our village whether it is by their gifts or by their children. Do not worry, Joy. Everyone will do all they can to survive."

"I hope so, my dear," Joy said. Both royals smiled and shared a loving kiss, hoping that this isn't their last kiss. Then King Peppy gently led her away from the walls and towards their shelter.

* * *

"HELP! BER-"

A giant hand grabbed a scared troll, one of the scouts, from the ground. His Bergen captor silenced his cry for help and placed him in his fanny pack, zipping it closed. "Caught one."

"Why stop there when we could have an all you can eat buffet?" Chef chuckled evilly. "I like to begin our Trollstice with a little fun. Come on! Let's go play with our food, shall we?" She grinned when she pulled out a small laser pointer.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the troll village, the area was calm and quiet despite the morning being sunny and clear. All the trolls were inside their pods and those that are not are on full alert when getting some things from outside. Sometimes, bird cries and animal noises can be heard in the area which startled the trolls, but they quickly relaxed when they see that there was nothing to worry about.

One blue-green fuzzling troll was strolling along by the village when something caught his attention: a small, bright red circle on the grass. He curiously walked towards it and then carefully stepped on it. Suddenly, the red light moved away a few inches from him. The fuzzling began to chase after it. Every time he thinks he'd caught the light, it reappears right next to him.

The red light led the troll deep into the forest and away from the village. The fuzzling analyzed the area and caught sight of the light on a tree bark. He comes in close proximity and playfully touched the light, causing it to move onto a rock that was in front of some tall trees. When the troll attempts to reach it, he heard some rustling. He looked up and noticed that some of these trees slightly moved. For some reason, he saw that they don't look like tree trunks. He then managed to see a couple drops of wet stuff fall on the rock. At first, he thought that it might be rain, but seeing the clear weather, that thought vanished. His heart dropped when these drop are not water drops: they're saliva. The trolling nervously looked up and found the source of the drops and of the light: The light came from a laser pointer...at the hands of Bergens.

In an instant, the fuzzling dashed out of the forest in a panic. His mumbled cries alerted some trolls who looked from their windows. They saw the fuzzling running towards the village and began to wonder what was wrong when suddenly...

WHOOSH!

A bright white orb flew into air and exploded in a sparkling blinding light, illuminating the area. Wood, Primrose, their friends, and the other trolls heard the sounds and began to panic. Some shielded their eyes from the light while others held protectively their children. The rest started to run out of their homes.

"By all that is troll-y, what is that?" Shiningstar cried while protecting his eyes. He suddenly heard a crashing noise, like some trees being knocked over. Though blinded by the light, he caught sight of a horrific scene: Bergens crashing through the forest and charging towards them. The Bergens attacked the trolls with opened fanny packs and sling shots which they used to shoot out the same light from before.

"RUN!" A troll cried out in alarm.

The whole village was already in a panicked frenzy, running around disorientated as the Bergens took a moment to see the sight before them.

"Whoa! Look at them scramble!" A male Bergen commented, amused by the scattered trolls running away.

"And that's just how I like them: Scrambled..." Chef grinned as she grabbed one troll while licking her lips, "...and a little bit runny," she added as she placed the troll into her pack.

The trolls panicked while the Bergens fired more blind flares, causing the trolls to stop short in order to protect their vision. This caused some trolls to be captured by their enemies. The other Bergens came to the pods and swatted them, hoping to knock out some of their prizes. In the ensuring chaos, Wood, Primrose, and Rosiepuff ran out of their pod and caught glimpse of the catastrophe in front of them.

"It's happening: Trollstice!" Rosiepuff gasped at the scene, her hands covering her gawked mouth. "If we stay here, they'll find us for sure!"

"Hurry, both of you get to cover and keep your heads low!" Wood ordered.

"What about you?" Primrose worriedly asked.

"I'm going to make sure that you get a safe path and see if there are other trolls that need my help! I'll meet you again soon!"

"Okay. Be careful, Wood."

Wood nodded and then shared a kiss with Primrose, hoping it won't be his last. "It is _you_ who must be careful. There's another life who's depending on you." He made his point by placing his hand gently on her belly. Primrose understood and nodded in agreement. "Now, go! Stay clear!"

"Come now, dear," Rosiepuff said, pulling her hand as they ran away together.

Wood waited until his family was out of view. He turned to the other direction and ran into the dangerous area. When he arrived, screams of terror and fear can be heard from everywhere. Children calling to their parents, parents crying for their kids, and other trolls screaming for their lives.

He then picked up a near desperate cry for help and saw a knocked down pod on the ground under a thick branch. He heard the trapped trolls inside, trying to desperately to escape since their only door was trapped on the ground, blocking their escape. Suddenly, he felt the ground starting to shake and gasped as he noticed a Bergen stomping his way towards them, probably chasing some poor troll on the way. Without thinking, he grabs a sharp stick and jumps straight through the window. Seconds later, using his stick, Wood sliced open the pod and escaped through the opening while holding a baby on one arm and a small child on another. The children's parents quickly came out as well. And just in time too for as soon as they all ran clear of the pod, the Bergen ran past them, crushing the pod on the way, leaving nothing behind.

"Thank you so much," the father gratefully said while grabbing the trolling into his arms. His wife took the baby with her, relieved to find her children unharmed.

Wood nodded. "I'm glad to help, but you guys must get away from here as soon as possible. Get to safety, quickly!" The family agreed and ran off, leaving Wood behind. "I just hope Primrose and Mom are okay."

* * *

"Hurry, Primrose!" Rosiepuff urged her daughter-in law on.

Primrose panted and stopped short, catching her breath. "I'm trying, Rosiepuff, but I'm almost out of breath."

"I know and I hate to push you, but if not for me, then do it for your baby," Rosiepuff added. Primrose exhaled deeply and those words added more hope for her. Rosie sighed in relief and they continued forward, not once looking back.

"MAMA!"

Primrose suddenly halts once she heard a trolling's cry. She quickly follows the voice. "Primrose, wait!" Rosiepuff shouted out to her, but seeing she's not responding, the elder troll chased after her.

Primrose ran through the bushes and caught sight of the child. His foot was stuck under a root and struggled to pull it free. She calmly came over to help him and pulled him free. However, the child's horrified cry alerted the females. Wondering why he yelled, Primrose and Rosiepuff looked up and froze in place.

A giant foot stomps in front of them and gaze up to see none other than the fearsome Bergen Chef before them. Seeing the trolls paralyzed with fear, she grinned. "Well, well. Lookie here. Looks like I hit the jackpot. It's time to put an end to your happiness." She then attempts to grab them, but when she was close to reach them...

"NO!"

A pair of familiar trolls dashed right into Chef's face, distracting her from grabbing Primrose and the others. "Leave them alone, you big, ugly witch!"

"Rhythm! DJ!" Primrose gasped when she saw Rhythm and DJ Sonic attacking Chef in the face, either slapping her or punching her nose and eyes.

"Don't stay here, Primrose! RUN!" Rhythm shouted.

Primrose didn't want to leave them to face the Bergen alone. Rosiepuff quickly takes her arm and leads her away. "Rosiepuff, we can't leave them! We have to help them!"

"And risk your life and the life of your unborn child? Not a chance!" Rosiepuff argued. "They're risking their lives so that we may live. There's nothing we can do now!"

Primrose didn't want to admit it, but deep down, she knew that Rosiepuff was right. Without a second opinion, she held the child protectively and let Rosiepuff take them to safety.

Meanwhile, Wood managed to get out of harm's way when he helped the last troll. While recovering his energy, he heard Rhythm's cry, including the mention of his wife's name.

"Primrose!" Wood gasped and quickly dashed towards them, hoping to reach them in time.

Rhythm and DJ Sonic did all they could to keep Chef busy, despite the danger they're in. "This is for my brother!" Rhythm shouted as she kicked Chef's nose while DJ punched her eyes.

Chef angrily tried shaking them off, but they both hang onto her nose. She shook her head left and right repeatedly, but the trolls stubbornly held on. "If there's one thing I hate, is trolls who think that they can win!" She managed to grab them off of her face and held them tightly. The poor trolls struggled in her grip, but it was futile. "Don't fight against your fate! You want to meet your brother? I'll let you meet him...in the afterlife!"

"No!" DJ Sonic gasped as she attempts to put them inside her pack. But as soon as she unzipped her fanny pack, a glitter bomb hits her in the face.

"Ah! My eyes!" Chef yelled as another glitter bomb splattered to her face again, releasing her grip on the couple.

Rhythm and DJ Sonic landed on the ground unharmed. They both heard laughter above them. Up on a branch, Shiningstar and his sister Starlight laughed at Chef's misfortune.

"You're a great shot, big bro!" Starlight said, handing over another glitterball.

"Thanks, sis!" Shiningstar threw it onto Chef again. "Take that, you mean, old Bergen!"

Chef growled at their fun. She forgot about DJ Sonic and Rhythm and pursued the glitter trolls instead. Rhythm and DJ Sonic took this diversion as a chance to escape from Chef and ran off to Primrose's direction. Chef then went after the glitter siblings and attempts to grab them. "Come over here, my little morsels!"

Shiningstar blew a raspberry at her and then butt cheek at her.

"You wouldn't dare!" Chef snarled.

"Talk to the butt!" Shiningstar then took out two fingers to Starlight. "Double fingers. Do it!"

Starlight nodded and pulled her brother's fingers hard, causing him to pull the biggest glitter fart he'd ever did...right onto Chef's shocked face.

"Ahhh! My mouth was open!" Chef spat out the glitter and tried to rubbed them of her face.

"I can't believe you just did that, brother," Starlight commented.

"Let's go!" Shiningstar swung down from the branch and Starlight followed.

Chef recovered her sight, but it was still blurry due to the glitter on her face. However, as soon as she saw the run away trolls, she resumed her chase after them.

Shiningstar and Starlight quickly hid behind a tree, catching their breaths. "What are we gonna do now?" Starlight wondered.

Shiningstar looked around and saw a far slope behind them, indicating that they're on a hilltop. He then noticed some vines on the ground as the rest were tied around the trees which gave him a crazy idea. "I got an idea. Sis, go to the other side and grab a vine." Starlight dashed ahead and did what she was told. They heard Chef coming their way.

"Come out. Come out wherever you are," she taunted.

They both gulped nervously and hoped this plan worked. Before he could start, Shiningstar head a sharp whistle above him. He looked up and smiled when he saw Wood on top of a branch, holding a vine. "Wood!"

"You two, hold on to the trees with your hairs and get ready to pull!" The glitter trolls nodded. Wood gripped the vine and braced himself to jump. With an exhale, he jumps and swung with the vine. "Hey, Bergen!" Chef heard Wood and looked up with a surprised look. "No dessert for you!" He then let his feet came in contact with her face. The force caused her to stumble back to the vines. "NOW!"

Hearing the signal, the glitter trolls pulled with all their might and felt Chef's feet pushing the vines. However, her weight went against her and tripped over the vines and she stumbled down, down the steep slope.

"And down she goes!" Shiningstar whopped happily. The trolls looked on as she hit the bottom with a groan.

"Great job, guys. Now let's get away before she climbs up here," Wood suggested which his friends had no problem in agreeing. "Where's Primrose?"

"She and Rosiepuff ran to safety when DJ Sonic and Rhythm stalled Chef before we came along," Starlight answered and pointed ahead. "They went that way."

Wood nodded. "Good. I just hope they're safe."

* * *

Deep in the roots of the troll tree, the royal family and their guards hid in their safety bunker, hidden away from the Bergens in sight. Some trolls managed to reach them before the Bergens could and Peppy and Joy kept them safe. While in hiding, all they could do was stay hidden as they listened to the yells of the innocent trolls being picked one by one.

Among those hidden, Rosiepuff and Primrose stayed close to one another, praying that Wood and the others are safe. DJ Sonic managed to reach there as well with his fiance, wrapping his arms protectively around her. Joy helped a couple of injured trolls tend their cuts and scrapes given during their escape while Amethyst, now showing her pregnant belly, comforted the children by giving reassuring words to them and hugging them as well.

"How long will this last?" Primrose worriedly asked.

"Hopefully, it will over soon," Rosiepuff replied, though she wasn't sure. "At least we're safe here."

"It's not me I'm worried about," Primrose said, looking out beyond them.

"I know. But all we could do now is wait and hope for the best."

The two were soon joined by Queen Joy and Amethyst, both sharing concerned looks. "How are you all doing?" Joy asked kindly.

"Happy that we're here, but sad that they're out there," Primrose answered.

"I understand. Shiningstar is out there too," Amethyst added. "It's so surprising that Shiningstar is risking his life out there to ensure our safety. Both mine and our son's."

"Well, it makes sense considering that he had lost his dad last year. He didn't want to lose another loved one so soon," Joy said.

The females understood the pain their loved ones had to go through, but at least they didn't go through it alone. They continued to wait a little longer while keeping each other company. Sometimes they would hear the Bergens pass by and they prepare themselves to blend in if necessary. Luckily for them, the Bergens didn't bother to search for them where they were or at least, they're just to dumb to try. A while had passed and all was quiet and still.

"Do you think they're gone?" Amethyst whispered.

"I'm not sure," Primrose said.

Suddenly, they heard rustling and movement coming into the roots. The trolls gasped and backed away quietly, not wanting to alert the enemy of their location. Holding their breaths, they've ready to defend or run away should the worst come.

Just then, something tumbled down and rolled towards the trolls. They gasped as the figure moved and stood up, grabbing his head. He coughed and shook off the dust on his clothes. "Next time, I'll bring a pillow for a soft landing."

"Wood?" Primrose gasped, recognizing the voice.

"Prim?" The dust cleared up, revealing the bright green skin troll that Primrose recognized.

Primrose happily wrapped her arms to her husband and Wood returned the hug, relieved to be reunited at last. "Oh my hair, Wood! I was so worried! I thought that something happened to you! I thought that..."

"Shh. It's okay now. I'm here. We're safe," Wood said, comforting his wife. Rosiepuff came to them, giving a hug to her son as well as kissing his forehead repeatedly. "Mom, you're kissing me in public."

"I'm your mother and old. I get to do what I want," Rosiepuff said with a smirk.

Behind them, Shiningstar slid down unharmed until Starlight crashed into him in a glitter dog pile. "Ugh. I can see now why men invented the 'ladies first' method."

"Shiningstar!" Amethyst cried, tackling him in a hug.

"Easy, Amy! No need for rash hugs. The little guy might get a concussion!" Shiningstar groaned, thinking of his unborn offspring.

Amethyst broke her hug and sternly pointed to Shiningstar. "Don't you ever leave me alone again, especially on Trollstice of all days!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I just had to help others and keep all my family safe," he apologized.

"At least you're with us now," King Peppy said. "Come now, let's wait a little longer before we step out in the open. I pray that many others are safely hidden away."

The trolls nodded and huddled together where they stayed until they were sure that it's safe to walk out.

* * *

It was noon by the time the Bergens had left with their prizes which means that Trollstice was over...at least until next year. King Peppy took everyone out of their shelter. They all cautiously walked out, examining all the destruction the Bergens did to their homes.

Joy, alongside Wood, Primrose, Rosiepuff, Amethyst, Shiningstar, Starlight, DJ Sonic, and Rhythm, followed behind the king. They were upset to see the results of this year's Trollstice. Sure, it wasn't as bad as the fire destruction last year, but even so, many trolls were still lost. Then other trolls came out of the forests and hiding places to join the other survivors.

Wood and Primrose caught sight of Coral, Big Bash, Olivia, and their son, Biggie arriving to the village. Thorn, Ivy, and Creek were with him as well. Primrose held the child that she saved tenderly until the boy caught sight of his mom and happily ran up to her, relieved that they're together again.

Peppy even saw his top scout Ripple bringing other trolls, including Feather, Silkie, and Chester and his family too. At least their friends were all safe once again.

"What's the count, Ripple?" The king seriously asked.

Ripple exhaled a heavy sigh. "27 are gone. 20 adults, 3 elders,... and 4 trollings. Here, I made a list." He gave the king the list of names that were lost to them.

The king analyzed the list and sighed solemnly. Rolling the paper, he went on and stood upon a mushroom where he could overlook his people. "My fellow trolls, I am pleased to see that we're all still here after another dreadful day like Trollstice. It truly warms my heart knowing that our village can still thrive." Murmurs of agreement can be heard amongst the trolls. "But, it saddens me to say that there were still many trolls that had been taken. We are thankful that the numbers were not as devastating as last years, but still, a life taken on this day is the worst news we should ever hear. These trolls were our family and friends and it would be selfish of us if we give into despair after they made their sacrifices for our survival." Many trolls became saddened by this. Others began to shed tears and cry while being comforted by others. "Let us pay our respects for our lost friends and honor them by continuing sharing our happiness with all our loved ones. May they live in peace and live on in our hearts."

The trolls bowed their heads in silence to mourn for their lost friends. Another Trollstice, many lives were still lost. For how long will this go on? But they shouldn't have this on their minds right now. They believed that if there ever was a chance or way to escape, their King will surely won't hesitate to take it. For the strength of their village is their king and the strength of the king is the people.

* * *

After Trollstice came the traditional day to celebrate their survival with everyone else. Like last year, the surviving trolls had a night party at the Royal pod which everyone attended. DJ Sonic played his stereo and DJ system on his Wooferbug, Shiningstar had his drum set, and Feather played the keys.

There was a celebration, and after their close call yesterday, they deserved a night like this 'cause there's always something to celebrate.

At that moment, the beloved King Peppy arrived to the stage, holding a microphone in his hand. Facing the trolls with a smile, he shouted out, "Okay, trolls! Who's up for a little karaoke?" He received his answer in a wave of cheers and hollers. He took that as a yes. "That's music to my ears. So, to get this party going, a dear friend you all know has offered to sing us a song to not only to honor our lost ones, but also to remind us how we're still alive today. Ladies, this one's for you. Give it up for Wood!"

Every troll cheered on loudly as Wood climbed upstage. Primrose and Rosiepuff clapped eagerly for Wood. It is a joyful opportunity to hear a handsome voice such as Wood's.

"Hello, everyone!" Wood cried out. "This song is dedicated to all of our friends here, but also to the ones we've lost. However, they risk their lives to make sure we would survive. Let this song remind you of them." He then turned to DJ Sonic, motioning him to start the music. Once he did, Shiningstar dimmed the lights except for the center one where Wood stood. Feeling the rhythm in his rhythm and listening to the beat, he began to let his voice soar to the song.

 _You could never know what it's like_  
 _Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_  
 _And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_  
 _You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_

He then walked to the edge of the stage, staring into the eyes of Primrose as he continued the next verse while dancing a few upbeat steps.

 _And did you think this fool could never win_  
 _Well, look at me, I'm a-coming back again_  
 _I got a taste of love in a simple way_  
 _And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away_

Primrose couldn't resist a smile followed by a chuckle by her husband's cute dance routine. When he's not being protective or serious, there's a fun side of him that reminds her of a child. In a way, he is young at heart. Rosiepuff seems to think so as well, not taking her eyes off of her son.

 _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_  
 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_  
 _And I'm still standing after all this time_  
 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

 _I'm still standing_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

The audience joined along in the chorus, waving their arms in the air while Shiningstar made the colorful lights shine brightly with each burst of emotion heard in the song. Even he and their friends couldn't resist in singing along.

 _I'm still standing_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Wood enjoyed this song and listening to the lyrics, there was a moment where he remembered all the hardships he had to go through such as the loss of his father and all the Trollstices he and his family had went through and survived. Even after all that, he knew one thing for sure: he won't give up especially now since he has so many precious people depending on him to protect them.

 _Once I never could hope to win_  
 _You're starting down the road leaving me again_  
 _The threats you made were meant to cut me down_  
 _And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now_

By now, all the crowd were dancing to the beat, waving their arms crazily in the air. Others instead were shaking their heads rhythmically and stomping their feet.

 _You know I'm still standing better than I ever did_  
 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_  
 _I'm still standing after all this time_  
 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

 _I'm still standing_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm still standing_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Feather then tossed him an electric guitar and Wood then began to play it like a pro rock star, making everyone cheer wildly for his talented playing. Wood swayed his hair back and forth and was having the time of his life.

 _Don't you know that I'm still standing better than I ever did_  
 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_  
 _And I'm still standing after all this time_  
 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

 _I'm still standing_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

By then, every troll joined in the chorus. Children were jumping up and down each lyric they hear. Even King Peppy and Joy chanted the lyric and swayed to the music. Hey, even royalty deserves to have some fun once in awhile.

 _I'm still standing_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm still standing_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I'm still standing_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

With a final strum of the guitar, he posed his finale. The lights returned to its original brightness and all the trolls applauded for Wood. Rosiepuff whooped loudly with Primrose besides her.

"That's my son!" Rosiepuff gleefully shouted.

King Peppy arrived to the stage with a proud grin. "How about that? Huh? Give it up for Wood, folks!"

Wood was breathless from all the fun and was amazed by all the applause he's receiving. He then saw Joy motioning him to take a bow which he immediately did before leaving the stage.

"Wood, you rock!" Shiningstar shouted out.

The green troll chuckled and then was greeted by his love and mother as they embrace him in a hug. "You were wonderful out there," Primrose said.

"You really are my talented boy!" Rosiepuff said as well and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you, all of you. It brings me great joy to participate this event, but even greater joy knowing that you're all still with me, standing by my side," Wood added.

"Where else would we be?" Primrose asked playfully.

"Don't answer that," Wood shook his head. He couldn't bare the thought of being without them not for one second. "All that matters is that we're still here."

"I agree. I dare say that even our little Branch enjoyed your show. I felt him moving him around as if he was dancing," Primrose said, tapping her belly gently.

"Did he now?" Wood said as he felt the baby inside. "Did you like your daddy singing?" He then felt a little kick, making him chuckle. "Looks like you did. But I bet you enjoy your mother's singing more. She is a better singer than I am."

"Are you saying that so I can give you anything you want tonight?" Primrose asked with a smirk.

"No, but if you're willing to..." Wood grinned which Primrose playfully shoves his head. They both laughed until they shared a loving kiss.

Rosiepuff sighed lovingly at those two. It warms her heart to see them so close and happy together. "The baby's lucky to have both of you as his parents. I'm not surprised that he enjoyed the music. He is his father's son after all."

"Maybe. But I hope that he would inherit something from his mother as well. Maybe either her colors or angelic voice," Wood hoped as he gave a small peck on her cheek.

"Whatever he inherits from us, I'm sure he'll be the most beautiful baby of all," Primrose said happily. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Neither can we," Wood agreed as well as Rosiepuff.

They were a happy family and will be even happier once their little angel is born. Until then, they just keep on enjoying each other's company and the rest of their happy life as long as they're still standing.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **A/N: Song Credit:**

 **"I'm Still Standing" by Elton John**

 **Neomoon585**


	19. Showers, Stories, and Secrets

**Here's chapter 19!**

 **A late Happy New year, Happy Valentine's Day, and a whole lot of holidays I've missed mentioning to Everyone!**

 ** **So very, very sorry for the late update, folks, but I had a whole lot to do this past year such as busy weeks at work that left me tuckered out! Plus, the added writer's block just made it worse! Not to mention that I got the flu for a whole week then felt chests pains for a month, not to mention the root canals, ear infections, the works**** ** **! But my stories and love of writing will go on no matter the cost and delays. Anyway, hope u like this new chapter which I have no doubt that you'll love it.****

 ** **I like to thank everyone for staying alert for each chapter of my successful original troll story. And as a treat, I decided to reveal to you that this story will have a sequel which takes place a few months later. The new tale is packed with adventure, drama, and a lot of new characters, both good and bad. Can't reveal much, so I hope this news interest you.****

 ** **Spoiler Alert: This chapter contains info aka spoilers that will be revealed in the sequel.  
****

 ** **Also, for those of you who don't know, I am happy to say that I've drew the official cover poster of this story of mine. I added it as its symbolic image and to those who wish to see it clearly, feel free to see it at my account "Cyberneokakuya" at deviant art.****

 **Anyway, Enjoy!  
**

 **Reby Montana - Has to be sad if it's Trollstice. Well, they weren't thinking and were misguided by that Chef! But thanks to Poppy and her friends, enemies have become friends now. Yeah, I thought the song was catchy and cool!**

* * *

 **A Blue Angel Born From Love  
**

 **Chapter 19: Showers, Stories, and Secrets  
**

* * *

 **-In the Present-**

"So, another Trollstice came and went as it does every year. This meant another year of peace for its survivors, including our parents," Branch continued on. "Everyone else continued like this until the day they've escaped the Troll Tree...or until they were..." Branch didn't finished as he lay down on his back, sighing as he sadly looked up into the sky.

His friends understood what he was going to say. Like Branch, they wished that everyone escaped the Troll Tree, but alas, not everyone was as fortunate as they were. Still, if it wasn't for the victims' sacrifices, Peppy wouldn't had a reason to plan their escape, not to mention that Poppy and the rest of the Snack Pack wouldn't had a chance to live at all. For Guy Diamond, even though he never knew his grandfather Beryl, it was because of him that he still had a father in Shiningstar. That goes the same for Poppy's friend, DJ Suki, who wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her late uncle Tempo who gave his life to save her parents.

"So, Branch, what happened after that?" Poppy asked Branch.

Branch recovered from his thoughts and didn't realized that he stopped telling the tale. "Oh, right. Well, let me think...oh, now I remember. After Trollstice, my parents resumed with their lives, mostly preparing for my arrival, despite not knowing when it'll be. One day, Queen Joy wanted to plan a surprise baby shower for Mom when she returned home from her errands and boy, was she surprised."

"Sounds like something Mom would do," Poppy smiled at the thought of her mother whom she never knew. But thanks to Branch's story, she was learning more and more about her and of their friends' history.

"Yeah, and then, as an added bonus, it became a slumber party for everyone else. I didn't know whose idea was it whether it was Joy or Primrose's. Nevertheless, the party was a success," Branch chuckled. "Then...from what Guy's parents have told me, Mom finished up the party with an enchanting story. A tale so unforgettable and legendary that it would speak across generations."

"Wow! What story is that?" Guy Diamond asked.

Branch made a slight frown and said, "I don't know. When I was small, Grandma was going to tell it to me when I am older. Guess I'll never know now."

"I'm sorry, dude. I didn't mean to upset you," Guy Diamond regretfully said after making Branch remember of his loss.

"It's okay. Who knows what kind of tale it was?" Branch shrugged. "Everyone in my family are no longer here and every time I asked any of our friends' parents, they either change the subject or say that they'll tell me when I was older and ready. Ready for what is what I like to know. Anyway, the party happened on a cool yet breezy autumn day..."

* * *

 **-Back in the Past-**

The colorful autumn leaves flows through the cool wind over the troll village. Red, orange, yellow, gold, and brown, that was the main sight to behold around them. Trolls passed the day with traditional autumn chores and activities. Some raked the leaves off their yard and homes and some enjoyed playing with the dancing leaves. Others gathered some nuts, berries, and mushrooms from the forest for the harvest while others began cooking or baking new recipes. The season brings beauty and preparation for the cold season to come and now that Trollstice had passed, the trolls enjoyed the days peacefully.

On this fine, early afternoon, Primrose strolled around the village, carrying a basket filled with food and treats for home. She thought that Rosiepuff might be able to cook special recipes, both old and new with these new ingredients and Wood wold definitely love the sweet smell of chestnut, cinnamon, and maple syrup which she also gathered from the market. And one thing's for sure, she was sure that her growing bundle will enjoy whatever she eats.

Still, despite the fun and happiness she receives from this season, she still worries for her family. Surviving Trollstice the second time since meeting Wood was miraculous enough, but no miracle would compare than the safe arrival of her little son whom she loves more than life itself.

"My Branch, I pray that you are healthy and safe by the time you come into this world. Though I fear what might happen, know that you will never be harmed as long as your father and I are still here. But most of all, know that you are loved eternally," Primrose softly said while caressing her belly, feeling her baby's gentle kicks in response.

She resumed on her way and finally reached her pod where she can't wait to see her family's sweet smiling faces once she enters inside. The wind was blowing quite strong, but not strong enough to blow her away or knock her down. She managed to open her door and entered inside. But she realized that the room was pitch black with no sign of light.

 _"Probably the windows are shut to avoid the wind from coming in,"_ Primrose thought. She stretched her hand onto the wall, hoping to find a lamp to brighten up this darkness. Then suddenly, as soon as she was about to reach for the lamp, the whole room lit up and...

"SURPRISE...BABY SHOWER!"

Primrose gasped at the sight of all her friends coming out of their hiding places. The whole living room was filled with party decorations, streamers, balloons, and banners with the phrases 'Congratulations!', 'Congrats, it's a boy!', and even 'Celebration in Motherhood!'. On the sofa, there was a huge pile of presents for her and tables filled with entrees, snacks, drinks, food, and a big cake in the center.

"Oh my, what's all this?" Primrose barely spoke, still surprised by it.

"It's your baby shower, sweetie," Rosiepuff came towards her with a kind smile. She took Primrose's stuff and led her to the sofa. "Why, this is momentous occasion to celebrate!"

"So, were you surprised?" Silkie asked.

"I am...speechless," Primrose replied. "But it's a wonderful surprise!"

"And my work just paid off," Queen Joy felt proud for her wonderful success.

"Joy! Was this your idea?" Primrose questioned her best friend.

"Though I did most of the decorating and planning, the idea wasn't mine, even if I wished it was," Joy admitted.

"Then who-"

"That would be me." Primrose saw Wood coming to her with opened arms which she happily entered and hugged each other. "With some help from my mother," he added.

Primrose chuckled. "Well, I love it." The two love trolls then proceeded to kiss, earning some awws from their friends.

"And the party's just getting started," Wood said. "Shall we begin?"

Primrose felt the baby's eager kicks from her belly. "I think someone's eager to start his own party."

Wood chuckled and whispered, "What your mother said is true, son? You want us to start now?" He placed his hand as he spoke and felt various taps. The couple laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Shiningstar shouted. "Let's start with the presents!"

"How about we play some games first, sweetie?" Amethyst suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea," Wood agreed. "So, which game shall we start first?"

"As long as it isn't that guess the chocolate on the diaper game! It's so disturbing!" Big Bash grimaced and shuddered at the thought. This made the rest of the trolls laugh.

Soon enough, the games had begun. There were games that only men could play and games that both genders could participate. The first game was called "Don't drop the baby." In this game, everyone is given a hard-boiled egg to decorate and everyone had fun decorating it. They used glue-backed felt cut-outs, stick-on googly eyes, paint and glitter. Once the egg "babies" are decorated, the trolls went outside and each contestant received a spoon to carry their egg in the spoon to the finish line.

"Okay, the rules are simple: race to the finish line without dropping your baby or else you're out. First one to the finish line wins!" Joy explained. "Are you ready?"

The contestants nodded with eggs on their spoons and eager to start.

"GO!"

And they were off! The racers moved at a fast yet delicate pace, hoping to win without dropping their precious cargo.

"It looks like Shiningstar is in the lead! Not a bad start. Wood's at his tail, followed by Feather and Thorn, and Buttercup's busting through!" Joy announced as she watched the competition.

The competitors are giving it their all. Buttercup's was catching up to the others, but suddenly, she trips on a hole, dropping her egg in the process.

"Ooh, what rotten luck. Poor Buttercup's out of the race, folks!"

Buttercup growled and punched the ground. "Oh, Snap! Let me tell you something, you hole of a hole! You make Buttercup mad, you get Buttercup's wrath!" Then she furiously pounded the hole like it was nothing!

The others were half way to the finish line. A sudden wind began to blow, giving the others a challenge and it costs Feather's egg to fly and smash into his clothes. "Ahh, my clothes...and my baby!"

"Well, guys, it appears that like his egg, his dreams of getting his World's Best Father mug is shattered!" Joy said. "But it's not over yet, trolls! Here comes Wood and Shiningstar as they approached the finish line and our trolls are neck and neck!"

Wood and Shiningstar were almost there and then they, in an instant. Wood stretched his hand forwards and managed to break the tape first, thus winning the contest.

"It was awfully close, but it looks like Wood had inched ahead just to enough to win it!" Joy happily cheered. "It's official folks! What a race! Wood had won it!"

Wood panted but smiled proudly. Primrose was pleased by his victory and went to congratulate him. "You were great, my love."

"Thanks, but this egg baby is nowhere near precious as our own. He is my prize and are you," he said lovingly and kissed her forehead.

"Well played, Wood," Shiningstar offered his hand in good sportsmanship. Wood shook his hand honorably. "But just you wait. Next time, I'm bringing the gold home!" Shiningstar expressed his ego quite vividly especially when he accidentally squished the egg in his hand without realizing it. "Oh, great. I'm so gonna pay for child care now. Don't tell my wife!"

* * *

Playing the rest of the games were fun and exciting, but it definitely left the boys exhausted and out of breath, which means the ladies have the most of the time for themselves. They all moved to the living room where they sat in the sofa, chairs, and even on the floor and talked to each other.

"I'm telling you, Primrose. You look absolutely gorgeous. You can hardly tell you gained any weight," Silkie commented. "At least from behind."

"Oh, Silkie, thanks...I think," Primrose shyly chuckled.

"So, have you had any cravings since you were pregnant?" Ivy asked while watching her son play with some fuzzy toys on a blanket.

"No. Not at all," Primrose said while eating both a cupcake and a brownie and then sniffed around. "Do you smell peanut butter?"

"With cravings, you can't tell whether it's you or the baby that's hungry," Amethyst added, patting her baby as an example. "Last week, Shiningstar saw me eating some silly string on a cracker. I'm telling you it was hilarious!"

"Yeah, next thing you know, she'll probably eat a frosting sandwich!" Shiningstar cried.

"Shiningstar, I think that's a normal treat for us trolls," Big Bash said while rocking Biggie.

"But what if it's sugar free?"

"Okay...that's different," the big troll remained silent.

"Okay, everyone! It's present time!" Joy exclaimed happily. While she went to get the presents, Ivy, Biggie, and Chester went to carry their sons and place them inside a little playpen to keep themselves busy.

"Here you are, boys. Your mommies and daddies are going to have a little time alone so play nicely or have fun in anything you do," Big Bash said to the little ones before rejoining the group.

Rosiepuff gently led Primrose to her special seat standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by her friends and loved ones with a pile of presents by her side. "Look at all these presents. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that they are fit for a prince."

"Well, I know that I am patient enough to wait for the day our heir will arrive, but for now, Primrose's baby is the center of attention," Joy commented. "He sounds like quite a miracle."

"He sure is... to our family," Wood agreed.

"Oh, Primrose, please open ours first," Silkie said eagerly while Feather nodded. "It's the one with the pink ribbon and blue sparkly paper."

Wood reached for the said present and handed it over to Primrose. She took the card taped on top of it and began reading it.

"Congratulations on your new mess-oh, mess maker," she chuckled. "Hopefully this helps. Love, Silkie and Feather. P.S. There's no such thing as too much clothes to wear, so I hope your bundle has a passion for fashion."

Primrose then opened the gift to reveal a pile of unique bibs and diapers. And underneath them was some stylish onesies and clothes with decorative patterns and colors. "Aww! How nice!" She cooed.

"Won't your baby look so gor?" Silkie squeaked happily. "He could be a junior model for babies this season or the next once he's here, of course."

"Oh, thanks, you guys," Primrose gratefully said. "Guess he'll shine with those on."

"Just like the stars above," Wood added.

"Don't mention it, you two. And if you need comfy diapers, just say the word. We'll make a package for you, along with backup diapers and extra backup diapers," Feather suggested.

"I think we'll need more than a year's supply of those diapers once our boy arrives as well," Amethyst said. "We'll need it 'cause I'm already handling one mess maker here."

Shiningstar almost choke on his drink when he heard his wife mentioning him and slightly blushed while rubbing his head. "What can I say? I'm a born glitter machine."

Fuzzwell then stood forward and mumbled something. Big Bash then translated for her. "Primrose, Fuzzwell said that he, Chester, and Buttercup all chipped in for a little present, too."

The Fuzzling stepped aside and Chester turned around and presented a blue baby carrier carrying Buttercup, being small enough to fit in it. "Ta-da!" Chester and Buttercup cheered while the groups smiled at the adorable scene.

"You know the baby's gonna love it because I do!" Buttercup declared.

"Aw, you guys, that's so sweet. Thank you," Primrose said. She then grabbed the next present which was covered in glittery wrapping paper. "I bet this one's from you, Amethyst."

"Sure is. Open it!" She giggled.

"If you insist," Primrose chuckled. She unwrapped the box and gasped. Inside was a cute baby rattle, some teething rings, and baby bottles. "They're great. Thank you!"

"I'm glad you like them. Let's hope your son does too," Amethyst said kindly.

"I'm sure he will."

"I'm telling you, babies are so darling. They smell so nice with that special baby smell," Olivia commented.

"That is until you go through their first diaper change," Biggie added. Everyone laughed in agreement.

"And their booties are so tiny. It's just too cute for words," Silkie squealed.

"Yes, they outgrow clothes so quickly, sometimes you wished they just stay babies and never grow up," Rosiepuff said. "When my son was small, he was one of the cutest babies, but he'll always be my baby."

"Okay, mom. Thank you!" Wood blushed in embarrassment. "Not in front of everyone, please."

"Just expressing my love for you, Wood. When you reach my age, you'll do whatever you want."

The group continued on with their present time and Primrose was having the time of her life. From Big Bash and Olivia, she received some baby booties, baby lotion and powder, and baby toys. Rhythm and DJ Sonic gave her mini stereo with soundtracks with many lullabies in it and a baby monitor. Even Thorn and Ivy gave her a baby bouncer. Though she and Primrose aren't as close as most are, it was nice of Ivy to think more for the baby since new life is something to celebrate. Finally, Joy presented Primrose with a homemade baby blanket covered with unique patches given by the many trolls from the village.

"Oh, these presents are lovely. I just hope we find room for it all," Primrose gratefully replied. "Thank you, my friends. You are all wonderful."

"Yes, thank you all for these magnificent gifts," Wood agreed.

Rosiepuff then came to Wood's side and whispered, "What about your gift, dear?"

Wood realized that he forgot that one gift. "Oh yeah! Now let's see here. Where have I put it?" He checked his pockets and checked on the table. Just then, he remembered. "Oh yes, I remember now. I put it right here for safe keeping." He reached inside his hair and pulled out a small green box with a blue ribbon. "Saved the best for last."

Primrose received the gift with a smile. "Oh, Wood, you shouldn't have."

"Maybe, maybe not. But a parent's gift is limitless. Go ahead now, open it."

She went ahead and when she pulled the top off, she gasped. Inside was an adorable, blue, crocodile plush toy sewn with a smile on its face. "Oh my troll! Wood, it's perfect! How adorable!"

"I thought our boy deserves a little friend while he's at home and we're not around. Little Crocko here would be perfect for that," Wood said.

"Crocko? You've named it?" Primrose asked curiously.

"Name kinda sticks, doesn't it?"

"Guess it does. I love it, Wood. And I'm sure Branch will too," she said, playfully patting her belly.

"And until he comes, Crocko will have to go in the baby's crib," Wood decided.

"And speaking of cribs, that's something which my man should be putting up soon, don't ya think, Shiningstar?" Amethyst joked.

Shiningstar chuckled nervously, "Yeah, but there's plenty of time for that. Our baby's not here yet."

"And when he comes, you still wouldn't have put the crib up yet!" Thorn joked and everyone laughed along.

"Ha-ha," Shiningstar sarcastically laughed. "You'll see. That crib will be here before my baby does."

"So you say," Amethyst said.

The trolls had a wonderful time throughout the whole day. They chatted, laughed, and ate the cake they've prepared for the party and it was delicious. Even Big Bash had three pieces of it while Chester had a face full of it, too. The party was a success and Primrose was delighted by all of it. But what filled her blissful heart was all her friends and family gathered together, having a wonderful time with one another and forgetting all the troubles from Trollstice and the Bergens. She wished that everyday could be like this. If only.

* * *

By the time the party had ended, the sun had already set down from the sky and the stars had appeared around the night sky. Inside Wood's home, Rosiepuff, with help from the others, had cleaned up the living room. The decorations had been put away, trash thrown away, and leftovers were either placed in the fridge or eaten away.

As a bonus, both Primrose and Joy decided to have a slumber party which everyone immediately agreed. They pulled out some sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets and set them around the living room. They made sure the pregnant mothers were comfortable in their sleeping spots, so they used a couple of Rosiepuff's huge quilts which Primrose and Amethyst could lay in and an extra quilt for the babies as well. Soon enough, all the guests were snugged as bugs in a rug, no pun intended.

"You know that this calls for? A bedtime story!" Shiningstar exclaimed loudly.

"SHH! You're gonna wake the babies," Olivia hushed him.

"Sorry," he whispered. Luckily, the infants haven't stirred and continued resting, making a yawn or two. "So, what kind of story y'all want to hear?"

"I propose a scary, thrilling one," Thorn suggested.

"Are you kidding? This is a baby shower. It should be happy and sweet. Not to mention, we've already experienced this year's Trollstice and that was scary enough for all of us, thank you very much," Amethyst explained.

"Besides, we shouldn't tell a tale like that, especially in front of children," Big Bash added.

"How about a dramatic one?" Shiningstar asked. "I've been told that I'm a born drama giver."

"By who?" Joy asked. The others laughed along. Shiningstar just sighed and spun his eyes at their teasing.

Primrose, seeing that there's no compromise between this group, slowly got up and said, "Hang on. I'll see what I could find from all my stuff I brought from my pod."

"I'll help you," Wood followed.

The couple then headed to Primrose's belongings stored inside a spare room. There were some unpacked boxes, bookcases, and a trunk which they began searching inside.

"I have been meaning to finish all this unpacking, but I just keep putting it off til later," Primrose replied bashfully.

"It's no problem. You've been busy. It happens to all of us," Wood kindly assured and he closed her in with a hug. They kissed softly, sharing their love with content faces. "Right now, you are preparing for our little one's arrival and from the bottom of my heart, I believe that being a parent is the hardest job we both will forever love."

"And it's all because I chose to be your wife which I don't regret for one second," she added, gently grabbing his cheek in her palm.

"Neither do I," he smiled and playfully rubbed his nose with hers which she return with a chuckle. "Now let's continue. There must be something we could use."

While Wood checked her trunk, Primrose rummaged around her bookcase. There was a little dust, but nothing she couldn't handle. Just as she dusted away a small puff on her face, an aged leather book fell from the shelf, landing right beside her. "Oops."

"I'll get that for you," Wood bent down to grab the book. He blew the dust off and swiped the last flecks of it off. "Huh, what's this?"

Primrose grabbed it and examined it. Judging from the slightly torn corners and old pages, she assumed that this book has been around for quite a while. She unbuckled the strap and looked inside. She gasped as she flipped through the pages. "Oh, my. I haven't seen this since forever."

"You recognize it?"

"Yeah! It's a j-" she stopped short and quickly rephrased herself. "It's just a very special tale my father used to tell me all the time, well, whenever I asked him I mean."

"How special is it?" Wood wondered.

"Special enough for our story time...if you don't mind of course," Primrose hoped.

"I don't mind. It's your event. You should decide, but are you sure?" Wood asked sincerely. He remembered Primrose telling him of her parents' fate on the day they've met and didn't want to open up some old wounds. "Won't this bring some... painful memories of your father? If it's too hard for you, I'm sure we could find something else."

"No, no. I'll be okay," she insisted, gently moving her hand over the book like if it was a fragile item. "I'm sure everyone will love it just as I do. My father would have agreed to this if he were here today."

He glanced at her with a soft smile, understanding the feeling of not having a father beside you, but he let that thought aside because he has her now, and soon, their son. How fortunate he was to have such a family filled with loving people. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's give them a story they'll never forget."

Holding the old book in her arms, Primrose and Wood quickly joined the others in time to see Rosiepuff passing mugs of hot cocoa to the guests and placing a bowl of mini marshmallows to put in their drinks should they want some. Rosiepuff gave her son and daughter-in-law their mugs before taking her own and then sat on her rocking chair.

"So, have you found a story for us?" Big Bash asked.

"Actually, I think I have," Primrose replied, gently sitting down on a soft cushion while Wood sat next to her. "My father used to tell this to me almost every night when I was a little girl. I believe it is special for this occasion."

"Sounds special to me already," Joy commented, sipping on her cocoa. "So, what's it called?"

"Oh, um...the title's in a secret language that only my father knew before, so we called it... The Magic of the Heart."

"The Magic of the Heart? That sounds farfetched. How could a heart be magical?" Ivy asked, not feeling the importance of not judging the book by its covered, or in this case, title.

"What I'm trying to say is that believe or not, the heart, even ours, has its own magical qualities. Qualities that are quite powerful in fact and this tale is a perfect example," Primrose explained.

"Ooh. Sounds interesting," Amethyst said. "Oh, please tell us."

"Well, I haven't heard this tale in a while, but I'll try. Let's see..." She cleared her throat and once she's opened the pages, she began telling her tale. "Once, in a distant land unknown by all, there was a young troll named Fang. Fang was known for his unique colors. His skin was teal which was the same color as the sea, his hair was dark as a red brick, and his eyes, the same color as the sky. Some would say that he was blessed by the colors of the land, sea, and sky. But his true talent lies in his heritage for he had the gift of magic. At first he mastered fire, then ice, wind and many abilities as well. And not only that, his gifted power includes the transformation into one of the most majestic creatures ever: a dragon."

"Wait a minute!" Thorn cried out, interrupting her tale. "Magic powers and turning into dragons? I'm sure you're making this up!"

"I promise you. Everything I've said is right here in this book," Primrose replied defensively.

"Although, it may seem impossible for the skeptic or, in words that _some_ may understand, non believers. I'm looking at you, Thorn," Wood teased, which made the indigo troll glare at his rival.

"Please continue, dear," Rosiepuff urged Primrose kindly.

"Certainly. As I was saying, Fang could turn into a dragon anytime, mostly just because he just loves to fly. He lived happily with his mother and father who became his teachers in mastering his powers. He also had a little brother and sister who admire him being the eldest and all. They reside in a hidden village where they remained safe from any predators or enemies, especially under the protection of their closest neighbors: the dragon tribe. Fang's people and the dragons had lived symbiotically for generations."

Chester raised his paw. "What does symbiotically mean?"

"It means that two different creatures have learned to live together peacefully and taken care of one another. They depend on each other for survival," Wood replied.

"That's right," Primrose nodded. "Fang had everything he needed in his home, but as he grew older, he began to grow more interested to know what's beyond the outer edge of his village. For you see, both the dragon tribe and his village believed that their home is all their world and fear the strange lands. In order to keep their home and powers a secret, they made it forbidden for any outsider to come into their home or even for any one of them to leave. This didn't change Fang's mind even though his siblings didn't share the same interest. So, one day, he asked his parents and the village leader for a special request. He asked if he would be allowed to journey beyond their home just to explore and once he's done, he'll return home."

"So, what happened? Did they say yes?" Shiningstar asked eagerly.

"Oh, they did, but after having deep conversations about it. The leaders, both the Alpha Dragon and the Master Sage, agreed for Fang to travel beyond their edge, but only to return once he's done and to not make any connections to anyone. So he packed his supplies and went on his journey. As a dragon, he flew great distances and remained hidden in the clouds and most of the time, he would walk on the ground as a troll. He was enchanted by all the new things he ever set his eyes upon. The delicious tastes of the new berries and fruit, the sweet fragrance of the flora, and the sweet sounds of the wild. But at night, he would feel homesick and desired some company."

"Sounds like he had quite an adventure," Wood commented.

"Yes, but I didn't say that he was done," Primrose grinned. "Now, the true magic shall begin."

"What? What happened? Tell us!" Everyone pleaded her to continue with Rosiepuff shushing them softly so that the babies wouldn't wake.

Primrose chuckled. "Let me talk and you'll see. After days of exploring, Fang had been a lone traveler long enough. One fine morning, he reached a dense forest unfamiliar to him. In the forest, he suddenly heard a cheerful sound: laughter and music. Following the source, he dashed ahead and when he found it, imagine his surprise at making his discovery. He caught glimpse of a vast village surrounding a great tree. There were various colorful pods and mushrooms and plenty of food and water to last for years. Is this place sounding familiar?"

"It sounds like the Troll Tree. Our Village!" Joy exclaimed.

"It does, doesn't it?" Primrose nodded before turning a new page. "Anyway, as he stumbled upon the village, he met up with some trolls he'd never seen before. He was at the mind to join them. But according to his leader's instructions, he wasn't to make any bonds or connections to anyone. Yet, he was amazed by their carefree lifestyle. Free to sing, dance, and to be whoever they wish to be. It was as if there was no fear despite some predators in the forest and no secrets to be made. He believed a quick hello won't bring any trouble. Judging the current situation, he might be accepted and he might not. To protect his heritage, he'll just have to avoid transforming to dragon and stop performing his magic. Once entering the village, he didn't expect the inhabitants to eagerly welcome him. As it turns out, the villagers were kind of hankering for a new face as much as him. And right off, Fang was made welcome."

"Kind of sounds like something we would do to future friends," Rhythm added.

"I'm glad he was accepted by the others," DJ Sonic said.

"And so did Fang, especially when something beautiful happened," Primrose revealed.

"Oh, please, tell us! Don't leave us in the dark!" Amethyst urged her.

"Well, let's see. Fang felt so welcome in this new environment that he felt like home right there. He learned to dance and sing their ways, to have fun, and learned special skills in both protection and nature knowledge. Amidst in all the jubilation, he caught sight of a blue beauty on the sidelines and he knew his companion search was over. He learned that her name was Bluebell and as her name implies, she truly was a beauty before his eyes. She had beautiful, sapphire skin that gleamed under both the sun and moon, her pink hair elegant like a cherry blossom in spring, and her eyes were purple as stoutberries. Once the strangers caught sight of each other, Bluebell seemed charmed with Fang and before long, they became an item together. They sang together, danced and partied day and night. Bluebell was as beautiful as she was kind. She cares for others, loves to play with children, and can be brave when she has to. To her Fang was brave, loyal, and strong as well. They felt that they were meant to be."

"Oh, that's so romantic!" Silkie awed at the romance between the two characters.

"Indeed. It wasn't long for everyone in the village to realize how much those two love each other very much. The kind where they could only see stars in their eyes while being surrounded by a meadow of flowers under a rainbow. You couldn't be around them too long and not feel a little bit lighter than air yourself. Fang was so in love with Bluebell that he had forgotten what he wasn't supposed to do, or maybe, he just ignored it. He was even willing to stay with her in her home. However, it didn't stay like that for long. Unbeknownst to Fang, he was being spied by a couple of messengers from his tribe and they notified their leaders of his actions. When they were informed by the spies, they both felt angry and ordered them to retrieve Fang and bring him home."

Everyone gasped by the news. "I kind of figured that Fang would be in this situation, but I didn't know all that stuff happened before those two had met," Feather expressed.

"It must have been really hard for Fang and Bluebell," Olivia said sadly.

"Oh, it was," Primrose agreed. "The spies met Fang during the night and informed him of their leader's thoughts and how mad they were. Fang was also mad as well because after they trusted him to travel on his own, they would sent spies to watch him like a predator to prey. He felt like he couldn't trust his Master Sage anymore. When they threatened him to return home even by force, seeing that there's no way out of it, he decided to return with him the following night. When morning came, Fang took Bluebell in order to speak to her alone. It was there that he revealed what has happened last night and how he had to leave her. At first, she couldn't believe it or maybe, she refused to. Hoping to add more reason, he decided to do what he hadn't done before: he performed his magic skills, including his dragon transformation, before her. He told her everything about him, about his kind, and about his home. He was afraid that she might reject him, but he knew that she deserved to see him for who he is or, in his case, what he is. To his surprise, she didn't reject him at all. She told him that the world was full of mysteries, but his heart wasn't one of them. It still didn't change their feelings for each other. Unfortunately, he had to return home. He loves her but he had to stay with his family."

"But wait. How can it be that Fang would just left Bluebell like that?" Rhythm wondered, feeling upset about it.

"Yeah. What an awful end to such a great story!" Thorn agreed.

"Not so quickly," Primrose reminded them that there's more to tell. "Fang did return home to his family. Despite how the leaders scolded him for breaking their law, Fang was happy to see his family. But since his return, his heart wasn't the same. He barely laughed, he barely smiled, there were times where he could only see half of his reflection in the water. His parents, whom were the only ones who supported his ways and feelings for the other trolls, understood what their son is going through. Knowing what they were willing to sacrifice, Fang's father decided to take his son to somewhere very sacred."

"Where did he go?" Wood asked his wife.

"One night, his father took him to the Dragon Tribe where they held their sacred treasure: A magical spring known as The Spring of Miracles. This spring, once drank by a worthy person or dragon could make any wish he or she desired and it would miraculously become a reality. His father told him some worthy advice for him to keep in his heart: _Be with the one you love. Follow your heart and be happy and the rest won't matter._ Then Fang made the most romantic wish anyone had ever seen any troll do."

"What?! What did he do?" Everyone whispered loudly, ecstatic by the suspense.

Primrose inhaled and exhaled, and then a great smile formed in her face. "A few days later, back in the troll village, Bluebell missed her dear friend so much that she wished to see him, even if it's just a moment. And, as if the whole world had answered her wishes, he appeared right in front of her. At first she thought it was a dream, but the thought washed away the moment she touched his cheek. Happy to be reunited at last, Fang made the first move and kissed her. Once they broke apart, he told her that he didn't want to be apart from her, ever. He doesn't know what they'll do or what will happen, but one thing's he was sure of is the two of them being together. He was so sure that he immediately asked for her hand in marriage. And...she said yes without a doubt."

All the girls squealed in like a bunch of teen girls before being gently shushed by Rosiepuff.

"So, one night, the village leader had the honor of officiating Fang and Bluebell's wedding and it was perfect. It was simple yet full of love and close people joined together to watch them tie the knot. But suddenly, before they could kiss, the Master Sage and Alpha Dragon interrupted the wedding, having being informed by Fang's parents after questioning his whereabouts. Fang's family appeared behind them and prayed this won't get ugly. Having had enough, Fang told the elders and his family that he and Bluebell love each other and that they'll be married very soon. Angry for this sort of betrayal, they ordered him to forget this nonsense and leave everything and everyone behind. They told him that he is one of them and he belongs with them alone. He stood up to them and said _'I will not! For I love this place, especially its people. This is my home now and they are my family too. I can't leave them, especially my Bluebell. She is my heart, mine to me.'_ They were shocked and asked him if he was choosing to be like them over being a sage. He sighed and replied, ' _I already have...from the moment I made my wish at the spring: the wish of removing my powers to be one of them.'_

Shocked and upset by all of this, both leaders realized that his wish has been granted and there's no reversing it. They finally decided to let him stay, however, he's never allowed to return to their land again or even see his family again. Fang sadly knew the sacrifices he would made before making his wish but he had talked about it with his parents and they respected his wishes. He is their son and they will love him no matter what he choose. After sharing one last goodbye with his parents and siblings, Fang watched as they disappeared from his sight, knowing that this would be the last time he'll ever see them. Once they vanished, the couple resumed their wedding despite all that has happened and the two trolls sealed their bond with a kiss. For the rest of his days, even though he wasn't allowed to return, Fang still received hidden messages from his folks, unbeknownst to the others. He was content with his new life especially with his one true love by his side. Some time later, they were gifted with a child of their own. A child with the gift of magic from its father despite not having his powers anymore. It turns out that his DNA runs in his offspring which will be passed down from generation to generation. The world is full of magic, but no magic is as powerful as the magic of the heart. The magic of Love. The End."

Primrose finally concluded with her tale as she closed her book. Everyone were awed and amazed by the tale. Some even had tears in their eyes and wiped them off before anyone can see.

"Wow! What a great story!" Shiningstar expressed. "Please, tell us another story."

"I would love to, but it's late now. We should all go to bed," Primrose suggested.

"Aw, do we have to? I'm not that sleepy."

"But I am and so is everyone else. Aren't we all?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Most of them yawned just to show those who aren't tired that they are. Shiningstar understood completely, especially since his wife needs plenty of rest for their baby to grow. "You're right, Primrose. I guess it is time for bed."

"I second that. Well, I'll be turning in now," Rosiepuff rose from her chair and headed to her room. "Goodnight, everyone, and sweet dreams."

"Night, Rosie!" Everyone chimed in.

Joy tucked herself inside her sleeping bag and adjusted her pillow. Before she went to sleep, she glanced at Primrose with a smile and said, "You really pulled it off tonight, Best Troll friend Forever. You really did. Good night."

"Thanks, Joy, and good night to you too," Primrose replied.

Before long, every one of their friends were tucked in for the night, snugged as bugs in a rug. The men snored in different volume and the women cuddled close to their loved ones. The babies slept peacefully, especially after being fed and changed again before their parents went to bed. Only Wood and Primrose were left awake.

Primrose stood up and went to put her book away. Wood went after her and when he reached their room, he noticed that Primrose looked distracted by the book somehow despite being just a fairy tale. He softly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I enjoyed the party and the story. You've told it like a professional. Is there anything you can't do?" Wood said with a sweet smile on his face, a trait which Primrose adores.

"I'm glad everyone enjoyed it. Judging from their faces, I'd say that this event was a complete success. And for that, I thank you, Wood, and all who made it possible," Primrose returned the loving embrace.

"For you, we'll gladly walk towards the ends of the earth," Wood said. He kissed her forehead and then her lips. They caressed each other as they kissed for a while. Once they separated, Primrose's smile disappeared, her eyes facing the book on her hands. "Primrose? Is something wrong?"

She sighed deeply and faced him. "I haven't been completely honest with you, Wood."

Wood became confused yet concerned by her words. What did she meant by that? "I don't understand, Prim."

Holding her book tightly, she walked towards her window where she faced the moon outside. She felt like she's been keeping something dark inside of her and was afraid of how Wood will react to this. After such time had passed of being together, she felt that she could trust him with anything. But will he be willing to accept whatever it is she'll reveal to him? Only time will tell...and that time is now or never.

"Wood, I love you with all my life and soul and I know that you love me, no matter the flaws. For what I'm about to tell you will either change everything or might affect what you and everyone else's might think of me. You see, I've been keeping a secret and I've never told anyone about this. I was scared. I still am because it's you but...you deserve to see me for who I am. No, for what I am."

"You're you, Prim. Nothing will change that," Wood assured her, though he was quite lost.

"Nothing?" Primrose then placed her book by the window and then reached for a flower pot and a candle. She then reached inside her pocket where she took out a small seed and planted it in the dirt inside the pot. "Then close your eyes, Wood, and keep them shut."

Wood closed his eyes and waited. He didn't hear Primrose after a few seconds and despite not being told to open his eyes, he was willing to try. "I'm looking, okay?" He slowly opened his eyes and then he gasped. Primrose miraculously summoned a small flame from her palm and used it to light the candle she had. And with her left hand, she began waving over the flower pot. Just like magic, small green orbs of light rained down on the pot and a small sprout grew from the dirt and kept growing and growing with each second Primrose waved her hand over it. Finally, a beautiful blue rose bloomed before his very eyes. Wood was speechless by what has occurred before him. Does this mean that Primrose...has magic?

"Now you know," Primrose softly said. "Wood, I do indeed possess magic."

Wood struggled to speak, trying to take in everything he saw. After minutes of silence, he finally had the courage to speak. "But how?"

"Remember the story?" She then grabbed the book again. "Well, for one thing, this book isn't just an ordinary book. It's in fact a journal. The story you've heard...was actually a true tale. One that happened right here in this village years ago before I was born actually. It was told by Fang whom was actually my father and Bluebell was my mother."

"So are you saying that you are... a dragon or a magic troll?" Wood asked.

"Well, it's true that my father gave his powers up before marrying my mother, however, he still had the DNA of his people which I carry. Though I lack the ability to turn into a dragon, I inherited my father's magic with unique gifts of my own. My fire powers came from him, but my earth powers like the one you've witnessed are my unique gifts. Each magic troll, or better known as Sage trolls, have many magical qualities that makes each one of us special."

"Wow. How could I not know about this? Or anyone else?"

Primrose continued. "It was my father's idea. He wanted to protect me and everyone else. He hoped that I would live like a carefree troll and when I discovered my powers, he made sure I would be able to control them and to keep them a secret unless absolutely necessary. There was also the fact that my parents had different names. You see, my father's real name was Kiba which means "Fang" and my mother's was Saphira. Bluebell was just the nickname my father gave my mother."

"Oh," Wood understood now. Then he realized something. "Wait a minute. Kiba and Saphira? I remember now! My father knew them when I was just a toddler. I think you weren't born yet or something."

"Really? I guess after Mom passed, Dad moved to another pod just to keep me close to him which is why we didn't met til now," Primrose assumed.

"I guess so," Wood agreed.

"So...are you mad? About what you've seen and heard?" Primrose worriedly asked. Waiting for an answer, she was surprised to see Wood smiling at her. He walked towards her and held her hands.

"Primrose, I'm glad you told me. It means so much that you trust me with all of this. I always liked you and now, I consider myself very lucky for having you as my wife and mother to our child. What you've told me doesn't change anything, not even the fact that I still love you. I love you, Primrose, always more, never less. Remember?"

Primrose didn't expect for this action and her eyes filled with happy tears. She felt like a great burden was removed from her shoulders, relieved to hear that Wood accepted her for who she is, not for what she is or has. She grabbed him tightly, shedding tears on his chest.

"And if you want me to keep this a secret, I'll gladly do it for you," Wood suggested.

Primrose shook her head. "No, Wood. These trolls are my family now and there shall be no secrets between us. Let's tell them together...in the morning."

"Are you sure? There's no rush and no need."

"I'm sure. If my father was accepted in this village when he came, then our friends will be as well once they hear of this," Primrose decided. "All I want is for you to stay by my side forever."

"And I will. That's a promise," Wood declared proudly. The two trolls gladly kissed again, sharing their love with one another. "So, does this mean that our little Branch might have magic as well?"

"Well, who knows? I wouldn't be surprised if he does or not. But if he does, we'll be here to help him and teach him. I love our baby just as much as I love you," she said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, my love. Come on, let's go to bed."

"Yeah. This has been the best day of my life," she smiled.

"Best day of your life so far," he corrected her. They chuckled and after stealing a hug and kiss, they returned to the group and slept together happily.

Primrose's truth will be revealed to the rest of them, but for now, this night is theirs. And no magic can compare to the love they shared together. Any magic from the heart will be the most powerful magic of all.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Neomoon585**


End file.
